Nunca cambies
by lyricCinema
Summary: ¡Oh los años veinte eran otra vida!, era como si estuviera muy separada del pasado y a la vez irremediablemente ligada , pero el entusiasmo llego a sus vidas como un regalo por el que tanto habían esperado, era la recompensa de una guerra desdichada ,que los había hecho olvidar como sonreír , como bailar, como cantar y sobre todo como ser felices.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer por que estén leyendo mi otro fic , les traigo este que ya mero termino y que no será tan largo , lo hice el año pasado para la GF pero nunca lo publique todo , si lo leen y les gusta se los agradezco mucho.**

**Nunca cambies**

"_La mire y su respuesta fue aquella sonrisa que jamás pude olvidar"_

A los dieciséis años Candice White había recorrido muchos caminos , había vivido tantas cosas y sabia que todavía quedaban mas ,aquella niña huérfana que desde pequeña anhelaba una familia se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, teniendo que madurar más pronto de lo debido.

sin duda la vida había sido dura con ella ,pero Candice White había sabido reponerse ante esto, la muerte de Anthony y Stear habían dejado un vacío en ella como también en la familia Andley y en especial en sus dos amigos incondicionales ,su infancia no hubiera sido la misma sin aquellas personas y sin las que ya se habían ido , mas sin embargo para Candy sumirse en la tristeza no era una opción.

Para fines de la primera guerra mundial Candy se había mudado de chicago puesto que su decisión de alejarse de todo era firme , ni siquiera Albert la había podido detener y ahí seguía aquel pensamiento que la atormentaba , Terry….. , después de todo " jamás te quedas con tu primer amor " recordaba esas palabras con ironía salidas de la segunda y última carta de Susana Marlowe , si bien Terry no había sido su primer amor parecía como si este hubiera sido el último, para Candy habían terminado "los amores" , era ahí la ironía puesto que había sido una chica muy enamoradiza pero eso era el pasado, no quería recordar lo mucho que había sufrido, se había tenido que tragar su enfado y decepción aquella terrible noche en el hospital y sonreírle a la mujer que había amarrado a su Terry ,pero esa mujer era solo una pobre mujer, los días de colegio a lado de Terry jamás volverían y tampoco el, en ese momento entendió que Susana lo necesitaba más que ella ¿una decisión precipitada? No lo sabía , lo único que sabía era que tenía que marcharse ,fuera como sea al final solo quedaría ella, al salir de aquel hospital no podía dejar de sentir el frio invierno de las calles de nueva york , el crudo invierno era una realidad ,pero era peor lo que sentía en esos momentos y pensar que había venido con una ilusión a aquella ciudad y esta misma se despedía como algo casi instantáneo ni siquiera el gélido viento que se sentía aquella noche la podía despertar de su amarga y nostálgica turbación, jamás había tenido a alguien y cuando lo había tenido, parecía que todo lo que ella podía llegar a amar se desvanecía como una amarga ilusión , pero … ¿para qué pensar en ello? Ya todo estaba dicho.

La joven rubia ya no tenía un rumbo fijo , los hospitales solían trasladarla a diferentes ciudades y ella lo aceptaba ,mas su espíritu vivaz no se había perdido del todo , incluso todos los pacientes se alegraban al ver a su enfermera favorita y Candy lo era , todos adoraban a aquella hermosa mujer de la sonrisa eterna , como cada mes solía mandar un telegrama para sus madres en el hogar de pony enviando cariños y un poco de dinero ,los telegramas habían sido la mejor opción en esos tiempos donde la tristeza y decepción era mayor en su corazón que aquel espíritu alegre por el cual todos la conocían .Para candy era tan fácil engañar a la gente con una sonrisa ,pero no así misma ,eran las noches donde se quitaba la careta, cualquiera que la viera diría que aquella chiquilla jamás había sido feliz ,pero lo cierto es que si no miraban bien se llevarían una impresión errada de aquella dulce mujer, a veces creemos que cuando una ilusión nos deja no podemos hacer más que aferrarnos a lo que pudo ser , encerrándonos con ella y cerrando todas las puertas para no oír lo que sucede haya afuera y eso había pasado con ella ,candy sabía que no podría hacer lo mismo con la gente que la conocía desde siempre y sabia que no hacía más que lastimarse pero tenía miedo a lastimar también a los que la rodeaban .

Para el verano de 1919 Albert su querido Albert le había enviado una invitación y una carta, ella abrió la segunda sin pensarlo dos veces.

_Querida Candy_

_todos nos sentimos vacios sin tu presencia ,las cosas en Lakewood están como siempre ,después de todo supongo que tu tenias que seguir tu camino, ahora tu eres la que te marchas y yo el que me quedo, que ironías de la vida ¿no lo crees? Nosotros también nos hemos enterado de la noticia ,paty se casa , la abuela Marta está feliz de que su nieta al fin haya encontrado alguien, después de la muerte de Stear nadie creía que esto pasaría, quisiera que vinieras a Lakewood con nosotros , se que ya eres mayor de edad , espero que no estés enojada por seguir siendo mi hija adoptiva ._

_Te quiere siempre Albert._

Candy guardo la carta y esbozo una sonrisa triste , Albert tenía razón después de todo seguía siendo su hija adoptiva , que raras eran las cosas ,su padre adoptivo tenía solo veinticinco años y ella dieciocho ,su carta había sido corta pero concisa en otra ocasión ella se hubiera deprimido, odiaba las cartas cortas , mas esta la alegro , se sentía feliz por Paty , su amiga del colegio , su gran amiga ,aun recordaba lo mucho que todos habían sentido la muerte de Stear y lo difícil que había sido para Patricia O'Brien salir de aquella tremenda depresión y Candy la entendía . sin duda Alistear Cornwell había sido uno de sus mejores amigos , si no fuera porque en aquel tiempo ella se había enamorado de Anthony seguro lo hubiera hecho de Stear , al cerrar sus ojos podía recordar el amable rostro de su fiel amigo y la misma pregunta de siempre venia a su mente, ¿Por qué se había ido?, era una de las preguntas que jamás tendrían respuesta , tantas noches que pensaba en él y lo que él había querido decirle la última vez que se vieron , los días pasaban y ella aun no se decidía .

ir a Lakewood le causaría recuerdos pero podría ver a sus amigos de nuevo, comenzaba a extrañar las caras de siempre , aquella tarde en el hospital dio su renuncia , se dirigió a casa , hizo las maletas y se marcho a Lakewood ,estaba decidida era hora de volver , no le había avisado a nadie por lo que no esperaba ninguna bienvenida, tomo el primer tren a chicago sin esperar nada ,algo que la vida le había enseñado muy bien.

Una vez que llego a chicago se dirigió a Lakewood sin pensarlo dos veces , tal vez su viaje había sido un poco precipitado pero tenía que volver, sin importarle nada Candy saco la cabeza por la ventanilla del carruaje, y observo maravillada como el portal de las rosas resplandecía ante sus brillantes ojos verdes su mirada risueña apareció como cuando era una chiquilla de doce años en aquella primera vez que había conocido ese gran lugar ,pero esta vez con un toque de nostalgia ,aquellos maravillosos recuerdos que sabía que jamás olvidaría ,podía cerrar los ojos y mirar atrás ,parecía como si todo hubiera sido ayer, el ayer que se había ido tristemente ,cerró los ojos y respiro el aire puro de Lakewood ,no, no había cambiado en nada , al llegar solo llevaba su maleta y una gran sonrisa, para su sorpresa Dorothy le abrió Y no pudo evitar notar su estado, tendría seis meses de embarazo ,su antigua amiga la miro con sorpresa y alegría.

-señorita Candy, que alegría ¡oh esto no lo creerá nadie!-hablo Dorothy entusiasmada-a pasado tanto tiempo

-lo se Dorothy yo también me siento feliz de verte-dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa-mírate ¡pronto serás mama! , seguro serás una muy buena.

Ambas se abrazaron y rieron como en los viejos tiempos

-gracias candy, pero por favor pasa-dijo la pelirroja haciendo un ademan de bienvenida

Candy paso al mismo tiempo en que estudiaba cada recoveco de la mansión, estaba algo cambiada era verdad, pero seguía siendo la antigua mansión donde ella irrumpió años atrás, Dorothy la dirigió a la sala y ella se apresuro a preguntar curiosa-¿Dorothy ,Albert está en casa? ¿Archie?

-el señor William no está, se encuentra en Boston-contesto rápidamente la mujer

-¿y Archie?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia un poco desanimada

-el se fue con el sr William-al ver la cara de la chica, ella agrego-pero no te preocupes seguro que regresan esta misma semana

-ohh! Bueno, en ese caso me alegrare de ayudarte, no es bueno que trabajes tanto-dijo la rubia más animada mirando a la entrañable Dorothy

-descuida candice, el labor de Dorothy es muy ligero por su embarazo-dijo otra voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación

De inmediato la chica busco con la mirada a la dueña de tan singular voz que no se atrevería a confundir-tía abuela!- dijo candy con sorpresa ,mientras la mujer se dirigía a ella en una silla de ruedas, eso también la sorprendió.

La mujer mayor le sonrió por primera vez , una sonrisa totalmente dedicada para ella, sin duda la mejor bienvenida que Elroy Andley le había dado, podría haber sido que en su ausencia pasaran muchas cosas y que la gente en verdad ¿cambiaba? ,para candy el ver a la tía Elroy en ese estado la había sorprendido demasiado ,la anciana lucia cansada y su mirada denotaba tristeza, una tristeza que antes solía disfrazar de prepotencia, pero ahora eso ya no tenía sentido para esa antigua dama. Tal vez nunca lo había tenido, las personas pueden llegar a estar cegadas toda su vida y al final de la suya , Elroy comenzaba a entender que debía haber rectificado hace años.

Dorothy se marcho, mientras ambas mujeres se saludaban con un tímido hola, después Elroy decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la biblioteca donde no podría ser molestada, la chica la siguió, ya adentro ambas tomaron asiento.

-supongo que debes tener apetito le pediré a Wendy que te traiga algo ,mientras aprovechare para tomar mis píldoras- en un esfuerzo Elroy se paró de la silla de ruedas y tomo su bastón. Que descansaba alado del sofá.

Candy yacía sentada en el diván , su rostro era la incredulidad viviente , al parecer la tía Elroy estaba envejeciendo a grandes pasos pero su carácter era algo diferente, era la primera vez que la anciana se veía interesada en tratar con ella, un cierto arrepentimiento en su rostro ¿tal vez? y efectivamente habían sucedido muchas cosas, Elroy se encargo de hacérselo saber esa misma tarde, todo parecía tan extraño, como si estuviera en otra dimensión ¿la tía abuela invitándola al te? , preguntándole si tenía hambre? ¿Pidiéndole que no se molestara y que por favor se quedara con ellos en Lakewood? Candy no dejaba de sonreír y sorprenderse de cada cosa que le contaba la anciana, tal vez si había cambiado y ella estaba ahí para verlo.

-señora tiene una llamada-dijo Dorothy asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-gracias Dorothy, ahora vuelvo -anuncio la anciana levantándose del sillón de piel-y candy siéntete como en tu casa-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-gracias

Dorothy le sonrió y desapareció con la anciana, después de unos momentos unos muy largos ,la inquieta rubia se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a estudiar la habitación; hacía años que no entraba a esa biblioteca ,la última vez que había estado ahí había sido reprendida junto a Anthony por deambular por toda la ciudad y por estar en boca de todos "los andley" ,"el prestigio" dramatizaba la anciana , nunca lo olvidaría, ella era una niña encantada por aquel joven maravilloso y amable que la miraba con ojos de amor y al mismo un chica deslumbrada por los lujos de aquella antigua familia rica , y como no iba a estarlo ,ese mundo era totalmente diferente a aquel que ella conocía , ella era solo una niña de un hogar humilde ,en el hogar de poni se usaba el mismo tenedor tanto como para la comida y el postre y no es que todos los días hubiera postre , Siempre tenía miedo que sus modales no cubrieran las expectativas ,pero para Anthony y los chicos cornwell ,ella era simplemente maravillosa.

estaba todo como lo recordaba, pero no pudo evitar mirar el marco de plata que se encontraba sobre la chimenea , en el retrato estaban los hermanos cornwell Anthony y ella , una hermosa foto donde todos sonreían con naturalidad, recordaba aquellas risas de los cuatro esa tarde. Probablemente aquella foto era la única que había tomado esa pesada cámara que Stear había fabricado y que había tardado tanto en hacer. De pronto un sentimiento la invadió, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Miro los rostros de sus amigos, todos muy apuestos ,una fotografía alegre de los días de antaño , ahora los únicos que podrían recordar aquel momento solo serian Archie y ella.

Con su mano acaricio el rostro de Anthony y se pregunto cómo sería ahora ,al igual que su gran amigo Stear ,seguro serian muy apuestos aun recordaba las ocasiones en que estos la habían ayudado ,siendo ella casi una extraña ,había pasado tantas cosas con ellos ,cuanto no había reído con ese par de bribones ,creía que iba a envejecer con ellos, desafortunadamente se habían marchado antes ,la gente se marchaba y ella seguía ahí, ella seguía ahí…..

las memorias desfilaban en su cabeza ,Candy se arrodillo y comenzó a sollozar ,había pasado tanto tiempo y sin embargo la tristeza no se había ido , la tía Elroy llego con una sonrisa al parecer había buenas noticias , cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar mirar a la rubia hincada en el diván sollozando con el retrato entre sus manos, Elroy observo la escena en silencio ,aquella chiquilla había sufrido mucho y aun así podía seguir sonriendo y alegrando a la gente ,pero ¿Quién la alegraba a ella? Irradiaba felicidad con aquella mirada amable y llena de inocencia, no importaba los años que pasaran por ella, candice White siempre seguiría siendo aquella niña sonriente .

Candy lloro toda la tarde hasta quedar dormida, uno de los sirvientes la había acostado en el sofá mientras Elroy la cubría con una cobija, sus ojos estaban hinchado de tanto llorar , había observado la anciana antes de que la chica callera dormida, cosa que la conmovió y hacia que se arrepintiera de su trato con la chica, toda su vida había vivido entre prejuicios y una chiquilla había venido a enseñarle que había estado equivocada, después de un rato Elroy sonrió y apago la lámpara al marcharse.

Había despertado en medio de la noche a causa de los ruidos, la chica camino hasta salir de la biblioteca, se había quedado dormida, miro el reloj y comprobó que era demasiado tarde, tallándose los ojos y tomando sus zapatos salió ,comenzó a deambular por la mansión cuando noto voces venían del recibidor , pero todo estaba completamente oscuro, solo pudo alcanzar a vislumbrar una sombra y la sombra encendió una lámpara

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo la chica somnolienta ya acercándose más

-candy?- pregunto con incredulidad aquella voz varonil que venía del recibidor

Candy no contesto solo apresuro su paso y camino hacia él, quien no la había visto aun -Archie!-dijo la chica al momento de abrazarlo efusivamente ,cuánto tiempo había pasado que no veía a su último paladín ahora

-oh, dios! Candy!, candy! , cuanto te he extrañado gatita,- hablo emocionado el muchacho cargándola y girando con ella bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara- ¡Albert mira quien está aquí!-dijo su sobrino con felicidad cuando bajo a la chica aun emocionado

Las puertas de la mansión estaban abiertas y Albert entro con dos maletas-de que hablas Archie?¿quién es?

Soy yo Albert-Candy camino hacia el, Albert soltó las maletas para abrazarla y ella se colgó de él

-¿candy de verdad eres tú?-pregunto el rubio comenzando a tocar su rostro con sus manos

-jajaja, si soy yo-respondió la rubia

Los ojos de Albert brillaron con emoción ¡dios ambos sí que la habían extrañado! .

Archie encendió otra lámpara y ambos se quedaron maravillados y felices de verla tan sonriente , tan bella , al igual que ellos Candy se sentía feliz de volverlos a verlos y estar con ellos ,aquella fue una maravillosa noche llena de risas y anécdotas, así mismo las altas horas no habían impedido que los amigos se reencontraran , habían platicado de tantas cosas , sentados en el pórtico que daba al portal de las rosas , bajo una calurosa noche de verano, una de tantas que compartirían y recordarían como una de las mejores épocas de sus vidas .cada uno de ellos sentía la dicha de volver a hablar como en los viejos tiempos, las aventuras de ambos jamás terminaban y candy se había sentido en casa después de mucho tiempo.

-alguno de ustedes quiere café?-pregunto de pronto la chica con una sonrisa

-a mi me gustaría-contesto el rubio de grandes ojos azules

-¿y tu Archie?-pregunto ella de nuevo

Archie la miraba extrañado ,seguía siendo la misma candy de siempre ,su candy ,aun podía recordarla con sus coletas de colegiala haciendo muecas para alegrarlo aun en el día mas nublado ,más sin embargo a la luz de la luna lo único que podía observar era a una bella mujer, la mujer que le había robado el corazón a todos y a cada uno de los Andley – por favor Candy

La muchacha se alejo para ir por tres tazas de café ,después juntos admiraron el amanecer , hacia tanto tiempo que ninguno de ellos lo hacía, estuvieron ahí hasta que los venció el cansancio y la primera en ceder fue Candy.

Al despertar se encontró en la que había sido su habitación , despertó en su cama de dosel y sabanas de seda sin duda la cama más suave en la que ella había dormido, probablemente uno de ellos la había llevado hasta ahí , un sentimiento de una alegría casi desmedida llego a ella esa mañana ,se dirigió al baño para ducharse tenía que estar presentable ,se puso su traje crema de dos piezas que usaba para alguna salida y zapatos bajos , tomo su cabello sujetándolo con un broche de plata que le había regalado una de sus amigas enfermeras en uno de sus cumpleaños ,aun en el pasillo la chica lucia pensativa tanto que tropezó ,mientras el rubio la miraba curioso

-lo siento Albert ¿te hice daño?-contesto candy apenada

-no te preocupes candy-dijo el hombre sonriente mientras se acomodaba la corbata

Candy lo observo por unos segundos, su sonrisa tranquila y sus ojos mansos eran los mismos de siempre, candy lo abrazo sin motivo y salió corriendo ,Albert se quedo extrañado ante la actitud de la muchacha.

Los apuestos hombres Andley se marcharon mientras candy los despedía con una sonrisa en los labios, ninguno de ellos había dormido lo suficiente pero no lo lamentaban puesto que había valido la pena, candy paso aquel día en el portal de las rosas, pudo observar que había llegado tarde para ver florecer aquellas hermosas flores incluyendo las dulces candy pero sonrió al pensar en la promesa de Anthony "ellas florecerían en mayo", se recostó en la yerba fresca y tan rápido como lo hizo comenzó a soñar, más no tardo mucho en que su descanso terminara

-despierta candy

-¿tía Elroy?-contesto la chica algo confundida tallándose un ojo

La mujer le dio la mano y candy la tomo aun más confundida sin poner realmente su peso , para que la anciana no se esforzara

-ven quisiera enseñarte algo

Ambas caminaron de vuelta a la mansión, Elroy caminaba dificultosamente, su bastón ya no era suficiente lo cual candy noto ,en ese mismo instante se acerco a ayudarle y Elroy le agradeció ,cuanto no se había equivocado con esa muchacha, Elisa jamás la ayudaba a caminar, entraron de nuevo a la biblioteca, la anciana movió uno de los libreros fácilmente para abrir una puerta que ella jamás había visto

-pasa –le invito

Candy entro con ella ,era un bello salón decorado maravillosamente ,sus muebles eran de piel (como todos los de la casa) , un enorme ventanal que daba al portal de las rosas ,justo alado se ubicaba un librero , Elroy abrió uno de los baúles que había al otro extremo y comenzó a sacar el contenido de este

-quería darte algo , que creo que ahora deben ser tuyo

-pero tía abuela…

-nada de peros

Cuidadosamente, la anciana saco un hermoso vestido verde oscuro de gasa cubierto de pedrería , mientras candy lo miraba cohibida, jamás había visto semejante belleza y parecía muy costoso ¿pero de quien seria? Era muy bonito.

-era de Pauna , se lo regale el día en que cumplió diecinueve años, solo lo uso una vez ,recuerdo que me decía que tenía miedo de maltratarlo, lo compre en un viaje a nueva Orleans ,cuando lo vi supe que era para ella sus ojos brillaban con él ,parecía un ángel aquel día , estoy segura que a ti también te quedara bellísimo

-oh tía abuela es muy bello-contesto candy con los ojos llorosos ¡ tía Elroy le estaba dando algo especial para ella!- pero, no lo puedo aceptar es un recuerdo muy importante para usted

-sabia que dirías eso, tómalo candy se que te quedara perfecto, no habrá nadie que lo luzca mejor que tú. ¿sabes? esta habitación fue construida especialmente para ella ya que el doctor no le permitía salir siempre debido a su enfermedad, todos los días solía mirar por aquel ventanal con la esperanza de algún día recuperarse y salir hacia aquel jardín que siempre había amado, aun recuerdo esa mirada triste, sus ojos lucian tan apagados ,tal como la rosa que se marchita –dijo Elroy pensativa - nadie conoció jamás esta habitación ,ni siquiera Anthony ..

Candy miro de reojo a la anciana, tenía la mirada fija hacia el portal de las rosas y ella hizo lo mismo

-es muy bello este lugar tía abuela

-lo sé, no sé cómo pude ser capaz de querer quitar los rosales de Anthony..

-no se culpe tía Elroy

-me he equivocado tantas veces

-todos lo hacemos-respondió de nuevo la chica, Elroy puso una cara amable y la miro a los ojos

-puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y candy…

-¿sí?

-quisiera que me perdonaras-dijo la mujer volteando hacia ella ,su mirada con sincero arrepentimiento le decía que no estaba mintiendo , por primera vez después de tantos años Elroy andley pedía una disculpa y era a candy White .

-tía Elroy no tengo nada que perdonarle

-claro que si ,fui muy mala contigo, mis prejuicios no me dejaban entender, siento tanto haberte tratado como lo hice, siento haberte despreciado y haberte hecho sentir mal tantas veces.

-tía Elroy ,yo ya lo he olvidado-dijo la joven poniendo sus manos en las de la anciana

Ambas mujeres se reconciliaron aquella tarde, candy le conto sobre el hogar de pony y lo feliz que había sido en el, Elroy reía de cada aventura que la chica le contaba, desde que se había marchado la chica , desde hace tiempo Elroy había comenzado a reflexionar ,incluso ahora que candy le hablaba del hogar de poni, tenía ganas de ir ella misma.

Por la noche candy subió a su habitación ,encendió una lámpara y saco las cosas de su valija, para comenzar a desempacar , al tomar algunos vestidos se encontró con unas cartas que creía haber perdido, las tomo y comenzó a leer

Querida Candy:

Espero te encuentres bien. Lamento mucho la forma en la que tuviste que dejar Nueva York. Ahora yo sé en donde está el corazón de Terry. Lo único que me queda es esperar que algún día él se enamore de mí. Ya no puedo caminar en lo absoluto y ahora me doy cuenta que Terry es mi vida y alma. Yo esperare a su lado para siempre, si eso es lo que debo hacer. ¡Lo amo tanto! Siempre estaré a su lado para cuidarlo.

Susana.

Creía haber perdido esa carta junto con la otra, pero al parecer esta había estado todo el tiempo en su beliz y por primera vez sintió que podía contestar sin que ninguna lagrima corriera por sus mejillas, aquella noche las respuestas fueron claras y la incertidumbre se había desvanecido, era como un sentimiento de liberación , muy parecido a lo que sentía cada vez que la paloma se iba volando para mandar un mensaje a Anthony, para liberar aquella certidumbre de la que ahora se veía poseída, las palabras llegaban claras a su mente al mismo tiempo que escribía, su mano parecía poseída ¿ una especie de desahogo? .tal vez….., sin embargo , sabía que nunca la mandaría, simplemente era algo que debía hacer.

Querida Susana:

Yo estoy bien, pero debo confesarte que sentí odio hacia ti cuando lograste que me fuera del hotel en Chicago. En ese entonces pensé que yo lo amaba más que tú...Luego cuando fui a New York y me enteré del accidente y de que habías perdido tu pierna y tus sueños y aún más, cuando casi te suicidas por mí y por Terry, fue entonces que supe que en verdad lo amabas desde el fondo de tu corazón. En ese momento supe lo que debía hacer.

Cuando me enteré que Terry dejó el grupo me di cuenta de que ustedes eran los que tenían problemas y no yo. Tengo las dos cartas que me enviaste y las leo una y otra vez. En ocasiones veo tu foto en las revistas en algún artículo y siempre se te ve tan sonriente. Ahora sé que tomé la decisión correcta. Cuida mucho de Terry, me alegra ver que ya es un gran actor. Ahora él ya está en mi pasado y yo no vuelvo la mirada atrás.

Sé que algún día nos veremos nuevamente los tres, tal vez cuando ya seamos ancianos y nos reiremos mucho todos juntos. Cuida mucho de Terry.

Candy.

Mirando la carta no pudo hacer más que reírse, la vida era tan corta y ella sufría por un amor del pasado ,un amor que solo se había vuelto un recuerdo más, su adolescencia había sido difícil, era una chica pobre con una familia rica que la había adoptado y aquel día en que lloro por culpa de Elisa aun recordaba lo que Dorothy le había dicho " ella podrá tener todo el dinero, pero tú eres aun más rica por tener amigos", la vida le había sonreído de diferentes maneras , las personas se quejaban por que los amigos realmente no lo eran , pero ella tenía muchos ,más que el amor un amigo es más difícil de encontrar y aunque algunos ya se hubieran ido ,ella los llevaría por siempre en su corazón y si bien Terry ya no era más su amor ahora era un amigo que la había ayudado a decirle adiós a la perdida de Anthony, algo que ni ella misma había podido lograr. Tomo ambas cartas y las dejo sobre el tocador, era ya más de media noche pero decidió ir a dar un paseo.

Candy salió en su bata blanca de dormir, el calor de esa noche la había incitado a su breve recorrido ,camino hasta perderse por el portal de las rosas cuando por fin pudo llegar al lago , estaba algo alejado de la mansión pero sabia como volver.

La chica metió una mano para probar la tibieza de las tranquilas aguas, aun recordaba sus aventuras de niña en aquel lugar ,se quito la bata y se sumergió en el agua ,bajo la luz de luna todo parecía sereno , oía el susurro de los arboles al moverse y al mismo tiempo el silencio y tranquilidad que existía en aquel lugar la hacía sentir como si nada existiera , todo era perfecto en ese instante, después de unos minutos ,vio una sombra sentada a la orilla del lago, el hombre yacía sentado mirando al cielo , sus cabellos largos y su cuerpo bien formado se veía perfectamente a la luz de la luna mas su rostro era imposible de divisar .

A su mente llego el recuerdo de Terry aquella noche en el barco , lo había confundido con Anthony ,pero sabía que esta vez no podría ser ninguno de ellos dos, se había prometido a si misma que no confundiría más a las personas y sobre todo no confundiría mas sus sentimientos.

Fue una sorpresa cuando aquel hombre voltio, su mirada denotaba serenidad , el hombre la miro y se acerco a ella, por un momento candy había estado dispuesta a salir de aquel lago mas se dio cuenta de un ligero detalle; estaba desnuda, ante su realidad sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero la noche le favorecía y el no notaria aquel rubor.

-hey candy!-dijo el hombre acercándose hacia ella

Albert llego hacia ella y le dio una mano para que saliera del lago, pero candy declino su propuesta

-no puedo-respondió la chica avergonzada

-claro que puedes, vamos dame la mano

-no puedo Albert

-entonces creo que yo también nadare contigo –contesto el

-no puedes!

-claro que si ,¡vamos! te podría enseñar a nadar de espaldas ,tu siempre quisiste aprender ¿recuerdas? Y ade..

-no quiero a aprender a nadar de espaldas-declaro ella con cierto bochorno en sus palabras ,su turbación no la dejaba de solo imaginarse junto a su amigo y nadando de espaldas ¡ella no traía ni un pedazo de ropa!

-¿Por qué no?-contesto el rubio un poco confundido al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba la chaqueta

-tal vez, ¡porque estoy desnuda!

-oh!-fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio, aquel momento había sido algo bochornoso y se volvió a poner la chaqueta

-podrías pasarme mi bata

-si claro-dijo el hombre, tomando la bata que estaba colgada en una rama de un árbol , para después entregársela

-podrías voltearte

Albert hizo lo que pidió, jamás había pensado encontrarse a nadie ahí, había creído que todos estarían dormidos para esa hora.

Candy salió del agua rápidamente

-puedo ya voltear?-pregunto el rubio algo impaciente

-aun no

-vamos candy soy tu amigo-dijo el hombre en tono de broma a la vez que movía su cabeza

-Albert no voltees!-respondió ella escandalizada

Albert y candy se sentaron a la orilla del lago, la luna llena lucia en todo su esplendor ,candy miro a su amigo con cierta extrañeza jamás había notado lo guapo que era Albert, era cierto que le parecía guapo, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar mucho en eso.

-que pasa candy porque me miras tanto?-pregunto el rubio coquetamente

-ohh, no es nada , es solo que no había notado lo guapo que te vea a la luz de la luna-dijo la rubia pensando en voz alta ¡oh rayos ¡ ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?

-gracias, yo también puedo decir lo mismo de ti-dijo el hombre con voz alegre

-quisiera mirar las estrellas-dijo la chica cambiando la conversación

-podríamos acostarnos en el pasto

-me parece una excelente idea-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ambos se recostaron sobre la yerba, había pocas estrellas esa noche, pero por dios que era una noche preciosa, de pronto ella comenzó a hablar.

-Susana me mando dos cartas ,no le he contado a nadie de esto ya que no he sido capaz de responderle ninguna -hablaba la chica un poco pensativa-pero sabes hoy escribí una respuesta para ella, no tengo más arrepentimiento de haberme ido esa noche de invierno, ahora creo que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho

El rubio la escuchaba atento, mirando como el rostro de candy cambiaba de expresión ,su pequeña amiga había madurado, al fin había dejado todo aquello atrás ,mas los amores no se olvidan solo se superan.

-mira Albert, cuantas luciérnagas-dijo emocionada

El solo sonrió, candy era tan encantadora e inocente ella era tan única ,Albert no podía dejar de pensar cuanto había cambiado su dulce amiga en tan poco tiempo un año y medio tal vez dos , la rubia se alegraba por tan pequeños detalles, siempre la misma siempre candy …

-sabes Albert extrañaba volver a verlos, también a la tía abuela , jamás me imagine que algún día estaríamos tomando el té.

-nosotros también te hemos extrañado candy y lamento haberte dicho que todo seguía igual en Lakewood.


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca cambies

Candy y Albert se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión ,había hablado de tantas cosas con su amigo, cada quien se fue a su habitación con un beso de buenas noches , a la mañana siguiente candy decidió visitar la habitación contigua a la biblioteca , el reflejo del sol bañaba el enorme salón , por alguna extraña razón le llamo la atención aquel librero que parecía bastante abandonado, miro su contenido , libros y más libros , la chica no pudo evitar tomar un álbum con pastas doradas que descansaba en el.

Muchas personas desconocidas aparecían en aquellas fotos, en una de ellas había un chico rubio de aproximadamente unos quince años sus ojos eran risueños , sonreía tanto que parecía que estaba muy feliz, llevaba el cabello algo largo y portaba el uniforme del san pablo con él una chica de cabello muy corto que lo miraba fijamente, en ese momento pensó como hubiera sido si ella y Anthony hubieran ido juntos a aquel colegio que tantos recuerdos le traía ,tal vez ahora todo sería distinto , desgraciadamente el hubiera no existía y ya no quería seguir fantaseando con algo que al final solo la lastimaría mas.

En la siguiente hoja encontró una foto de Albert, en ese instante la chica se dio cuenta que no tenía una sola foto con él o al menos de él ,como una chiquilla que hace una travesura desprendió la foto del librillo y la guardo en una bolsita de su vestido tomo el álbum y lo puso en su lugar, nadie lo notaria y las malinterpretaciones no podían surgir puesto que lo conocía desde siempre.

Esa misma tarde candy y la tía Elroy fueron con Paty, candy se arreglo de manera sencilla , se había puesto un vestido de tela fresca con olanes y un sombrero de ala ancha que tía Elroy le había dado, ambas subieron al carruaje , mas tarde también llegaría Albert y Archie.

El timbre sonó dos veces, un hombre muy apuesto salió de la puerta para recibirlas con su sonrisa amable, llevaba traje y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás , y era Michael, ¿pero qué hacia Michael ahí?

-Michael, ¿ya llegaron?-hablo una voz desde lo lejos

-¡aquí están paty!-contesto el hombre con una sonrisa mientras las invitaba a pasar-pero por favor pasen, Sra. Elroy es un placer verla

-oh gracias querido igualmente

-es un gusto volverla a ver de nuevo señorita candy

-puedo decir lo mismo ¿Michael?, pero que sorpresa que estés aquí ¿conoces a paty? , como sea hemos venido a ver a paty, ¡aun no puedo creerlo paty se va a casar!

-si yo tampoco puedo….

-candy!-dijo paty saltando de alegría al ver a su entrañable amiga

Candy voltio y corrió a abrazar a su amiga del colegio, a paty la chica de lentes ,la inteligente paty y bien patricia O'Brien también había cambiado, ya no era más la niña gordita y el maquillaje la ayudaba a parecer toda una mujer.

-paty!-hablo candy desbordando de alegría- ¡pero mírate! Casi no te reconocí, te vez estupenda

-gracias candy tu también te vez muy bonita, buenas tardes Sra. Elroy

-buenas tardes paty

-mira candy ¿recuerdas a Michael?-dijo paty, aun cuando todos seguían en el recibidor

-si, como no hacerlo, aunque no sabía que fueran amigos-dijo candy confundida-¿se conocen?

-si candy

-oh lo siento es una pregunta muy tonta

-Michael es mi prometido-dijo paty abrazando al hombre

-¡oh!- candy se sintió extrañada pero no dejo de sonreír-bueno esa es una sorpresa pero me alegro mucho

-pero vamos pasen a la sala, que todavía no llegan todos-dijo paty

La segunda en llegar había sido la abuela marta quien salto de alegría al ver de nuevo a candy, el timbre no dejaba de sonar y unos ojos azules la miraban con felicidad

-candy!-se acerco la muchacha a abrazarla

-annie!-dijo candy también abrazándola efusivamente

-oh candy te extrañe tanto-decía annie con lagrimas en sus ojos- cuando me he enterado que estabas aquí, me he puesto muy feliz

-yo también Annie, yo también

Los últimos invitados en llegar habían sido Albert y Archie, candy se extraño de no haber visto a su amiga annie con Archie ¿pero qué sucedía?, decidido no preguntar ,fue una noche armoniosa ,las chicas habían quedado de acuerdo de salir al día siguiente.

A la rubia le parecía un sueño, pero era feliz, estaba con sus amigos y todos parecían disfrutarlo al igual que ella, aunque ahora todo era diferente al pasado, la calma y ese sentimiento de felicidad, felicidad por su amiga paty, felicidad por que así Stear lo hubiera querido, no había rostros agobiados, solo sonrisas sinceras y esa certeza que ese futuro que se avecinaba sería el mejor.

A la mañana siguiente candy se levanto temprano para ir al portal de las rosas ; cruzo la verja recordando los momentos pasados ,dio pasos lentos para disfrutarlo ,todo florecía en aquel lugar, tal como una vez floreció su amor por Anthony, entonces se sentó en el pasto para mirar todo a su alrededor.

-es bonito no lo crees?-la voz resonó a sus espaldas, candy se giro de inmediato

-Archie!

-hola -La tristeza en el rostro del muchacho no paso desapercibida por candy, probablemente el sufría y ella jamás se había detenido a pensar en su amigo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de piedra mientras ella lo seguía.

La elegancia de Archie no se había perdido y a pesar de esa mirada triste su gallardía había aumentado ,a sus veintiún años , era un hombre muy atractivo, definitivamente más que antes, el muchacho coqueto que la halagaba cuando era una chiquilla estaba parado a lado de ella ,tenia las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y ahora se le notaba un aire mas despreocupado ,llevaba el cabello sujetado con una cinta , vestido con un jersey negro y un pantalon del mismo color, aunque al igual que todos estaba contento del compromiso de paty y sonriera como sin nada , para archivald cornwell aun no terminaba el luto por su hermano .

-recuerdo bien este lugar-dijo candy en un hilo de voz

-yo también

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo en bote?-pregunto el empezando a caminar de nuevo

-seria encantador

Los chicos tomaron el bote con remos ,puesto que el bote de cisne que Stear había hecho no servía, Archie remaba junto con candy ya que ella no podía estar solo mirando ,el joven miraba admirado a aquella mujer con cara de ángel y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-rema mas Archie!-dijo la rubia altivamente con una sonrisa grande

Una carcajada resonó del apuesto muchacho quien la miraba con simpatía-sabes candy creo que nunca dejaras de ser la misma, incluso cuando tengas ochenta años

Para candy la última frase fue algo conocida, recordaba haberla oído antes ,la pecosa rio con él y al terminar su travesía Archie la ayudo a descender del bote , era injusto según al juicio de la chica, Archie era mucho más alto de lo que podía recordar y ella seguía igual.

Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, Archie se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla , el la miro por unos momentos y le sonrió, después se alejo con el mismo silencio con el que había llegado.

Por la tarde las chicas se reunieron en casa de los Britter , como buena anfitriona annie Britter había preparado por si misma los pastelillos de jengibre,

-annie están deliciosos-hablaba candy con dos en la mano

Las chicas rieron ante el gesto de su amiga, las confidencias no se hicieron esperar,

-pero aun me pregunto…

-¿Cómo es que Michael y yo nos conocimos?-completo paty sonriendo- eran principios de octubre, yo estaba en casa ,en florida , no salgo mucho ,pero.. , en ese entonces ya no lo hacía, solían llegarnos arreglos de flores por la muerte de Stear…. , un día Salí al pórtico y me senté desde el amanecer y de repente llego un hombre con uno de esos arreglos , me pregunto si podía dárselo a la Srta. patricia O'Brien y que sentía mucho la muerte de Stear, me conto que lo había conocido anteriormente y también a su hermano , y que después lo volvió a ver en Francia, puesto que a veces Stear iba al hospital a visitar a algún amigo e incluso a el y me dijo que era una lástima que alguien como él hubiese muerto; entonces me dio las flores y me puse a llorar, me pregunto si yo también lo conocía y le dije que yo era patricia O'Brien, se sintió tan culpable que empezó a visitarme todas las mañanas , el acababa de regresar de la guerra y me contaba algunas cosas y yo lo escuchaba , hasta que un día nuestras miradas cambiaron..

-oh paty no tenía idea….-dijo candy en un suspiro

-¿cuéntanos candy que paso con ese príncipe de la colina del que tanto hablabas?-pregunto annie queriendo eliminar el aire melancólico de la conversación.

Una risilla de candy no se hizo esperar

-es muy bochornoso

-¡anda cuenta!

-el príncipe era Albert, lo conocí hace más de diez años, todo este tiempo había sido él y jamás lo supe-respondió tratando de cerrar aquel asunto pronto- ¿no es muy tonto?

Las dos morenas intercambiaron miradas ¿podría ser que ..?

-pero no piensen mal, Albert y yo somos solo amigos jamás podríamos ser otra cosa-dijo la rubia al instante

Las chicas cambiaron de tema, al parecer también se habían dado cuenta de la predisposición de candy de no querer volver amar a alguien, la animosa charla seguía

-extraño visitar el hogar de pony-dijo candy con alegría

-yo podría ir contigo-respondió annie tomando la mano de su amiga- paty iras también?

-quisiera ir con ustedes chicas pero mañana será la prueba final de mi vestido y aun me quedan muchas cosas por hacer…

-estas perdonada solo por que pronto te casas, aunque dejaras abandonadas a tus pobres amigas solteronas- dijo candy con un gesto gracioso

-no sean tontas ustedes son muy bonitas, de hecho yo pensaba que jamás me casaría! y heme aqui

Candy y annie fueron al hogar de pony , el trayecto había sido largo pero había valido la pena, candy conducía con despreocupación, mientras annie tenía miedo que el auto callera a algún barranco ,jamás había visto conducir a candy ,la rubia manejaba orgullosa en su modelo T había aprendido durante su estadía fuera de chicago , ambas mujeres vestían para la ocasión con hermosos sombreros de paja y vestidos de lino hasta los tobillos , al llegar los niños rodearon el auto y dos mujeres mayores salieron curiosas al sonido del claxon.

-candy! Annie!-grito la hermana maría

-hermana María! señorita pony!

La Srta. pony lloraba de felicidad ,hacia tanto que no veía a sus dos chicas ,desde aquella fiesta ,sus dos niñas se habían convertido en dos bellezas, candy se acerco a ella y la abrazo como cuando era niña, la rubiecilla mas amorosa que habían tenido.

Annie y candy bajaron los obsequios para los niños del hogar y para la hermana y la Srta. pony ,al ver las sonrisas alegres de los niños recordaron aquella infancia , al igual que ellos también habían sido felices en el hogar de pony , las chicas decidieron tomarse unos días en el hogar debido a la insistencia de sus "madres", por la noche las amigas caminaban hasta llegar al padre árbol ,ambas se sentaron en el pasto, era una noche estrellada y silenciosa, mas no acallaba los pensamientos de Anne Britter.

-¿no te parece precioso el cielo?-dijo la rubia mientras se recostaba en la yerba

-oh candy, a veces me pregunto si así será siempre….

Candy voltio a mirar a su amiga-claro que si

-recuerdas cuando solías subirte al gran árbol y cuando jugábamos aquí-dijo annie con voz alegre

-como olvidar, aunque quisiera cerrar los ojos todas nuestras memorias jamás serian borradas annie

-tengo miedo candy- de repente la voz de annie se torno melancólica

-¿Qué pasa annie? -dijo la rubia sentándose de nuevo para mirar a su amiga

-es solo que, no lo sé candy ,no lo sé…..

-annie sabes que siempre seremos amigas, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve ,siempre te apoyare en todo, incluso cuando seamos viejas vendremos aquí y recordaremos los días de antaño.

Annie rompió en llanto en el hombro de su amiga, sentía que su vida jamás había sido importante ¿Qué había hecho ella por los demás? , a veces se preguntaba si había sido correcto marcharse esa tarde con los Britter, cuando sabia lo mucho que sufriría su amiga, tal vez hubiera podido evitar tantas cosas, pero ella era solo una niña, una niña que ansiaba una madre y un padre ,recordaba las noches en vela alado de candy imaginando la madre que les hubiese gustado tener y para su gran suerte así había sido, había tenido una madre a costa de su mejor amiga, pensó en Archie …. , oh Archie¡ lamentaba no haber sido de gran consuelo para él durante la muerte de Stear ,annie había ignorado el dolor de él, en aquel momento no podía consolar a nadie ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de hacerlo, ella en realidad no amaba a Archie todo había sido un capricho, se había enamorado de su persona mas no de él, tenía miedo de decirlo tenía miedo de sentirse como un monstro, tenía miedo de tantas cosas….

A la mañana siguiente las chicas salieron a pasear con los niños en la carreta, la cual rechinaba de tan vieja, los niños cantaban alegremente y las risas resonaban por todo el bosque, de repente la carreta se rompió, todos habían sufrido un gran susto, por suerte un jinete se acercaba en su caballo negro ,candy comenzó a hacer señas para que se parara y las ayudara, el hombre bajo del caballo su porte masculino y bronceado había atontado por un momento a la morena que no había perdido ni un mínimo detalle de cada movimiento de este , el hombre se quito el sombrero dejando al descubierto su cabellera larga y su apuesto rostro y por un momento esa sonrisa se le hizo muy conocida, la primera en bajar de la carreta fue candy.

-¿tom? –dijo candy incrédula

-¿candy eres tú?-dijo el muchacho

-¡claro que soy yo!

-candy que alegría!, hace tanto tiempo- dijo tom con dicha en su rostro

-yo también estoy muy feliz de verte

-quien lo diría, tu convertida en una bella señorita –dijo en tono burlón

-que malo eres tom-dijo candy haciendo un mohín

Annie bajo de la carreta ¿aquel hombre era tom? , un extraño sentimiento invadió a la morena, era extraño todos habían crecido y ella ¿Qué pasaba con ella?.

Tom la miro por unos segundos, ¿sería ella? La mirada soberbia de annie no paso desapercibida para el vaquero.

-¡annie! Eres tú cierto-dijo tom alegremente comenzando a acercarse para saludarla

-hola tom- hablo annie sin hacer ningún ademan de felicidad

tom ayudo a las chicas a regresar al hogar de pony , durante el camino no dejaba de bromear con candy , mientras annie permanecía callada.

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda tom!-agradeció candy sonrientemente

-claro, tu sabes que este para mí siempre será mi hogar y ustedes mi familia

Annie se metió a la casa con los niños ignorando despedirse de tom ,se sentía agotada y un tanto extrañada y al mismo tiempo mal , se había comportado tan huraña con él.

Tom voltio a mirarla, gesto que no paso inadvertido por candy,-perdónala tom -dijo candy un poco apenada

-no importa candy , por cierto el próximo domingo realizaremos una fiesta , ya que ustedes han llegado quisiera que también vinieran.

-nos encantaría

Candy se despidió de tom con un beso en la mejilla, era tan raro volver a reencontrarse, se giro en dirección a la casa y entro ,vio a ha annie jugando con uno de los niños, ¿Por qué annie se había comportado así?

-annie….

-antes de que digas algo, se lo que hice, no soy una niña ¿de acuerdo?-dijo ella a la defensiva

Annie sacudió la melena del niño en un gesto cariñoso y se marcho a los dormitorios

**Comentarios:**

**muchas gracias este fic pequeño , bueno tratare de irlo publicando cada sabdo o domingo , me gustaron mucho sus reviews fueron muy bonitos a:**

**roni de Andrew Brown**

**tamborsita333**

**yudi castro- jajaja gracias yudi favor que me hace al decirme algo asi pero es al revez cuidese un saludote **

**magdy- bueno no quiero entrar en detalles con el hijo de dorothy lo que si , es que el padre es un buen hombre que trabaja en algun lugar **

**chica sin nombre**

**lupita isais – gracias me leere lo que me dijiste**

**mushita**

**cami love**

**anahis **

**muchas gracias alas que se suscriben a la historia y todo eso cuídense chao**


	3. Chapter 3

Candy se quedo extrañada por la actitud de la morena, los días pasaron y annie jamás volvió a comportarse de esa manera, era domingo e irían a la fiesta de Tom ,la cara de la annie cambio ,pareciese como si no le hubiese agradado la idea, ambas lucian hermosas con bellos sombreros de paja y vestidos frescos de algodón, todos parecían contentos, los niños salieron corriendo al llegar al rancho Stevens, mucha gente había venido.

Tom se acerco hacia las dos chicas, el tampoco era ya un niño, la infancia se había ido hace mucho tiempo y el chico ya era un hombre, todas las chicas morían por una sonrisa de Tom Stevens, el llevaba el pelo un poco largo y unos vaqueros, metió sus manos en las bolsas de estos y miro de reojo a la morena

-candy que bueno que vinieron

-como crees que no haríamos

-candy!-grito la hermana maría haciendo un ademan de seña

-ahora voy hermana!

-ahora vuelvo-dijo la rubia disculpándose mientras los dejaba solos

Tom y annie se quedaron parados frente a frente, la chica no decía nada , solo miraba hacia el cielo azul que aquel día brillaba con gran intensidad, pero tom quiso romper el silencio-me alegro que hayas venido también-dijo sonriendo con sinceridad

Annie lo observo por unos momentos ¿Por qué le costaba tanto volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia? , entonces una pequeña niña se les acerco y tomo las manos de ambos.

-¿podrían ser mis papas?-pregunto la chiquilla inocentemente mientras los miraba simpática

Annie palideció ante la pregunta de la niña y tom parecía querer morir de la risa, ambos jóvenes se miraron a la cara en busca de una respuesta y el primero en hablar fue el

-con gusto te adoptaríamos pequeña, pero me temo que esta bella señorita no es mi esposa

La niña se llevo las manos a la boca , su cabello era tan negro como la noche lacio y largo , tom no pudo dejar de notar cuanto se parecía a Annie cuando esta era una niña .

-Drew!-grito la Srta. Pony- ¡vamos Drew! , Candy empezara un nuevo juego

La pequeña niña corrió hacia la anciana , annie miro a tom molesta y él le contesto con una sonrisa

-porque te enojas Annie?

-tú sabes porque

-no, real mente no lo sé-contesto el chico de forma simple

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada y se alejo, tom la miro pensativo, annie había cambiado mucho en estos años , parecía un cisne con su piel nívea y cuello largo ,su pelo seguía siendo tan bonito como siempre , toda ella –pensó- aunque tenía esa expresión en la mirada , entonces entendió que annie Britter solo podía ser sonrisas cordiales pero ya no era la niña que sonría simplemente por alegría ,ahora que lo pensaba mejor annie había cambiado demasiado, el chico soltó un soplido.

-en una habitación de la mansión de Lakewood , la anciana contemplaba con tristeza un viejo álbum , Elroy sabía bien que ya no tenía mucho tiempo pero lo aprovecharía ,su salud empeoraba a paso constante, su tiempo de dejar este mundo se acercaba y los médicos lo habían confirmado .

-señora tiene una llamada

Elroy contesto al teléfono sin saber quién era, mas no tardo mucho en saber que era candy

-tía Elroy?, como se siente

La anciana sonrió , la dulce chica había prometido en llamarle y así lo había hecho

-estoy bien querida, pero al parecer los que no lo están son Archie y Albert, no dejan de hablar de ti

-¿enserio?-pregunto candy soltando una carcajada

-candy eso no es propia de una dama- reprendió la anciana aunque solo era por costumbre

-oh sí! , lo siento

Elroy rio ante la respuesta de la chica-era una broma Candice

-tía Elroy!- respondió con alegre voz y sorprendida

Después de la llamada de candy la anciana se había sentido mejor , ahora sabía que su última decisión sería la correcta.

Los días en el hogar de pony habían sido amenos, las chicas le enseñaban a los niños ,permitiendo descansar a la hermana María y a la señorita pony, que ya no eran tan jóvenes como en el pasado , incluso annie se había animado a darles lecciones de piano a todos y a las niñas lecciones de modales, mientras candy se encargaba de los juegos ,no había persona más divertida que la dulce rubia de ojos verdes, cada mañana tom solía llevarles leche fresca al hogar de pony , aquel día en especial la única persona despierta era annie Britter sentada en la mecedora junto a la entrada

-hey annie!-saludo el muchacho con entusiasmo

Annie lo miro mas no le devolvió el saludo, pero ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿por qué tenía que ser tan grosera con él? Jamás se había portado así con nadie, tom la miro y se acerco mas, tomo otra mecedora y se sentó justo alado de la chica

-es una hermosa mañana no lo crees?

-si

-recuerdas cuando despertábamos antes que todos y candy se quedaba dormida

annie sonrió , recordaba su infancia con demasiado anhelo la recordaba como los días más felices, no había preocupaciones y los pensamientos inquietantes parecían estar a millas de ella, tal vez jamás debió forzar al destino quizás las aguas hubieran ido a su cauce y las respuestas en este momento serian más claras, ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida? ¿Sería feliz? ¿La hubiese adoptado alguien?

Al mirar a tom no pudo hacer más que sentir envidia ,su amable rostro se denotaba conforme y ahí seguía el mismo chico simple que había conocido desde siempre , Tom no parecía arrepentirse de su vida ,todo lo contrario ,mas ella no estaba muy segura de estar conforme ,todos esos lujos y fiestas de sociedad después de un tiempo no hicieron más que hacerla sentir bacía ,tan bacía, que la monotonía era tan abrumarte hasta hace pocos días que había llegado Candy .

Aquella mañana ,sin que él se diera cuenta, annie lo miro alejarse del hogar de pony pensado que nadie la había sorprendido ,nadie excepto la Srta. Pony.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido en el hogar de pony tan pronto que las chicas se marchaban de nuevo y los niños lloraban, con sus caritas tristes que hacían enternecer a cualquiera

-candy, candy! , no te vayas-decía un niño sujetando la cintura de la chica

Para candy aquel gesto la había remontado a tiempos pasados, el pequeño niño le recordaba demasiado a jimi cartwright ,la chica se inclino y abrazo al pequeño .

-lo siento Peter, pero es hora de partir-dijo secando una lagrima del chico

La hermana María ,la señorita pony y los chicos del hogar miraban nostálgicos la partida de ambas muchachas en ese instante llego tom Stevens , tom corrió hacia ellas para despedirlas

-candy que bueno que las he alcanzado-dijo abrazando a la chica

Temerosamente annie quería correr al coche y esconderse de tom, tenia tanto miedo de abrazarlo y confirmar lo que tanto sospechaba, tom se acerco y la abrazo, en ese instante la morena no dijo nada.

-oh! Casi lo olvidaba ,hermana María, señorita pony ;paty me ha dado esta invitación para que se las entregue, todos están invitados, para ti también hay una tom-dijo Candy sacando de su bolso la ultima invitación que le quedaba

-gracias

Por la tarde el coche arribo Lakewood y Candy salto de él como un saltamontes, comenzó a bajar las cosas con sumo cuidado la hermana María había hecho la tarta que tanto elogiaban los chicos , Dorothy la miro llegar , esa tarde también se encontraba Albert en casa, de pronto sintió unas manos cubrir sus ojos.

-¿quién soy?

Candy sabia quien era, la emoción llego a ella como a una niña pequeña que juega a esconderse, hace mucho que no jugaba esos juegos y sobretodo hace mucho que los extrañaba.

-Albert!

El rubio la miro y la abrazo fuertemente , su cálido abrazo la transporto a años pasados ,esta vez solo había felicidad rebosante , se miraron por largo tiempo ,la añoranza de estar así de nuevo era algo demasiado fuerte.

-Albert que bueno es verte!

-te extrañe mucho

-yo también los extrañe

-por cierto me has dado una gran sorpresa, no sabía que supieras manejar

-oh, pues ya lo vez estoy llena de ellas- contesto ella con una mirada desafiante ,ambos se echaron a reír y caminaron hacia la mansión abrazados

-sabes Albert, creo que Lakewood es el único lugar donde querría estar ahora

-y tu eres la única chica que quisiera abrazar ahora

-oh Albert!-dijo la chica abrazando más a su fiel amigo-sabes algo, siempre has sido como un hermano para mi

Albert la miro con profunda dulzura, en un momento de su vida también la había querido de igual forma, la hermana que la vida le había arrebatado hace ya mucho tiempo , pero esta vez el era el hermano mayor, solo que no estaba seguro en esta ocasión si quisiera interpretar ese papel….

-¿candy eres tú?- pregunto la anciana caminando dificultosamente con el bastón

-tía Elroy!-la chica abrazo a la anciana y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto, por un momento pensé que no regresarías-dijo la anciana verdaderamente contenta

-yo siempre regresare, jamás se salvara de mi-prometió la chica sonriente ,los tres comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de la dulce rubia

Las semanas pasaron y la boda de paty al fin había llegado, algunas niñas del hogar de pony se habían encargado de rociar pétalos por el altar , todos habían venido en aquel día, pero la más nerviosa era Paty mientras , la abuela Martha no dejaba de llorar al ver a su pequeña nieta desposándose con aquel caballero.

**Gracias a mily y magdy por sus reviews **** cuidese todo el mundo chao**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya en la recepción la pequeña Drew yacía sentada justo alado de annie , quien reía por cada ocurrencia de la niña de cinco años.

-annie ¿sabes algo?

-mm, no ¿Qué?

-pienso que tu harías muy buena pareja con alguien…-dijo la niña poniendo una sonrisa picara

-¿ y se puede saber quién podría ser mi pareja?-pregunto la morena alzando una ceja algo divertida

-el-dijo la niña señalando a tom quien bailaba alegremente

Annie se ruborizo y no contesto nada solo se le quedo viendo al muchacho , aquella chiquilla era muy atrevida ¡y qué ideas tenia! , en ese momento Tom la volteo a mirar también y comenzó a acercarse a la mesa de ellas.

se veía tan guapo en su traje, no es que no se viera guapo en su ropa de diario , pero en traje parecía más atractivo pensó Annie al mismo tiempo en que se reprendía así misma , era tan raro esto ¿desde cuándo había comenzado a sentir atracción por Tom?, el era su hermano del hogar de poni, por dios era "tom".

-¿me concedería esta pieza señorita?-dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia mientras Annie aun seguía encimada en sus pensamientos

Justo cuando iba a contestar, drew ya había aceptado por ella

-sí, ella te la concede-dijo la niña ofreciéndole la mano de Annie quien estaba embobada

Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, ya se encontraba en los brazos de su ¿amigo? ¿Hermano? ¿Ahora Cómo podía llamarlo?, dieron vueltas por el salón, mientras Annie se acorrucaba en su hombro sin pensar tan solo por esa vez.

-no sé cómo es que Archie ya no está contigo, debió estar ciego

-¿tu como sabes eso?

-lo sé desde hace mucho, perdón creo que hable de mas..

Annie se quedo sin saber que contestar, al mismo tiempo en que su comportamiento se tornaba ala defensiva, ¿Por qué él le estaba hablando de eso?, su cara se puso seria y lo volvió a mirar mientras el comenzaba a hablar

-aquel día en el hogar de pony, cuando te volví a ver supe..

-perdón, no me siento bien-dijo ella decidiendo alejarse

Tom se quedo parado en medio de la pista preguntándose ¿Qué había pasado ahora?, esa escena no había pasado por alto para candy quien bailaba con Albert.

-tengo que ir con Annie

Albert asintió y la vio alejarse entre los invitados , candy caminaba con rapidez tomando con sus manos la larga falda de su vestido ,¿Dónde se había metido annie?, entonces escucho unos sollozos provenientes del invernadero, la rubia abrió la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba annie sentada en un banquito.

-¿annie que sucede?-pregunto acercándose a la morena

-¡no puedo!,¡ no puedo decirlo!-respondió annie tapando con sus manos su blanco rostro-por favor candy,¡ déjame sola!

Candy no dijo más y se marcho, esta vez no insistiría. Annie estaba muy rara desde que se habían encontrado con tom , se comportaba de una manera sumamente extraña, ¿podía ser que Annie estuviera enamorada de tom ? , pero que pensamiento más loco, candy comenzó a reír frenéticamente, eso no podía ser cierto, los amigos eran amigos ¿cómo poder mirar a un amigo de modo romántico? pensó mofándose una vez más la rubia.

-¿Por qué ríes sola Candy?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella

¡Archie!-dijo candy pegando un brinco-¡mira que me has asustado!

Disculpa no era mi intención-dijo con media sonrisa

-no importa-contesto ella

-¿de qué reías?-pregunto curioso

-¡oh! Imaginaciones tontas

-¿puedo saber?

-te reirías de mí, ¡me creerías muy tonta!- dijo ella excusándose mientras trataba de alejarse

-jamás creería eso de ti -respondió Archie de manera dulce mientras le tomaba de la mano para que la rubia no se escapara

-pensaba en la posibilidad de … que Annie estuviera enamorada de Tom, pero eso jamás sucedería ellos dos son amigos y se conocen desde siempre….

-¿y por que crees tú que eso no puede suceder?

-bueno pues, creo que no lo sé-contesto con una risita nerviosa

De repente unos cuantos chicos cruzaron corriendo por el pasillo donde se encontraban ellos, candy se tambaleo sobre sus zapatos de tacón que la tía Elroy había insistido en que usara haciendo que cayera sobre Archie.

-¡oh lo siento tanto!-se disculpo ella de inmediato

Ambos se sonrojaron y Archie comenzó a reír contagiando a candy ,cuanto había extrañado la risa loca de aquella dulce rubia , mientras ambos reían el no podía dejar de admirar lo bella que estaba , los pocos años lejos de ella parecían haber sido una vida entera, una vida entera añorándola.

Más tarde ambos regresaron con todos, Candy busco a Albert quien no dejaba de platicar con una chica de vestido azul marino algo holgado y un sombrero con plumas del mismo color y cuando el sintió su presencia no dudo en llamarla

-candy por favor ven-pidió Albert tomándola de los hombros

-mucho gusto-dijo la otra chica con una elegante pero amistosa sonrisa

-el gusto es mío

-candy, ella es Emer Follows –a candy le pareció muy conocida esa chica pero ¿Dónde la había visto?

-Albert me estaba contando de ti

Candy volteo a mirarlo, en ese momento llego Archie con dos copas de champagne

-Archie ella es Emer Follows –presento Albert

-mucho gusto señorita Follows, yo soy Archibald Cornwell- dijo Archie besándole la mano mientras le daba una copa a Candy quien no dudo en darle un trago, en eso Albert se la quito de la mano

-es usted muy galante señor Cornwell-respondió ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-oh por favor señorita Follows, no lo halague tanto que ya de por sí es muy vanidoso- hablo Candy con tono juguetón

Archie arqueo una ceja y le siguió el juego-Candy si me permites recordar ayer tu alimentaste mi ego diciéndome lo guapo que me veía

Todos empezaron a reír mientras la chica se sonrojaba y miraba a su amigo desafiante

Ya sentados en la mesa Emer le susurro algo al oído a Albert, quien también contesto de igual manera para después reír con complicidad , candy sintió una punzada de celos al verlos tan cercanos ,Archie lo noto pero no dijo nada , después de un rato la chica del vestido azul se despidió de todos.

-¿Candy bailarías conmigo?-dijo Albert susurrándole al oído a la distraída rubia

-¡oh Albert creí que no me lo pedirías!-la rubia se tapo la boca pues había pensado en voz alta

-bueno…. En ese caso, no te soltare toda la noche-dijo el hombre con voz seductora

-¿me quiere monopolizar señor andley?-pregunto divertida mientras se quitaba el lazo del cabello para dejarlo suelto

El hombre suspiro-ojala pudiera mi querida Candice White….

La música era lenta y romántica, casi lo único que se oía eran los violines de la orquesta, candy no era muy buena bailarina pero su compañero ,además de guapo era un excelente bailarín y todas las chicas lo miraban disimuladamente, mientras este lo único que hacía era mirar a su pareja , Albert andley miraba encantado a la rubia que reía de sus dos pies izquierdos y tal como lo dijo lo cumplió , nadie bailo con Candy esa noche , nadie excepto el .

-¡oh Albert que pena!, creo que jamás podre ser tan buena bailarina como tu

-¿Qué dices? Para mi tu eres la mejor pareja con la que he bailado

-ja jajaja no seas mentiroso, solos lo dices porque soy tu amiga

-y mi pequeña

-y tu pequeña-repitió ella con una sonrisa mientras acorrucaba se cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio

Los días pasaron y los chicos le habían conseguido un trabajo como enfermera en un hospital que quedaba a una hora de Lakewood, de esa manera Candy jamás se iría muy lejos ,todas las mañanas ellos se encargaban de llevarla a su trabajo.

- de verdad no hace falta que me lleven, se toman demasiadas molestias conmigo-dijo candy antes de salir del auto

-no es ninguna molestia candy-respondió Archie

Ella sonrió y salió del auto rápidamente, ya que como siempre se le había hecho algo tarde

-candy!

-se te olvido tu almuerzo-dijo Albert enseñándole la bolsa de papel

Candy regreso corriendo y la tomo rápido

-gracias!

Por la noche la rubia regreso más que cansada, sus vacaciones habían terminado desde hace tiempo pero los tenía a ellos y a la tía Elroy, que se encargaba de llevarla con ella todos los sábados por la mañana a alguna pequeña reunión de damas , le aburría ,si, pero ya se había hecho un habito y la comida era buena , una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar esa mañana, ¡cuánto agradecía tenerlos en su vida! , sentada sobre la cama se puso a pensar que hubiera sido de ella si su vida hubiera sido diferente, si no hubiera encontrado gente tan buena en su camino y otras no tan buenas, por las tardes cuando por lo regular candy solía volver del hospital se dedicaba a hacerle compañía a la tía Elroy leyéndole algún libro, a veces era un buen romance del siglo pasado y esos eran los favoritos de ambas aunque Elroy había tardado mucho en admitirlo , la anciana estaba encantada con la chica y parecía haberle tomado mucho cariño , el cariño que Elroy creyó jamás mostraría a nadie .

El año se fue pronto y Antes que el verano llegara los chicos ya habían planeado sus vacaciones se irían en mayo todo sería ideal y gracia a una fantástica idea de Archie:

-¿Qué lugar sería bueno?-preguntaba Albert confundido

-no tengo ni la menor idea-respondió una Candy muerta de cansancio pues ese había sido su ultimo día de trabajo

-tengo una idea

-¡¿Cuál?-preguntaron los dos al unisonó

-¡llevémosla a parís!, creo que a ella le encantaría

-Archie sabes algo, creo que tu idea podría ser buena-contesto Albert algo liberado

-oh ¡!- exclamo candy un poco decepcionada

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron ambos

-lo siento, mis vacaciones solo son de dos semanas y si fuera a parís con ustedes el solo trayecto de América a Europa serian mis vacaciones enteras- dijo con tristeza

-¿y qué te hace pensar que no hemos pensado en eso?-dijo Archie mirándola con media sonrisa

-¿han pensado en eso?-repitió ella confundida

-claro, Albert ha hablado con el director del hospital y te guardaran tu puesto ¿creíste que te dejaríamos?-dijo Archie guiñándole un ojo

Una vez planeado solo fue cuestión de tiempo para sus vacaciones ,los días pasaban tan rápido en Lakewood que habían olvidado decírselo a la tía Elroy y en verdad no se esperaba lo que le tenían preparado, ya en el jardín Candy acompañaba a la tía Elroy sentadas en una banquita mientras la chica le leía un poco , en ese momento llego Archie con una gran sonrisa y dos boletos en cada mano acompañado de Albert.

-tía Elroy!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué han vuelto tan pronto?

-¡mañana nos vamos a París!-respondió candy con voz soñadora y soltando el libro

-así es –le secundo Albert

-pero que dicen! –dijo Elroy sorprendida

-candy ya le hizo su equipaje - respondió Albert

-¿es eso cierto? -pregunto la mujer mirando a la chica, era una idea tan descabellada , mas no dejaba de agradarle

-si

Los tres quedaron mirando a la anciana en busca de una respuesta, ¿le abría gustado la sorpresa? Miradas cómplices y alegres se presenciaban en aquel jardín.

-pues no sé qué decir-respondió Elroy aunque muy en sus adentros estaba feliz –ya compraron los boletos… Candy ya hizo mi equipaje…. ¿supongo que no nos queda de otra?

Pasar el verano en parís era algo tan soñado por la dulce rubia, jamás había ido ahí y sin embargo pronto lo conocería -puede imaginarlo tía Elroy ¡París!-dijo la chica y sus ojos tan brillantes como dos piedras preciosas la secundaban

La mujer sonrió y miro candy ,recordándose a ella misma la primera vez que viajaba a aquella tierra ,cuantos buenos recuerdos no le traía aquel lugar ,había pasado la mayoría de su juventud ahí y sin embargo eso había sido hace mucho tiempo .

El día siguiente fue algo apresurado e improvisado algo que ante los ojos de la tía Elroy jamás había estado bien, puesto que jamás se había permitido improvisar en toda su vida , Annie los despidió entre lagrimas a pesar de su ruptura con Archivald habían aprendido a ser amigos lo cual nunca fueron , era tan irónico que eran mejores como amigos que como novios ,la señorita pony la hermana maría , los niños del hogar, George, todos estaban ahí.

Los días en el barco habían sido bastante placidos, aunque por un lado a Candy le entristecía tener que dejar Lakewood en ese mes donde las dulces candy florecerían apenas para ese entonces, recargada en el barandal no hacía más que pensar

-¿por qué tan triste?- una voz y una rosa se acercaron a ella

-¡Archie! Pero si es una dulce candy! –Pregunto emocionada-¿Cómo la conseguiste? apenas florecerían en…

-Mayo, lo sé, pero sucede que esta dulce candy era apenas casi nada cuando la lleve conmigo y resulta que floreció aquí mismo en el barco ,creí que te agradaría llevar una de ellas contigo ,ya que es mayo y mañana será tu cumpleaños

Candy aspiro el perfume de la blanca flor para mirar después al joven que tenia alado , entonces una lagrima descendió por sus enormes ojos verdes ahora cristalizados

-muchas gracias Archie, jamás olvidare esto- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-pero candy no llores!-respondió Archie preocupado

-discúlpame-dijo ella secándose una lagrima –sigo siendo una llorona, pero no pude evitar recordar

-candy…-Archie la abrazo con ternura, ella seguía siendo la misma, la misma chica agradecida de siempre y la mujer que a pesar de tantos años él seguía amando en silencio.

Albert llego hacia ellos mas no interrumpió, se marcho de nuevo con las manos en sus bolsillos ,la noche llego pronto y la chica aun sonreía por su dulce Candy ,mañana seria su cumpleaños tomo su rosa y la acomodo en un pequeño florero para después colocarlo sobre la mesita de noche.

Por la mañana los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventanita de su camarote, justo al despertar ,Albert , Archie y la tía Elroy, ya estaban ahí ,quienes empezaron a cantarle feliz cumpleaños, Candy sonrió no esperaba algo así, un hermoso comienzo para una hermoso día.

-es una aparición algo impropia pero estos rufianes me insistieron-dijo tía Elroy-yo creía que era mejor en el desayuno pero en fin, ¡feliz cumpleaños mí querida candy!

-muchas gracias, no tengo palabras para agradecer todo esto-respondió la chica con un nudo en la garganta

Había sido un día lleno de sorpresas una de estas seria el baile de la noche , candy decidió ponerse aquel hermoso vestido que le había dado tía Elroy y que un día perteneció a Pauna , se veía hermosa , demasiado tal vez, se sujeto el cabello con una peineta de plata y pinto sus labios con carmín , ese noche atrapo muchas miradas puesto que ya no era una niña, Albert y Archie habían quedado petrificados ante aquella visión, después llego la tía Elroy quien se apresuro a hablar.

-querida Candy, ¡te vez hermosa!

-¿usted lo cree tía?-respondió ella con inocencia

-no solo yo querida –dijo la tía -estos dos no cierran la boca desde que te han visto

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír, caminando hacia el gran salón donde había mucha gente distinguida ,pero la más bella sin duda era aquella rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿me permite bailar con usted?-pidió Albert haciendo una reverencia y exagerando un poco el saludo, a lo que candy no hizo más que ruborizarse

-por supuesto

Desde una de las mesas Archie no hacía más que mirarlos, aun recordaba aquel baile cuando eran más chicos , ella lucia aquel vestido blanco que había resultado de una combinación de un vestido de Stear y uno que él le había comprado , se veía hermosa ,parecía brillar con luz propia esa luz que jamás se había ido y que jamás se iría porque ella siempre seria su candy. Ahora todo parecía irreal, ella lucia más hermosa que nunca con su vestido verde tan vaporoso, su cabello peinado en forma de una cascada y esa sonrisa que nunca olvidaba llevar a todas partes.

-baila con ella hijo

La voz de la tía Elroy lo saco de sus pensamientos ,¿Cómo sabia ella qué?, Archie volteo a mirar a la anciana con sorpresa y esta le sonrió.

-¿qué dice tía?

-Archivald cornwell Andley , te conozco desde que eras un niño ,no es muy común en ti que te quedes sentado y ahora estas mirándola como un tonto cuando ambos sabemos lo que siempre has sentido por ella

Archie volvió a mirar a la rubia que bailaba sonriente con su tío , ambos parecían tan felices, tía Elroy tenía toda la razón, miro a la anciana en señal de buscar una respuesta

-solo ve –respondió Elroy

-¿pero la dejare sola?

-tonterías

Archie se paro y fue hacia la rubia con su usual galantería y seguridad

-¿me permite a esta dama?

Albert sonrió aunque no quería hacer aquello no le quedaba de otra y la dejo en manos de su sobrino, tan pronto como el rubio quedo libre una mujer le robo el siguiente baile

Candy y Archie bailaron durante un largo tiempo, era la segunda vez que lo hacían , esta vez ella no lo había pisado ,ambos se miraban con cariño y una cierta extrañeza, mientras giraban por la pista, Archie también era un gran bailarín pensó ella

-¿recuerdas cuando bailamos y yo te pisaba?-pregunto ella

-fue el mejor baile de mi vida-contesto el sonriente , a lo que candy no hizo más que sonrojarse ¿había sido ese un alago?.

_**Gracias a : Noemí cullen a magdy y a roni de Andrew Brown por sus mensajitos**_


	5. Chapter 5

-se que si te pido esto pensaras que los esfuerzos de la familia en convertirme en una dama fueron en vano, pero ,¿podríamos salir a la cubierta? Hoy hay una hermosa luna llena-hablo ella con una emoción evidente en sus palabras

Archie no respondió solo la miro con dulzura parecía la petición de una pequeña niña a la cual jamás se podría reusar, el muchacho la tomo de la mano y la saco del salón ahí afuera ambos contemplaban lo bella que la vida podía ser, candy tenía razón había una hermosa luna

-mira Archie, dime ¿no es bella?-pregunto ella mirando al cielo oscuro

-lo es-contesto el chico viendo a la rubia, para Archibald cornwell la luna podía quedar muy olvidada cuando estaba Candy para opacarla, no podía lucir más hermosa que esa noche mostrando su bella sonrisa que hacia doblegar a más de un hombre y si le preguntaran quien era la mujer que más amo su respuesta seria la misma de siempre y el único que estaba para contemplarla en ese instante era él.

Candy lo miro, por un momento sus ojos verdes parecidos a los de un gato siamés parpadearon ,era evidente que era incapaz de articular algún nuevo comentario ,ambos se miraron fijamente ,pero alguien interrumpió aquel fugaz momento.

-¡aquí están! Hasta que los encuentro- dijo el rubio acercándose a ellos

-¡Albert no te habíamos visto!- respondió candy con evidente alegría corriendo hacia su apuesto amigo

-ya me di cuenta pequeña loca- dijo el abrazándola

Archie hizo una mueca de decepción pero decidió mantenerse neutral ,los tres se quedaron mirando la luna como si aquel instante fuera el único que perduraría en sus memorias, ahora solo quedaban ellos tres ,de repente la música proveniente del salón saco a Candy de su pensamientos.

-música!, deberíamos bailar- dijo la rubia extendiendo sus brazos alegremente

-bien entonces ¿a quien escogerías como pareja?-pregunto el rubio con los brazos cruzados

-mm eso es difícil, Archie también es muy buen bailarín y me deja pisarlo , tu también lo eres Albert ,no me pongas esa cara, pero el caso es, que … mmmm ,¡me quedo con los dos !–respondió la chica soltando una pequeña risilla

Los días pasaban tan rápido que pronto llegarían , la rubia tenía una gran sonrisa, al fin conocería Francia , quería ver por ella misma si era tan bonito como annie se lo había descrito un día.

Los pasajeros descendieron para envolverse en los abrazos de algunos que les esperaban, otros solo tomaban un taxi y otros miraban a la bella ciudad de París como un retorno al pasado, entre esas personas Elroy andley no podía evitar revivir aquel tiempo, su juventud se había quedado en parís y con ella los anhelos de toda una vida.

-¡oh qué bello es !- expreso la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos-es como un sueño… ¿podemos recorrerla mañana?

-pequeña tenemos bastante tiempo para hacerlo –dijo Albert mostrándole una cálida sonrisa

Pronto tomaron un carruaje y se dirigieron al " Grand hotel", era el hotel más bonito que Candy había visto en su vida, parecía embobada con cada cosa que veía ,al entrar no pudo hacer más que observar la majestuosidad del lugar todo estaba tan elegantemente decorado , y cuando le mostraron su habitación no dudo en correr a su balcón y mirar la ciudad de las luces.

Ese día había sido tan exhausto para todos que solo se dedicaron a descansar, Candy durmió profundamente en su bata blanca pensando en lo prometedor que sería el mañana, incluso anhelándolo, aquella noche el futuro parecía tan maravilloso.

Pero aun cuando ya había caído la noche y esta pasaba a la madrugada la rubia se acomodaba de todos las formas posibles sobre su suave cama ,se destapo , se tapo ,pero la emoción no la dejaba dormir; de repente sintió que alguien la levantaba, sus fuertes brazos la estrecharon y ella abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Albert

-Albert ¿pero qué sucede?-pregunto algo extrañada

-shh no digas nada-dijo el rubio poniendo un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio

Había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta ;el rubio no hablo solo acerco su rostro y la comenzó a besar, era extraño que ella no reclamara incluso se preguntaba por qué no lo hacía ,le debía demasiado como para hacerle algo así , pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era solo eso, el beso se profundizo y pronto ambos comenzaron a quitarse las ropas entonces el comenzó a repetir su nombre una y otra vez y el vaivén de sensaciones que el producía en ella hacía que le gustara

-candy!, candy ¡!

-¡oh Albert!, ¿¡que haces?-Respondía ella -jajaja , oh Albert! Somos amigos recuérdalo!

-¡candy despierta!- dijo la misma voz

Candy se sobresalto y abrió los ojos, Albert estaba sentado sobre su cama mirándola fijamente

-¿me pregunto qué soñabas candy?-le dijo en una sonrisa picara cuando la vio tan sonrojada que parecía un tomate-ya es casi mediodía

-oh Albert que haces aquí!-dijo ella escandalizada ¿se habría dado cuenta que soñaba con el?

-ya es muy tarde y como vi que no despertabas decidí hacerlo yo, tengo una copia de tu llave y decidí venir , aunque..- dijo el rubio acercándose más a ella- tía Elroy no lo sabe, shh

-oh! Dios, Albert!-El rio y le sonrió pícaramente mientras ella se escondía bajo las sabanas

-vamos candy te he visto en bata bastantes veces-dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto seductor –de hecho creo que te he visto en menos que una bata así que deja ese pudor

-sabes algo Albert?- hablo ella confiada destapándose al fin- creo que ¡tienes toda la razón !

-aunque eras una niña –dijo él con tono preocupado mientras con un dedo frotaba su barbilla

-¡oh Albert!- y el rubio se hecho a reír

-vamos candy salte de esa cama que se nos hará de noche otra vez

-me vestiré, ¿Qué me pongo Albert?

-no se candy lo que tú quieras, con todo te veraz bonita-dijo el hombre sin pensarlo

En ese momento los ojos traviesos de la rubia brillaron y se paro en frente de su amigo quien apenas había entendido lo que el mismo había dicho

-¿de verdad crees eso Albert?

-bueno… pues claro, como no creerlo, haz crecido tanto que esta vez casi no te reconozco

La risa de ella no se hizo esperar toco su cabeza e hizo un gesto de negación- ¿pero como he crecido tanto si apenas mido uno cincuenta y la última vez que me viste media lo mismo?-lo miro exigiéndole una explicación

-bueno hay otros tipos de crecimiento candy

-¿Cómo cuales?

-no se – pero el hombre no pudo evitar mirar el pecho de la chica que apenas lo cubría esa ligera bata de algodón al mismo tiempo que ella lo seguía mirando interrogante

-oh dios! – exclamo dándose cuenta para correr al baño, mientras el reía

-¿Por qué has corrido al baño? – pregunto mientras se paraba enfrente de la puerta

- porque ¡he crecido!, y un caballero no debe ver a una señorita en paños menores-dijo ella detrás de la puerta con el rostro encendido

El apuesto rubio rio con fuerza – vamos Candy… somos amigos, además tu me preguntaste

La puerta se abrió y la chica salió en un bonito vestido de lino algo holgado y un gracioso sombrero que le hacia juego, mientras que con sus manos trataba de trenzar su cabello.

-¿tan rápido?-pregunto el rubio bastante asombrado

-¿alguna vez me he tardado?

El negó con la cabeza, mientras la estudiaba divertido-creo que ese vestido se parece a tu bata

-es lo que se está usando señor observador-hablo ella defendiéndose y sacando la lengua en un gesto casi infantil

-no quise que me entendieras mal veras a…

-¿pero me veo muy bonita? ¿Verdad?- pregunto ella alzando la naricilla de una manera casi graciosa, algunos rizos no habían podido ser sujetados por la trenza, mientras sus ojos traviesos lo miraban esperando una respuesta

-muy bonita

La pareja de rubios salió de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo -¿sabes Albert?

Creo que los años te han vuelto algo atrevido

-jajaja ¿y eso es bueno?

-¡Albert Andley !-exclamo divertida-¿¡que le hicieron a mi amigo?

-jajaja , solo quería ver tu cara

-muy chistoso willi

-bueno si soy willi tú serás….-hablo pensativo

-jajaja está bien, no eres willi- dijo la chica mientras se mordía los labios. Un botones del hotel que pasaba los miro sonriente y dijo

-son la pareja de hermanos más unida que he visto

El rubio alzo la ceja fingiendo molestia , paso su brazo sobre la rubia a lo que ella no hacía más que reír- me temo amigo que esta chica y yo no somos hermanos –hablo este con fingida arrogancia y sin soltar a la chica de su abrazo posesivo , así el botones entendería algo mas

El botones los miro apenado y se disculpo, candy miro a Albert a punto de estallar de risa – jajaja, dios ¡! Nos ha confundido y ahora tu lo has engañado! , el pobre chico se apeno, ¡creyó que éramos novios!

-o esposos o amantes, o….- siguió el rubio mientras caminaban sin soltarla de su abrazo mientras esta seguía riendo

-o solamente buenos amigos-dijo ella en una sonrisa una vez llegando al lobby, donde la rubia corrió a saludar a la tía abuela quien yacía sentada en un sofá

-tía abuela, perdone me he quedado dormida- se excuso la rubia asiendo un montón de ademanes para explicar su falta a lo que la anciana no hizo más que reír

-tranquila candy

La rubia voltio para todos lados - ¿tía, donde esta Archie?, espere tía, lo iré a a buscar

Candy camino por el hotel buscando a su amigo quien no parecía estar en ningún lado ;en ese momento vio a un joven alto volteado de espaldas parecido a Archie , no muy lejos de la entrada del restaurant , platicando con una despampanante pelinegra de grandes encantos , muy alta, un vestido provocador y un lunar cerca del labio , la mujer hablaba con un francés chillón , no, Archie no hablaba francés , la rubia decidió pasarse de largo no sin seguir mirando a aquella pareja que parecía quedar de acuerdo para su próximo encuentro , el joven se acerco y le susurro algo a lo que la francesa no pudo hacer más que soltar una risita tonta, en eso el muchacho voltio y ¡era Archie!, candy se escondió detrás de una planta , por suerte el no la había visto, la rubia camino sigilosamente y decidió regresar al lobby ,donde estaba sentado Albert y la tía abuela ,mientras este le decía algo gracioso

-¿lo encontraste querida?

-mmmm, no, creo que no era el

-bueno entonces nos vamos sin el –hablo el rubio parándose y ayudando a la anciana con su bastón

-¿veremos el Sena? ¿La torre Eiffel? , Annie me conto tantas cosas bonitas-pregunto ella con voz risueña

-esta chica me quiere matar!-exclamo Elroy- ¡se quiere comer parís en un día!

Los tres salieron del hotel , anqué Candy sabía que había mentido en realidad si había visto a Archie , pero él se lo tenía bien merecido por tener tanta compañía , era grosería dejar a los demás ¿no?, tan rápido como salieron , subieron a un carruaje que los esperaba , candy se sentó a lado de Albert y la tía se enfrente de ellos , tía Elroy miro por la ventanilla y no pudo evitar hacer su típica cara de escándalo

-¿Qué pasa tía?- pregunto el rubio algo preocupado

-oh no es nada, es solo que, como ha cambiado todo esto,¡ en mis tiempos parís no era así!

La rubia soltó una risita y comprendió lo que la anciana quería decir , pero así era y seguiría siendo siempre, todo cambiaria y llegaría un día , si es que ella seguía viva, en que no reconocería el mundo en el que ella solía vivir y tal vez tía Elroy había llegado a ese día, ¿Qué haría ella en esos días? , ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida para ese entonces?, no lo sabía y era algo difícil imaginar , tal vez tendría nietos ,tal vez no, ¿pero si tuvo nietos? ¿Quién era el abuelo? ¿Con quien tuvo los hijos? , la rubia cayó en un gran dilema no sin dejar de hacer gestos graciosos, los cuales nadie ignoro.

-tía abuela, creo que ha puesto a pensar a nuestra candy- hablo el rubio con voz divertida

-¿estás bien querida?

-oh, si, es solo que, tía Elroy creo que tiene razón, creo que ya me preocupe

-eso es raro, ¿sobre qué? – pregunto la anciana curiosa

-oh! Pues no lo sé mi vida entera supongo!-respondió escandalizada

Tanto Albert como la tía Elroy comenzaron a reír, mientras la chica hacia un mohín –bueno Candy no te preocupes, eres mujer – comento el rubio en un tono despreocupado

La risa paro, no de parte del rubio pero si de la anciana que levanto una ceja ante el comentario de su sobrino- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-si! , ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- secundo candy

-bueno pues, a que eres una chica, las mujeres no se preocupan por eso

-Albert has sonado muy machista-sentencio Elroy con voz firme que ya hasta se extrañaba

-no me malentiendan, yo…

-has sonado como Archie!- declaro la tía indignada con su sobrino

-¡Archie!- recordó la rubia con remordimiento

-¿Qué pasa querida?

-oh! No nada, si Albert, la tía tiene razón has sonado como Archie

-¡candy!-dijo el rubio asombrado

-lo siento Albert-se disculpo mientras se le escapaba una risita

-no, no lo sientas Candy, Albert te debe una disculpa

-lo siento Candy ¿me perdonas?

-no hay problema-respondió ella sin mucho esfuerzo

El chofer paro la lenta marcha de los caballos hasta detenerse completamente ya que el primer destino de ellos era el Sena y sus pasajeros bajaron ; el rubio bajo primero para poder ayudar a sus dos damas , una vez salieron del carruaje el día soleado que parecía casi una promesa comenzó a nublarse de la nada y un extraño viento arraso con el sombrero de Candy , la muchacha corrió a lo largo del puente con el fin de alcanzarlo , entonces no muy lejos el sombrero se detuvo frente a los pies de un extraño , quien lo recogió sin pensarlo dos veces , camino hacia la rubia y la miro sonriente , candy llego hacia él y tomo el sombrero

-merci Monsieur- la rubia lo miro por unos segundos, era la única palabra que sabía pero se había sentido realizada, ¡dios lo había dicho como todo una francesa!

El hombre volvió a sonreír mientras se quitaba un mechón de su ondulado cabello que le estorbaba a su mirada bohemia – de ríen –contesto el conservando su sonrisa de medio lado

-ahh- entonces ella se sintió muy tonta, no sabía que mas decir, de hecho solo sabia decir gracias, se la había pasado practicando esa palabra antes de llegar a parís ,pero no se le había ocurrido estudiar el resto

El hombre bronceado se acerco a la rubia con coquetería-Comment vous appelez-vous?

-oh lo siento no hablo francés- dijo ella por fin, corriendo con su sombrero y con las mejillas encendidas

El hombre se quedo parado algo extrañado - Au revoir , petite blonde!

No muy lejos Albert y la tía Elroy discutían, algo que se había convertido en una acalorada charla donde ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder, en eso llego candy con su sombrero recién recuperado

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la chica confusa

-espera querida yo te defiendo-respondió Elroy para seguir hablando

-¿sobre qué tía Elroy?

-Candy ¿Qué te decía ese hombre? –pregunto enfadado el rubio inclinándose para estar a la altura del rostro de la rubia

-bueno no lo sé…. , me dio mi sombrero y después no le entendí nada, comenzó a hablar en francés ¿no es gracioso?

-basta Albert, solo le daba el sombrero

-tía se le acerco demasiado!-respondió el rubio con las manos en la cadera

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reírse de lo enfurruñado que parecía el rubio por el simple gesto de aquel parisino, entonces el también se dio cuenta y comenzó a reír

-hay hijo! , creo que te debimos dejar en el hotel como a Archie

Mientras ambas mujeres reían , Albert miraba a la culpable de sus extraños celos, Candy reía feliz en un momento casi efímero , las mejillas de la rubia adquirían un color rojizo que lucía encantador en ella , sus ojos grandes casi gatunos le dedicaron una mirada que parecía ser de un segundo , una mirada llena de amor y familiaridad que el quiso guardar siempre en su corazón , la dulce candy guardaba todos los secretos de la juventud en esa alma tan vivaz que tenia, su cabello se movió con aquel extraño viento que llego de nuevo , el tranquilo Sena lucia perfecto a lado de ella-pensó el rubio – la chica dijo algo y después se quito el sombrero dejando al descubierto sus rizos despeinados por el viento, su cabello largo y rubio del color del sol ya no era tan rebelde como solía serlo en el pasado y aquella mirada de niña ,aun seguía ahí.

-jamás creí que podría venir aquí– confeso algo extasiada la rubia quien no podía con su sonrisa

-si no lo crees será más fácil que suceda- hablo Elroy mientras le regalaba una de sus exclusivas sonrisas. Juntas caminaron a lo largo del puente, mientras Albert las seguía con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, los matices oscuros comenzaban a invadir el cielo.

-creo que ya es algo tarde ¿Qué les parece si regresamos? Y después salimos a alguna otra parte-ofreció la anciana

Una vez de regreso la tía Elroy fue a su habitación a dormir dando el pretexto de que se sentía muy cansada pero que la noche era joven y ellos podían seguir visitando lugares , y así fue ; el rubio invito a candy a un restaurant no muy lejos del hotel , candy acepto inmediatamente y justamente cuando estaban por volver a salir del hotel , un caballero indignado los esperaba con su chaqueta y una mirada arrogante listo para acompañarlos

-¡Archie!-dijo candy que parecía recibir el gusto de su vida

-¿A dónde iremos?, he estado muy aburrido desde que me dejaron aquí solo-respondió el castaño fingiéndose triste

-no lo se Albert me dijo que iríamos a algún restaurant y después caminaríamos y veríamos la torre Eiffel –respondió indiferente y Archie lo noto

El apuesto paladín la miro y soltó una risilla-valla… el tío Albert no pierde el tiempo ¿eeh?

Candy se encogió de hombros y el chico volvió a hablar- ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan romántico?

-al menos el tiene todo lo que una dama desea en su caballero- contesto candy con un expresión graciosa en su rostro

-bueno si quieres yo te puedo llevar, dejamos al tío y nos vamos tu y yo ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Archie con complicidad mientras ella reía puesto que Albert estaba atrás de ellos

-oh no le puedo hacer eso a Albert, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-mm si tienes razón, me pregunto si Albert me llevara a mi también a la torre Eiffel , no ha sido muy romántico conmigo últimamente ¿sabes? – siguio bromeando el castaño para que la rubia siguiera riendo

-lo siento Archie prometo ser mas romántico

Archie volteo sorprendido y todos rieron ;los tres tuvieron una cena en un bistrot no muy lejos del hotel y no muy lejos de todo lo que podía ser contemplado , cuando terminaron ,se dirigieron a un club parisino que según Archie era de lo mejor puesto que una "amiga" que había conocido ese día le había recomendado el lugar aquel donde todos parecían salir con una sonrisa que parecía ser permanente , la rubia fue la primera en entrar aunque se había sentido un poco fuera de lugar , las mujeres llevaban vestidos mas para la noche y no olvidaban ponerse la pluma en la cabeza y por supuesto el maquillaje que toda chica debía llevar , mientras que ella aun traía puesto su vestido de tarde con el cual había visitado el Sena alado de tía Elroy y Albert , tal vez debería comenzar a arreglarse más , a lado de ellas parecía una niña que había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta , los tres se sentaron en una meza cerca de unas chicas que venían vestidas iguales , todas eran muy bonitas y los hombres no dudaban en invitarlas a bailar

Había mucho humo a su alrededor y la música era muy rítmica, un chico con una camisa de rayas con una piel tan oscura como la noche se acerco a su mesa

-¿desean tomar algo?- el hombre paseo su ojos por todo el lugar hasta detenerse en la rubia quien lucía como una niña asustada

-queremos el mejor vino de la casa –dijo Archie mientras el mesero aun esperaba -¿y la niña?

-¡oiga no soy una niña!

**Espero les guste el capitulo .. gracias por sus comentarios a :**

**Mushita**

**Magdy**

**Wendy**

**Nelly**

**Roni de andrew**


	6. Chapter 6

Los chicos se echaron a reír, mientras Candy alegaba al mesero que ya tenía edad y que ella también podía tomar alcohol, el escéptico mesero replicaba ante cada argumento de la rubia quien se indignaba de tan solo verle el rostro

-Albert! , Archie! , ¡Díganle que soy mayor de edad!

-pero candy solo tienes diecinueve años – respondió Archie sin ayudar mucho

-me temo que no le puedo traer alcohol a usted señorita, madeimoselle usted debería de estar en casa dormida como toda chica buena- hablo el mesero sacando su lado moralista a lo que los chicos volvieron a reír

El rostro de candy hizo una mueca de desesperación – escuche ya estoy mayorcita para que me digan esto y toda mi vida me he cuidado sola así que…..-su ultima expresión fue de terror el mesero asintió y se marcho sin rechistar, Albert y Archie la miraron asombrados

-¡rayos Candy as asustado al pobre hombre!- dijo el rubio con una expresión de asombro

-bueno algo tuve que aprenderle a Eliza, Neil y tanta gente ¿no lo creen?-respondió la chica con una sonrisa adorable

-¡wow gatita! Me has impresionado- hablo Archie y todos rieron

El mesero trajo la botella y tres copas, candy le brindo una sonrisa encantadora y este sonrió, así era como se ganaba a la gente si esta no cedía- pensó candy con una risilla

-por candy y su reacción que nos dejo anonadados- brindo Archie con una expresión feliz en su rostro y los demás le siguieron.

Después de unas cuantas copas los tres no dejaban de reír entonces una de las chicas uniformadas se acerco a la mesa a preguntar si querían bailar con ellas por supuesto no a Candy, no, la chica tenia clavados los ojos en Archie, la mujer era tan atrevida como sus ropas sin dejar de mirar por un momento a su amigo, tenía una mirada que proponía miles de cosas

-mi otra amiga también quería preguntarte a ti pero es mas tímida que yo- hablo la chica dirigiéndose al apuesto rubio sentado ha lado de candy ¡diablos eso no era timidez!, tal vez pereza, pensó candy volteando a la mesa, aquella chica se veía igual de peligrosa o peor

Ninguno dijo nada , probablemente rechazarían la oferta, las chicas eran lindas aunque a ellos realmente no les importaba, nadie dijo nada y candy capto, ella no era tan celosa , eran sus dos amigos Archie y Albert, era gracioso que parecían como dos niños castigados esperando el permiso de mama-ellos están encantados- confirmo la rubia mientras la otra chica daba un brinquito de alegría y se marchaba para írselo a decir a su amiga quien espera en la otra mesa

-gatita no te quiero dejar aquí sola-dijo Archie con expresión preocupada , mientras Albert tenia la misma expresión en su rostro

La rubia rio y le dio una mirada a su amigos- ¡vamos! , si se quedan aquí conmigo parecerán unos arrogantes antisociales- yo me puedo quedar aquí sentada muy entretenida –les animo la rubia siempre sonriente

La música comenzó a sonar ,era charlestón , el baile de moda, dios si tía Elroy hubiera visto eso ahorita estarían en una habitación de hospital , un vals ya era muy atrevido para la anciana si no era con el esposo .

Albert y Archie se pararon a bailar con las dos francesitas que también hablaban Ingles y candy los miraba desde la mesa como una madre orgullosa de sus hijos, era tan divertido verlos bailar, incluso le había dado ganas a ella lo cual hizo que siguiera el ritmo con sus pies por debajo de la mesa, candy tomo la botella y se sirvió otro trago mientras oyó una voz dirigirse a ella con un gracioso acento pero a un así muy entendible ni siquiera pronunciaba tanto la G en vez de la R como muchos lo hacían, la rubia voltio y se encontró a un hombre apuesto hombre que la miraba sonriente

-¿la chica del sombrero?- era el mismo hombre de la tarde

-oh!

-sí, si eres te vi desde la pista y dije ¡ah es la chica del sombrero!- hablo el de nuevo con su expresión bohemia en el rostro

-Ho, hola- dijo ella sin saber que mas decir

-lo siento, pude notar que eres extranjera, cuándo te vi te tome por un bella francesa, pero creo que esta vez, mi país no es tan rico para tener bellezas como tu ¿de dónde ese usted madeimoselle?

- halago el francés

-Candy quiso reír pero no lo hizo-pues muchas gracias caballero y vengo de América

-oh una bella americana!

Archie que no dejaba de mirar entre tanto y tanto para revisar quien se le acercaba a su amiga , vio como reía con un hombre que se había acercado tan sigilosamente que apenas lo había notado , el hombre le estaba diciendo unas cosas y la saco a bailar y ella accedió , se fueron algo lejos de su alcance y no solo Archie estaba mirando o no, el rubio no se podía quedar tranquilo, no había perdido ni un solo movimiento de candy y estuvo a punto de dejar a su pareja cuando vio de quien se trataba, pero en ese instante a su memoria llegaron los regaños de tía Elroy y decidió que tal vez si se estaba extralimitando, rayos si seguía así Candy lo iba a descubrir.

-siento haberme ido corriendo – se excuso ella mientras el hombre parecía pegarse más a su cuerpo ya que la nueva melodía era algo parecido a un vals

Archie miraba a la distancia mientras la chica uniformada se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba algo , lo cierto era que Archivald Cornwell era tan coqueto como el mundo pensaba pero cuando Candy estaba ahí el no podía hacer más que ser su sombra , el fogoso secreto de la francesa no había dado el efecto esperado por lo que decidió pegarse más al cuerpo del chico, entonces Archie a un atento a su amiga que estaba al otro extremo de la pista vio como aquel hombre le tocaba el trasero ,Candy se había separado y el hombre la agarraba por la muñeca , Archie estaba más que enfadado fue hacia ellos y empujo al cínico francés

-hey amigo ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto el apuesto americano con ese atractivo arrogante, mientras se quitaba su fina chaqueta de diseñador y se lo daba a la rubia quien no dudo en correr hacia el

-¡Archie!- lo llamo candy abrazándose a él, mientras este la acunaba un poco mas debajo de su fuerte pecho, candy era pequeña a su lado.

Entonces Archie miro con furia a aquel ser despreciable que había manoseado a su adorada dama y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él cuando candy lo jalo más hacia ella pegándose más de lo debido e hizo que la mirara a los ojos diciéndole que parara , entonces él se sereno y dejo los puños para otra ocasión

Albert miraba la escena sin ir hasta allá, no había podido ver el momento en que el francés había hecho "algo indebido" porque su compañera de baile lo había distraído , pero cuando volteo , vio a su sobrino y a candy discutiendo con aquel hombrecillo , parecía que había pasado algo ,aunque el también parecía estar aprovechando el momento, ¡dios tenia que ir!

-solo estábamos bailando ¿además tu quien eres?-pregunto sin ningún pena el hombre

-soy su prometido –contesto el castaño con mirada peligrosa

-lo siento amigo, creo que me equivoque-echándole una última mirada a Candy dijo esto y se marcho

Cuando este ya se había ido, Candy sonrió a su amigo con agradecimiento y lo abrazo con ternura -muchas gracias Archie, creo que no se que hubiera hecho sin ti

El chico la miro molesto y la abrazo-¿Por qué bailabas con ese hombre gatita?

-bueno pues ustedes dos parecían muy divertidos y él se acerco y me invito y no vi motivo por el cual pudiera rechazarlo

-yo hubiera bailado contigo

-oh, no tú estabas bailando con esa chica

-candy….. , esa chica no me importa –dijo Archie mirándola a los ojos , mientras el rubio se acercaba

-¿candy estas bien pequeña?

-oh si, no paso nada, por suerte Archie vino a mi rescate-dijo mientras desasía el abrazo

-sí, eso fue lo que vi, te dije que ese hombre de la tarde no era nada confiable ¿Qué hizo?

-nada que merezca ser contado y lo siento no creí que se fuera a comportar así, parecía tan amable….. - respondió la rubia con una mirada inocente

Albert la miro como a una niña –Candy ningún hombre es amable

La rubia replico-oh pero que dices, ¡ustedes son los dos hombre más amables que conozco!

-¿Qué hombre de la tarde?-pregunto Archie confundido

-el hombre con el que bailaba, era el hombre que me entrego mi sobrero en la tarde, me lo había volado el viento

Los tres salieron del lugar y caminaron con candy en medio , era peligroso dejar a una chica como candy sola, candy aun con su rostro infantil, era menuda tal vez mas que antes y era pequeña , el único cambio drástico eran las formas de su cuerpo esas formas eran de una mujer , tenia mas curvas que todas las chicas de sociedad juntas y todo había crecido como dios manda ,a comparación de sus años de pubertad donde parecía que la pobre se iba a quedar tan plana como una tabla , eso se había quedado atrás como sus coletas con lazos rozados .

Esos vestidos holgados no le hacían mucha justicia a su cuerpo, como había dicho el mesero parecía una niña tal vez de unos catorce años ,pero Candy era capaz de defenderse como lo había hecho siempre , aunque su inocente apariencia dijera lo contrario.

-siento mucho esto, prometo no bailar con extraños nunca más- juro la rubia alzando su mano en señal de eterna promesa

Los tres caminaron hacia el hotel, con todo aquello habían olvidado ir a ver la torre Eiffel como Albert lo había prometido. de pronto el listón con el que candy sujetaba su larga cabellera se soltó y voló con ese viento que la había perseguido desde la tarde , la chica corrio hacia unas banquitas , entonces una mujer se acerco a ella, la mujer miro a candy con cara asombrada ,tenía la apariencia de una gitana , parecía perdida y algo envejecida, la extraña se acerco mas a la rubia y hablo

- ¿me recuerdas niña? ¿Eres tu verdad? , la chica que vino un día a que le leyera la suerte-la mujer hablaba mirando fijamente el rostro de la rubia quien miraba sin decir una sola palabra- claro que eras tú – aseguro la extraña quien después voltio y alcanzo a ver a dos apuestos hombres que esperaban por ella no muy lejos de ahí- el está muy feliz de que nunca dejaste de sonreír-dijo tomando sus dos manos –la vida te dará momentos muy felices Candy , pero no por eso dejara de haber momentos tristes

Candy palideció entendiendo lo que la extraña decia, ¡era la gitana que le había leído las cartas a Anthony!

La gitana la miro con media sonrisa al ver que la chica la había recordado tambien y no dudo en hablar-te reconocí inmediatamente, no has cambiado nada- dijo con una risilla – nunca cambies Candy White

Candy se quedo atónita, ¿Cómo supo su nombre? , la voz de Albert la saco de su asombro , la estaba llamando , candy fue con ellos y les explico que había una extraña que le había dicho algo , pero cuando regreso al mismo lugar con ellos, la gitana ya se había ido.

-Candy no hay nadie- dijo Archie volteando para todos lados

-¡sí! Ella estaba aquí, vine a recoger mi lazo ¿no la vieron?

Ambos lo negaron , pero no había sido una ilusión había sido tan real como el club que habían visitado, candy decidió no insistir como tampoco hablar sobre lo que le había dicho ,¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? , era tan raro, los tres siguieron caminando entonces Candy soltó su lazo, para que se lo llevara el viento.

Archie la miro extrañado-¿Por qué has soltado tu listón cuando lo acabas de recoger?-pregunto confundido

sus ojos traviesos lo miraron –creo que ya no lo necesito

-no te preocupes pequeña, compraremos mas-la consoló el rubio

-jajaja no, no quiero más lazos Albert, creo que no los necesitare mas –dijo ella sonriente mientras se adelantaba y reía al mismo tiempo –¡ soy muy feliz ! ¡Ella tiene que tener razón!

Ambos hombres se miraron y se preguntaron si candy se estaba volviendo loca , la chica comenzó a bailar moviendo su holgado vestido de un lado a otro mientras sus torneadas piernas salían a la vista , en un espectáculo casi sensual que la dulce rubia ni siquiera era consciente de llevar a cabo.

-oh!-se lamento – tengo tantas ganas de bailar…

Por la calle solo pasaban unas pocas personas y los hombres que lo hacían no podían evitar mirar a la chica del cabello dorado ,parecía una ninfa , su risa estridente y sus ojos verdes eran tan encantadores como siempre lo habían sido , su cabello tan largo como una sirena, todo hombre que la mirara caería hechizado bajo aquella inocente florecilla, tanto Archie como Albert sabían que Candy sería muy bonita cuando esta creciera pero nunca se imaginaron cuanto.

-¿Qué miran?, ¡vamos Albert baila conmigo ¡!- dijo ella tomando la mano de su amigo , no muy lejos se escuchaba la música de un café al aire libre , era una música tan lenta y deliciosa en la que una pareja bailaba tan cerca el uno del otro que por un momento Albert creyó que candy estaba bromeando , la chica se pego al apuesto rubio como un gatito caprichoso y Albert no pudo hacer más que sucumbir a su encanto mientras un celoso Archie miraba con ganas de ser el la persona con la que ella estuviera bailando y no su tío Albert que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, candy miro hacia él y dejo a su tío y tomo su mano.

-tu también bailaras conmigo-dijo ella mientras sus ojos gatunos lo miraban traviesos, pero en ese momento la música ceso y Albert rio con ganas por la cara de frustración que ponía su sobrino mientras candy bostezaba

-creo que tengo sueño…

-será mejor que vayamos al hotel para que duermas un poco – sugirió el rubio

Ella asintió , no hubo más bailes ni locuras por parte de ella , candy durmió como la persona más cansada del mundo , parecía como si hubiera trabajado un siglo sin cesar , Paris era un lugar hermoso, donde el mundo bailaba , bebía , reía , leía poemas y cosas que podrían ser mal vistas hace no mucho tiempo.

Todo era como un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar, estas se estaban convirtiendo en las mejores vacaciones que los cuatro habían tenido en toda su vida.

Por la mañana tía Elroy y Candy habían decidido desayunar en otro lugar en algún lugar que fuera tan reconfortante como estar en casa o que probablemente le reconfortara a Elroy,

A pesar de que la anciana ya batallaba para caminar, no pudo evitar dejar de tener el placer de caminar a lo largo de todo el boulevard montparnasse ,juntas se detuvieron en un bonito lugar llamado la closserie des lilas , se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron ,Albert y Archie no las habían acompañado , porque a pesar de tomar vacaciones siempre surgía algo , Candy miro el lugar como si este hubiera sido creado por magia

-tía Elroy es muy bonito-hablo la rubia con emoción en sus palabras

La anciana sorbió un poco de su café y asintió - siempre será bonito -dijo la anciana como si hablara con ella misma

-que lastima que Albert y Archie no pudieran venir-dijo la muchacha algo compungida

-ah, qué va! Ya vendrán otro día, esos dos son unos ciegos

-¿Por qué lo dice tía Elroy?

-oh!, olvídalo querida, pero cuéntame ¿cómo les fue ayer?

-bueno pues… primero fuimos a un bistró en donde cenamos después a un club que una amiguita le había recomendado a Archie- contesto la rubia con voz indignada en lo ultimo

La anciana lo noto, sonrió y recordó sus años de juventud – bueno querida los tres son jóvenes

-oh! , no lo he dicho en esa manera tía Elroy, no me malentienda…

-basta candy , se lo que has querido decir y te comprendo , es normal ponerse celosa y más cuando se es joven , Archie y Albert te quieren mucho , se que ustedes siempre han sido muy amigos y así quiero que sea siempre, también se que los dos sienten algo por ti-hablo la anciana mirando los ojos de la chica

-tía Elroy yo….

-cuando yo era joven vine aquí , mi padre me había mandado para que aprendiera el idioma y como ser una buena esposa me había comprado un departamento el cual no he visitado desde hace mucho años , probablemente esté lleno de telarañas y tan polvoso como no quiero imaginar, a lado vivía un joven… se llamaba "Alphonse" tenía una mirada amable para todo el mundo . ojos grises y cabello negro , era alto y¡ dios! tenía un gran cuerpo – en esto último tanto tía Elroy como ella se habían ruborizado , la anciana se estaba sincerando mucho con ella que Candy dudaba que esto se lo hubiera contado a alguien jamás, los últimos suspiros románticos que Elroy exhalo fueron en ese breve relato -era escritor , pero aun así no dejaba de ser lo que mi padre siempre me advirtió que no quería para su hija: un hombre pobre

-tía Elroy…..

-pero era el hombre más bueno que conocí ,pase la mayoría del tiempo con el caminando por estas calles que ahora piso ya que la doncella era tan despistada que era fácil burlarla , mi padre me tenía mucha confianza –dijo la anciana pensativa- cuando termine mis cursos era hora de volver a casa y fue lo más triste que pude hacer, ni siquiera me despedí y el sabia casi nada de mi

-pero…- candy abrió la boca ¡dios esa tía Elroy era una romántica!- tía Elroy ¿Por qué no se caso con él?

-no lo sé, probablemente porque quería evitarle un gran disgusto a mi padre, cuando uno es joven no sabe lo que hace –contesto la anciana con una sonrisa triste

-oh tía Elroy….. –suspiro la rubia

-es el pasado querida….. y se nos fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo con voz firme ,mientras la rubia parecía desmoronarse

En ese instante unas manos cubrieron los ojos de la chica, conocía el olor de su colonia y aquella voz tan inconfundible que la hizo saltar de sorpresa

-¡Archie!

-hola gatita, tía Elroy- saludo el muchacho besando la mano de cada dama

-creí que estabas con Albert arreglando unos papeles de no sé que me explico que para hacer un trato con no se qué banco de no sé qué – hablo la rubia sin ser muy brillante

Archie le sonrió con ternura - mm, si eso hacia pero ya acabamos y decidí venir con ustedes

-¿Dónde está William?-pregunto la anciana

-a bueno el….. no pudo venir

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-se encontró a una vieja amiga de su infancia, "lo cual fue hace mucho tiempo "-recalco el joven embromando a candy

-oh! Y ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Quién es?-pregunto de nuevo Elroy esta vez mas curiosa

-mmmm, nada especial, es una señora ya mayorcita –contesto el castaño con simpleza mientras le quitaba un poco de su postre a la chica , candy le alejo su platito y le saco la lengua , el chico tomo un poco de betún y se lo unto en la punta de su naricilla respingona , entonces ella se hizo la ofendida y también tomo un poco de betún para hacer lo mismo con él , Archie le dirigió una mirada amenazadora pero al mismo tiempo lucia muy apuesto y ella le sonrió traviesa , un extraño sentimiento le llego a la chica , siempre pensó que Archie era muy guapo pero , ¡dios ! , últimamente parecía demasiado guapo y su actitud siempre flirteando la arrastraba con él.

Un mesero acudió a su mesa y le informo a Elroy que tenía una llamada la anciana se tuvo que retirar por unos minutos, mientras esos dos seguían jugando.

Candy ignoro la mirada de Archie que por un momento casi lograba intimidarla , la traviesa rubia le puso un chopito de betún al castaño quien la miro divertido , aunque sabía que él le perdonaba todo ¿o no?

-candy! Tengo betún en la nariz!- dramatizo Archie

-oh, yo tengo un remedio a eso- contesto la rubia con una mirada extraña

-¿a si? ¿Cuál es?- pregunto curioso con una sonrisa picara

-ya veraz , solo que no te vayas a mover- advirtió mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes , Archie obedeció ,Candy se acerco y tomo su rostro con sus dos manos, mientras Archie la miraba expectante sin saber que haría ,aunque realmente no le importaba ,ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con e l . candy lo miro divertida , se acerco mas al rostro masculino y cuando ambos estaban tan cerca como para cualquier cosa, la chica lamio el betún de su nariz en un gesto infantil y tan sensual que a Archie le habían dado calosfríos y otras cosas , todavía con sus rostros casi pegados ambos comenzaron a reír , cuando una voz los saco del ensueño .

-¡Candy!

Les traigo el 6to capitulo espero les guste si tienen alguna sugerencia ,duda ,reclamo que espero que no sea así , lo que quieran yo estaré feliz de leerlas y contestarles, muchas gracias a las chicas que se han suscrito a la historia ,gracias a todas las que la leen y muchas gracias a las chicas que me mandan sus reviews es el pago mas bonito que se puede dar xd , 

Agradecimientos a :

Roni de Andrew

Niko

Mushita

Nelly ( como de que con una ¿? Sobre candy , bueno me dices yo tmb me quede asi por el comentario ¿? Xd)

Wendy

Paulau2

Lupita isais: ya lei tu capitulo se me olvido ponerle review pero me gusto te quedo padre

JENNY

Anjim

Nuriko higurashi: gracias por tu mensaje amiguita (msn te refieres a mensaje o coreo electrónico weno no se xd , espero te guste el capitulo)

¡gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

Archie la seguía mirando hipnotizado , Candy que para entonces se había levantado un poquito, al igual que Archie tenia la mirada fija en ella , ella la tenía en el , los bucles dorados de Candy casi caían en la cara del apuesto chico y el se sentía en la gloria , sus ojos se habían encontrado por cuestión de segundos , algo casi eterno , mágico y a la vez efímero, eso era Candy : la chica de la sonrisa eterna , esos ojos que lo miraban traviesos, la nariz respingona con un montón de pequitas que le daban ese aire infantil, esa risa loca que lo hacia despertar del sueño mas pesado , esa amabilidad que a nadie le negaba ,aquella inocencia que jamás se iría, candy….., su nombre era como una caricia ,Archibald Cornwell la contemplaba admirado y ella le sonrió de nuevo preguntándose que pasaba por la cabeza de su fiel amigo , así era como ella lo veía , un amigo, ¿o no?, una voz los saco de sus pensamientos , una voz masculina ,una voz que había arruinado todo , era él, Candy voltio con la mejor de sus sonrisas y salto de su asiento para ir con el rubio que los miraba como dos culpables de algún crimen.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –pregunto el rubio con tono ¿enojado?

La chica soltó una risita y le hizo una mirada angelical–nada solo jugábamos-dijo sin mucha importancia

Albert levanto una ceja, eso no era lo que el había visto, pero no había querido hacer mas indagaciones y no había visto la gran cosa , solo su cercanía , miro a Archie que no dejaba de ver a candy y se sintió un poco molesto , el rubio parecía fatigado , pero no armo ningún escándalo , William Albert Andley era el hombre más educado y gentil que Candy había conocido, Albert se sentó en la mesa con los dos en un silencio casi sepulcral , mientras los inquietos ojos de candy miraban para todos lados buscando un tema de conversación que rompiera con esa absurda incomodidad

Tía Elroy no ha vuelto- hablo de pronto la chica - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto ?-pregunto dirigiéndose al rubio

Lo siento se me fue el tiempo... pero tengo esto- dijo mostrándole unas entradas para el teatro- he conseguido unos boletos para una obra de teatro-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica entre las suyas , como hace no mucho tiempo cuando este le había pedido que compartieran sus penas y alegrías ,Candy lo miro y le sonrió reconociendo aquel gesto

-me encantaría ir –sonrió feliz

Archie ignoro aquello y entonces vio llegar a una Elroy con un rostro preocupado que nadie noto puesto que trato de cambiar la cara en cuestión de segundos, algo casi imposible.-William al fin llegaste hijo! ¡Creí que no nos acompañarías!

El apuesto Albert miro a la anciana con una sonrisa, tanto Archie como él se pararon casi al mismo tiempo para ayudar a sentar a la mujer mayor , pero Elroy rechazo las dos manos caballerosas y opto por la pequeña mano de Candy, era algo verdaderamente raro, era como un sueño demasiado bizarro, la anciana la miro con agradecimiento mientras esta le daba un beso en la mejilla y la ayudaba a sentar, por fin la fina Elroy había sucumbido a los encantos de la rubia como todos los andley, algo no muy difícil.

-y bien ¿cómo les fue hijo?- pregunto la anciana al rubio de ojos azules

-bien, tía, muy bien

-me ha dicho Archie que te encontraste con una amiga-menciono la mujer con una picardía extraña en ella

Así es, platicamos un rato, nada importante.

Candy lo miro con detenimiento, Albert parecía querer evadir el tema, entonces curiosa se animo a participar en la charla-¿Cómo se llama Albert? ¿La conocemos? ¿Tú la viste Archie?

- ¿recuerdas a la señorita Follows?-ayudo el servicial Archie

Candy trato de hacer memoria –oh ¡la chica que estaba en la boda de Patty!

-bueno esta es su hermana

-¡oh!

- fue ella quien me dio los boletos

-¿Qué boletos William?-pregunto la anciana

Unos boletos para una obra de teatro , también tengo uno para usted-contesto el hombre mientras con una mano quitaba un mechón que le estorbaba de la frente

-¿Qué obra es?

-creo que… la dama de las camelias…. –respondió leyendo el papel

La anciana que para ese entonces bebía su café con la mayor tranquilidad y elegancia se atraganto y miro a su sobrino alarmada-¡dios mío! Yo no puedo ver eso, ¡ese es el problema de un país tan liberal como este!- exclamo la mujer horrorizada – guarda el boleto hijo yo no iré

Y Candy…..- miro la anciana mientras la rubia esperaba alguna orden -tú te quedaras conmigo-sentencio esta

-pero tía…. Yo quería ir…

-definitivamente no, tu no iras a ver semejantes cosas- sermoneó Elroy como si de su hija se tratase

Candy no replico y se conformo con mirar por la ventana las alegres calles parisinas con aquella expresión soñadora que siempre la acompañaba, aunque pensaban hacerlo nadie dijo nada, la anciana sonrió complacida y hablo- no es cierto hija, claro que puedes ir.

-¡¿de verdad tía Elroy!- pregunto la rubia emocionada a lo que la anciana asintió- muchas gracias, le prometo que me portare como una dama – dijo ella mientras todos comenzaban a reír cuando ella hizo la postura de un soldado saludando al general.

Por la tarde Elroy y candy salieron por algunas cosas que según la anciana eran más que necesarias , fueron a las mejores casas de moda y a cualquier otro lugar lujoso y distinguido con el que sueña toda chica, por un momento Candy se sintió fuera de lugar , miro los precios que a su criterio eran ridículos y toco la fina tela de algunos vestidos y la dejo de manosear porque esta parecía arrugarse , Annie había ido a parís y le había contado de la moda , recordaba cómo se emocionaba la morena al contarle todo lo que había comprado y aun mas cuando se lo enseñaba e insistía en darle alguna de sus prendas , regañándola porque a esta no le importaba su apariencia, ella terminaba por aceptar un vestido , tal vez dos por el remordimiento .

Desde que era una chica del hogar de pony en la mansión de Lakewood , Candy había dejado en el armario los vestidos de ensueño , optando por la prenda más sencilla y modesta sobre todo en sus tiempos de la mansión leagan, donde todo eso parecía inútil ya que la única señorita existente parecía ser Eliza ; lo cierto era que la rubia parecía coleccionista con vestidos que jamás se había puesto , ya que la ocasión nunca se presentaba y una enfermera como lo era ella no los necesitaba.

-tía, ¿Por qué estamos recorriendo tantas tiendas? ¿No se ha cansado?-pregunto esperanzada de así poder volver al hotel a descansar, las compras no era su pasatiempo favorito.

Elroy la miro –querida tengo que hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo

-¿y qué es eso tía?

-buscarte un bonito vestido y asegurarme de que seas la más guapa – dijo la anciana con orgullo

Candy la miro sin saber que decir- vamos niña, ¿Qué te gusta?

-me gusta estar con usted tía Elroy –respondió la chica abrazando a la anciana, sintiendo que podría caminar kilómetros por aquel cariño que la anciana le mostraba

Juntas entraron a una última tienda, no tan lujosa como las demás y con precios más moderados candy se decidió por uno de los vestidos de dicho lugar, era un vestido de seda de un color verde oliva, algo holgado hasta la rodilla y con un escote en v, no era demasiado llamativo ni osado si no se miraba la espalda de este, pero los tiempos estaban cambiando , aunque la anciana lo había mirado como algo casi extraño , una chica de su edad hubiera escogido las plumas , los escotes más extravagantes y las perlas mas caras , pero esa no era Candy .

-aun falta algo-dijo pensativa la anciana

-¡ya lo tengo!- y no tuvieron que caminar mucho puesto que el salón de belleza estaba alado

Cuando casi se acercaba la hora, candy tomo un poco de colorete para que este luciera coqueto en sus labios, delineo muy bien sus ojos, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba y para el final solo puso una banda en su cabeza con una pluma que la tía Elroy había insistido que usara por que la hacía lucir misteriosa, con el pelo suelto puesto que era casi imposible sujetarlo ahora , Elroy se alarmo del resultado , pero una vez más se sintió orgullosa , sus años ya habían pasado pero Candy estaba tan fresca como una lechuga y la juventud era solo una vez.

La rubia se marcho acompañada de sus dos apuestos amigos, que la esperaban en el carruaje – siento la tardanza –se disculpo mientras entraba en este

Archie y Albert se miraron confundidos ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué se había metido en su carruaje? , candy los miro a ambos que parecían no reconocerla una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en su rostro, tanto Archie como Albert la miraban como a una extraña y la verdad era que no se atrevían a correrla – digan algo, ¿o es que no iremos?

-lo siento señorita pero estamos esperando a una amiga –dijo Albert algo contrariado

-bobo, yo soy tu amiga –dijo esta con una risita

-lo que mi tío dice es cierto, no quisiéramos ser groseros, en verdad quisiéramos..- intercedió Archie

-jajaja dejen de jugar ¡soy yo! ¡Candy!

Ambos la miraron incrédulos, el primero en hablar fue Archie - ¡¿Candy que le hiciste a tu cabello?

-lo he cortado ¿te gusta?-sonrió ella palpándose los rizos extrañamente cortos

Albert seguía callado mirando a su pequeña, que no parecía mas su pequeña , se veía tan cambiada , su vestido verde lucia osado y había dejado los zapatos de piso en su habitación , su cabello estaba irremediablemente corto pero ella lucia …

-¡soberbia!- completo Archie admirando a candy quien no dejaba de reír de cada halago que este le propinaba

-ya es muy tarde ,deberíamos irnos-dijo ella dejando las risas, el carruaje se puso en marcha , la función de teatro paso a segundo término , tanto Albert como Archie parecían dos tontos enamorados de la dulce rubia, solo Candy buscaba con curiosidad alguna cara parecida a la de la señorita Follows , quería saber quién era la misteriosa amiga de Albert , pero nunca la vio.

-deberíamos de ir a otro lugar –dijo un Archie animado por la hermosa noche

-oh si, a mi me gustaría bailar –se quedo seria un momento –aunque también tengo hambre-dijo Candy con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas mientras su estomago comenzaba a gruñir

-yo también tengo hambre –coincidió el rubio- mejor cenamos, que Candy se pone de mal humor-Albert miro a Archie mientras ambos comenzaban a reír

-¡oh Albert!-chillo la chica

Y así los tres se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a una ventanita que daba a otros locales y se veía como la gente paseaba, la mayoría parecían ser parejas.

La primera en ordenar fue candy quien parecía estar hambrienta y también la ultima en terminar puesto que había preguntado muy educadamente si no se iban a comer eso , tanto Albert como Archie se limitaron al buen vino de la casa , en especial el rubio quien parecía sonreírle a todo el mundo , inclusive el mesero de carácter amanerado que los había atendido se había sentido en las nubes con la sonrisa del rubio.

-¿saben que quisiera ahora? –Dijo la chica aun sin saciar su hambre, los dos la miraron sorprendidos -¡ un poco de esa tarta que hace la tía Elroy!

-¿¡pequeña pero como vas a tener hambre?-pregunto el rubio algo incrédulo- si te has comido todo ¡

-oh Albert! Es que de repente se me antojo demasiado –se excuso ella sobándose el vientre - ¡de verdad quisiera esa tarta!-dijo suplicante

-¡oh pobre de mí cuando tengamos hijos gatita!- exclamo Archie, mientras candy reía pues sabía que solo bromeaba

Albert enarco una ceja ,había creído reír hace un momento hasta oír el comentario de su sobrino tenía que hacer algo.. ….- no te preocupes Archie, esa será otra de mis responsabilidades–dijo el rubio en tono atrevido mirando a Candy de la misma manera

Candy se atraganto y sintió enrojecer todo el rostro- jajaja, chicos creo que ese vino les ha hecho mal –dijo ella tomando la botella y mirando si tenía alguna alerta de alto nivel de alcohol.

-¿Por qué candy? ¿Qué acaso no quieres tener hijos?-pregunto el rubio sin importar el rubor de la chica que lo miraba suplicante para que dejara de avergonzarla.

-sí pero….

-no se tu , pero yo ya he pensado en ello , las niñas saldrían con tu cabello rizado , tus ojos verdes y tus pecas , los niños …., bueno los niños se parecerán a mi - nadie se había dado cuenta pero el vino de la casa había sido ordenado más de dos veces y no fue Archie el que lo había pedido, el castaño estallo en risas y candy pues ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

-¡dios ¡! El tío se esta declarando ¡– dijo Archie entre risas para cortar la tensión , mientras bebía de su copa

En eso , candy se había quedado sin saber que decir , no sabía si marcharse furiosa ,aunque en realidad no lo estaba, abochornada si, o tal vez debería contraatacar , le había dirigido varias miradas al rubio para que parara de hablar pero no había entendido y para tratar de restarle importancia al bochorno de candy ,Archie trato salvarla

-me temo tío que te quedaras fantaseando, por que los únicos hijos que Candy tendrá serán la viva imagen de su padre y como tal llevaran el apellido "Cornwell"- dijo Archie con petulancia abrazando a la chica que para eso había enarcado una ceja, vaya manera de ayudarla

-bueno, siempre se puede llevar el apellido equivocado ¿no? – contesto el rubio quitándose la cinta del cabello y aflojándose la corbata sin darle mucha importancia a su último comentario , mientras candy abría los ojos como platos, pestañeo por un momento, ¿debía molestarse por aquel comentario tan osado o alabar lo guapo que se miraba desde su asiento ? , ¡Se veía tan apuesto ¡! Todo el bochorno, la indignación y para colmo el notar que Albert era un hombre muy guapo, de pronto todo eso pareció bobo, Candy comenzó a reír, no sabía que sentir, sus sentimientos parecían una sopa con muchos ingredientes, además no había razón por que tomarse todo tan enserio ¿o sí?

-bueno pues creo que me he quedado sin palabras-respondió ella riendo de la manera que siempre lo hacia

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro desayunaron en el restaurant del hotel mientras una Candy luchaba contra su bistec y picoteaba su ensalada, Elroy le quitaba el tenedor para darle el adecuado mientras esta le agradecía mentalmente

-tengo una noticia que darles –dijo de pronto el rubio con voz seria, todos lo miraron atentos- en vista de algunos asuntos que tratar , nuestro periodo aquí se ha terminado pero iremos a otra parte , "nuestras vacaciones se han extendido" –animo el rubio al grupo que parecía algo confundido

-Albert esas no son vacaciones-dijo Archie desengañando a las damas puesto que la rutina de trabajo estaba por regresar aunque no fuera en el mismo lugar-tenemos que ir a Londres

-partimos en dos semanas- advirtió el rubio y nadie dijo nada- pero no se preocupen ya regresaremos aquí

La semanas pasaron volando, no tanto porque se quisieran marchar sino por aquello que dicen que cuando uno se divierte mucho los días se pasan muy rápido , fueron a la torre Eiffel , a todos los cafés que debían ser visitados , museos , la catedral de notre dame , donde después Candy compro muchos rosarios que les entregaría a la hermana maría , otro a la señorita pony, Patty , annie, la señora Britter y otras cuantas cosas que sabía que las harían sonreír, su monedero no era muy grande, pero no importaba , al final de la semana antes de marcharse Candy recogió dos cartas provenientes de América y con las maletas en el coche se marcharon a su nuevo destino.

En Londres llegaron a una de las tantas mansiones de la familia, aunque grande pero no tan exageradamente grande y algo fría , era muy bonita , de estilo victoriano y pintada toda de blanco ,al frente se alzaba una verja imponente de hierro forjado con las insignias familiares en detalles dorados ,aquella casa también contaba con un hermoso jardín que tenían que atravesar para llegar a ella , candy admiro la belleza de la construcción , se parecía a Lakewood a excepción de las dulces candies y que estaba en otro país y otro continente y bueno después de todo no se parecía tanto , pero se volvió tan acogedora que nada pareció importar .

Albert y Archie volvieron al trabajo, aunque la carga fue doble para el castaño quien había tenido que regresar a terminar su último año en Oxford , la primera impresión de la chica fue que tenía que volver a América, puesto que ella ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y las vacaciones se habían extendido mucho , tal vez su trabajo en América ya no era suyo pero al parecer ya habían pensado en eso y no muy lejos de la casona , había un hospital para niños en el que candy sin saber , ya había sido contratada en el turno de la mañana así que por las tardes llegaba siempre con algún bizcocho para comer con la tía Elroy quien se quejaba de que si seguían así iban a terminar rodando , un día domingo Candy abrió sus dos cartas que se habían quedado en el olvido por bastante tiempo, puesto que siempre había algo que hacer, al parecer el hombre de la recepción se había equivocado puesto que la primera carta era para la tía Elroy , Candy la guardo y abrió la segunda que era de Annie

Para mi querida Candy

Querida candy, te escribo porque a pesar de que hace no mucho tiempo que te vi ya te extraño mucho ¿Cómo has estado? Supongo que eso lo sabré en tu carta, es bello París ¿no es cierto? ,espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice y que todos se diviertan mucho , salúdame a la señora Elroy ,que espero se encuentre bien ,a Albert y también dale mis saludos a Archie , estoy segura que los cuatro la pasaran de maravilla ,no importa cuando vayas a París . Siempre estará ahí para alegrarnos, cuando yo fui sentí que los días se pasaban mas amenos allá.

Ahora he descubierto otro lugar para pasarlos , no me extraña porque decías que el hogar de pony te daba tanta paz , es un lugar maravilloso , me lamento tanto de nunca haberte acompañado las veces que me invitaste o cuando lo hacia la hermana María y la señorita Pony , ella son unas mujeres tan buenas .

Después de sentirme tan triste por no sé cual razón, ya sabes cómo soy yo , pero en fin fue así que tome tu consejo y decidí tomarme un tiempo y pensar y¿ sabes que? Creo que esta resultando.

Te preguntaras ¿Qué hace Annie en el hogar de pony? Lo sé, hace un año ni yo me lo hubiera creído ; cuando le dije a mi madre que quería venir al hogar ,al principio no le agrado la idea , me dijo que había otros lugares a los que podía ir , pero me vio tan triste que acabo accediendo , por papa no hubo problema.

¿Sabes candy? cuando era una niña pensaba que las fiestas y los lujos eran lo mejor que la vida tenia para darnos ,si teníamos suerte claro , pero ahora veo que siempre he estado equivocada, las fiestas de sociedad los vestidos todos los lujos ya no las extraño mas Candy.

cada mañana la hermana María , la señorita pony y yo hacemos el desayuno para los niños ,los bañamos , la hermana María y la señorita pony les dan clases y es como si todo lo que vivimos en la infancia se repitiera una y otra vez ,mi parte favorita es cuando cantamos , los domingos les doy algunas clases de piano a los que se ven atraídos a las melodías claro , por primera vez en mi vida me siento útil Candy y es una satisfacción tan grande que nunca creí sentir ,por las mañanas Tom nos trae leche fresca para todo el ejercito de niños del hogar de pony , a veces tomamos un pequeño paseo o si no , nos sentamos en las mecedoras que hay en el pórtico pues para eso todos aun están dormidos , es tan agradable tener con quien platicar , Tom es muy bueno ,lamento haberme comportado tan grosera con él , ni siquiera sé porque actué así pero él me ha dicho que no le dé importancia a cosas que no la tienen, creo que se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo , es algo extraño pues mi madre suele decir que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos ¿tú qué opinas ? , la hermana María y la señorita pony les mandan muchas bendiciones , algo tristes pues hemos recibido la noticia que sus vacaciones se han extendido , en vista de que ya se aproxima Noche buena nos hubiera gustado que volvieran antes para que nos acompañaran , pero algo me dice que las cosas son como deben ser y no me queda mas que desearles a todos felices fiestas , estoy feliz que por fin mi querida candy eres feliz , te lo mereces tanto candy , diviértete mucho y ríe como solo tú lo haces .

invitaremos a mis padres para que nos acompañen a pasar la navidad en el hogar de pony ¿ustedes que harán?, he tratado de escribirte una carta larga , pues se que no te agradan las breves notas, escríbeme otra igual mi querida Candy , la estaré esperando con ansías .

p.d Dorothy a tenido a su bebe, es una niña hermosa y se llama Shelley

Te quiere siempre: tu amiga Annie Britter

Al final de la carta a Candy no le quedo más que sonreír, le había mandado una carta antes de esta para avisarle que no volvería en algún tiempo pero no le había dicho que no estaba ya en parís ,sin duda era algo despistada pero por otro lado , estaba feliz por Annie era bueno saber que ya no estaba tan deprimida como la había llegado a ver y que de nuevo se había vuelto amiga de su querido Tom , eso era una buena noticia , aun sentada en el tercer peldaño de las escaleras de la entrada de la casa ,la chica abrazo la carta contra su pecho con una sonrisa tan grande que casi le dolían los cachetes.

-¿Qué sucede gatita?-pregunto Archie algo curioso por la actitud de la rubia-¿Por qué no entras a la casa? Esta haciendo frio- dijo el chico metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

Candy volteo a mirarlo, guardo su carta en una bolsita de su bata de dormir y se paro para llegar hasta su amigo -¿Archie tu sabes tocar el piano?

El chico se extraño de la pregunta de su amiga-por dios Candy soy casi un compositor –presumió Archie en tono coqueto

-¿podrías tocar algo para mí?-dijo esta mientras lo miraba de una manera que él no se podía negar

-solo si entras a la casa, pescaras un resfriado aquí –dijo este en forma protectora

Candy obedeció, en el saloncito de té había un piano bastante viejo pero aun así no dejaba de estar en perfectas condiciones,

-¿Qué toco candy? –pregunto el apuesto chico a la sonriente rubiecilla

-¡algo alegre Archie ¡!,¡ algo alegre!

Archie toco la primera canción mientras candy se sentaba en el banquito alado de él y movía su cabecilla rubia como si quisiera bailar

La música llego hasta arriba por lo que un curioso bajo y entro a la habitación -¿pero que es todo ese ruido?-pregunto el rubio con la puerta entre abierta asomando solo su rostro

-¡al fin ¡! ¡una pareja para bailar!- dijo esta saltando de su asiento y jalando la mano del chico mientras este entraba a la habitación , ambos comenzaron a bailar ese tono alegre que Candy le había pedido a Archie , pronto los dos reían por que como siempre candy solía equivocarse en algún paso o el rubio recibía un pisotón .

-auu- se quejo Albert pero no por eso dejaba de sostener la cintura de la rubia con sus fuertes brazos

-oh Albert! Lo siento ¿te he hecho daño?

-no se preocupe señorita White, usted me puede pisar todo lo que quiera –dijo este jugando mientras la miraba sonriente

Y en otro lado el apuesto Archie los miraba con envidia , a él siempre le tocaba mirar y esta vez hasta la música , candy volteo hacia él mientras cambiaba de lugares con Albert y la música del piano quedaba a su mando

-vamos Archie también quiero bailar contigo –dijo esta tomándolo de las manos, mientras el astuto Albert no permitió que los cuerpos de sus amigos se pegaran tanto, comenzó a tocar una especie de Charleston.

Archie sabía lo que Albert hacia y lo miro mientras este le dirigía una sonrisa inocente , pues parecía saber las negras intenciones de su sobrino

-hey Albert ¿Por qué no un vals?-sugirió este

-lo siento Archie solo me se esto –respondió el rubio de manera sonriente

-es fantástico Albert –dijo candy quien parecía como si ese ritmo hubiera sido creado solo para ella, la chica se movía con gracia y simpatía y al mismo tiempo resultaba totalmente seductora aun en su bata de dormir y pantuflas .

Después volvieron a cambiar lugares candy en el piano y los chicos bailando

-en vista de que esta familia toca muy bien el piano , les tocare algo de mi repertorio –anuncio el la con una risilla comenzó con la única melodía que después de tantos intentos de Elroy en enseñarle había podido aprender bien "martinillo" , los dos se echaron a reír mientras Candy se defendía sacando la lengua , los chicos bailaron con "martinillo" para complacer a la rubia inexperta , era tan simpático el verla en el banquito esforzándose tanto incluso unas gotitas de sudor comenzaron a caer por su frente , ese martinillo debía salir excelente, Candy no pudo mas hasta que estallo en risas con ellos.

**Felices fiestas a todas y que se encuentren con bien y asi sigan siempre mis mejores deseos para todas , se los pensaba publicar antes pero nos agarraron las fechas **** espero les guste **

**Gracias por sus bonitos reviews a :**

**Mily ,**

**Paolau2**

**Karina grandchester**

**Marioli **

**Nuriko higurashi (amiguita tu mail no se ve , supongo que la pagina los quita no se)**

**Lupita isais **

**Roni de Andrew brown**

**Wendy**

**Jenny**

**anjim**

**candy White corel -draw**


	8. Chapter 8

_Mi querida Annie_

_Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por responder después de mucho tiempo, pero ya me conoces, aunque, mas vale tarde que nunca y tienes toda la razón, ¡París es un hermoso lugar!_

_Y es una lástima que no estemos mas ahí, aunque Albert nos ha prometido volver, he de decirte que ahora nos encontramos en Londres, ¡lo sé!, probablemente a tu mente también llegan aquellos días del San pablo, si es así, te compartiré que yo los evoco al caminar por cada calle adoquinada ¡Londres también es muy bonito! , ¿Sabías que Albert también estuvo en el San pablo? , me lo ha dicho y no he podido creerle pero la tía Elroy me lo a asegurado y es curioso puesto que no hace mucho descubrí una foto de un chico rubio muy parecido a Anthony con el uniforme del colegio, me había quedado con la duda sobre la identidad de aquel muchacho , pero creo que ahora ya lo se, solo me queda enseñársela a el también , pero no será muy pronto puesto que ni yo misma se cuando volveremos y dicha foto esta en Lakewood._

_Los días aquí también son muy placidos, nos hemos instalado en una de las mansiones de la familia, ¿me pregunto cuantas más hay? , esta es muy bonita parece un castillo blanco precioso mi querida Annie, si lo vieras, tan bien caerías enamorada como yo lo he hecho._

_Aunque no veo mucho a Albert y Archie puesto que se la pasan trabajando, el pobre Archie incluso tiene que ir a la universidad porque que le falta un año para terminar, así que es doble carga para el, los fines de semana siempre están en casa, aunque pareciera como si se hubieran llevado el trabajo a ella por lo que tampoco salimos mucho._

_Y ¿adivina qué? ¡Yo también tengo un trabajo! , la mejor parte es que no esta muy lejos, solo debo caminar unas cuantas calles y ¡ahí esta! ¿no es maravilloso?, es un hospital para niños y todos ahí son muy agradables, aunque debo decirte que a veces me da tristeza el ver a algún paciente que va a morir, en especial porque el paciente es un niño, ya me puse triste es por eso que cambiare de tema ¡ya se! , hablare del clima: aquí ya está haciendo mucho frio , ayer precisamente comenzó a nevar , el invierno se hace cada vez más notorio , cabe agregar que he llegado tarde al trabajo por este frio , lo sé no es culpa de el frio , Albert dice que soy como un osito y que no dejo de invernar ,se ha vuelto muy molestoso él no era así, pero lo quiero mucho, el es muy bueno…._

_Antes de que pienses algo mas mi querida Annie, debo aclarar que es mi muy querido amigo, por cierto a lo dicho por la señora Britter, bueno no lo sé, siempre he creído que un hombre y una mujer pueden ser amigos perfectamente, pero últimamente he llegado a dudarlo, lo sé…. Me estoy contradiciendo._

_A propósito mándale mis saludos a la señora Britter, aquí todos les mandan saludos también y les desean felices fiestas, ¿Cómo pasaremos la navidad? , bueno la verdad no lo sé, nos han llegado algunas invitaciones para algunas fiestas en Londres, pero creo que tampoco iremos, tía Elroy quiere celebrarlo en familia, todos aunque encantados, nos hemos quedado asombrados de sus palabras, se ha vuelto una dama tan dulce, creo que siempre lo fue, sólo que no lo mostraba como ahora, cuando sea mayor quiero ser como ella, (creo que estoy sonando como los chicos del hospital) , pero es cierto ¿Qué se le puede hacer? ¿Verdad?_

_Para noche vieja aun no sabemos, ya lo dirá tía Elroy también._

_Mándale mis saludos a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, si leen esta carta no quiero que se sientan celosas, a ellas las quiero mucho también son como mis madres no olvides decírselos y también siempre he querido ser como ellas, mándales mis cariños a los niños del hogar de pony, a tom! , creo que ahora si me he extendido, espero esto compense mi tardanza, anote la nueva dirección al reverso._

_Te quiere mucho tu amiga candy _

_p.d dale también mis felicitaciones a Dorothy ¡me estoy muriendo por conocer a Shelley!_

Candy sonrió con satisfacción y cerro el sobre lamiendo el pegamento como siempre lo hacía, en un descuido unos labios masculinos besaron su mejilla con un cariño que ella solo conocía

-¡Archie!,¡ pero has llegado temprano!….-dijo esta pensativa poniendo la carta sobre la mesita

-¿y no te da alegría?- pregunto el muchacho mirándola coquetamente –solo me he apurado para que Albert no me gane el placer de verte primero

Candy se sonrojo y soltó una risilla- es usted muy coqueto señor Cornwell- dijo esta en un falso tono de regaño

-vamos gatita…..-la miro divertido – por cierto ¿Qué hacías?

-no mucho, estaba terminando de escribir una carta para Annie

-Annie…- pronuncio pensativo-es una buena chica y excelente compañera de compras sin duda-añadió este frotando su barbilla viéndose más guapo que antes

-Archibald Cornwell eres un bobo

-¿Por qué?

-por, por, ¡por todo!

-si lo dices por lo que ambos pensamos, no hay necesidad de reclamo, ahora somos amigos y lo romántico está muy enterrado, aunque no se cómo le hizo para dejar de amarme-dijo este bromeando mientras se marchaba

-bueno Archie tal vez ya perdiste tu toque con las chicas-dijo ella para molestar

El joven de cabellos color miel se paró en seco y voltio hacia la chica , fue acercándose de una forma sutil con una sonrisa de medio lado y esos ojos penetrantes , Archibald Cornwell era un hombre muy apuesto eso era indiscutible, la rubia no tenía idea como era posible que su amigo no estuviera comprometido , las madres de seguro ya lo habían mirado como un buen prospecto para sus hijas y qué decir de las hijas , tampoco tenía una novia o para los tiempos; la tan famosa amante que todos los caballeros jóvenes o mayores portaban , nada de eso , entonces ¿Qué esperaba Archibald Cornwell? ,sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando él la tomo por la cintura en un gesto casi posesivo, Candy no rechazo ese abrazo casi intimo mientras él se acercaba tanto como para darle un beso que ella comenzaba a imaginar ¿imaginar?, confundida la rubia sacudió su cabecilla para alejar esos pensamientos.

-tienes unos labios muy bonitos gatita…-halago este sin dejar de mirarlos tentadoramente

-¿de verdad?-el asintió

-vaya nunca me lo habían dicho….- contesto ella con aire infantil mientras el chico exhalaba un bufido al ver que candy era de lo mas inocente, entonces sonrió al darse cuenta que si no lo fuera no sería ella

-jajaja, Archibald Cornwell deja de flirtear conmigo-respondió ella con una sonrisa picara

-¿te lo han dicho cierto?

-¿decirme que?

-que tienes unos labios muy bonitos

-mm no

El la miro pensativo – tal vez no, pero seguro lo han pensado, ¿Quién fue el primero?

-¿primero en qué?, Archie hoy estas muy mm..., muy extraño, pero te he entendido perfectamente el primer beso de una chica es muy importante, mas no te diré nada si no me dices tu también

-por mí no hay ningún problema

-bueno fue alguien que no te caía muy bien-revelo mirando hacia al techo

-¡Terry!-el acertó

-sí, y ¿tu?

Archie comenzó a reír la miro y después rio de nuevo poniéndose cada vez mas rojo –vamos Archie prometiste decírmelo-dijo ella cada vez más curiosa de la reacción de su amigo

-de acuerdo pero promete nunca rebelarlo

-¿la conozco?

El asintió- bueno aunque la conozca no lo hare ahora dime

-¿prometes jamás decirlo?

-claro que no diré nada, es un secreto

En un casi inaudible susurro Archie reveló el nombre de la susodicha- Dorothy…..

-¡que!- candy casi brinco de su asiento y estallo en risas-¿estás jugando verdad?

El negó y se encogió de hombros -¿Cuántos años tenias?

-unos once supongo, Dorothy me parecía bonita y Stear siempre se burlaba de mi , pero nunca se entero de esto, de hecho yo fui quien le robo el beso ¿tu?

-mm fue en el festival de mayo el me robo el beso a mí y después le di una cachetada

-bueno supongo que no estamos tan mal –dijo este exhalando un suspiro

-Archie Dorothy ya tiene una hija-dijo juguetona

-oh! ¡Soy un padre muy irresponsable!-respondió el siguiendo el juego

-muy chistoso ¿crees que Albert quiera contarnos el suyo?-pregunto divertida

-no lo sé, siempre sospeche que Terry había sido el primero-dijo este aun pensando en la confesión de la rubia un poco celoso

-oh no te pongas así, ¿ves por qué no te quería decir?

-¿ha sido el único?

Ella se puso rojo pero asintió finalmente y el gruño – ¿me acompañas a mandar la carta?-pregunto ella para evitar hablar de ello

-¿tía Elroy?

-está en casa de lady Ashcroft tomando el te de las cinco –informo Candy imitando el acento de los ingleses con pomposidad

Ambos sonrieron y se marcharon a dejar la carta para Annie ,mientras caminaban ,Candy comenzó a titiritar de frio , fue así como Archie se quito su abrigo y se lo puso encima mientras caminaban abrazados como una pareja de enamorados y como la mayoría de las parejas eran casadas muy jóvenes tal vez esposos, pensó ella sin poder evitar tener el mismo pensamiento que con otra persona no hace mucho tiempo , de repente una anciana se acerco a ellos y los bendijo pensando que eran la pareja mas enamorada que había visto .

-¡esa anciana a creído que eres mi esposo! –hablo la rubia algo impactada

-que dama tan encantadora-suspiro Archie

-jajaja ¡basta!

Y sin darse cuenta a donde los llevaban sus pies , quedaron enfrente del colegio san pablo donde detrás de aquella reja forjada de hierro ,se podían divisar chicos en uniforme con libros cargando caminando tranquilamente y a una monja con un bastón , todo a través de aquella reja , quien diría que tiempo después aquel lugar les proporcionaría recuerdos de todo tipo , ambos se miraron sin decir nada y sonrieron siguiendo su camino de la misma manera , Candy se sumió en sus pensamientos al igual que lo hizo él : el colegio San Pablo aquella escuela que llamaban la cárcel de la cual ellos eran sus prisioneros, Eliza y sus maldades , los buenos momentos con sus amigos , Terry , la partida de Terry, la fuga de ella , la guerra , aquel triste suceso que al principio solo era un rumor en el viento y que termino por llevarse a Stear, el colegio San Pablo , una parte de su adolescencia había quedado ahí y seguro también para Archie , seria que aquella monja con bastón ¿era la hermana grey? , el triste silencio de la rubia fue notado por el castaño quien tomo su mano en un gesto de solidaridad, ella lo miro agradecida y regresaron a casa sin ningún comentario.

Mientras entraban el rubio salió de la casa saludando alegremente -¡Albert!-dijo Candy corriendo hacia el

-apenas he llegado y no he encontrado a nadie ¿A dónde han ido?

-Archie me acompaño a dejar una carta para Annie

-menos mal, pensé que algo malo había sucedido, iré a recoger a tía Elroy-informo el rubio jugando con las llaves en su bolsillo

-espera Albert! ¿Puedo ir yo?

- pero no está muy lejos solo iré a recogerla

Sé la dirección de lady Ashcroft, pero ¿puedo ir a recogerla yo?

Albert saco las llaves y se las dio mientras la chica con una gran sonrisa corría hacia el coche para después meterse en él y decir adiós, ambos hombres la miraron extrañados, habia veces en que candy parecía una niña a la que sentían la necesidad de consentir.

Y efectivamente la mansión Ashcroft no estaba muy lejos , una vez llegando los amables sirvientes abrieron la verja para ella y esta se estacionaba enfrente de la imponente casa de ladrillos rojos , candy se quedo sentada en el auto esperando por la tía Elroy hasta quedarse dormida cuando pequeñas motitas de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre el vehículo ,de repente unos golpecitos la despertaron , Candy despertó rápidamente sobresaltada probablemente recibiría un buen regaño por parte de tía Elroy quien de seguro había estado tocando la ventana del auto debajo del frio infernal que hacia afuera, pero no la encontró , no encontró a nadie ,hasta que miro al frente y unos ojos azules la miraban curiosos , tenían un color que había visto antes , eran de un color azul verdoso y el dueño no era más ni menos que un muchacho que la miraba sonriente

Candy se asusto de ver el parecido que tenia con el…..

La chica se calmo y abrió la puerta , la voz de el la llamo

-¿está buscando a alguien?

Ella asintió- a la señora Elroy ¿está aquí?

-sí, está adentro en la sala de te con mi abuela, ¿quiere que le avise que está usted aquí?

-no importa, ella se puede tomar su tiempo, yo la esperare aquí-contesto ella sin dejar de mirar el rostro del chico

-vi cuando te estacionaste y después te quedaste dormida, me pareció muy cómico, yo soy Stuart Ashcroft próximamente barón de Dorset-dijo petulante -¿eres nieta de Madame Elroy?

-yo soy Candy White y no, soy solo una amiga de la familia –contesto ella para evitarse el explicar la adopción y cosas que estaban demás

El muchacho se parecía mucho a Terry no podía tener más de dieciséis años, ¡dios! era como estarlo viendo de nuevo y el no dejaba de mirarla embelesado

-en que colegio estudias, eres muy joven para manejar ¿sabes? , por cierto yo también tengo auto- presumió guiñando el ojo

En ese momento la anciana salió de la casa -¡candy querida! , siento la tardanza creí que William vendría por mi

-oh yo le pedí venir por usted

La anciana sonrió complacida-veo que ya conociste a Stuart

-sí, me estaba haciendo compañía

-muchas gracias hijo- agradeció la anciana al joven curioso

-oh no se preocupe madame Elroy para mí a sido un honor-hablo sacando su caballerosidad

-bueno nos retiramos , que tengas una buena tarde hijo

-igualmente para ustedes mis ladies

Candy arranco el auto y se marcharon de la mansión Ashcroft- tía Elroy el nieto de lady Ashcroft es muy parecido a…

-lo sé querida, la última vez que William vino por mi me comento el parecido, por eso le pedí que solo viniera él, pero me ha sorprendido que tu hayas venido y mas ¡tu sola! ¡Una señorita manejando!-comento escandalizada

-jajaja, vamos tía Elroy hay muchas mujeres que manejan en la actualidad y el chico era agradable, aunque me sorprendió un poco

-agradable! Ja! Ese chico es un mal portado lo que sucede es que contigo dejo ver su mejor parte

-¿Por qué lo dice tía Elroy?

-porque solo está con su abuela por que los padres lo mandaron de castigo

-bueno tía, los chicos de su edad son complicados y el pobre tiene un título nobiliario-excuso la rubia

-hay hija tu eres muy comprensiva

Ambas rieron, de la justificación de la rubia, mientras llegaban de nuevo a la mansión –sabes Candy, estoy reconsiderando mandar por Whitman para que plante unas dulces candy aquí ¿crees que crezcan en esta tierra?

-no lo sé tía, abría que probar

-supongo que tienes razón

-pero es una brillante idea tía Elroy, el señor Whitman…. , hace mucho que no le veo, estoy segura que el haría que las dulces candy crezcan en esta y cualquier tierra

-si, aunque nunca se lo he dicho es el mejor jardinero que he visto y aquí se verá hermoso con unas dulces candies ¿te gusta esta casa candy?

-si es muy bonita

-entonces, algún día será tuya mi querida Candy

La rubia se quedo sin palabras mientras entraron a la casa a esa calidez de hogar que añoraban esos dos corazones.-ahora iré a tomar una siesta, dile a betsy que prepare la cena

-si tía Elroy- asintió candy mientras la anciana comenzaba a subir las escaleras

Candy se marcho a la cocina a buscar a betsy pero no la encontró de hecho no había nadie del servicio en toda la mansión, de repente una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro la mansión era enorme y no se oiría hasta arriba entonces comenzó a llamar en voz alta a betsy -¡betsy! Betsy!

-¿Qué escándalo es ese?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella

-¡Albert! , estoy buscando a betsy pero no encuentro a nadie

-les di el día libre han trabajado mucho-dijo este recargado contra el marco de la puerta mirándola divertido

Candy voltio hacia el-¡oh! Tienes razón, que desconsiderada he sido, ellos necesitan descansar, en cambio yo…. Solo voy al hospital y después regreso aquí a parlotear –chillo ella quejándose de sí misma- no importa puedo hacerlo yo

El rubio la miro sin entender –candy lo que tú haces es bastante pequeña- pero nada pareció importar ella comenzó a tomar un montón de sartenes-¿pero qué estás haciendo pequeña?

-la cena

-¿la cena?-pregunto aun mas confundido

-si, tía Elroy me dijo que le dijera a betsy que se encargara de ello pero ya que betsy no está lo hare yo

-pero candy,¡ tú no sabes cocinar!

La rubiecilla tomo un sartén y lo puso en el fuego mientras lo miraba retadoramente- bueno Albert tal vez te sorprendas

-¿mi pequeña aprendió a cocinar?

Ella asintió con una mirada picara -¿Cuándo fue eso?-pregunto curioso

-bueno yo…..

El la miro divertido-¿Cuándo?

-bueno .. Sucedió un día ¡sé hacer pan!- declaro con suficiencia

-¿y cocinar?

Lo admito no soy muy buena, pero al menos lo iba a intentar… ¿me podrías ayudar "Willi"?

Mmmm creo que un osito me llama pero ¿tiene voz de chica?-pregunto el rubio mientras Candy lo miraba juguetona

-jajaja ¿me podrías ayudar Albert?

-sigo sin oír bien- dijo este haciéndose loco

-¿me podría ayudar el apuesto Albert andley?

-¿Qué haremos de cenar?-dijo este al fin

No lo sé , solo se hacer huevos revueltos , avena ,emparedados , realmente no lo se

-haremos unos bistecs ¿o te parece muy tarde ya?

-oh no! Suena maravilloso, me ofrezco como tu ayudanta

-mmmm-él se froto la barbilla y miro a su "ayudanta"-¿tenemos algún mandil?

-oh si, te traeré uno, Candy abrió la puertita de madera que estaba en la cocina. el cuartito estaba repleto de escobas y trapeadores hasta que por fin encontró un delantal muy bonito con olanes y algunos listoncitos rosados además del que ella llevaba puesto, ¡seguro era el mandil de betsy! el que usaba para coquetear con el chofer cada vez que podía-te he conseguido uno

Albert se encontraba con las manos ocupadas cortando algunos tomates –bien ayudanta áteme el mandil

-con gusto- candy paso sus manos por el abdomen del rubio y le abrocho con un perfecto moñito al nivel de la cintura , sin dejar de notar que su amigo se veía muy bien le faltaba la otra parte pero su cuello estaba muy alto como para poder abrocharlo, dio unos saltitos hasta que Albert dejo los tomates se limpio las manos y se viro hacia ella , con su estatura de rascacielos , la miro con picardía y se agacho un poco para que ella le pudiera hacer el nudo a la parte de arriba , que por unos momentos parecía como un agradable abrazo , el rubio miro el delantal que le había puesto y dijo:

-vaya estoy muy coqueto esta noche-toqueteando los moñitos rosados

-ya lo creo, eres el cocinero más guapo que he visto-dijo esta con suspiro bobo sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y eso era ¡pensar en voz alta! De pronto Candy se tapo la boca como una niña que hubiera dicho alguna mala palabra

Albert la miro sorprendido y divertido a la vez, después de todo ,algo tenía que salir de Londres o de donde fuera que la llevara consigo –bueno entonces procurare siempre despedir a betsy a esta hora para poder ser tu cocinero particular-contesto el de forma coqueta

-jajaja-ella se ruborizo sin saber que decir

-vamos candy somos amigos ¿Qué hay de malo en halagarnos alguna vez?-contesto el mirándola con sus ojos tan azules como el cielo

-mm, se ve bien la cena ¿Albert que haremos para navidad?-pregunto está desviando la conversación

-bueno, no se Candy ¿Qué te gustaría?-Albert la miro amablemente mientras ella soltaba una risita nerviosa

-cualquier cosa estaría bien-dijo sonriendo la muchacha-¿te he contado que annie está viviendo en el hogar de pony?

-¿de verdad? ,¿ Qué hace ahí?

-bueno ya sabes que estaba algo triste, me ha mandado una carta diciéndome que se siente de maravilla y que ¡ya volvió a ser amiga de tom! ¿Qué no es eso maravilloso?

-¿Qué no fueron amigos siempre?-pregunto el rubio algo confundido

-oh bueno si, pero hace poco que nos volvimos a encontrar, bueno tu sabes que Annie y el no se habían visto hace mucho tiempo y ella reacciono diferente

-¿diferente?¿como?

-tú sabes…. "diferente"

Creo que entiendo ,tal vez a Annie le gusto Tom-dijo un Albert tomando la botella de vinagre concentrado en su trabajo

-que dices Albert, ellos dos son amigos de toda la vida

-créeme Candy, el mundo es demasiado bizarro que te sorprenderías -esparció un poco de sal en la ensalada y puso los bistecs en cada plato- esto ya está listo

-eso se ve mejor que los guisos de betsy ¿Albert donde aprendiste a cocinar?

-bueno Candy eso es un secreto

-¿me podrías enseñar algún día?

-por supuesto pequeña

-te quiero mucho Albert

-yo también pequeña, yo también

Aquella Nochebuena fue una de las mejores que pudieron recordar y aunque el hospital le había dado libre ese día y el siguiente, la chica como quiera decidió ir sin aceptar la paga extra.

Un día antes Candy gasto todos sus ahorros y compro regalos para sus dos amigos y la tía Elroy y sin poder contenerse también a todos los niños del hospital y aunque efectivamente no eran regalos muy costosos puesto que su sueldo era modesto; se había quedado en la ruina pero había valido la pena.

Una vez mas todos los empleados de la mansión se les dio el día libre y no solo eso , se les regalo toda la semana pagada para que estuvieran con sus seres queridos, Albert cocino el pavo, Archie puso el enorme pino con sus velitas y decoro toda la casa con adornos para la ocasión mientras tía Elroy se encargo de preparar la tarta que todos amaban ,Candy llego por la tarde y su único deber fue arreglarse para una fabulosa cena de noche buena, la chica se puso un vestido color vino que le llegaba a los tobillos ,de manga larga y cuello alto pendiendo el broche de la familia muy cerca de su corazón sin olvidar las zapatillas con un tacón discreto , pinto sus labios una vez mas y un poco de sombras y rubor , palpo su cabello corto y lo acomodo como las chicas francesas en parís lo hacían, se miro en el espejo y rio al pensar que tal vez también estaría irreconocible para muchas personas.

Cuando bajó todo era como un sueño, la casa estaba muy bonita la barandilla de cedro de la escalera estaba enredada en guirnaldas con moños de terciopelo rojos , al final de la escalera la esperaban Albert y Archie ambos en un frac negro, nadie podría decidir quién se veía más guapo , mientras la anciana sentada en un sofá miraba como les brillaban los ojos a ambos hombres ,y pudo ver como algo más que amistad volaban en el aire y sabía muy bien el nombre de este, solo esperaba que ya no hubiera más desdichas porque la familia Andley ya tenía bastante.

La sonrisa en el rostro de candy se hizo más grande-¡está todo muy bonito!, quisiera haber podido ayudar-dijo un poco apenada

-¡tonterías vamos a cenar!-animo Elroy mientras se adentraban en el comedor

Todos tomaron asiento y la cena corrió entre risas anécdotas y uno que otro halago para cada quien, era la mejor navidad que todos habían tenido en muchos años ,después de la cena Archie y Candy retiraron los platos, después los cuatros se quedaron en esa misma habitación conversando de lo bien que la habían pasado en ese tiempo y en los otros , evitando las tristezas inútiles para un día como ese y planeando otras vacaciones juntos tan buenas como las de ese año .

la tarde se hizo noche y la noche llego a la media noche se abrazaron y Elroy ordeno a los tres ir a la cama porque mañana seria navidad y papa Noel llegaría con regalos para cada uno, todos obedecieron con una sonrisa al sentirse como unos niños ante el comentario de aquella anciana que de amargura no le quedaba ni un ápice , para después marcharse los cuatro a sus respectivas habitaciones y aunque Candy quiso obedecer no sabía porque , pero aquella noche era casi imposible dormir, ni siquiera cuando era una niña había podido hacerlo ,era más de media noche y Candy decidió levantarse tomo su bata y sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación , bajo las escaleras y llego hasta la puerta de la mansión con la intención de salir sentarse en el porche y mirar la nieve caer pero justo cuando intento girar la perilla . la puerta se abrió y se cerró al mismo tiempo ,estaba tan oscuro que no podía distinguir si era Albert o Archie , puesto que ambos hombres eran casi igual de altos , su cabello estaba sujetado y era prácticamente solo una sombra hasta que su voz lo identifico

-¿candy qué haces despierta?

-¡Albert! ¡Me has asustado!

-lo siento, no podía dormir y pensé salir un rato a caminar, pero no me has respondido, ¿Qué haces despierta?

- quería sentarme en el porche y mirar

-pequeña ya es muy tarde y te resfriaras –dijo en forma protectora

-oh solo quiero sentarme en las escaleras del porche, solo un pequeño ratito Albert ¿sí?

El rubio lo pensó un momento y hablo-bueno solo si te pones mi abrigo, no quiero que te enfermes

-está bien

El abrió la puerta y un poco de luz ilumino sus rostros, arriba de ellos había una ramita de muérdago que colgaba , ella lo miro y el hizo lo mismo

-¿alguna vez has besado a alguien bajo el muérdago?- pregunto ella en un atrevimiento infantil

-no ¿tu lo has hecho?

Ella negó con su cabecilla rizada-¿te importaría hacerlo conmigo?-pregunto esta vez el

Candy se sorprendió y lo miro ahí parado frente a ella, tenía que alzar un poco su cabeza para verlo, los dos se quedaron sin decir nada hasta que al fin respondió

-bueno no veo por qué no, es una tradición ¿no es así?-pregunto inocentemente y este sonrió

Fue así como ante la respuesta de la chica ,Albert agacho un poco su cabeza y acerco su rostro al de la chica , Candy se paró de puntitas hasta que sus labios al fin rozaron para después convertirse en un verdadero beso, el segundo de ella para ser exactos apunto la rubia en su memoria mientras pensaba en lo bien que se sentía estar junto a Albert, era como si ese sentimiento de protección se duplicara y un amor infinito hacia el se desbordara por su cuerpo el la tomo por la cintura y así duraron por varios segundos entonces ambos se separaron lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados

-feliz Navidad Candy

-feliz Navidad Albert

**Aquí les dejo el octavo capitulo , espero que les haya gustado , muchas gracias a las chicas que mandaron sus reviews a las que se suscriben y tambien a las que lo leen en silencio , los mejores deseos para todas en este año**

**Gracias a **

**Nuriko higurashi**

**Elsy **

**Waw**

**Wendy**

**Paulao2**

**Roni de andrew**

**Mushita**


	9. Chapter 9

_Mi querida Annie_

_Hemos vuelto a parís, o más bien , solo tía Elroy y yo ,ahora te escribo desde un bonito café llamado "la closserie des lilas" ,aquí hace un día precioso, lástima que Albert y Archie se han quedado en Londres , el trabajo no los deja y yo he vuelto a dejar el mío, quisiera conseguirme otro pero aquí los lapsos son indefinidos y no me gustaría quedar mal , he estado pensando en pedir un empleo en este mismo lugar , al menos por un pequeño tiempo claro , ya casi se terminan mis ahorros y me daría pena pedirle a tía Elroy, aunque ella me ha dicho que deje de ser tan orgullosa y que como una Andley puedo tomar lo que me plazca ,pero supongo que no lo puedo evitar, aunque por otro lado no se … quizás acepte un préstamo . Y por otro lado En este café solicitan meseros ¿en qué estoy pensando? ni siquiera hablo francés, ¡oh Annie! No sabes lo que me arrepiento el haber rechazado que me dieras clases de francés, sinceramente nunca creí venir aquí, he de confesarte que al principio cuando el barco atraco en el muelle no lo podía creer, todo es como un sueño Annie, parece uno de esos cuentos con los que a la gente le gusta soñar sobre ciudades hermosas, es como si yo estuviera en un cuento,.. Y esto me lleva a una pregunta boba ¿Por qué no fuimos francesas? ¿Te imaginas? Creo que todo sería otra historia, una completamente diferente: una vida muy diferente. Pero algo me dice que la que ya tenemos es maravillosa._

_¿Cómo están todos en el hogar de poni? ¿Como estas tu? Cuéntame como fue la navidad, ¿viste a Paty?, tengo tantas ganas de ver a cada uno de ustedes. Te diré que nuestra navidad fue muy bonita , los chicos me han regalado un gramófono y lo he traído conmigo a París, lo pongo todas las tardes, a tía Elroy le gustan las piezas de Mozart , el otro día me quede dormida con no se qué numero de sinfonía era , afortunadamente tía Elroy se había quedado dormida también, dice que me estoy convirtiendo en una dama muy culta, (no quisiera decepcionarla) ,es tan raro pero aunque nunca haya tenido una , a veces me sorprendo a mi misma pensando en ella como aquella madre y en mi como su hija y creo que a ella le pasa lo mismo , no es curioso ¿tía Eloy y yo ?. Esto me lleva a la conclusión que definitivamente el tiempo cambia a la gente, el tiempo….., debo agradecerle muchas cosas._

_En este mismo momento vengo del hospital , tía Elroy necesitaba ir a su cita con el doctor y por más que me quise quedar con ella, se_ ha _quejado tanto diciéndome que si entro con ella cancelara todas sus citas , así que no me quedo más que volver , la pobre a andado muy desmejorada y el clima no nos ayuda , pero insiste que este es el lugar ideal, si sigue así creo que aunque la tenga que amarrar, nos marcharemos ._

_¡Santos cielos! Ya es tarde y la consulta de tía Elroy está por terminar, te quiero mucho Annie y también a todos les mando todo mi cariño, con amor Candy._

_De nuevo te quiere siempre: tú amiga Candy, perdona me he equivocado, tu hermana Candy, con amor tu hermana Candy _

Candy doblo la hoja y la metió en el sobre con rapidez mientras pagaba la cuenta y se marchaba casi corriendo del establecimiento , en el camino había un buzón donde podía dejar su carta ¡ se le había hecho tan tarde! Y así entre el invierno y tratando de cerrar la parte del cuello de su abrigo que se abría ligeramente cuando corría, Candy llego hecha un desastre al hospital parisino donde una Elroy siempre formal se despedía del doctor mientras este le daba las últimas indicaciones.

Candy yacía ahí parada palpándose su corto cabello para tratar de peinarlo mientras Elroy iba hacia ella y le hacia una mueca de reprobación , aunque ya no podía enojarse con Candy, simplemente no podía -¡ querida te dije que no tenias que volver!, que podías volver al hotel

-¡pero tía Elroy! , claro que tenía que…. , le he traído sus pastelillos favoritos- dijo la rubia mientras sacaba una cajita blanca de cartón de su enorme bolso

-Candy, Candy, ya soy una vieja y sin embargo me mimas tanto o más que una niña pequeña-dijo la anciana mientras sonreía - ¿Por qué no vamos al cine? , creo que ese espantoso señor Chaplin tiene una nueva película-Elroy le dio la primera mordida al pastelillo una vez que ambas salieron del hospital

-bueno tía, me gustaría ver a Chaplin, pero usted debe descansar, que le parece si mejor volvemos al hotel, le pongo alguna pieza musical y nos sentamos junto a la chimenea ¡que me estoy casi congelando!

Elroy la miro divertida y hablo- ¡dios candy! Has sonado como una anciana….- ambas rieron de buena gana y así siguieron caminando mientras Elroy tomaba del brazo de la joven y aunque las sonrisas y las anécdotas no paraban no había nada que deseara más que descansar mientras escondía su preocupación ante las noticias de su salud.

-¿quiere que haga un poco de té?

-mmmm, mejor no querida, que lo haga alguien más, Albert me ha dicho que un día casi se incendia todo por tu torpeza

-¡tía Elroy!, ese Albert….. , ¡Ya verá cuando lo vea!

Las dos mujeres volvieron al hotel sintiéndose felices de la compañía mutua, era tan irónico que unos años antes aquello podría parecer lo mas incomodo del mundo y sobretodo ridículo. Pero ahora inclusive la vieja Elroy se alegraba de que fuera Candy y no Elisa la que la estuviera acompañando en esos momentos, que aunque quería a su sobrina nieta que era tan caprichosa como vana , ya había tenido suficiente ,se la había pasado en compañía de muchas personas similares a lo largo de su vida, donde todo no eran más que sonrisas fingidas y halagos con un segundo fin .

Cuando llegaron , el guardia les dio la bienvenida con una amable sonrisa ,era un hotel l tan asombrosamente lujoso donde solo se podía encontrar gente de la muy alta sociedad y algunos cuantos pertenecientes a la realeza , a veces se veían unas personas de la farándula o políticos, como fuese siempre había algo de qué hablar y de que sorprenderse, aunque tanto Candy como Elroy parecían ignorar todo aquello, pero no se podía evitar lo inevitable ,como el ser testigo de parejas amantes que llegaban a hospedarse y cometer sus pecados (como la tía Elroy lo llamaba ) y aunque la gente rica presumía mucho de tener mucha clase ,carecían de prudencia , puesto que eran los primeros en hablar de el último escándalo, empezando por las señoras que se la daban de damas.

A candy le entretenía mucho todo aquel espectáculo , no se enteraba de mucho , como se había dicho , "solo lo inevitable" , y es que los amantes eran tan imprudentes que Candy se podía permitir soñar, parecía como un romance de esos que Paty y Annie tenían escondidos sobre las repisas de sus libros de escuela ,era más de lo que ella había podido vivir con Terry o su fugaz enamoramiento por el gentil Anthony.

Y Se preguntaba mil veces porque aquellas damas que casi se le pegaban y replegaban a su caballero de brillante armadura y cuando este las miraba, ellas tocaban su pelo o mordían sus labios o le daban al caballero unos cuantos pestañeos ¡que sabia ella! , no podía faltar la pasión denotada en los rostros de ambos amantes una vez después de besarse o antes de, pero siempre había algo que observar en esos dos, cada pareja parecía tener una historia.

¿Habría hecho tía Elroy todas esas cosas con ese amor de juventud del cual le había contado? ¿Sería que también había pasión en los ojos de paty cuando besaba a Michael? ,la mayoría de las enfermeras que conocía ya estaban casadas ,todas excepto ella , sería que si el destino lo hubiera querido y ella hubiera seguido con Terry , seria que tal vez.. ¿Ella también estaría casada? , seguramente también seria una de esas mujeres que se le pegaban al hombre para no soltarlo, tal vez después de un tiempo porque ella era una chica penosa y bueno el si parecía mirarla extrañamente algunas veces, también se preguntaba por qué se paraba abajo de los árboles y miraba hacia arriba cada vez que ella estaba sentada en uno ¿sería porque traía falda? , ¡Dios! , tal vez ya lo sabía….., Candy White se sonrojo, ¡era una picara!

Pero había otras cosas en que pensar también como si, ¿Tendría algún día hijos? ¿Y si los tenia?¿como serian? y sobre todo ¿con quién los tendría? , esas preguntas comenzaban a llegar muy a menudo a su cabeza.

Las mujeres se desvivían porque el hombre que ellas querían las notara ¿por quién se desviviría ella?

-candy ¿Qué tienes querida? Luces algo pensativa

Candy salió de su ensoñación y miro a la anciana preocupada- ¿tía Elroy?

-¿sí?

-¿porque las personas se hacen amantes?-pregunto la rubiecilla de manera inocente aunque no era eso precisamente en lo que pensaba ahora

Elroy prácticamente escupió su té y se apresuró a limpiarse con la servilleta- ¡dios hija!¡ pero qué preguntas!

Al salir de su ensueño, de inmediato Candy se arrepintió de semejante pregunta, a lo que Elroy decidió responder- bueno hija no se…. veras- se hizo un silencio y Elroy puso mirada seria- todo es culpa de los hombres…..

La rubia se sintió confundida-¿los hombres? ¿Pero porque?- _tal vez ese era el principio de una gran enseñanza-pensó_

-porque es como un mal, primero empieza el aburrimiento, después la búsqueda por otra cosa que no saben que es y después que lo encuentran es una mujer diez años menor que su esposa

-pero hay hombres que no están casados tía Elroy, ¿Cómo sería eso entonces?

-bueno querida , ellos nunca quieren comprometerse, si no hay un papel de por medio para ellos siempre es mejor, creen que así son libres y la mujer que acepte ser parte de ello no será respetable, pero tú eres muy joven para saber de eso …..

-¿lo soy?

-claro Candy-aseguro Elroy de inmediato

Tiempo después la dos mujeres se fueron a dormir a su respectivas habitaciones , aunque claro Elroy tuvo que necesitar de la ayuda de candy quien se ofrecía para esto y aquello, sin que esta dijera nada, después candy se retiro a su habitación , se saco toda la ropa y se puso su bata de dormir, y entonces comenzó a soñar como también lo hacía despierta , con un amor….. Un amor que seria para siempre y no solo el susurro del viento, soñó tanto que creyó haber dormido siglos cuando una llamada la despertó por la mañana , el sonar del teléfono la interrumpió de un sueño donde la gitana estaba a punto de revelarle el porvenir.

Candy tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y miro el reloj todavía no eran ni las seis de la mañana ¿Quién podría ser? , tía Elroy seguía dormida, podría despertar y…

tal vez era George desde América ,pero no , no podía ser el, George era bastante considerado como para despertar a una dama en su sueño sabiendo que no era el mismo horario, pero tal vez había sucedido algo de suma importancia, mejor contestaba…

-buenas días ¿señorita White?, tiene una llamada de Londres del señor…

-por supuesto, páseme la llamada-respondió Candy con una premura extraña, no era George, creía saber de quién era la llamada pero se llevo una sorpresa al escuchar la voz varonil y aterciopelada detrás del auricular y no, no era la que ella creía , el sueño había desaparecido

-¿gatita?

-Archie….-pronuncio ella con una voz que sonó como un suspiro

-¿encuentras mi voz muy atractiva?-dijo el divertido

La rubia parpadeo varios momentos - Archibald Cornwell nunca has dejado de ser un vanidoso-y si dije tu nombre así fue porque no esperaba tu llamada-contesto la rubia con un falso tono molesto

-¿estoy hablando con candy? O ¿es tía Elroy?-bromeo él un momento

-jajaja, eres un tonto, tu llamada me ha hecho muy feliz, por cierto ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-mmmm, ¿es algo temprano cierto?

-ya lo creo –respondió ella con falso reproche pero Archibald cornwell sabía que a candy le gustaba fingir el estar enojada

-lo siento….

-no importa, estaba a punto de tomar un baño-dijo ella mientras se tallaba un ojo por instinto

-vamos gatita… ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad -contesto el jugando mientras ella sonreía al otro lado del auricular-bueno me has atrapado , seguía durmiendo , pero cierta persona me ha despertado

-de casualidad ¿es un caballero al que usted aprecia?-y ahí empezó todo, no podía ser que archiebald Cornwell fuera tan coqueto hasta por la mañana, y aun por el teléfono su voz sonaba muy seductora pero no se lo diría

-sí, es muy querido y muy apuesto, pero no me has contestado aun ¿Por qué has llamado?

-extrañaba a mis chicas, ¿Cómo están?-pregunto serio

-muy bien , muy bien , solo que tía Elroy …bueno.. A veces se siente algo mal y le he estado dando sus medicinas pero no se…., siento que hay algo que me oculta, ¡no me deja acudir con ella a sus citas con el doctor!-chillo la rubia

-tía Elroy…- pronuncio el joven algo preocupado-¿ y tu gatita? ¿Qué ha pasado con "mi candy"? me rehusó a pensar que solo estas bien"-dijo el chico cambiando de nuevo su tono a una mas alegre

Ella rio de buena gana –bueno "tu candy" a estado comiendo muchas tartas y pastelitos y vagando por la ciudad… nada especial ¿Qué hay de "mi Archie"?

-yo, mmmm, me temo que no he comido pastelitos, pero cada vez falta menos para que termine la universidad -dijo muy alegre

-¿¡de verdad? Entonces… ¿vendrás aquí con nosotras?-hablo ella emocionada

-¿noto ese tono feliz?-pregunto esta vez el castaño

-puede ser…. La verdad sí, creo que sería fantástico-respondió sincera, entonces se produjo un silencio entre ambos y si, se había puesto tan contenta que por un momento le dio pena el grado de felicidad que sentía que podía alcanzar con aquella noticia, pero no tenía sentido en ocultar un sentimiento como ese, no ahora cuando sabia que la vida era muy corta

-si yo también… ¿sabes? Whitman ha venido a hacer un jardín de dulces candy

-¡oh ¡! ¡¿Entonces era verdad?-exclamo la rubia sorprendida

-¿Qué era verdad?

-nada…., es solo que tía Elroy me había dicho que mandaría por el… ahora veo que lo decía enserio

-bueno tía Elroy está muy cambiada-dijo él con un tono pensativo-supongo que también los extraña…-dijo melancólico

-si….. las dulces candy , a veces no puedo evitar pensar en ello…-para la rubia tocar esos temas la ponían triste, aunque dijera que estaba feliz porque ellos ya estaban en un lugar mejor, era humana y preferiría que estuvieran con ella y no tan lejos, sus dos buenos amigos … se habían ido tan jóvenes, con tanta ilusión por la vida, con tantos sueños en los que ellos le aseguraban ella estaba incluida ,los inventos de Stear…. Las rosas de Anthony… las tardes de risas en Lakewood ,todo aquello que trataba de bloquear en su mente ahora llegaba de nuevo a ella con una pesadez de nostalgia y al parecer también para Archie puesto que ambos se habían quedando en silencio .

-supongo que nadie puede evitarlo ,lo siento gatita ,no era mi intención ponerte triste

-no importa…. ¿Cómo esta Albert? ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlo!-dijo cambiando radicalmente el tema

-¡ah! ¿¡Entonces prefieres verlo a el?

La chica soltó una risilla - no seas tonto Archie tengo las mismas ganas de verlos a los dos

-lo sé Candy, solo bromeaba gatita…. Albert está bien y también te extraña mucho

-me alegro tanto de que este bien! ¡Dale muchos abrazos de mi parte!

-bueno le diré que le mandas abrazos….. Pero no se los daré, sería algo raro…-contesto divertido

-mm, bueno, ya se los daré yo cuando lo vea -dijo Candy con picardía a lo que Archie se apresuró en hablar-en ese caso se los daré yo y tú me los podrás dar a mi

-pero… ¡¿no sería raro?

-que va, cualquier sacrificio es sin importancia cuando estas tu, gatita

-bueno, muchas gracias Archie, hace mucho que no me halagaban-hablo ella con tono dulzón-solo por eso cuando te vea te daré un gran abrazo que te dolerán los huesos

-estaré esperándolo gatita-dijo este en un bostezo

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?-pregunto curiosa

-hoy….. ir a la universidad y después ir a los bancos –dijo este muerto de cansancio

-¡deberías irte a descansar un rato más ¡!- exclamo preocupada

-no-respondió el con vehemencia-quiero seguir oyéndote….

La declaración la hizo sonreír –bueno Archie ya has oído mi voz , ahora ve a la cama y duerme un poco y después comes algo –le ordeno

- ¡candy! Suenas como una madre con su hijo-refunfuño el castaño

-uno muy desobediente, vamos Archie ve a la cama y duerme

-pero dejare de escucharte

-yo tampoco quiero dejar de escucharte-dijo ella –pero todavía es muy temprano y estás cansado mejor ve a la cama

-¿de verdad candy?

-de verdad Archie y ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué candy?

-esperare ansiosa a que te reúnas con nosotras-declaro en el tono mas dulce que el castaño hubiera escuchado, una sonrisa invadió el rostro del muchacho, una sonrisa de esperanza, la misma que solo aparecía cuando se trataba de ella -tú también vuelve a la cama gatita

-de acuerdo, adiós Archie

-adiós Candy

Candy colgó el teléfono con la mano algo temblorosa , eran tantos sentimientos los que la invadían , a veces se preguntaba cómo le hacía Archie para no pensar en todo aquello , después de todo Stear era su hermano y Anthony era como si lo fuera ¿habría alguna vez llorado Archivald Cornwell? ¿Habría tenido ganas de irse con ellos? , porque , ella sí , Archie era tan discreto en todo eso que muy apenas podía saber lo que sentía, pero sabía que probablemente era el que mas sufría la perdida de ambos jóvenes, a su mente llegaba aquel día cuando lo vio tocando la gaita mientras lagrimas surcaban de sus mejillas como una lluvia torrencial ,creyendo que su ritual era tan privado que así nadie podría descubrirlo, ni siquiera ella , y a pesar de todo había mantenido la compostura , había sabido mirar hacia delante, pero aun así , la rubia no dejaba de preguntarse lo que Archivald cornwell guardaba en ese corazón y a veces pensaba que toda la familia Andley, si así lo quería podría mantenerlo tan hermético como fuera posible, ya acostada sobre su cama de dosel se pregunto porque Archie no tenia aun alguna novia o prometida, le había quedado claro que entre Annie y el jamás nada hubiera podido funcionar y tal vez ella había tenido una gran parte de culpa por animar a su amigo a empezar una relación con Annie y por alguna extraña razón sabia que el haría todo lo que ella le pidiera, puesto que muy en el fondo siempre había sabido que archiebald cornwell jamás había sentido nada más que cariño por la mujer que ella llamaba su hermana, pero aun así , un hombre como el no hubiera tardado en encontrar una chica lo bastante buena para mostrarla a la familia como el amor de su vida, pero no Archie, el parecía esperar algo o por alguien , entonces pensó que le gustaría ayudarlo, sería una lástima que un hombre como su amigo no encontrara el amor ,tan guapo , si, era muy guapo, desde adolescente lo había sido ,aunque su amor por Terry la cegaba por toda belleza masculina , no podía dejar de admitirlo, sus facciones finas y arrogantes se habían vuelto casi perfectas , aquel porte elegante y apuesto podían dar una impresión equivocada, puesto que era tan amable como todos los chicos Andley que ella había conocido (sin contar a neil) , ahora estaba más alto , el cuerpo de muchacho ya no existía , ahora era un hombre , y podía seguir describiendo cada una de las cualidades del coqueto Archievald , al menos lo que sus ojos veían ,pero no, ¿en que estaba pensando?, la rubia se regañó a sí misma, ella solo vería su interior, lo demás seria para aquella chica que Archie trajera a casa algún día.

Para el principio de la primavera Elroy y Candy se marcharon a una casa de campo en las afueras de París y por mas sorprendente que pareciera Elroy había alquilado una pequeña y era bastante acogedora con un jardín que daba a los tres dormitorios de la casa, con preciosas flores que aunque no eran dulces candy ,eran unas flores blancas que despedían un olor tan dulce como el deseo de vivir, pero ni siquiera eso había impedido que la anciana empeoraba con el paso de las semanas , por lo que Candy se esforzaba el doble en cuidarla y alegrarla ya que a veces sentía esa punzada de perdida que la lastimaba tanto como la partida de Anthony y la de Stear, creía que si se esforzaba tanto como pudiera, tal vez , pero solo tal vez , la anciana recuperaría aquella vitalidad que había perdido hace mucho tiempo y la punzada desaparecería, pero nada era para siempre.

Y aunque Elroy se rehusaba ,candy la acompañaba a sus citas y como acuerdo se marchaba al empezar y volvía cuando esta terminaba, en esos tiempos aprovechaba y se iba a la café de la avenida montparnasse donde veía a un hombre sentado mirando a su alrededor, siempre en la misma mesa , estudiando todo lo que lo rodeaba muy detenidamente y con gran placer , mientras que escribía algunas notas en una libreta , a veces la miraba con un descaro inofensivo, pero a ella no le importaba ,el parecía solo observarla con respeto y eso jamás la podría molestar, otras veces el hombre le sonreía y ella a él, puesto que no se le negaba una sonrisa a alguien que le daba una , aquel hombre también parecía un extranjero , tal vez americano , algo le decía que lo era , un día le entro una curiosidad enorme por ir a su mesa y conversar con él, sin duda a el también le parecería ,pero aun conservaba esa timidez y tal vez ella estaba malinterpretando las cosas y el también lo haría y probablemente el no era lo que aparentaba ,además que sería demasiado atrevido acercarse a la mesa de un extraño, Candy pago la cuenta y se marcho con tiempo para llegar temprano al hospital , en su camino había tantas cosas que ver que lo disfrutaba como una niña en una feria , pero ese día no se detuvo ni siquiera para comprar más pastelitos que tía Elroy adoraba, tan pronto como llego al hospital tomo asiento y espero afuera del consultorio del doctor Modiano ,tomo una revista y la hojeo un rato ,justo en la parte final venia una pequeña novela sobre una chica que amaba a su mejor amigo y era tan trágico que candy se sintió tan conmovida que unas cuantas lagrimas surcaron en su rostro .

-Candy! , Candy! – dijo una voz llamándola

Candy salto de su asiento abriendo los ojos asustada- ¡tía Elroy!

-¡al fin! , hija tengo llamándote más de diez minutos –dijo Elroy en el momento en que Candy la miraba apenada

-oh, ¡discúlpeme tía , ¿tiene mucho que acabo su cita?

-no te preocupes querida, ¿qué me dices si vamos a ver una película?-ofreció la anciana sonriente

-¡me encantaría tía Elroy!- exclamo la chica casi saltando de alegría

Las dos mujeres tomaron un carruaje que las llevo a su destino, Candy bajo primero y después con ayuda del cochero y la chica bajo Elroy y tan pronto como lo hizo no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa- ¡mira Candy!

Entonces Candy volteo y lo primero que vio fue su nombre luminoso en la marquesina, "Terrence Grandchester" , la chica se quedó más que sorprendida y de pronto una gran sonrisa surco en su rostro

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado a todas las chicas por leer el fic mil gracias, perdónenme que no se los hubiera subido antes espero que les guste y leo su opinión **

**Gracias a:**

**Elsy82: gracias por tu interés amiguita , en cuanto lei tu review me acorde y lo complete para ya subirte tu capitulo tu tmb cuídate mucho :D**

**Monserrat fujioka**

**Galaxylam84**

**Candy White corel draw**

**Tamborsita333**

**Cotapese : emm bueno no es que este en un mundo color de rosa esta de vacaciones, dejala descansar tantito :p aparte Que sobreprotejida pss ellos siempre la cuidaron y no es light la chica sigue siendo timida pero tampoco va a ser apática ¿no crees? Xd weno no se cualquier punto de vista es bueno , un abrazo cuidese :p**

**Paulau2**

**Roni de Andrew **

**wendi**

**y para alguna chica que también este leyendo el fic de Los pasajes de Candy prometo subirles un capitulo muy pronto**

¡buen fin de semana a todas!


	10. Chapter 10

La fiesta los había dejado agotados a todos, los invitados ya se habían marchado, solo quedaban los cuatro en la mansión, hace mucho que no celebraban así. En realidad nunca habían celebrado así, todo parecía tan irreal, pero perfecto, aquel día Albert había cumplido años y Candy y tía Elroy habían vuelto , era casi media noche cuando la anciana sin más se fue a descansar , no sin antes darle un último beso y abrazo al rubio quien le sonrió por el detalle, los tres jóvenes yacían sentados en el sofá más cómodo de la sala . Candy en medio de los dos y era tarde sí, pero nadie quería dormir aun, la chica lucia hermosa con su vestido de seda color violeta hasta la rodilla y esa banda en la cabeza con una pluma coqueta del mismo color, los tres reían alegremente tras algunas copas de champagne, pues insistían que la fiesta aún no había terminado, conversaban algunas cosas sin importancia que sin poderlo evitar ,risas histéricas salían de los tres , la mansión era grande y el sonido jamás llegaría hasta la habitación de tía Elroy, Archie puso un vals mientras tomaba la mano de la graciosa rubiecilla quien encantada acepto , la música era suave y los pasos de ambos eran perfectos , entonces Albert se dirigió a ellos y sin darse cuenta ya tenía a Candy danzando con él ,como si una muñeca de trapo se tratase, ambos hombres la miraban sonrientes y embelesados , Candy era hermosa , pensó Archie quien los miro sonriente- iré por mas champagne-dijo mirando hacia la mesita y descubriendo que este se había terminado.

La puerta se cerró dejando a los rubios solos bailando un vals que se parecía mucho al que hace mucho Candy había bailado con Anthony, pero no había espacio para apreciaciones ellos solo reían mientras el champagne hacia su trabajo , Albert y Candy se dedicaban miradas curiosas cuando entonces la chica dio un traspié

-¿te hiciste daño?-pregunto el rubio agachándose hasta su tobillo puesto que hasta había sonado el tronido de su delicado hueso

- estoy bien-dijo soltando una risilla- es solo que me empieza a fallar el ritmo

-será mejor que nos sentemos –dijo el rubio precavido mientras el gramófono seguía tocando y los dos se sentaban de nuevo en el sofá mientras el volvía a inspeccionarle el tobillo que para eso parecía un poco inflamado

-de verdad no me duele- rio tontamente, mientras este la miraba sin creerle y le hacía ligeras cosquillas en la planta de su pequeño pie , la mirada juguetona del apuesto rubio se había convertido en una mirada descarada , las cosquillas dejaron de serlo para volverse una placentera caricia que dejo a Candy con un extraño pero excitante escalofrió , ella respondió con una sonrisa ahora con las mejillas sonrosadas .

-¿Por qué me mira así, señor Andley?-pregunto jugando con tono seductor

Ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en el ligero escote de Candy quien para ese entonces se sentía la mujer más liberada de todo el mundo, entonces entendió lo que él hacía y sonrió sugestiva ¿desde cuándo ella hacia eso? se preguntó sin que hubiera respuesta, le dio gracia, solo hizo lo que había observado en otras personas, para ser honesta no sabía el porqué de la mirada , bueno tal vez si sabía… ¿pero entonces no sería la dulce Candy ? ¿O sí?, soltó una risita mientras el rubio también la miraba embromado , solo jugaban.. Sí, eso hacían, jugar.

Por fin el hombre se rindió con esa expresión alegre pero a la vez…-¡basta Candy harás que no pueda dormir hoy!-declaro en un tono muy sensual mientras le daba un trago a su bebida que era la última copa con champagne

Ella le sonrió traviesa, se acercó a el mientras con una mano acariciaba la barbilla masculina-eso no es problema mío, ¿sabe? es usted demasiado guapo señor Andley -diciendo esto se le echó encima y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios que ni el mismo se esperaba , pero que con el libido descontrolado de él se convirtió en uno muy apasionado, desafortunadamente interrumpido cuando ella se paró rápidamente- espera, tengo algo para ti…- ella solto una risilla boba

-no quiero nada-dijo con la mirada oscurecida y atrayéndola hacia el-solo te quiero a ti….

-pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, debo darte un regalo –contesto la rubia de manera inocente, peligro se miraba en sus ojos un peligro que le prometía muchas cosas, cosas desconocidas, un deseo el cual era imposible ignorar, Albert la atrajo sin dejarla dar un paso más, a lo que la chica termino en sus brazos riendo como una tonta mientras él la miraba también, como un tonto.

Sin pensarlo mucho el rubio pego sus labios a los de ella mientras el beso se profundizaba y comenzaba a causar reacciones desconocidas para ella, pero muy placenteras para el

y de repente… la puerta se abrió y los dos se separaron torpemente mirando al intruso que los había descubierto

-¿¡que es esto?- pregunto y exigió Archie aun parado cerca de la puerta, el otro hombre que en un momento también se había sentido "mareado" se convirtió en el hombre más sobrio del mundo al ver aquella escena que lo desgarraba por dentro , aquello era casi una pesadilla, de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar , tanto Albert como Candy se habían quedado como congelados , ninguno de los dos se movió , Archie se volvió a sentir herido ,confuso por el alcohol y molesto porque nadie se paraba a contestar, el efecto se iba y regresaba como si fuera un truco , camino al llamado de aquel irritante sonido que provenía de aquel aparatillo negro pegado a la pared, uno de los novedosos inventos del hombre.

Archie dio pasos que se convirtieron en zancadas y contesto sin ningún ánimo, pero no era nadie, en realidad nadie llamaba y como si fuera apropósito aquel sonido comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-¿bueno? ¿bueno?- algo molesto el castaño colgó pero seguía sonando una y otra vez , una y otra vez , creía que se iba a volver loco , volteo al sofá donde yacían sentados Albert y Candy y para el colmo del descaro ambos habían comenzado a besarse de nuevo con una pasión desmedida como si ignoraran que él estuviera en la misma habitación , el hombre se volteo fastidiado para no ver más la escena , el sonido se comenzó a hacer más intenso , Archie golpeo el teléfono hasta romperlo , pero este seguía sonando.

Entonces despertó, si , había sido un sueño, se había quedado dormido, miro a su alrededor y era el mismo salón y el mismo sofá su fino traje se había arrugado, o en otras palabras : se había arruinado, pero el teléfono seguía sonando , algo molesto se paró a contestar y cuando al fin lo hizo lo primero que escucho fue su sollozo.

La sorpresa de las dos damas hizo que cambiaran su elección por la película acordada, en vez de entrar a ver a Chaplin, Candy y Elroy se decidieron por nada más y nada menos que por Terrence Grandchester, el novato en el cine mudo y aunque muchos actores renegaban de esta nueva clase de actuación a la rubia le sorprendió mucho verlo ahí en la pantalla, pero no le sorprendió ver que estaba más adulto , más guapo, bueno después de todo era Terrence Grandchester y también tenía que crecer y aquel hombre era tan bueno tanto en la pantalla como en el teatro aunque fuera una película muda sobre un tormentoso pero a la vez corto romance.

Una vez que acabara la función, ambas mujeres salieron complacidas y Elroy fue la primera en comentar- ¡Candy! No sabes cuánto agradezco a ese amigo tuyo por habernos salvado de ese Chaplin-exclamo la anciana mientras ambas salían del antiguo teatro que habían convertido en cine y se echaban a reír

-si…., él es muy buen actor -dijo la chica más bien hablando consigo misma

Elroy la miro , en su rostro no había mas que ilusión y una sonrisa tan grande que parecía permanente ,una especie de admiración se asomaba en el rostro de la rubia , otra en su lugar se hubiera puesto a llorar y se hubiera marchado a casa , pero Candice White era fuerte , no había espacio para rencores ni frustraciones en su corazón puesto que solo lo llenaba de buenos recuerdos y lecciones que aprendía de una o cualquier forma .

Elroy Volteo a mirarla de nuevo, esta vez la despistada chica había olvidado la etiqueta y emitió un chiflido para captar la atención de un taxi que se paro de inmediato

-¡Candy!- le reprendió la anciana

La chica se encogió de hombros y se excusó -lo siento tía, pero ya está refrescando y usted no puede seguir en la calle tanto tiempo – mientras ambas entraban en el auto y antes de irse Candy miraba una vez más por el vidrio , aquel nombre que resplandecía sobre la marquesina era el de Terry , el gran actor " Terrence Grandchester" o Baker o cualquier otro nombre con el que se quisiese hacer llamar, cerró los ojos como una niña pequeña sintiéndose feliz de que él estuviera viviendo sus sueños, como un día le dijo que haría.

Para el siguiente día salió un sol que lo iluminaba todo , Candy despertó con energías renovadas , sería el día en que buscaría algún empleo de medio tiempo aunque solo supiera dos palabras en francés ,pero eso no era ningún impedimento , era claro que no podría trabajar como enfermera , no quería que en su conciencia quedara un pobre cristiano que no se hubiera salvado por que ella no le entendiera , siempre había un piso que ella podría trapear o algunos trastes que lavar ¿no? , podría trabajar de algo de eso y para eso no necesitaba decir ni pio , decidido , eso haría y no le dirían que no , Candy salto de la cama como un chapulín y tomo una ducha , salió rápidamente con las toallas enredadas mientras buscaba algún vestido fresco ; tomo uno de algodón que le quedaba debajo de la rodilla y con mangas cortas de un color blanco inmaculado con unas líneas azul marino , como de marinero , no faltaba decir que fue cuidadosa en no mancharlo , se lo metió por la cabeza y a penas paso el cepillo por su cabellera, sonrió satisfecha , que buena moda aquella del pelo corto- pensó palpándolo , se calzo con sus zapatos blanco y negro de agujetas ,algo ya gastados y se entretuvo mirándose en el espejo.

Con sus manos tomo la falda y comenzó a girar, lanzándose un beso a ella misma, seguro conseguía algún empleo si le guiñaba el ojo al que la contratara, pero…. ¿en que estaba pensando? , eso había sonado muy… ¿osado? , en realidad sabia la palabra pero no la pensó, por otro lado …..ese vestido le quedaba muy bien ,el ligero escote no era tan ligero después de todo ,tal vez "atrevido" puesto que mostraba un pedazo de su corpiño y algo como el nacimiento de sus pechos , jamás había apreciado el desarrollo de su cuerpo que para ella era solo "totalmente natural y nada más" si bien no había crecido mucho , como le recalcaban sus compañeras enfermeras (envidiosas), era algo que no le importaba demasiado ,¿para qué acomplejarse? , eso se arreglaba con tacones sonrió traviesa, pero ese día no lo arreglaría , hoy solo se pondría cómoda, pero siempre se podía ser coqueta, la rubia tomo el colorete que reposaba sobre el tocador y pinto sus labios con él para después sonreír y abandonar su habitación, ese día parecía ser uno de los mejores , lo primero que pensó fue en buscar a la tía Elroy, pero no la encontró, recorrió toda la casa en una hora puesto que no era muy grande pero no, pero en la casa no había señales de ella , ni siquiera estaba en el jardín en donde solía estar cada vez que había una hermosa mañana como la de ese día , entonces se decidió por buscarla en su habitación y por primera vez entro en la alcoba de la anciana sin tocar , se le había hecho raro que tía Elroy no estuviera despierta ya , ella siempre le ganaba si de madrugar se trataba , Candy no hizo ruido , paso sus ojos por toda la habitación sin batallar puesto que la anciana seguía postrada en la cama y para su sorpresa tenía los ojos más que abiertos y una expresión de dolor en su rostro, algo no andaba bien, Candy corrió hacia el lecho donde la anciana yacía acostada ,ese día no parecía un buen día para la antigua dama y repentinamente tampoco para ella.

-tía Elroy ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto llena de angustia mientras tomaba sus manos con las suyas , la anciana le dio una débil sonrisa y le señalo su bolso que estaba en la mesita cercana a la ventana , abrió el bolso y tomo el frasco con píldoras , también tomo la jarra de la mesa y se sirvió en un vaso para entregárselo a la anciana.

-gracias –agradeció instantáneamente

-¿Cómo estamos hoy tía Elroy?- pregunto la rubia sentándose en una esquina de la cama

La mucama irrumpió en la habitación respirando agitadamente por tanto correr- lo siento señora Elroy – se excusó mientras Candy miraba como tomaba aire Marie - se me ha hecho tarde pero ahora mismo la ayudo a vestirse - en ese momento se percató de que la anciana no estaba sola

Candy no pudo evitar hablar- no te preocupes Marie yo ayudare a la tía Elroy con su arreglo-dijo la rubia con tono suave, aquel tono que solo cual refinada dama era capaz de emitir , la mucama de inmediato asintió y se marchó, ella también lo había notado.

-querida , ese es el trabajo de Marie – Elroy miro a la muchacha quien había comenzado a ayudarla a levantarse mientras le daba una sonrisa ,Elroy estudio a Candy de arriba abajo sin poder evitar hacer su comentario que aunque podría parecer molesto , se había convertido en parte de la rutina y era el comienzo para la primera conversación del día , donde la anciana se encargaba de reprender a la joven por algo inadecuado por mas diminuto que fuera , después de todo no se tenía por qué perder la costumbre ¿ o sí ?- ¡ Candy deberías taparte más! ¡No dejaras nada para la imaginación a los caballeros! ¡Dios niña!

Candy rio alegremente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la anciana - ¿pero tía Elroy?

Si ni siquiera he salido y los únicos caballeros que viven por aquí es un general retirado y su perro y en la otra casa más cercana una condesa con su hijo de dos años

La anciana también estallo en risas – tienes razón, pero aun así…..- dijo tomando la mano de la rubia- una dama debe ser una dama en todo momento...

-estoy de acuerdo- le dio la razón aunque realmente no lo había razonado, era algo que ya estaba en ella -¿Qué vestirá hoy?-pregunto con una renovada sonrisa y casi instantáneamente

-mm veamos , tráeme la falda larga y la blusa blanca con el saco a juego y no te olvides del broche , está en mi joyero – Candy asintió tomando las cosas , Elroy miro las ropas inspeccionando su pulcritud y Candy la ayudo con ellas ,una vez vestida la anciana tomo el camafeo en sus manos y lo miro como el mayor tesoro dándole los últimos toques a su atuendo pendiendo cerca de su pecho su antigua joya , que a pesar de ser costosa el valor sentimental lo sobrepasaba , la anciana parecía muy débil , ese día se sentía peor que el anterior, pero no lo diría, Elroy Andley tenía que mostrarse fuerte siempre, pero esta vez no le importó , toda la vergüenza , el orgullo , todo sentimiento que bloqueaba sus verdaderos deseos los deshecho en ese mismo instante , algo tenia Candy que a uno se volvía más humano – hija no creo que este día tenga muchas fuerzas para caminar , podrías traerme la silla de ruedas –hablo madame Elroy al fin enganchando bien el camafeo, perfectamente en su sitio y Candy asintió .

Y dígame tía ¿durmió bien? –pregunto con tono dulzón mientras conducía la silla que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y la arreglaba de forma que Elroy no se sintiera incomoda en el futuro.

O si, soñé que iba al ballet –dijo pensativa la anciana- hace mucho que no voy al ballet….

Parece que fue un bonito sueño

Lo fue – aseguro Elroy mientras era ayudada por la chica a sentarse en la silla

Oh! Que despistada soy ¡casi olvido los zapatos!- exclamo abriendo el closet mientras tomaba un par para la anciana

-¿Qué dices si vamos esta tarde tú y yo al ballet?-pregunto ansiosa mientras Candy le ataba el zapato del lado derecho y miraba ilusionada a la anciana-¿al ballet?

-así es

-nunca he ido al ballet

-bueno siempre hay una primera vez-dijo sonriendo con complicidad

-pero tía Elroy, hoy en la tarde es su cita con el doctor ¿ya lo olvido? Y yo pensaba conseguir un empleo….

-querida no le quites su sabor a la vida que yo lo hice y mírame ahora -bromeo la anciana- el doctor Dubois entenderá que esto es parte de la medicina y olvídate de ese ridículo empleo que ni siquiera sabes francés, ¿o pensabas en ser mucama?-cuestiono curiosa

Candy se froto la cabeza- si…..

-vamos Candy, son nuestras vacaciones ¿vas a dejar sola a esta anciana?

Candy sonrió divertida- bueno, iremos al doctor y después al ballet

-de acuerdo

-sabes algo Candy

-¿Qué sucede tía?

-creo que te has convertido en una dama-dijo Elroy con admiración verdadera

-pero tía las damas….

Y antes de que pudiera hablar Elroy lo hizo por ella- en una muy encantadora y peculiar - y Candy sonrió apenada – tía Elroy no lograra salvarse de su cita con el doctor…

-lo se

La mañana después de todo fue agradable como lo había prometido, desayunaron en el jardín , dándose un delicioso festín entre fruta , avena, tostadas francesas y por primera vez Elroy comió de todo lo que quería , el cartero llamo a la puerta puesto que el buzón estaba averiado y la rubia recibió la correspondía ,claro siempre saludando abiertamente al hombre que también le sonreía y se marchaba feliz .

-¿y bien?- curioseo Elroy mientras Candy le informaba las novedades

-una carta de lady Ashcroft para usted-dijo entregándosela en las manos- una carta de Annie y una carta de Archie y como siempre Candy abrió la última.

-¿Qué dice Candy?

La sonrisa de Candy se fue haciendo cada vez más amplia- dice que ya se va a graduar y que le gustaría que fuéramos para que usted se sienta orgullosa de el

Elroy sonrió ligeramente- ya lo estoy….. ¿Pero creí que le faltaba más tiempo?

-bueno aquí dice que…, no se parece explicarlo pero no entiendo mucho – las dos se miraron y rieron de buena gana

-lo importante es que se graduara

-así es

-ahora leeremos la mía-dijo Elroy tranquilamente

Candy abrió la boca -¡pero tía Elroy!

-¿Qué pasa querida?

-es su correspondencia privada yo no puedo... ¡sus más grandes secretos!

La mujer la miro y rio un poco- hija a esta edad créeme que todos los secretos se han secado , se buena y léela para mi

Candy no dijo más y comenzó a leer la carta

_Mi querida __ Elroy_

_Querida te he mandado una carta porque te has alejado de tu amiga que nunca visitas , creí que pensabas pasar una temporada más en Londres pero ya veo que corriste a París en cuanto pudiste, no te culpo , ojala me hubieras invitado , que va , es broma Elroy ._

_Por aquí __ todo esta nublado como siempre, mi sobrino me saca canas verdes, se ha quedado prendado de tu nieta ¿Por qué nunca me mencionaste que tenías una nieta tan bella?, pudimos no se… , haber fusionado fortunas como se hacía en nuestros tiempos y hasta la fecha , aunque ya cada vez es menos, esta juventud está haciendo todo lo que yo quería cuando joven, ojalá fuéramos jóvenes, ¿no te gustaría ser joven? ¿Conmigo? Yo sé que sí._

_Soy una vieja que no tiene más que contar que de su nieto y de las últimos cotilleos de Londres, ¡adivina que! , ¡Lady FitzGerald se murió la semana pasada! , en cuanto lo supe no pude evitar echarme mi risa del día, esa mujer odiosa… ¿recuerdas cuando nos molestaba en el colegio? , la muy odiosa le dio un paro cardiaco o algo así, creo que fue por el impacto de la noticia de que su nieta se fugara con el mayordomo y la otra con el jardinero , ya sabes, ella que se decía la muy fina , bueno es todo lo que tengo que contarte, no , en realidad tengo más , pero sé que tu mi querida Elroy tienes esa regla de " un cotilleo a la vez" , espero leas mi carta y te animes a regresar uno de estos días para platicar de los viejos tiempos , ayúdale a recordar a esta _

_Anciana._

_Tú__ más querida amiga y la más verdadera de todas: lady Margaret Ashcroft _

_Candy releía la carta- __"porque nunca me mencionaste que tenías una __**nieta **__tan bella" "tía Elroy le había dicho que era su nieta"_

_Esa mujer nunca cambia –dijo Elroy como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, aunque su sonrisa la delataba _

- ahora leeremos la mía -"_ella le había dicho que era su __**nieta**__"-pensó antes de comenzar la lectura_

_Mi querida Candy_

_El hogar de poni nunca para, en enero han venido muchas parejas a adoptar niños , haciendo mis cuentas creo que se han llevado cinco bebes y dos niñas , los demás siguen a la expectativa tanto que cuando ven una pareja parada en la entrada todos comienzan a jurar que esos individuos serán sus padres , creo que cada vez que cierro los ojos llegan más niños nuevos._

_A veces me encuentro sentada tejiendo algo y cuando los miro no dejo de recordar nuestra infancia y agradezco el haberte conocido ¿Cómo estas mi querida Candy? , nosotros te extrañamos mucho, por aquí solo queda la hermana María, la señorita poni y Tom que a veces viene a visitarnos , nuestros demás amigos de la infancia se han marchado ya , creo que a Jon lo adoptaron no hace mucho según me dijo la hermana maría , de inmediato me vino a la mente una sábana mojada contigo regañándolo , ¿Dónde estará él ? , también un chico Jimi Cartwright, creo que tú lo conociste más, según me conto la señorita poni él ahora vive en Canadá con su padre._

_Yo no he vuelto a casa , papa dice que puedo quedarme aquí el tiempo que yo quiera y mi madre dice que me estoy volviendo una rebelde como tú , por favor , no la malentiendas, ella te manda saludos ,cada vez que viene aquí me exige que le cuente de ti y me ha pedido que en cuanto vuelvas por favor acudas a tomar él te con ella, también madame Elroy por supuesto._

_En cuanto a mí respecta yo veo a la Candy que siempre creí en que te convertirías, ¿sabes? Tom y yo seguido platicamos sobre ti, me ha contado tantas cosas que cuando platicamos salió el tema de Eliza y me ha dicho ¡ah esa zanahoria prepotente! ,no tenía idea que el conociera a Eliza , pero él me ha dicho que fue hace algunos años , como sea yo le he dicho que Eliza no puede ser una zanahoria porque su cabello es más rojo , mas como la sangre, ¿tú qué opinas Candy?._

_Por la madrugada cuando todos siguen a veces acompaño a Tom al rancho Stevenson , su padre también está despierto a esa hora , el señor Stevens sigue tan mandón como siempre , pero es muy amable , por cierto hay una chica que vive cerca del rancho , llamada Dayana ,parece de unos trece años la verdad no lo sé bien , ella es un poco intimidante , dice que si quiero robarme a "su Tom" estoy muy equivocada , que ella ha estado prometida a él desde hace mucho tiempo y que una vez que ella crezca correrán a casarse , no pude evitarlo, pero a última vez casi estallo en risas, claro que en un esfuerzo sobrehumano me puse seria y le he dicho que Tom y yo somos tan amigos que jamás podríamos vernos como algo más, la chica no se ha quedado muy conforme con la explicación que le he dado , pero el padre de Tom me ha dicho que Dayana ha sido fiel enamorada de el desde que era prácticamente una niña y después me ha guiñado un ojo , el pobre Tom se sonrojo yo solo sentí un poco caliente la cara , espero no haberlo hecho _

_También._

_Volviendo al hogar de poni mañana haremos una fiesta , es el cumpleaños de Drew, ella es una niña tan dulce , que creo que te encantaría conocerla, a comparación de los otros niños , ella no parece estar ansiosa por que la adopten y es tan rebelde que tampoco la podemos bajar de los árboles, a veces me recuerda mucho a ti y creo que no solamente a mí , la hermana María y la _

_Señorita Poni, también me lo han dicho "a esa Drew me recuerda mucho a Candy de niña"._

_tenemos casi todo preparado , Dorothy traerá a Shelley consigo , también nos ha ayudado mucho , dice que desde que todos sus hermanos crecieron tiene más libertad, no sabía que ella tuviera hermanos y creo que son muchos , desafortunadamente dos de ellos murieron en la guerra , la pobre solo sonríe con tristeza y saca otro tema._

_Por primera vez en mi vida me he sorprendido de lo fácil que se puede hacer amigos, tal vez ha de ser porque todos aquí son muy buenos conmigo , Mama debería venir una temporada por aquí, ¡ en el hogar de poni hay mucha vida social ! ._

_La hermana María y la señorita Poni me han pedido que te escriba que te mandan muchos abrazos y que les saludes a la señora Elroy , a mí también salúdamela , espero que las dos estén pasando unas encantadoras vacaciones y creo que efectivamente ella es muy sabia al haberte elegido como su compañera de viaje y no a Eliza que ¿a qué no sabes de que me he enterado?_

_Bien te lo diré tal y como lo dicen los tabloides "la señorita Leagan ha sido plantada en el altar",_

_Tal vez todo esto es justicia divina, no sé cómo estoy diciendo esto, tal vez mama tenga razón y me estoy" acandidando ", ¡oh Candy! , el hogar de poni es tan maravilloso, Noche Buena también fue maravillosa, todos cantamos y nos tomamos de las manos , mama y papa vinieron también , la hermana María y la señorita Poni cocinaron cosas deliciosas como quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, te quiero mucho mi hermana del alma Candy, dale mis saludos también a Albert y Archie , cuando los veas ._

_Te quiere siempre tu hermana __Annie_

-la señorita Britter es un encanto-dijo Elroy mientras Marie les retiraba el desayuno de la mesita del jardín- y tiene mucha razón, mejor compañera de viaje no pude tener-confeso la anciana con una sonrisa – ¿sabes? Uno de estos días en que me encuentre mejor quisiera que tú y yo viajáramos a "Hungría" o podríamos ir a "Dinamarca" , que dices Candy ¿vendrás conmigo?

Candy la miro emocionada aun recordando esa simple pero hermosa palabra, Elroy la había llamado "SU NIETA" – yo estaré encantada tía-expreso sonriente

"Ella la había llamado nieta "

-aunque primero tendremos que ir a ver a Archie y Albert , tengo que ir a vigilarlos-dijo esta como si fuera la guardiana y Candy soltó la carcajada

Después de eso Elroy le dio instrucciones a Marie para que le dijera al cochero que esa tarde las dos damas saldrían y así fue, tía Elroy fue al doctor y por primera vez le permitió a la rubia que la esperara en la salita de espera como tantas veces esta le había insistido, después de eso regresaron de nuevo a casa para alistarse para el ballet, Candy comenzaba a conocer las cosas hermosas de las que Annie le hablaba y cuando volteo a mirar a la tía Elroy cuando justas disfrutaban de tan maravilloso espectáculo en el palco no pudo evitar ver su rostro conmovido , apreciativo y algo nostálgico.

Hoy ha sido uno de los días más felices que he tenido-dijo la anciana ya en el coche de vuelta –mañana debemos hacer algo también y también pasado mañana y…-hablo la anciana quien parecía una niña en vacaciones.

-podríamos salir una de estas noches a ver las luciérnagas-dijo cooperando con ella- en la noche brillan tanto que parecen lamparitas diminutas

Elroy sonrió satisfecha –entonces será mañana por la noche ¿Qué dices?-la chica asintió

La mañana llego con mucho viento, los arboles azotaban furiosos contra lo que tuvieran cerca , Candy despertó , se puso su bata y fue a darle sus medicinas a la tía Elroy , últimamente le dolían mucho los huesos y caminar era una hazaña de gigantes para Elroy por lo que Candy como "su enfermera personal" como se había autonombrado , despertaba e iba con la tía para ayudarla con su aseo y todo lo que fuera necesario para después si a veces era el caso pasarla lo más cuidadosamente posible con ayuda de Marie a la silla de ruedas, había otras veces que tía Elroy despertaba con más fuerzas y Marie no era requerida , entonces solo una mano fuerte de la rubia , eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-puedo pasar-pregunto la chica desde la puerta

-claro que si—respondió la anciana sonriendo débilmente

La chica se sentó en un extremo de la cama y le sonrió a la anciana mientras tomaba una píldora para el dolor y un vaso de agua y se lo cedía a la anciana , aún faltaba el jarabe…..

-aquí tiene tía Elroy y no olvide tomarse el agua

-gracias hija, ¿sabes? Soñé que tú, Albert, Archie y yo íbamos a un día de campo -dijo la anciana ensoñando para ella misma la imagen -¿te gustan los días de campo hija?

-me encantan tía, ya vera que pronto iremos a uno - Candy tomo la mano de la anciana y le dio una sonrisa cálida , después puso unas gotitas de jarabe en una cucharita para la anciana -¡hay mucho viento!-exclamo después la chica mientras Elroy sorbía de la cuchara- creo que cerrare esa ventana tía, es bueno el aire puro , pero la tengo que cuidar…

La mujer la miro simpática y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- no seas exagerada hija , deja esa ventana en paz y déjame dormir unos minutos más que hoy tengo mucho sueño, mientras tanto vístete, ahorita vendrá Marie , hoy quiero que desayunemos en el jardín como siempre – Candy la miro dudosa -vamos niña déjame dormir- dijo Elroy con ese tono autoritario pero cariñoso

-si tía

-Candy un favor-pidió antes de que esta se marchara

-el que usted quiera tía Elroy- dijo ya desde el marco de la puerta

-nunca cambies

La chica sonrió con tristeza y asintió no sin antes tomar una frazada para ponérsela a la anciana – me vestiré rápido y yo misma vendré a ayudarla, no tardo

Candy salió de la habitación sin querer hacerlo , cuando llego a su la suya se quitó la bata y la pijama , tomo el primer vestido del armario , después se puso los zapatos y unas horquillas en el cabello para que este no se le viniera encima , las cortinas flotaban por la fuerza del viento y pétalos de rosa caían sobre el pasto y se metían traviesos por su ventana abierta ,Candy se acercó para mirar hipnotizada como caían , aquellos hermosos pétalos blancos se seguían metiendo por su ventana , no eran dulces Candy pero tenían su propia belleza como todo en esta vida , era una lluvia preciosa de tersos pétalos con el olor más esquisto, de pronto algo la hizo recordar… y no pudo evitar pensar en las veces que esto había sucedido ,sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la habitación de la tía Elroy.

-¿tía Elroy? ¿Tía?-Candy se acercó más al lecho

La anciana yacía acostada en la cama aun con la frazada cobijándola , en su rostro se denotaba la paz y una media sonrisa –tía Elroy , tenemos una lluvia de pétalos de rosa, despierte tía- dijo la rubiecilla sonriendo asustada, pero la anciana esta vez no contesto y no despertó , Elroy Andley se había sumido en el sueño eterno .

Entonces la rubia se acercó para checar su pulso y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

**Y aquí ****termina nuestro capitulo lamento haberme tardado tanto (como siempre xd) emmm bueno no se si les guste el capitulo porque pss como yo lo escribi no m puedo dar cuenta pero si les gusta o no , no tienen que alagar el cuento si no quieren ,ya saben que pueden poner lo que piensan.**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos a :**

**Klaudys Andrew, mari, raquellsc, Wendy,little pen,paulau2, elsy82**

**Y tambien a las chicas que lo han agregado en sus alertas , favoritos o que lo leen en silencio y lo que sea gracias . **


	11. Chapter 11

Los tres volvieron a América , el día del funeral Albert y Archie tocaron la gaita una vez más como solo los Andley se despedían , había sido un día soleado y triste , de pronto todo el árbol genealógico de la familia que la rubia no se había podido aprender cuando era apenas una jovencita ,estaba ahí y al igual que ella para Archie y Albert había mucha gente que no podían recordar pero toda esa gente había venido a desearle el ultimo adiós a Elroy Andley.

Dos días pasaron para que se leyera el testamento , la primera en llegar a la mansión después de muchos años fue Eliza Leagan con sus ropas más que glamurosas y un escandaloso sombrero rojo que no pasaba desapercibido , acompañada de su hermano Neil , aquel joven molesto y pedante que ahora parecía atento y educado y si, algo avergonzado del nunca cambiante carácter de su hermana que creía que podía hacer y deshacer lo que le viniera en gana porque para ella el mundo era lo que Sarah Leagan le había descrito como el lugar donde ella tenía que tener todo y todos debían ser inferiores a ella excepto ciertas personas que a su juicio no merecían tanto .

pero para que complicarse pensando en ello si en cuestión de minutos se leería la última voluntad de la anciana donde la declararía heredera universal de su fortuna, pobre vieja tonta siempre hablando de la moral y cosas las cual a ella sinceramente le importaban un bledo , esta vez se le había terminado su tiempo a Elroy quien no había sabido disfrutar de la riqueza , pero aquí estaba ella para darle buen uso y a que buen uso le iba a dar , ¡por fin!-pensó para si misma con una sonrisa torcida- tantos años de seguirle la corriente a la seria matrona, tantos años de adularla cuando realmente lo que quería hacer era pararse y gritarle lo aburrida y estúpida que era ,tantos años que había invertido en ella … pero esta vez todo lo de Elroy seria suyo , sus joyas , sus propiedades.. ya no tendría que molestarse por casarse para seguir siendo la dama de sociedad de la cual todos tenían ya sus dudas , ya había fracasado una vez y vaya que lo había intentado pero con esta recompensa que le daría la vida por sus actos de "atención" para con la anciana , con esa cuantiosa fortuna que desde niña siempre codicio , solo con eso podría seguir viviendo su vida de ensueño y mejor aún, callarle la boca a todos ,incluso a su estúpido hermano que había decidido "irse por el buen camino" hace algunos años atrás.

sinceramente no lo entendía y no deseaba hacerlo, ella solo podía pensar en todo lo que le pertenecería , es decir ; tenía que ser de ella puesto que Archie dudaba que heredara algo, él ya era rico y aún más : heredaría toda la fortuna de los Cornwell puesto que el iluso de Stear había muerto en una guerra que ni siquiera le pertenecía . por otro lado el "abuelo William" o mejor dicho el misterioso tío William que no podía tener que , unos años más que ellos tampoco lo haría, puesto que ese hombre podía mantener a un país entero y su hermano bueno , su hermano el heredaría los pocos bienes que su padre tenía, el muy torpe se había endeudado.

y después estaba ella que para su desgracia era la segunda , era mujer y tras algunos escándalos en los que la pelirroja se había visto envuelta sería muy difícil conseguir una buena presa para marido y el mero tema le provocaba nauseas , stress y no, Eliza Leagan no estaba para aguantar caprichos de viejos casi ancianos, que creían los muy engreídos que ya por tener una gran fortuna y una gran reputación o simplemente haber trabajado por ello la dama debía ser "modosita" y obedecer , aberración , eso era lo que le producían, eso y el ligero pensamiento de la palabra "trabajar" . Una vez más Eliza Leagan irrumpió en el salón con aquella mirada llena de prepotencia que no combinaba ahora y no había combinado nunca , todos parecían en realidad afectados por la partida de la anciana: su tío, Archie, George , Candy , un momento…¡Candy! ¿Pero? ¿¡Que hacia la recogida ahí? La pelirroja no pensó mucho solo la miro con desprecio sin dirigirle la palabra , volvió a Archie , Albert ,incluso a George el "mayordomo" como solía llamarlo despectivamente , a los que solo hizo un asentimiento , Eliza no había cambiado nada, tal vez nunca lo haría, tal vez quien sabe.

Una vez ya todos reunidos pasaron a la biblioteca donde tomaron asiento y para sorpresa de Eliza la muy desvergonzada de Candy también estaba ahí alado de Archie y Albert ¿pero que esperaba esa tonta? Y aquellos dos eran los hombres más idiotas que conocía ¿Qué le veían a la tonta de Candy White?, bueno tenía que reconocer que no era nada fea pero no por eso dejaba de ser una vulgar y oportunista , Eliza miro a los tres con hastío esto no le daba buena espina.

Después tomó asiento a lado de su hermano quien la miraba con cara de advertencia , entonces el notario comenzó a leer, Elisa apretó la mano de su hermano tenia demasiados nervios y esperaba una cuantiosa cantidad, pero que va… ¡esperaba todo! La pelirroja hizo la más grande y codiciosa sonrisa de todos los tiempos y escucho atenta los deseos de la anciana

**Yo Elroy Andley en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales le dejo a mi querida Candice White Andley todo lo que una vez me perteneció lo cual es…-**pero el notario ya no pudo continuar . en ese instante Eliza casi se desmayaba se había quedado atónita se le había ido el color , estaba pálida,, si ,se sentía más enferma que nunca ¡la anciana le había dejado todo a la huérfana!.

-¡eso no puede ser! tiene que haber un error ahí-grito fuera de control – ¡ella no es nadie!- decía la pelirroja iracunda

Todos la miraron sin sorprenderse , Elisa tan ambiciosa como siempre, Neil más que apenado trato de calmar a su hermana, nadie en la habitación tenia ánimo para lidiar con sus caprichos , el joven Leagan la arrastro fuera de la habitación y trato de hablar con ella antes de hacer más el ridículo.

-tranquilízate Eliza, ¡por dios ya estas grande!, la tía Elroy murió, ten respeto…

-¡no! ¡Tú cállate Neil!- exclamo fuera de si- ¿no lo ves? ¡La tía abuela le dejo todo!

-eso ya no tiene sentido ahora-contesto el mayor de los Leagan tranquilamente, Eliza enarco una ceja más malhumorada ahora al ver la reacción relajada de su hermano

-ja! Como de que no lo tiene, si no lo tuviera no estaría aquí- Eliza entro de nuevo a la biblioteca - ¡tú! Eres una arribista – apunto a Candy – has manipulado a todos con tu falso encanto, pero esto no se quedara así Candice! ¡Impugnare este absurdo testamento!

-señorita Leagan , me temo que los deseos de madame Elroy no se pueden cambiar , madame Andley me dejo bien especificado que no habría cambios y sabiendo que usted intentaría algo , me dejo esto para usted-hablo el notario mientras le entregaba una caja con un contenido que no podía ser más que una pieza de joyería, Eliza se lo arrebato enojada sin dejar de maldecir a la rubia quien no sabía que decir , todo había sido tan sorpresivo.

Una vez más Neil saco a su hermana de la habitación pero esta vez para marcharse , ya ahí Candy se sentó en otro sillón , se había quedado pensativa , Archie y Albert la miraron sin decir nada, podían comprender como se sentía, después Archie fue el primero en hablar

-no te preocupes gatita ,las herencias siempre sacan lo peor de la gente , pero en este caso no era de sorprenderse-dijo Archie reclinado sobre la puerta de la biblioteca con los brazos cruzados

Candy lo miro sin decir nada

-señorita Candice, señor Andley, señor Cornwell, la señora Elroy quería entregarles esto-dijo el notario dándoles una carta a cada quien

-muchas gracias

-me despido

-yo lo acompañare a la salida-ofreció Archie amablemente

-muchas gracias

-no sé porque me ha dejado todo a mí-dijo la chica confundida-yo en realidad no quería nada….yo , yo …,¡ jamás quise nada Albert-volteo la rubia a mirar a su amigo que yacía sentado alado de ella

-¿de verdad Candy?- la expresión del rubio parecía tan real ,tan seria y después le sonrió embromándola ,no era un buen momento ,especialmente por la triste partida de la tía, pero ambos sabían que una broma de mal gusto aligeraría el ambiente lúgubre

Candy lo empujo mientras este se dejaba- ¡eres un tonto Albert Andley!

-sabes…..-dijo el rubio con un tono pensativo- cuando era niño , pensaba que tía Elroy era una mujer sin escrúpulos , tanto Pauna como yo nos preguntábamos porque era tan estricta , a nadie le regalaba una sonrisa que fuera sincera , pero a un así sabíamos que nos quería, siempre solía guardarse su dolor para ella, el día en que mi hermana murió ,tía Elroy fue la primera en limpiar las motas de su vestido y mirar como si nada hubiera pasado , y siendo un niño yo me sentía casi ajeno a este mundo ¿Cómo no sentirlo? Mi hermana era lo más cercano que yo tenía y si un chico no tenía madre ella parecía serlo conmigo, yo era un niño solitario que dependía del cariño de su hermana. Recuerdo que me encerré por más de un mes en mi habitación solo dejaba entrar a George, mis únicos amigos eran los animales.

las institutrices le decían a la tía que yo no era un niño normal , ella ya no sabía qué hacer, también estaba Anthony de por medio que en ese entonces era casi un bebe , hasta que llego a la resolución de mandarme a un internado-dijo el rubio mirando a la chica con una sonrisa torcida-pensaras "la típica solución de los Andley"

Ella también sonrió y el siguió hablando – me he agarrado a hablar demasiado lo que quiero decir es ….tía Elroy nunca tuvo hijos, nunca se casó y tratar de cuidarnos como tal había sido un reto enorme para una dama sola como lo era ella y aun así lo hizo y así fue con todos nosotros "dura", pero estoy seguro que ella nos amaba , un día le pregunte por que era tan cruel y ella me respondió que era para no crear "débiles mentales" , la tía Elroy era una mujer difícil, pero tarde o temprano se daba cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de la gente , ella te quiso Candy….- para ese entonces ambos ya tenían los ojos vidriosos

Archie llego de nuevo a la biblioteca esta vez acompañado de George, nadie sonreía, solo comentarios sin importancia, los dos rubios se limpiaron los ojos rápidamente ,nadie se dio cuenta , cada quien lucía metido en sus propias cavilaciones ,momentos después George se marchaba

-mis más sentido pésame-dijo el francés – señor William, señor Cornwell, señorita Candy…

Los tres asintieron- por cierto, creo que no habría problema si se dan un pequeño tiempo yo me ofrezco para manejar los bancos y las demás empresas mientras tanto

-gracias- dijo el rubio mirándolo sin expresión

-esta familia está desapareciendo ante nuestros propios ojos…. – dijo archiebald mientras se aflojaba la corbata, nadie dijo nada, pero el rubio lo miro triste, su sobrino había hablado por él, nadie se sentía de ánimos , si fueran jovencitas los dos hubieran llorado como magdalenas, pero eran hombres, los hombres no lloran , había dicho un día la misma Elroy.

-¡basta!-exclamo Candy mientras la volteaban a ver sorprendidos, para eso los ojos de la chica se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas- tía Elroy no hubiera querido que nos pusiéramos así- se limpió los ojos y normalizo su semblante- ya es tarde y el servicio tiene el día libre , ¿George quisiera quedarse a cenar con nosotros? , no será una gran banquete pero intentare…

- no quisiera incomodarlos señorita Candy

-que va …. Mejor diga que si

El hombre maduro volteo a mirar a los otros dos que parecían no decir nada, los días habían sido funestos para los tres jóvenes que habían estado con la anciana en sus últimos días, el que se quedara tal vez podría evitar la íntima soledad con la que todos parecían lidiar - de acuerdo

-y ahora todos vayan al comedor yo preparare algo-ordeno y ellos obedecieron como los niños a su mama , la pequeña rubiecilla salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la cocina tratando de ignorar la tristeza que se respiraba , una vez llego tomo algunas zanahorias y comenzó a partirlas que en un momento de descuido se había cortado un dedo, rápidamente tomo un trapo con el que paro la sangre y volvió a empezar , furiosa consigo misma de no poder ser capaz de realizar una tarea tan sencilla, al fin termino de cocinar un sencillo estofado que eran de las pocas cosas que le quedaban bien , llego al comedor y comenzó a servir , no faltaba decir que los tres habían ayudado a poner la mesa y entre otras cosas , comían en silencio mientras la llama de las velas danzaba por un viento travieso que se filtraba por la gran ventana del comedor que Archie había dejado abierta

-señorita Candy, le ha quedado excelente- admiro George mientras la chica le agradecía tímidamente

-si Candy te quedo muy bien-dijo un apreciativo Archie mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta

-estoy verdaderamente sorprendido – comento también el rubio- ¿Dónde aprendiste la receta?

Candy sonrió triste- Marie la que nos ayudaba en la casa que tía Elroy rento en parís me enseño… - dijo agachando un poco la cabeza con los ojos acuosos

-¿saben algo? Creo que es la mejor comida que he comido en mucho tiempo-alentó Archie

-también para mí- secundo Albert

-y para mí - se sumó George, todos emitieron una débil sonrisa

Entonces la amena charla comenzó, Candy tenía razón, Elroy andley no querría que estuvieran todos tristes , en vez de eso, esta vez decidieron recordar a la tía abuela con cariño y recordar una vez más sus anécdotas con la anciana, incluso George conto las suyas, la cena se alargó más de lo esperado y una vez se dieron cuenta , la alargaron un poco más , al final se marchó el fiel George y los tres se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Una vez Candy llego a la suya abrió el sobre de la tía Elroy y leyó despacio con la noción de que esas en realidad eran sus últimas palabras

_Para mi muy querida Candy_

_Mi querida Candy seguramente recibirás esta carta cuando yo ya no este ,pero, ¿Cómo empezar una carta como esta?, es irónico, cuando era joven era casi una poeta escribiendo este tipo de cosas, pero después me volví más experta en las cartas formales , supongo que fueron los años ,no importa , lo hare de todas formas porque sé que te lo debo y por qué quiero hacerlo ,empezare agradeciéndote por haberte aparecido en Lakewood un día cualquiera en el que yo creí seria cualquier aburrido y rutinario como el resto, aunque sabía venias a ver a William y Archie, me atreví a robarte esa tarde , confesare que mi orgullo siempre fue mayor que mi humildad y mis prejuicios eran a un peores.._

_Y te confesare otra cosa más que nunca te dije a ti ni a nadie : siempre quise conocer a esa niña revoltosa con coletas que llego un día a alborotar Lakewood y que hizo feliz a mis sobrinos y así mismo a curar ausencias . _

_Recuerdo en aquellos tiempos me contaban lo maravillosa que era Candy White, me daba curiosidad , me daban ganas de salir y comprobar si no mentían, pero me amargue la mitad de mi vida por sucesos que no les incumbían a ustedes y dichas circunstancias no me permitían cambiar, después entendí que culpar los acontecimientos del pasado no era excusa para ser lo que fui, para dejar de sonreír._

_Un día desperté y no era más que una anciana con muchos lamentos, con dolor repase mi vida una y otra vez, en el camino había dejado muchas cosas y personas queridas, también me ensañe con otras , tal vez era envidia de ver como los demás eran felices ._

_Como una vieja melancólica quise volver al pasado a enmendar mis errores y abofetear a esa Elroy dolida con la vida por no haber salido como esperaba, pero el pasado no vuelve, el tiempo nunca vuelve._

_Entonces pensé hacer algo con mi vida, o lo que quedaba de esta, algo que en muchos años había evitado y eso era: disfrutarla. Porque a pesar de todo, fue muy buena conmigo, pero fui tan terca y tonta, que nunca lo quise ver, entonces tu apareciste de nuevo y decidí tomar la oportunidad, estos días con ustedes tres han sido los mejores, cuídalos mucho cuando yo no este._

_Mi querida niña te has convertido en una auténtica dama sin necesidad de nadie, pero no te alabare porque no quiero que se te suban los humos, es broma, o al menos trate, tampoco se me dan muy bien._

_Esta es solo una carta de agradecimiento por todo lo que me diste , por todo lo que le has dado a esta familia , fuiste la mejor enfermera, la mejor amiga y De haber tenido hijos me hubiera gustado que fueras tú , nunca cambies mi querida Candy White porque si lo haces esta ogra anciana vendrá a jalarte los pies por las noches. _

_p.d en realidad soy muy vieja como para tener una hija tan joven como tú, por eso últimamente me gustaba pensar en ti como una nieta , que seas muy feliz mi querida Candy, cuando quieras algo ver por ello porque tal vez después sea demasiado tarde._

_Te querrá siempre __tu tía abuela Elroy _

_-_gracias tía Elroy…

La residencia Leagan estaba algo vacía como solía estarlo los últimos años, solamente la habitaban ella y una mucama que había traído consigo de la mansión de Boston , su hermano se había marchado por motivos laborales y ella bueno….. nada había salido como había planeado , su vida era un fiasco y no quería regresar a Boston con sus padres para que su madre con esfuerzos sobrehumanos tratara de hacer los últimos intentos para casarla con el primer estúpido que le hablara de su cuantiosa cuenta bancaria y sus "amigas " todas ya casadas y algunas con barrigas que le daban terror la compadecieran , aunque probablemente se estarían burlando de ella internamente.

Después de varias semanas la rencorosa pelirroja se había calmado un poco aunque no había podido entender porque la anciana le había dejado todo a la mustia de Candy ,puesto que ella siempre se había encargado de meter cizaña para que esta no le tuviera consideraciones , pero por lo visto había fallado.. era cierto , no había visitado a la vieja en años , pero ella estaba muy ocupada viendo por su futuro , un futuro que ahora parecía incierto ,incluso la misma mansión de los Leagan jamás le pertenecería y el que pudo ser su flamante esposo la había dejado plantada en el altar, no era que no se lo mereciera ,incluso en eso le agradecía su caballerosidad al no haber divulgado el ultimo rumor que hubiera acabado con ella . Eliza , se quedó mirando al cielo ,esa tarde ella estaba sentada en una banca del jardín , tenía dos días que no se daba una ducha pero no le importaba , su cabello era un desastre y aun llevaba la pijama eso sí, en una mano había una botella para "los traguitos" y en la otra un cigarrillo que se fumaba con amargura.

entonces escucho unos pasos que parecían llegar hacia ella, el muchacho se había acercado con sigilo , que guapo se había puesto-pensó con lujuria dándole una calada a su cigarrillo en un gesto casi vulgar- tan alto y esas facciones que ya no eran las del niño que a su criterio no era más que un ridículo vanidoso puesto que ella siempre tuvo su primo favorito y no era el, pero ese cabello rubio oscuro , bueno lo dejaría en "café" sujetado en una banda lo hacía ver….. mmm mejor siguió examinando antes de que este notara algo raro, vestía con desenfado pero con esa elegancia que tenía que admitir siempre venía con él , no se tenía que ser tan ciega para saber que debajo de esas ropas había un cuerpo atlético que se conservaba así por mera vanidad y bueno era su primo, pero Eliza Leagan sabia apreciar la belleza masculina cuando la veía .

Archie caminaba con pasos firmes y un portafolio de piel que contenía un montón de papeles ,cuando al fin llego con su irritante prima tomo asiento alado de ella y puso el maletín en el césped , la pelirroja que ya había dejado de estudiarlo ,por un momento quiso correrlo a gritos, le habían quitado lo que debería ser de ella y de repente esa extraña era dueña de todo ,pero la amarga mirada que Archie recibió de Eliza Leagan no lo detuvo ,Eliza podía jurar que por un momento el hombre había sonreído, pero no , solo se había removido un mechón del rostro, mientras sus seductores labios seguían cerrados , o si , porque en ese rostro de rasgos perfectos había unos labios…. ¡por dios era su primo! –Pensó reprimiéndose –¡oh que suerte tenía la huérfana! Estaba rodeada de hombres apuestos y la muy tonta no se daba cuenta, pero ella sí, en su ida al testamento había corroborado con echar un vistazo lo que decían las mujeres a su alrededor, el tío William también era muy guapo, que terrible seria su vida si no dejaba de envidiar a Candy, uno de estos días tenía que dejar ese deporte tan agotador y sí que lo era, había visto a mucha gente rendirse y unirse al enemigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja con su tan común comportamiento a la defensiva-¿has venido a reírte de mí? , no recuerdo haberte invitado a una tarde de té….

El rostro sereno de Archie no denotaba nada solo calma – es un bonito día ¿no lo crees Eliza?

-por dios ¡qué quieres aquí!

-nada- y el silencio siguió

-si claro-pronuncio con ironía, Eliza encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar tratando de que todo el humo llegara a el chico quien sabía que probablemente odiaba que su costosa ropa se arruinara por olores como el tabaco

-no hace falta que sientas odio –dijo por fin el

La mujer soltó un bufido y le miro insultada, se arrancó el collar de perlas del cuello y lo tiro al suelo con agresividad- ¡eso fue lo único que me dejo!

-tía Elroy quería mucho ese collar…..-el levanto la joya y trato de devolvérsela

-¡qué diablos quieres Archie!, no me la devuelvas, dásela a tu magnifica Candy y dile que se la quede, dile que se puede quedar con lo que quiera ya no me importa, siempre fui a visitar a la maldita anciana y la muy ingrata no me dejo nada….

- y veo que no has cambiado nada…

-ja! Lo mismo digo primo, sigues siendo el mismo estu…- pero la chica se contuvo y se sintió aún más amarga, otra calada le haría bien, últimamente el cigarro era el único que la podía calmar de hacer o decir cosas impensables.

-anda Eliza, la palabra, di la palabra, estúpido ¿esa era no?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado – mi querida Eliza solo vengo a dejarte esto – el hombre tomo el portafolio para dárselo

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto confundida

-lo que tú quieres

-lo que yo quiero lo tienes la estúpida huérfana

Archie hizo una mueca de desagrado, no había nada peor que una mujer maldiciendo -y está ahí

-no entiendo-contesto más irritada que nunca

-vamos Eliza, son todos los bienes de la tía Elroy

-si claro ¿es una burla verdad? , todo eso ahora es de Candy

-hasta que la llamas por su nombre-dijo el mirándola simpático- Candy me pidió que te entregara todos los documentos de los bienes, ahora todo está a tu nombre

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¡Ya se! Es otra de sus estrategias, quiere conmoverme y que yo no acepte nada porque me ha demostrado lo noble que es…

-¡basta! ,¿ Quieres dejar el teatro a un lado ? , ella quería venir a darte todo personalmente

-¿y por qué no ha venido?- pregunto altanera la pelirroja con mil ganas de abrazar el portafolio y verificar si era cierto

-creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta, en fin, yo me marcho, un placer señorita Leagan -dijo mientras dejaba el portafolio que Eliza muy digna trataba de pretender que no iba a tocar

-¡Archie espera!

-¿sí?

-dile a Candy que….. que….- pero la intención de agradecer murió tan pronto como las ganas de cambiar - no importa , no le digas nada- y abrió el portafolio leyendo rápidamente el contenido de los papeles

El castaño rio un poco ante el descaro de la chica –lo sabía, adiós Eliza

**Notitas:**

**Andreagalariel: amiguita no me brinque lo de Terry , si salio, pero en la pantalla de cine (no pensaba reencontrarlos , al menos , no en ese capitulo) y obiamente vio su nombre en la marquesina porque antes los nombres de los actores los ponían en la marquesina junto con el nombre de la película , la candy simplemente se emociono , en fin muchas gracias por leer.**

**Elsy82 : muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo tendre en mente.**

**Klaudys Andrew: gracias por leer amiguita**

**Mari:: muchas gracias nena**

**Lucy de Andrew: muchas gracias amiguita me gusto mucho tu review , lo lei como 3 veces :p es muy animoso**

**Paulau2: gracias nena por seguir leyendo que bueno que te gusto el cap**

**Yerybritter: otro review muy bonito, te prometo terminar la historia **

**Crazzy76: gracias por leer y no todavía no se acaba ya se yo tambien ya la quiero acabar y asi ya terminar , no se porque se me alarga esto , paciencia, paciencia**

**Janet: gracias , aquí esta la actualizacio**

**A cualquier lectora silenciosa que aya x ahí tmb se le agradece , en cuanto a si la dejo con albert o archie , bueno hay que esperar , espero les guste espero sus comentarios ,cuídense chao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap12**

Lakewood se llenó de condolencias, fastuosos arreglos de flores blancas eran entregados en la mansión con cartas de pésame, el ultimo arreglo fue uno bastante escandaloso con preciosas rosas rojas y una carta en el buzón que llego a tiempo con el arreglo , parecía que la persona que las hubiese enviado había dictado muy bien sus órdenes de como quería que fuera todo.

Candy abrió la carta , era del nieto de lady Ashcroft disculpándose en el nombre de su abuela por no haber podido asistir al entierro de su amiga , al parecer lady Ashcroft sufría de angina de pecho y se había puesto muy mal.

Candy saco bastantes flores del arreglo y las ato con uno de sus antiguos lazos , se puso su viejo sombrero de paja y salió de la mansión , mas allá de las rosas de Anthony , mas allá de la puerta de piedra de Archie y del portal de agua de stear, se dirigió a algo parecido como una cripta familiar al aire libre , había caminado tanto, pero había valido la pena , Candy descanso las rosas sobre la tumba de Elroy y se sentó en la hierba con una sonrisa triste.

-en estas últimas semanas no han dejado de llegarle flores tía, estas son de lady Ashcroft ¿son bonitas verdad? Lady Ashcroft menciona que eran sus favoritas ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?.. Supongo que ya no importa.. –Suspiro -… ¿sabe? El día de su testamento Eliza estuvo aquí, se veía algo desesperada la pobre…. Espero no este enojada conmigo por lo que hice , confió que en esta primavera las dulces Candy florezcan en la casa de Londres y Eliza las pueda ver, ella también era una gran admiradora de las rosas de Anthony. Todos me han dicho que soy una ilusa por haber hecho semejante cosa, pero yo sé que Eliza en el fondo es una buena persona y sé que usted también lo sabía.

También vino Neil , me sorprendió mucho verlo tan cambiado, parecía algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermana, él está casi irreconocible , los señores Leagan no han venido , al parecer el señor Leagan esta postrado en cama y la señora Leagan está muy preocupada , según nos dijo Neil , también nos dijo que su casa en Boston estaba abierta cuando quisiéramos ¿no le parece un poco extraño como pasan las cosas? .

Albert y Archie han seguido yendo a las empresas Andley, a pesar de que George les ha dicho que no es necesario , supongo que lo necesitan más que nunca, ayer me han dicho que están pensando en comprar una fábrica de muñecas que está en quiebra ¿¡no es fabuloso? ,Albert me dijo que donaran algunas al hogar de poni, las niñas se pondrán tan contentas…..

Y bueno yo he vuelto a la clínica feliz – los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas-¿sabe algo? La extraño mucho….

No muy lejos había una voz llamándola , era Dorothy con un canasto mientras con la otra mano trataba de captar su atención , Candy se limpió las lágrimas y fue con Dorothy

-siento que hayas tenido que caminar tanto Dorothy-se excusó apenada

La comprensiva Dorothy la miro con cariño – no se preocupe señorita, las caminatas son muy saludables y a ella le gustan- dijo la pelirroja mirando amorosa a su hija

-¡pero que tenemos aquí!- Candy tomo al bebe del cesto y lo arrullo en sus brazos- ¡pero si es la pequeña Shelley!- él bebe comenzó a reír con Candy- oh pero si ya no estás tan pequeña ¡ya pesas mucho!

-creo que ya le están saliendo los dientes, se comienza a quejar mucho y todo el tiempo esta irritada

-oh pobrecilla!- Candy miro al bebe- el doctor Martín tiene ungüentos para eso , recuérdame traerte uno mañana

-gracias señorita Candy- la rubia la miro con una ceja arqueada

-gracias Candy

-así está mejor

- lo siento es que hay algunas costumbres que no se quitan tan fácil

-no importa Dorothy, ¡ tu bebe es hermoso! Annie ya me había contado que ambas han ido al hogar de poni , tengo tantas ganas de verla… solo he visto a la hermana maría y la señorita poni , también vino Paty y Michael para darnos sus condolencias…

-bueno si apura el paso encontrara una sorpresa –sonrió Dorothy mientras tomaba en brazos a Shelley

Cuando llegaron Candy no entendió porque Dorothy le había dicho que había alguna sorpresa hasta llegar a la sala, era Annie y Tom quienes corrieron a abrazarla

-chicos! ¡Pero qué alegría!- Candy beso las mejillas de ambos y los miro un rato

-sentimos mucho no haber podido venir antes- comenzó Tom - Annie me acompaño a Oklahoma por unos asuntos del rancho

-¡oh no importa, ya están aquí!- dijo la alegre rubiecilla mientras los sentaba en el sofá como si fueran muñecos frágiles

-sentimos mucho la perdida de la señora Elroy- la morena tomo una de las manos de la rubia quien la tomó por sorpresa- ohh gracias- pero no tenía ganas de sentirse triste Candy cambio la conversación- Annie tu madre estuvo aquí

-¿mama? ¿De verdad?

-sí y también tu padre

-vaya…. Hace mucho que no les veo.-se dijo pensativa la morena, mientras su mano descansaba en la de tom en una señal casi intima, lo cual Candy no pudo dejar de notar , pero unas voces en el recibidor la distrajeron.

-esperen un momento, ahora vuelvo

-las acciones valdrán más, no sé porque estas terco en esperar…- presiono Archie mientras Albert colgaba su sombrero en el perchero

-¡Albert, Archie!-la chica avanzo hacia ellos con rapidez- ¡tenemos visita , tom y Annie han venido!

Los dos hombres dejaron sus cosas en el recibidor mientras la acompañaban para atender a sus amigos ,un poco curiosa Candy estudio un momento las reacciones de Archie, quien parecía no inmutarse e ir a saludar a la pelinegra a quien le hecho una mirada larga y apreciativa pero carente de pasión , más bien amistosa- Annie , estas más bella que nunca- la halago al oído mientras ella reía un poco , a continuación saludo al vaquero tom quien después una vez sentados de nuevo abrazo a la chica por los hombros , miradas curiosas fueron testigos de aquel gesto , Archie enarco una ceja y los miro con una sonrisa, Candy lo miro a él , no parecía estar celoso , más bien ¡parecía feliz por ella!.

-es muy bueno que hayan venido- comenzó Albert-¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?

La pareja se miró como si lo discutieran telepáticamente –oh vamos ¡- dijo Candy

En la cena , Tom y Annie se volvieron a sentar juntos , mientras Archie , Albert y Candy tenían sus lugares los tres lejos de ellos mismos , era una costumbre rara que comenzaban a adoptar , pero aun con eso no dejaban de conversar.

-creo que todos necesitamos actualizarnos en noticias – empezó Candy - ¿Cómo han estado?

-muy bien, muy bien, ¿verdad tom?- Annie miro al chico quien sonrió y afirmó aquella declaración

-¿Qué tipo de asuntos del rancho fueron a atender a Oklahoma?

- en realidad ninguno, mi padre quería que compráramos algunas reces, pero cuando fuimos al rancho donde nos las venderían , nos dieron la noticia de que las habían vendido antes.

-¿el rancho McDowell?- pregunto Albert interesado- así es

- ellos son muy informales –dijo el rubio – los McDowell nunca cumplen aunque firmes un contrato.

- pues si…. Nos dimos cuenta ese día.. – respondió Tom con una sonrisa rara

-¿y entonces se regresaron?- pregunto la rubia

-no, bueno Annie ya se quería marchar –dijo el vaquero mientras Annie chillaba que no dijera mentiras-pero justo antes de irnos encontramos una casa

Archie miro a Candy y Candy miro a Albert, nadie parecía entender ¿una casa? - ¿y que tiene la casa?- pregunto Archie confuso

-"era hermosa"- exclamo Annie con ojos soñadores

-a Annie le gustó tanto que tuvimos que comprarla –aclaro tom

Pero eso no parecía una aclaración sino más bien el comienzo para muchas preguntas

-¿le compraste una casa a Annie?-pregunto la rubia de manera cuidadosa-¿Por qué?

-oh! Soy una tonta, nos mandamos tantas cartas, no sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo, pero es que como era un tema tan feliz dudaba que cupiera en una carta y se me olvido decirlo tom y yo … estamos enamorados...

-"Annie y yo nos vamos a casar"-declaro el hombre con su mirada fija en Annie

De pronto nadie pudo decir nada , Albert tomo su copa con agua y bebió hasta la última gota y seguía bebiendo de esta una vez vacía , Archie masticaba un trozo de su bistec que parecía llevar horas en su boca y Candy los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-pero... pero… ¿es una broma? Chicos….. ya estamos en mayo, el día de los inocentes ya paso …- dijo Candy un tanto conmocionada, ante lo que veía , tom y Annie parecían muy serios en lo que decían .

-y ¿cuándo será la boda?-pregunto Albert de una manera más calmada que la que Candy se había expresado

Bueno….debido a los últimos acontecimientos tom y yo pensamos que sería de muy mal gusto hacer una boda ahora pero , será muy pequeña ..

Yo quería que fuera en julio pero… Annie prefiere agosto- dijo con voz firme y alegre - nos casaremos el diez de agosto , todos están invitados

-bueno, creo que definitivamente no es de mal gusto, al contrario son noticias alegres – felicito Archie mientras comenzaba a sonreír

-¿es enserio?-pregunto Candy dudosa pensando que sus amigos le jugaban una cruel broma

- si Candy, es muy enserio

La rubia se quedó perpleja , se paró de su silla y abrazo a su amiga de manera extraña y dijo- lo siento debo ir por algo que deje en mi habitación , pero no fue a su habitación , se dirigió a la cocina y salió por la puerta de atrás, tenía que pensar con un poco de aire fresco ,¿había oído bien? ¿Annie y tom? ¿De verdad había escuchado bien? , tenía que visitar más a menudo el hogar de poni, ¿Por qué la hermana María y la señorita poni no le habían dicho nada? Annie y tom y ella eran casi como hermanos ¡hermanos! Los hermanos no se enamoraban, pero la realidad era que no eran hermanos, solo de palabra y a las palabras se las llevaba el viento, ¿y Archie? ¿Qué había de Archie? Parecía sorprendido pero no celoso ¿es que no quedaba ni un poquito de amor por Annie en el?, Dorothy salió a buscarla una vez más , pero esta vez no tuvo que hacerlo porque , Candy estaba sentada en los escalones .

-¿Candy? –la llamo- hemos preparado un mousse de chocolate para el postre ¿no vas a venir?

Candy miro a Dorothy un momento, ¡dios! Había sido un poco grosera con sus amigos, sus comentarios habían sido algo rudos, fue así como decidió ya no decir más, la chica se levantó y se metió con Dorothy ,después fue al salón ,con el pretexto de comer el postre ,cuando en realidad no dejaba de dedicarles miradas furtivas a la pareja y por un momento creyó ver sentados a la pequeña Annie junto con el malcriado pero también pequeño Tom.

-no puedo creer que esto esté pasando –dijo ella cuando Annie y tom se habían marchado-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

-bueno tal vez querían que fuera privado, ¿Por qué te pones así?-pregunto Archie mientras se bebía su whiskey

-porque…. Esto es algo casi… ¡ bizarro!.. Nosotros, nosotros, nos criamos juntos Archie, tú lo sabes.

-y ahora ellos se van a casar- completo el sin mucho drama

-así es, ¿no te parece raro?

-mm no

-Candy , Archie , iré con George al banco , se nos han quedado algunos documentos- dijo el rubio desde la puerta de la biblioteca

-¿no quieres que los acompañe?

-no, no te preocupes, solo es eso –y en eso ultimo dejo la habitación

– vamos Candy, ¿no me vas a decir que eso no puede ser? Ellos ya están grandes..

-no es eso Archie, yo quiero que los dos sean felices yo los quiero mucho pero ….¿ juntos?

-si Candy , juntos , ¿Por qué lo ves tan mal?

- no lo sé, no me lo esperaba, yo pensaba que algún día tom se casaría con alguna chica que quisiera mucho y Annie…. Bueno para Annie yo esperaba que se casara conti…..¡oh no tiene importancia ! ¡Soy una tonta y una entrometida!

-bueno gatita a veces las cosas no suceden como uno esperaba ¿cierto?- con una mano Archie tomo la barbilla de la chica

-¿es que no te dan un poquito de celos?- soltó por fin

-ahh ¿era eso?- Archie la miro divertido mientras Candy lo miraba molesta cuando él era el que debía enojarse por ser tan entrometida, si, Candy era una entrometida

-mm, no tengo por qué responderte ¿sabes? , pero siendo tú, lo hare, no, no siento celos, estoy feliz por Annie, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-bueno yo….- ojala ella hubiese sentido lo mismo en el pasado, pero sabía que Archie nunca había estado enamorado de Annie , pero ahora llegaba una Annie feliz a decirles que se casaba con tom ¡con Tom! ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Por qué nadie parecía tan curioso cómo ella? , cuando volteo a mirar a su amigo este estaba parado mirando de nuevo aquel marco de plata que descansaba sobre la chimenea , Candy se quedó en el sofá mirando a su amigo , Archie se había puesto muy guapo , sus cabellos miel caían sobre su cara cubriendo sus rasgos afilados mientras miraba absorto la foto, su figura alta y esbelta se recargaba un poco sobre la chimenea que estaba apagada , Candy fue hacia él y lo abrazo con ternura-yo también los extraño mucho

Sorprendido Archie correspondió al abrazo y amarro su frágil talle con sus fuertes brazos , Candy era menuda y adorable , tenía su cabecilla rubia acorrucada sobre su pecho y estaba llorando ¡Candy estaba llorando! , Archie miro la masa de rizos que le impedían ver su rostro y lentamente deshizo el abrazo , una vez la miro comprobó que si estaba llorando , nuevamente tomo su rostro y se inclinó , Candy lo miro conmocionada, pero el no pudo detener más aquel impulso que había frenado durante muchos años, poso sus labios en los de ella con un poco de brusquedad , los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par , tal vez igual que cuando había recibido la noticia , de pronto sintió que tenía amnesia no podía recordar nada , pero tampoco podía pensar en nada, , después de algunos segundos ella misma contestaba a aquel beso y sus ojos se cerraron presa de algo que no podía entender , un beso que no debía de ser , sus mejillas comenzaban a sentir el calor y otras partes de su cuerpo, el la tomo de la cintura y ella, ella no hizo nada para discutir, una lengua caliente pero seductora se adentró en su boca haciéndola sentir sensaciones extrañas pero no desagradables, recordó cumbres borrascosas escondido en el pequeño librero de Paty , recordó las novelas románticas de las enfermeras un poco más subiditas de tono , recordó a los amantes en parís y las historias de juventud de tía Elroy ,

¡oh dios ¡ ¡Archie la estaba besando! .sentimientos extraños se apoderaban de ella , sentimientos que le daban miedo , con toda su fuerza Candy empujo a Archie , mientras este tenía la mirada oscura y no dejaba de mirarla aun aturdido , parecía querer pedirle disculpas pero no lo hacía , Candy lo miro sin expresión y se marchó rápidamente cerrando la puerta a su paso.

**notitas**

**gracias por sus reviews a klaudys andrews, paulaou2, crazzy76, roni de Andrew, Wendy , cecyalberthfan**


	13. Chapter 13

Aquella noche Candy no podía dormir ¿Cómo hacerlo? , aun así lo intento : se acostó en su cama y cubrió su cuerpo con una sábana muy delgada, montones de pensamientos asaltaban su mente ¿ahora qué haría? , no quería ver a Archie, ella alegando del compromiso de Annie, cuando minutos después estaba besándose con él, él que había sido el novio de su amiga , no , no era su amiga, era más que eso, era "su hermana" , era la hermana que nunca tuvo y la niña llorosa que siempre la seguía .

Era Annie, la buena y tímida Annie, una sonrisa la hizo rememorar otros tiempos : Annie y ella teniendo un picnic y bebiendo vino , Annie y ella cantando horriblemente durante la misa , Annie y ella prometiéndose ser siempre amigas , no, mejor dicho "hermanas".

La carta de Annie, el listón de Annie, stear mofándose de una casi carta de amor hacia su hermano de la misma Annie britter, Annie Britter prestándole un vestido , Annie bailando con Archie en el festival de mayo , Archie y Annie acompañándola a su trabajo de la mina , como enfermera y cocinera : ellos como sus cocineros, Annie y Archie visitándola en el hospital, Annie y Archie en la fiesta del hogar de poni , ¿Qué había pasado con Annie y Archie? , ellos tenían la aceptación de todo el mundo como pareja, como personas, pero eso no había bastado.

Al paso de los años Annie se había puesto muy bonita, era alta, a comparación de ella, un cutis inmaculado, un cuerpo tan delicado como el de las modelos de coco chanel, aquel aire elegante que también tenía Archie, ¡ambos tenían tanto en común! , ¿Por qué no había sido suficiente? ,era tan raro pero a la vez parecía perfectamente normal verlos como dos amigos que se guardaban respeto y se sonreían sinceros , ¿Qué había pasado con aquel dramático enamoramiento que Annie le profesaba a Archie? , no, ella era la más dramática de todas , pero Annie también tenía lo suyo , aquella jovenzuela que se había hecho la enferma de tristeza al ver que Archie no tenía fines románticos con ella, la frágil y grácil Annie Britter ya no era una adolescente, ella tampoco lo era, Annie Britter se iba a casar ,con nada más y nada menos que Tom Stevens , su amigo de la infancia, su también hermano y si le contaran de nuevo la noticia seguiría igual de atónita que hace unas horas.

Por la mañana la rubia salió muy temprano de la mansión, casi al despuntar el alba, y aunque sería solamente para barrer el consultorio del doctor Martin ya que este no acostumbraba madrugar y abría a las nueve cosa que a ella le parecía un horario perfecto , esta vez pareció no gustarle la idea , tenía que salir de la mansión lo antes posible , antes de encontrarse con alguien ,antes de encontrarse con él.

Con un poco de vergüenza pero curiosa toco sus labios rememorando aquel suceso, algo que por supuesto no debería estar haciendo, ese había sido su tercer beso , pensó en lo loco que estaba el mundo y en lo loca que estaba ella , en lo loca que siempre había estado .

Con angustia vio que el cochero no estaba , él no trabajaba en horas inhumanas- pensó mofándose de sí misma- entonces se dirigió al enorme garaje con paso sigiloso , una vez entro se maravilló al ver los costosos automóviles de los Andley, recorrió rápida pero apreciativamente el lugar ,aparte de autos también se encontraban dos carruajes (sin caballos) , pero justo al final se encontraba el más costoso , que a comparación de los otros , este se veía gastado y con algunos daños, pero parecía como si nadie lo hubiera tocado desde que su dueño lo dejo ahí –con una sonrisa triste y sabiendo que aún tenía un poco de tiempo, como una travesura Candy se metió en el automóvil y simulo manejarlo , aquel automóvil sin duda era el más caro no por su costo , porque no lo tenía, sino por las memorias que guardaba , no tenía propósitos de ponerse triste , pero lo hizo , la pequeña mano de la rubia acaricio lentamente el volante " era el carro de Stear" , aquel que su mismo dueño había construido , entonces pensó en la primera vez que había subido en él y era como si comenzara a oír su voz de nuevo "_yo te llevare a casa" "este es el diseño especial de competición alistair" "¿te gusta? Lo hice yo mismo" "esta es la primera prueba" "el otro día terminamos cayendo en el lago" "¿tienes miedo?" "no te asustes Candy soy muy buen conductor"._

Los ojos se le nublaron con lágrimas , se reclino sobre el tablero y lloro silenciosamente , era tan temprano que se le habían hecho algunas ojeras por falta de horas para dormir y en un descuido se había quedado dormitando hasta que unos pasos le advirtieron que ella no era la única despierta ,se enderezo tan rápido que sin querer toco el claxon del automóvil, los pasos se acercaban más y más , Candy busco rápidamente algo en que irse ,encontrando una bicicleta que estaba al fondo , se secó las lágrimas y con agilidad monto la bicicleta y salió de la mansión mientras el frio de la mañana despertaba sus sentidos y los primeros rayos se colaban por las hojas de árboles y destellos de luz se apreciaban en estos , iluminando su camino.

A su despedida salió Dorothy que trato de alcanzarla hasta que solo le quedo gritar- ¡señorita Candy aún no ha desayunado!

-¡no te preocupes Dorothy! ¡! ¡Me tengo que ir!

-¿¡pero señorita Candy! Aún es muy temprano!

La loca rubiecilla cruzo el portal de las rosas velozmente y rápidamente desapareció de Lakewood en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , aun encimada en sus pensamientos, seguía pedaleando para dejar los pensamientos dolorosos atrás , pero esa mañana en especial había amanecido con la cabeza más dura de todas , por cuestión de mala suerte más adelante el camino estaba lleno de bruma , pero no le importó , Candy se adentró en la niebla desapareciendo su pequeña silueta mientras aquel manto grisáceo la acogía en sus brazos , una rama de un árbol le saco la cofia que prácticamente le colgaba de la maraña de rizos , la chica se detuvo y busco pero era tan densa la niebla que era casi imposible verla , cuando por fin su mano se puso en contacto con aquel pedazo de tela grueso , se acomodó bien la cofia con las horquillas , se subió descuidadamente en la bicicleta y al primer pedaleo callo de ella , con un golpe tan fuerte que la hizo desear jamás haberse despertado , se había golpeado la rodilla contra una enorme piedra filosa que estaba enterrada en las partes finales del bosque , al parecer ese no era su día , se dijo a sí misma , esta vez no se subió a la bicicleta solo camino y la llevo con ella sujetándola de los manubrios, parecía una escena de horror mientras la rubia caminaba con la bicicleta y el cabello enmarañado mientras la rodilla le sangraba, para su buena suerte el doctor Martin siempre dejaba abierta la puerta de su consultorio , Candy entro rápidamente y saco algunas cosas de la vitrina de los medicamentos , se sentó en una silla y se quitó las medias junto con los zapatos mientras echaba a la basuras las primeras , su rodilla estaba hinchada y borbotones de sangre salían sin contenerse , Candy se paró de nuevo y se dirigió al lavabo donde lavo la herida con jabón y después colocarse una venda, cuando estaba casi lista , unos toquidos la distrajeron , era el doctor Martin

-¡doctor Martin!-exclamo sorprendida-¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?

-¡hola Candy! Yo también me alegro de verte muchacha-dijo el hombre rechoncho mientras la chica parecía un poco desorientada-veo que ambos nos hemos sorprendido, traje chocolates ¿quieres chocolates?- el le tendió una mano mostrándole una caja con chocolates que en ese momento hizo que le gruñera el estomago

-gracias doctor Martin

-de nada Candy y dime ¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto el doctor muy calmado, esa mañana parecía bastante relajado y Candy quería que le diera su clave

-perfectamente, todo está perfectamente –contesto de manera nerviosa

-¿sabes Candy? Hoy te noto algo cansada… ¿estas segura que estas bien? , todavía es muy temprano… si quieres puedes dormir una poco más , yo mientras limpiare este desorden y leeré un poco

La rubia se sonrojo- oh! Cuanto lo siento iba a limpiar todo es solo que me caí y …

-no importa hija , yo limpio tu duerme un poco , parece que te persiguieron por toda la selva -bromeo el doctor- pero.. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-bueno , como le dije me caí y me pegue en la rodilla contra una piedra muy grande..

-veo que ya le hiciste curación , se más cuidadosa ,, siempre andas de despistada por todos lados , uno de estos días podrías amanecer casada y no darte cuenta-bromeo de nuevo

Candy se sentó en la cama y escucho sonrojada aquel comentario que la hizo rabiar- ¡doctor Martin ¡ ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-porque así es la ley de la naturaleza

-¡oh pero yo no me casare ¡! ¡Jamás lo hare!- declaro la pecosa de manera triunfal y decidida

-apuesto a que si lo harás, bueno, bueno , ¿Cuál de tus dos novios vendrá a recogerte hoy? , no creo que sea bueno que te regreses en esa bicicleta , muchacha loca cómo pudiste venir hasta acá con esa bicicleta en la niebla

La cara arrebolada de Candy hizo estallar en risas al hombre- doctor Martin ellos son como mi familia , usted conoce a Albert y aaaa… aa

-creo que se llama Archie ¿o no?

-si

- es muy buen mozo ¿no crees Candy? Y Albert también

-¡oh doctor Martin que cosas dice! Sabe algo, creo que mejor le tomare la palabra y me dormiré unos minutitos y prometo no volver a hacer eso cuando haya niebla

-buena chica, a propósito, ¿podrás dormir con música? , he comprado un disco y quisiera ponerlo…

-oh claro no se detenga por mí- Candy se acostó y se puso a dormir mientras la música la arrullaba, el doctor Martin barrio un poco y coloco los frascos que estaban en la mesa en la vitrina , tiro unas cuantas cosas a la basura y se sentó a tomar café mientras se llenaba la boca con chocolates y sacaba su rompecabezas, miro hacia la cama donde la chica dormía tranquilamente y se preguntó porque había llegado tan temprano y mientras eso sucedía dos niños tocaban a su puerta , Martin se puso de pie y les abrió .

-¿sí?

-¿sucede algo?

El niño pequeño se rasco la cabeza y se asomó con curiosidad -¿Candy está aquí? , nuestra madre no está y vimos a Candy llegar aquí hace una hora y le chorreaba sangre y…

No le pasa nada Benny , se lastimo y ahora esta descansando

-¿entonces no podrá jugar con nosotros?

El doctor Martin rio ante la inocencia del niño y vio al otro que miraba su cuerda de saltar de una manera decepcionada- lo siento hijo pero Candy esta descansado y se pegó en la rodilla, haremos una cosa ,dejemos que la enfermera Candy duerma un poco y mientras yo jugare con ustedes

-¡pero Candy es más divertida que usted!- exclamo el más chiquillo

El doctor Martin sonrió-en eso te doy la razón, pero yo tengo chocolates y tengo un bonito juego de damas chinas

Los dos niños se miraron -¿damas chinas? ¿Cómo se juega eso?

-entren y les enseñare - los niños obedecieron felices y una vez sentados , comieron chocolates con el doctor Martin mientras jugaban damas chinas.

-es una maravillosa noche- susurro en su oído , su voz se había vuelto tan seductora como su perfecta apariencia , Candy lo miro embelesada mientras la orquesta de un elegante club tocaba el tan escandaloso jazz ,remplazando al vals , después comenzaron a tocar un tango , las ancianas se abanicaban mientras las parejas bailaban sucumbiendo a la música , Candy se miró ataviada en un vestido rojo con una abertura en la pierna bastante osada y unos tirantes muy delgados que mostraban sus hombros y que decir de la espalda ¡no había tela ahí! , aunque holgado como la moda lo dictaba , ¡era el vestido más atrevido que había visto en su vida! , de pronto las manos de él la tomaron de la cintura volviendo a acariciarla con aquella voz -¿Qué sucede gatita?

Candy lo miro confundida , estaba tan alto y guapo y aquel frac negro le quedaba bastante bien , ¡ella no debía pensar esas cosas!-¿no bailaras conmigo?- ella alzo la mirada , los ojos de él estaban pendientes de su reacción- ¡pero claro que bailaremos!

La música era lenta y las parejas pegaban sus cuerpos sin pudor , las mujeres abanicándose abrían la boca escandalizadas, el solo baile era un pecado, Archie la miro con ojos coquetos , ella cerro los suyos para evitar sentir su mirada, cuando los abrió el ya no estaba, aunque en realidad nunca se había ido , aquellas manos la seguían sujetando por la cintura , esta vez Albert le sonrió y la acuno en su pecho –Candy, Candy ¿con quién te vas a quedar?- dijo el rubio envolviéndola

En la calidad de sus brazos ella sintió protegida y relajada, hasta oír aquella pregunta, lo miro incrédula mientras seguían bailando él le levanto la barbilla- ¿Qué beso te gusto más "pequeña"?-La última palabra salió de su boca de una manera casi obscena, el movimiento de sus labios al decir las palabras le parecía infinitamente seductor -¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Esta confundida no es así?

Ella bajo la mirada, quería alejarse pero él lo impidió y la acerco a él con fuerza, su mano acaricio lentamente la pierna desnuda que sobresalía de la abertura de su vestido y ella sintió enrojecer-¡basta Albert!-grito ante el descaro del rubio, todos los que bailaban se les quedaron mirando y de repente ya no era Albert

-¿Qué sucede gatita?- pregunto el joven mirándola divertido - pareces asustada

Candy lo miro furibunda-¡tú eres de Annie! ¿¡Porque juegan así?

El negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con diversión- yo no soy de nadie – y en aquel momento tan rápido como un relámpago poso sus labios en los de ella , con aquel beso que sintió sacudirla , la beso con tanta pasión que Candy se sintió desfallecer , aquel beso le proporcionaba tanto placer que no podía empujarlo, no había porque hacerlo, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, tenía que admitirlo, pero no podía y de nuevo hizo aquella cosa tan maravillosa, Archie introdujo su lengua haciendo más excitante aquel juego llamado beso de lo que ya era , de una manera fogosa ella también lo hizo , todos los ojos curiosos estaban ahí para mirarlos , en una especie de frenesí el la cargo aun en la pista y comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella se rindió con los ojos cerrados el la seguía acariciando con su boca, sus mejillas estaban rojas y calientes , se sentía atontada , dio una última mirada porque había deicidio que después cerraría los ojos y se dejaría llevar , pero sus ojos se mantuvieron bien abiertos , entre la multitud Candy pudo divisar , esos ojos azules acusadores y acuosos ¡era Annie!

Aun contra su boca ella alcanzo a mascullar- basta..b asta.. Annie nos mira!

El no cedió y la siguió tocando , cada vez más atrevidamente , mientras acariciaba su cadera y después la abrazaba por detrás de una manera posesiva – no te dejare ir Candy , no lo hare esta vez

Candy que por un momento había dejado de sentir aquella presión despertó ante las palabras – no digas eso .. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

El dejo de abrazarla y la puso enfrente de él , arqueando una ceja Archie hablo con amargura y un atisbo de ironía- ¿entonces cuando? Cuando será la mejor ocasión para hacerlo, siempre hay algo – dijo el de manera herida- siempre hay algo de por medio, siempre hay alguien ¿no es así gatita?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos - estas confundido, yo estoy confundida! Tu y yo somos amigos , esto no debió pasar..

Annie camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a los dos, miro a Candy y se echó a llorar-¿Por qué Candy? Porque me lo quitas… tu sabes que yo lo amo… porque Candy, porque? , Que te he hecho ?, eres una mala hermana Candy , lo eres

No Annie, no es cierto, tu sabes que siempre he hecho todo por ustedes, por ti…

Extrañamente Annie rio y tomo su mano- vamos Candy…. Admítelo, admítelo de una vez por todas, deja de evadirlo, míralo, ¿es muy guapo verdad? Y tú me quitaste su atención, desde que tuviste la torpeza de aparecer en su vida , desde que tuviste la torpeza de aparecer en la vida de todos-dijo otra voz diferente , era Eliza

- Ya estas grande , ya no eres una tonta jovencita, eres una mujer, piensa en ti , mi pequeña y tonta Candy , hazlo , hazlo – dijo la tía Elroy que yacía sentada con las demás ancianas

La cabeza le daba vueltas , de repente ya no era Archie quien la tomaba por la cintura sino Albert y se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído- no me dejes Candy, no me cambies por nadie , nadie te ha cuidado mejor que yo, es tiempo de que me pagues esa gratitud con tu vida… quédate conmigo Candy , yo te amo Candy…

La rubia comenzó a llorar, mientras Albert seguía sujetándola por la cintura – eres tan hermosa pequeña, nadie te ha querido más que yo , ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan testaruda?

-Albert no….

Si Candy , claro que si, olvida esa inocencia absurda, yo sé quién eres , solo yo te conozco –las manos de Albert avanzaron de su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho , comenzó a colocarle besos en las mejillas- vamos pequeña….

-no!, no! , esto es un sueño.. ¡es un sueño!- Candy despertó sudorosa , el doctor Martin se acercó a ella y le toco la frente de manera preocupada y los dos niños se acercaron a su cama de la misma forma- ¿está enferma Candy?

-no Benny, solo está cansada y tuvo una pesadilla, ¿querida por qué no te vas a casa? hoy no te vez muy bien

Candy pestañeo varias veces y se limpió los ojos, era un alivio que solo fuera un sueño y a que sueño más loco había tenido - ha sido solo una pesadilla – sonrió espontáneamente y casi brinco de la cama- ¡Benny! ¡Thomas! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-venimos a jugar con usted pero usted estaba dormida y el doctor Martin, estábamos jugando con el doctor Martin.

- la vimos entrar con una piernita sangrando – dijo el pequeño Thomas

Ella miro el vendaje de su rodilla y sonrió- oh ¡eso! No chicos no se asusten, era solo salsa de tomate ¿verdad doctor Martin?- miro al doctor guiñándole un ojo y después le lanzo una mirada de súplica para que mintiera con ella- y la venda es para que no me salga más salsa de tomate

Así es chicos , era solo salsa de tomate- corroboro el doctor

-¡yo también quiero que a mi pierna le salga salsa de tomate!- dijo alegremente el pequeño Thomas

Benny se puso derecho y protesto- ¿¡pero si usted nos dijo que se pegó? La señorita Candy tiene un vendaje en su rodilla , ahora lo comprendo el doctor Martin es un aprovechado , quiere matar a la señorita Candy del cansancio ..

Basta! Benny , Thomas ¿Dónde está su madre?- la rubia cambio de tema

-ella se ha ido a trabajar – dijo el pequeño Thomas

-¿y quien los iba a cuidar?- pregunto consternada

Bueno pues , en realidad nadie , yo tenía que cuidar de Thomas pero la clínica feliz está enfrente y la vimos llegar ¿nos podemos quedar?

Ella sonrió- no es a mí a quien tienen que pedirle permiso Benny, pídele una disculpa al doctor Martin y pregúntaselo a el

Benny la miro embelesado y obedeció- discúlpeme doctor Martin ¿podemos quedarnos con ustedes- pregunto el niño inofensivamente a lo que el hombre asintió – pero tienen que ayudarle a la señorita White

-con gusto! - se apuntó el pícaro Benny

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo gracias por leer**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a las chicas:**

**Cotapese,Paulau2,Crazzy76,Elsy82,Kaudys Andrew, Roni Andrew**

**Marioli**

**Wendi , púerto Rico y cecyalberthfan muchas gracias de nuevo ,sus reviews son presiosos chao**


	14. Chapter 14

El sonido de un claxon puso nerviosa a Candy quien para eso nada más se estaba haciendo tonta , limpiando sobre lo que ya estaba limpio, no había habido muchos pacientes ese día, para su desagrado la gente gozaba de buena salud, la rubia se reprendió mentalmente, debería sentirse feliz de que la gente no sintiera dolencias, eran las nueve de la noche y el doctor Martin la miraba con cara de cansancio , el pobre hombre moría de aburrimiento , no había la gran cosa para hacer y él se quería marchar a casa pero le daba pena correr a la chica. Candy seguía parloteando de cosas sin importancia , mientras limpiaba aquí y allá , sabía que estaba abusando de la buena voluntad del doctor Martin pero no quería volver… no todavía….

-¿y qué cree que paso después?- le dijo al doctor Martin que para eso parecía dormitar, mientras ella hacia como si su historia fuera muy interesante

-no lo sé Candy ¿Qué paso?-pregunto este sin mucho interés

-bueno pues, el conejito corrió y no lo pude atrapar ¡¿puede creerlo?

El señor Martin se levantó de su silla arrastrando los pies y se asomó a la ventana , un coche negro estaba estacionado afuera, ¡al fin! ¡Su salvación! , sonrió agradecido a dios por que alguien viniera por la muchacha loca, "su loca enfermera" como solía llamarla en su mente, había comenzado a pensar que a la pobre la habían corrido y que por eso había llegado temprano y pretendía también pasar la noche , el hombre adentro del automóvil hizo sonar de nuevo el claxon y Martin sonrió mirando a la rubia que estaba comenzando a poner más café – deja eso Candy , creo que ya vinieron por ti

La rubia miro ansiosa para todos lados, parecía un conejillo asustado, miro al doctor Martin sin moverse y este fue hacia ella- Candy...

-¿sí?

-vete a casa.

-pe..per..pero….¡aun no termino de limpiar!-mintió , el lugar esta inmaculado, el doctor Martin alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos , esperando a que la muchacha cediera

-¡oh está bien! ¡está bien! Lo siento…-se disculpó mientras iba por su bolso y salía del consultorio , tomo su bici hasta llegar al auto , estaba temblando por dentro , dios! , porque había dejado su apartamento en Chicago , ahora.. Ahora.. Cuando llego al auto su semblante cambio, la preocupación se esfumo por unos momentos, era George! ¡George la había venido a recoger! , una enorme sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro- ¡oh George es tan maravilloso verlo!- exclamo con voz melosa , el hombre se alegró y le sonrió halagado de que le tuviera tanta estima , bajo del auto y la ayudo a colocar la bicicleta en la parte de atrás ¿Qué hacía Candy con una bicicleta? – permítame ayudarle

-oh! Es usted muy amable, dígame George, ¿tenía mucho esperándome?-pregunto atenta a la respuesta

-solo unas dos horas, pero no se preocupe- respondió el educadamente

Candy se llevó las manos a la boca- oh! Cuanto lo siento ¡! ¡Lo he hecho esperar demasiado!

-en realidad no fue nada..-sonrió este – hace mucho que no venía por estos rumbos- dijo mientras ambos subían al auto y el conducía con su precaución de siempre

No quería preguntar pero al fin lo hizo- ¿Por qué no vino Albert o Archie?-la rubia pecosa se mordió la lengua , había sonado casi desesperada y decepcionada y él lo noto- no me malentienda George , que usted haya venido por mí fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar..- rayos eso había sonado raro, pensó.

El buen George comenzó a tararear una canción y contesto aun con la mirada en el camino- hay visitas, recuerde que tendrían visitas este día

-¿visitas?

-sí, visitas

-¿Qué tipo de visitas?

El hombre pareció pensárselo - la señora patricia , su marido y su prima, no recuerdo bien su nombre….

A Candy pareció no importarle mucho la advertencia de George- ¿Cómo se llama?

-no lo recuerdo

-¿es bonita?

El hombre lo pensó de nuevo – supongo que debería decir que si…

-oh! - la conversación murió en ese mismo momento, pero el buen George trato de reavivarla con un tema distinto- ¿hubo muchos pacientes?

A la rubia le dieron ganas de reír de lo patética que era, pero mintió- ¡oh sí! Muchísimos! , Estoy rendida! ..

Qué raro…- medito el- en las dos horas que estuve estacionado no vi entrar a nadie

-oh no ¡ no se deje engañar , hubo muchos ¡ , que digo muchos!, ¡demasiados!

Por un momento George voltio a mirarla para volver la vista al camino y rio ante lo cómica que se veía Candy – está bien señorita Candy… no quería incomodarla , solamente trataba bromear.

-¡oh! – Ella lo miro simpática- ya lo sabía- pero ninguno de los dos se lo creyó y comenzaron a reír.

Las luces de la mansión estaban encendidas , pero parecía que se encontraban reunidos en la planta baja , en la sala precisamente, Candy analizo la situación , podía cruzar el umbral y correr a las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación , después de todo aquella casona era tan enorme que tal vez nadie se daría cuenta, pero se darían cuenta inmediatamente por el sonido del motor del auto y ella no era una huraña , había llegado el momento, tenía que ser valiente , respiro profundo y George le abrió la puerta- ¿viene conmigo George?

El hombre sonrió y negó- no puedo, tengo una cita- dijo en casi un susurro

Candy había creído que se podía escudar en el buen George pero al parecer eso no iba a poder ser, solo que no había escuchado el resto - ¿una qué?

-ya sabe… usted sabe….

La rubia se rasco la cabeza y abrió más los ojos, ¿Qué podía saber ella?- lo siento George no lo sé , pero a dónde va?

A una cita- su tono era igual de bajo que la primera vez

-oh George lo siento, de verdad no lo oigo bien, los chiquillos de la clínica probablemente me están dejando sorda

-a una "**cita"- **ahora su voz parecía abochornada

-oh! , no se diga más! , siento haberlo hecho esperar tanto – se disculpó torpemente- por favor vaya , ya no lo detengo

-gracias señorita Candy

-gracias a usted George

Candy se adentró en la mansión de manera silenciosa, estaba decidida, ¡sería una huraña! ,pero al oír la voz de su amiga Patty , algo movió sus pies hacia la sala , no sin antes revisarse en el espejo , su cabello era un desastre , se acomodó bien la falda de su blanca ropa de enfermera para cubrir la venda y no contar como se había caído , aun así fue al encuentro.

-¡Candy!- chillo patricia parándose para ir hacia ella

Candy sonrió contenta y la abrazo sintiendo un bultito , que no era gordura , era otra cosa..- ¡Patty estas…!

La morena asintió divertida- ¡sí! , hemos venido a visitarlos como te prometí … la última vez que los vimos fue en una situación algo triste ya sabes..

Candy asintió- si, lo siento no sé qué me paso se me olvido por completo, pero te juro que he estado esperando tanto por tu visita- dijo sincera

Paty sonrió-¿a que no sabes qué?

-mm será niña?

-oh no! , bueno no lo sé, eso nunca se puede saber ¡a Michael lo trasladaron al hospital de Chicago!- anuncio la morena, mientras Candy sonreía de la sorpresa-¡Paty! ¡Eso es fantástico!

-lo sé! ¡las podre ver más seguido! ¡Me he enterado de lo de Annie! También es maravilloso!

Lo es - respondió Candy un poco confusa al ver que en la sala solo se encontraba ella y una chica que le parecía conocida – oh! Lo siento.. , esta es tu casa no te he presentado a mi prima Emer Follows , ha venido con nosotros

La chica se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ellas, llevaba el cabello en un moño y un bonito conjunto de dos piezas , la chica parecía recatada y era tan esbelta como una varita de pan , tenía los ojos grises y unos tacones que no eran necesarios , era bastante alta –hola Candy ¿me recuerdas?- saludo ella sonriente mientras Candy se quedaba un poco confusa pero a la vez feliz de que se viera tan agradable como Patty , de repente su cara se le hizo muy familiar de alguna parte , en algún lugar – oh! Eres la chica de la boda de Patty¡ , si ya nos habíamos conocido antes, mucho gusto, soy Candy White ,

La chica sonrió – igualmente, Patty no ha dejado de contarme de ti todo el rato

-Paty no aburras a la chica con cuentos míos – bromeo la rubia y Paty la abrazo de nuevo

-oh no! No era nada aburrido me ha contado tantas cosas que casi siento que ya somos amigas –la sonrisa radiante de Emer era diferente que la de Patty , Emer Follows no era nada tímida y la miraba como si quisiera saber todos sus secretos , probablemente le afecto estar haciéndose mensa tanto rato en la clínica feliz ¿Cuándo le había negado a alguien su amistad?- gracias me encantaría esa idea

Risas varoniles se escucharon en la otra habitación , Candy se sintió cohibida las tres voltearon hacia la puerta y Paty hablo- vamos a ver que están haciendo ahora – sugirió la morena mientras sujetaba la mano de Candy quien pareció dudar

-oh per… bueno si, vamos- no quería entrar de verdad no quería

Las tres entraron en el salón contiguo donde tres hombres jugaban alrededor de la mesa de póker , cada quien con sus barajas en una mano y la habitación ligeramente iluminada , los tres se levantaron al notar sus presencias – Candy al fin has llegado pequeña!- dijo Albert mientras la saludaba cariñosamente ella hizo lo mismo

-¡Michael que agradable es su visita! - dijo la rubia mientras saludaba al otro hombre- gracias Candy

Alguien más esperaba por su saludo , unos ojos que no habían dejado de mirarla , Archie la seguía con la mirada desde que había entrado a la habitación –Archie- dijo mientras lo saludaba rápidamente

En la habitación las tres se sentaron en un sofá mientras ellos jugaban , Candy escuchaba sin escuchar mientras le dedicaba miradas furtivas a Archivald Cornwell quien bebía un poco de whiskey y pensaba en su próxima jugada cuando después levanto rápidamente la vista de sus cartas y la miro a ella que lo miraba también , el le sonrió y ella se sonrojo levemente mientras desviaba la mirada

-¡oh pero que callado está el ambiente! ¡Solo ellos se divierten!- chillo la señorita Follows

-Emer no te quejes, somos visitas…- dijo Paty en casi un susurro, Candy sonrió divertida- oh! No la señorita Follows tiene razón, es un poco aburrido así, pondré música ¿chicos les molesta si pongo música? , pero a ellos no les molesto, Candy se paró y fue hacia el gramófono para poner algún disco.

-¡muchas gracias Candy! Siento molestarte..

-oh no es molestia! En lo absoluto

- Paty me ha dicho que eres enfermera, ¿acababas de llegar de tu trabajo verdad?

-bueno .. sí..

-¡oh que excitante! Yo también quería ser enfermera!- dijo Emer melancólica

Candy se conmovió y decidió animarla - nunca es tarde, chicago tiene una buena escuela de enfermaras y…

-oh noooo! Es mucho trabajo y luego tienes que darle baños de esponja a los ancianos y la sangre ¡! ¡iaakkk! Yo nunca podría hacer algo así... - confeso Emer Follows , a lo que Candy no supo que responder y Paty se sintió muy apenada de lo boca floja que era su prima , la chica de inmediato lo noto y trato de componer- pero es una profesión tan romántica…..- suspiro ella mientras pensaba en que más decir- también quería ser maestra , pero odio a los chiquillos que no se callan- Emer se detuvo , Candy y Paty se habían quedado mirándola de una manera rara- bueno pero después pensé en convertirme en actriz , sí , creo que ese es la profesión que más me agradaría ¿no sería maravilloso? Así podría actuar alado del apuesto Terrence Grandchester, oh dios! Si yo fuera su novia ya lo hubiera…-Emer Follows hablaba con un tono lujurioso que parecía absurdo, no , no era como Patty , había decidido Candy , pero a la mención de Terry no pudo hacer más que reír mientras Patty le propinaba un ligero y disimulado golpe en las costillas a su prima.

-auch! Porque me pegas patricia!- gruño la señorita Follows, quien de inmediato se paró de su asiento y fue hacia la mesa de juego donde estaban los caballeros

-¿quiere jugar una partida de póker señorita Follows?- ofreció amablemente Albert mientras la chica se acariciaba nerviosamente el cuello- oh! Señor Andley, ¡eso sería muy atrevido de mi parte!

-son los años veinte querida , tome asiento, bébase un whiskey y hágase de unas buenas cartas- dijo la voz divertida de Archie, Emer lo miro embelesada -¡ oh pero solo si juega también la señorita Candy y Paty ¡!

-no Emer yo no sé jugar eso- respondió Patty desde el sofá quien platicaba con la rubia y habían dejado de hacerlo a mención de sus nombres.

-oh pero Michael sí! Juega con Michael! , Yo tampoco se jugar Paty!- animo de nuevo

-me parece una excelente idea , Candy tu puedes venir de mi pareja mientras Archie le enseña a la señorita Follows- la rubia que para eso pensaba ya subir a su habitación y despedirse se sobresaltó ante la imprevista invitación- pee.. Pero , Albert yo se jugar! – dijo esta de manera orgullosa mientras se acercaba a la mesa con ellos e hizo exactamente lo que Archie le había sugerido a la señorita Follows , quien la contemplaba en una especie de admiración y escandalo -¿tomara whiskey usted también?

Candy se encogió de hombros - bueno cuando se juega hay que ponerse en ambiente ¿no?- respondió inocentemente , mientras Albert le repartía sus cartas- ¡vamos Patty el póker no están difícil!

Si Patty yo te enseño!- se ofreció Michael alegremente

Patty cedió y se sentó alado de su marido quien le enseñaba sus cartas y le secreteaba unas cuantas cosas, a Candy le pareció muy tierna la pareja – yo no sé jugar! ¿Me podría ayudar usted señor Cornwell ?- dijo la muchacha con leve descaro a lo que Candy levanto rápido la mirada hacia ellos , Archie asintió y la ayudo a sentarse , tan galante como siempre, pensó Candy , Emer Follows lo miraba insinuante a lo que Archie después ya no hizo caso y Candy sonrió triunfal.

No había sido su día, pero parecía ser su noche, pensó Candy quien había ganado más de dos juegos seguidos -¡señorita White es una excelente jugadora!- halago Emer mientras se le encimaba mas a su compañero de cartas.

-gracias

-¿un poco de whiskey señorita Follows?- ofreció Archie para ver si así se la podía quitar de encima

-oh! No yo respeto mucho la ley señor Cornwell y si la ley dice que está prohibido el alcohol para mi está prohibido- sentencio ella, esperando un halago por su rectitud.

-no le hagas caso Archie- dijo Paty- Emer no puede tomar simplemente porque es menor de edad

Todos excepto la pareja de casados se quedaron sorprendidos, la señorita Follows no parecía menor de edad, de hecho se veía más mayor que Candy.

Ella se fingió alterada y después presumió- tengo diecisiete, lo sé, parezco más grande, saque la herencia de la abuela Martha ¿verdad Patty?

-tonterías te ves muy joven- le dijo Candy

-¿usted qué edad tiene señorita Candy?-pregunto la impertinente Follows, mientras Archie la miraba fijamente entre divertido o como si quisiera interceder.

-tengo veinte años-dijo ella sin importancia

-yo también tengo veinte años-dijo Patty mientras Michael le daba un beso en la mejilla

-oh!...- suspiro Emer- ¡espero estar casada para esa edad!- al final de la frase miro a Archie sugerente quien alzo una ceja con un gesto de rechazo para que la chica dejara aquello de una vez por todas.

-basta , basta , ¡Emer!¿ vas a jugar o nos vas a contar tus sueños de muchacha?- dijo Michael perdiendo la calma entonces por debajo de la mesa patricia le dio un fuerte pisotón

-bueno yo también tenía mis ilusiones pero ya se me paso el tren-bromeo Albert para aligerar la tensión entre familiares

-detente tío… no queremos más detalles-dijo Archie divertido , los demás rieron de buena gana , Archie y Albert hacían un buen par pensó Candy mientras los miraba a los dos con cariño .

-y dígame señorita Follows, ¿Cómo está su hermana?- pregunto Albert mientras miraba concentrado sus cartas y después volteaba hacia la chica

- está muy bien , ahora está trabajando en parís, me dijo algo sobre que se los había encontrado ahí- dijo la chica sin prestar mucha atención en la absurda manera en que perdía de nuevo .

Candy escucho la plática con atención, la hermana de la señorita Follows…. La misma que intento conocer cuando estaban de vacaciones -¡dios es muy tarde! , Michael creo que ya es hora –dijo patricia mirando a su esposo

-sí, tienes razón, Emer ya nos vamos, Albert, Archie, Candy fue un gusto estar aquí- dijo Michael mientras se despedía

Minutos después las visitas se marcharon y Candy comenzó a limpiar todo- ¿Candy que haces?- pregunto Albert mientras la chica seguía sumida en su trabajo de limpieza

-oh nada solo limpiando, ya es muy tarde y..

-por eso mismo pequeña, hoy tuviste un día cansado supongo, vete a dormir

La rubia sonrió con dulzura- no te preocupes Albert, limpiar nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie

Pero a ti si , si no descansas, ve a dormir- dijo el rubio de manera paternal

-está bien" willi" , solo deja recojo estas cartitas- lo incito ella , sabiendo que odiaba ser llamado willi"

La sonrisa torcida de Albert denotaba que parecía tener tiempo para dejarse molestar con aquel nombre- muy bien , en ese caso invitare a Emer Follows mañana a cenar para que tú y ella se vuelvan las mejores amigas- amenazo maliciosamente

Ella rio divertida- ¡no te atreverías!

-me atrevería a muchas cosas Candy…..-comento de manera sugerente pero en broma, a lo que ella rio a un mas

-¿crees que se casara antes de los veinte?- pregunto Archie uniéndoseles mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación, puesto que había sido el quien había salido a despedirlos

Albert se quedó pensativo y después ambos se miraron con malicia- tal vez…. ¡no! La verdad no lo creo - y los dos rieron

Candy comprendió que ambos se estaban burlando de la chica-¡oh pero que crueles son!- pero no pudo evitar reír

-y tu Candy ¿Cuándo veremos boda? – pregunto Albert con los ojos brillantes de diversión

Ella movió la cabecilla rubio de un lado a otro - al menos de que uno de los dos me lo proponga ¡me temo que nunca!- dijo ella con dramatismo , mientras las sonrisas masculinas se hacían más grandes ante el comentario , al final de la noche había vuelto la camaradería que Candy había sentido perdida para siempre, o al menos eso había pensado.

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**Antealb, elsy82, irelnec81 y mony Grandchester**

**A propósito el fic se terminara cuando diga completed **


	15. Chapter 15

Al final de la escalera dos hombres vestían con traje , dos hombres tan guapos que podrían desquiciar a cualquier mujer, si una mujer los viera tal vez se mordería el labio de la indecisión, esa sería una mujer inocente, pero una mujer astuta y lujuriosa se quedaría con los dos, a continuación la pequeña rubia bajo con un vestido verde oscuro de seda como su piel o tal vez su piel era más suave, era un enigma para ese par , unas zapatillas de tacón , para no sentirse como una niña entre sus altos caballeros , el tacón más alto que encontró ,puesto que la moda dictaba que los zapatos de tacón debían ser bajos , el hallar ese par con unos centímetros de más en el aparador la había hecho sonreír, inconscientemente la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el dulce rostro de la rubia mientras sus labios carmín mostraban su pícara sonrisa , ante todo eso Archie y Albert la miraban embelesados.

-¿me he tardado mucho?-pregunto distraída como siempre, ambos lo negaron, tal vez estaban algo tarde pero el solo hecho de presenciar una de esas veces donde la chica se disfrazaba de diosa lo valía, esa noche era una bruja que hechizaba a sus víctimas, una bruja muy ingenua- ¿traigo algo en el pelo?-pregunto enseguida

-sí, creo que traes una basurita por aquí y por aquí….- mintió Archie mientras aprovechaba para acariciar el precioso cabello dorado hasta avanzar sus dedos por su cuello, Albert le quito la mano – creo que la basurita ya se calló desde hace mucho- dijo mientras divertido miraba la expresión frustrada de Archie

Candy rio mientras veía a los dos que se dirigían miradas asesinas , aunque sabía que tanto tío como sobrino jamás se podrían odiar, también sabía que tampoco dirían abiertamente cuanto se querían, porque eran hombres y los hombres no se decían esas cosas, en cuanto ella bueno ella les podía decir cuánto los quería y lo hizo- ¡los quiero mucho!- exclamo como una niña pequeña y se quedaron mudos pero no dudaron en sonreír.

Mejor nos vamos, ¡o Annie jamás me perdonara que no haya estado en su boda!

El calor bochornoso del verano se sentía cruelmente sobre sus cuerpos, no había habido día mas bochornoso que ese , Candy camino delante de ellos mostrando el seductor escote de su espalda mientras su vestido suelto se pegaba descaradamente al cuerpo voluptuoso de la inocente chica.

Archie y Albert se dirigieron miradas aprobatorias, agradeciendo la seda de su vestido y dios! Que buena vista tenían ahora mientras ella ignoraba lo que ellos veían siguió caminando con el contoneo de sus caderas hasta llegar al auto.

-_se ve muy bien…..-_susurro Albert al oído de Archie quien asintió al instante y como si ella hubiera escuchado se viro hacia ellos

-¡Candy!- exclamo Albert asustado de que hubiera oído

-¿sí?-ella lo miro dulcemente

-no quisiera ser inoportuno pero ¿tu compraste ese vestido?-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-oh no! Es el vestido que llevaran todas las damas, ¡lo se ¡! ¿Es un poco osado verdad?

-no! No! - intercedió Archie- el tío está loco, te vez fantástica….

Ella rio divertida-gracias Archie….. Pero a Albert parece no gustarle… –ella hizo un puchero- ¿verdad Albert?-ambos la miraron orgullosos y algo débiles, Candy a veces se convertía en una mujer traviesa, en una mujer despiadada con simples mortales, con dos pobres hombres que la miraban con adoración, quien iba a decir que la pequeña marimacho seria todo una coqueta, pero Candy no era una coqueta, Candy era inocente y su mirada picara formaba parte de su encanto, sin darse cuenta había desarrollado una coquetería nata, entonces sí, si era coqueta.

Candy se sentó en la parte de atrás , mientras un atento Archie se quiso sentar a su lado , Albert le dirigió una mirada que lo decía todo y él tuvo que despedirse de la idea de sentarse con ella .

-¿la capilla del hogar de poni verdad?-pregunto Albert antes de dirigirse a cualquier otra parte

-no Albert, seria ahí pero la iglesia se tuvo que cambiar porque es muy pequeña para acomodar a tantos niños más los invitados, ahora será en la iglesia del pueblo, la que está cerca del hogar de poni.

-mmm no recuerdo ninguna iglesia ¿recuerdas alguna iglesia por el hogar de poni Archie?

-mm pues hay muchas iglesias pero no estoy muy familiarizado….

-par de ateos –dijo ella riendo- tengan aquí viene la dirección

El coche se puso en marcha mientras algo nuevo sucedió y ella asusto a sus caballeros-¡oh! ¡oh! -¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿¡qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-no… ¡olvide las muñecas!

Y ya cuando les faltaba solo la mitad del camino tuvieron que volver a petición de la rubia, para terminar más rápido y de verdad no faltar a la boda de Annie, tuvieron que cargar un montón de cajas con muñequitas de porcelana que aguardaban ser usadas por las niñas del hogar de poni -¿Candy por qué no se las diste a George para que las entregara?-pregunto Albert con la frente sudorosa las muñecas habían llenado la cajuela y casi todo el auto

-lo olvide…..- sonrió angelicalmente, ellos también la olvidaron y así mismo la perdonaron -¿están cansados?- ellos asintieron- en ese caso yo conduciré

El trio llego tarde, pero Annie se veía preciosa en su ajuar de novia y su velo largo , el señor Stevens , los señores britter y la hermana maría y la señorita poni lloraban viendo como sus hijos se convertían en un matrimonio , los niños del hogar de poni todos y cada uno de ellos se taparon los ojos a la hora del beso , Tom ya no lucia como un vaquero , sino como un apuesto caballero que miraba a su dama con devoción, y entre las damas de honor Candy se preguntaba cómo es que había sucedido todo eso y de repente a ella también le dieron ganas de llorar, miro a tom y a Annie , miro a los niños que una vez fueron , al pequeño Tom molestar a la pequeña Annie, los miro riendo mientras comían pastel o cuando jugaban todos en la nieve y de repente miro la realidad, miro a una pareja jurándose cuidar el uno del otro hasta que la muerte los separara, la vida era tan rara, pero le agrado que así fuera, de repente ya no le importaba saber cómo era que inesperadamente esos dos se habían enamorado, lo bizarro estaba dejando de serlo y la sorpresa se estaba volviendo grata , le agrado ver a una Annie contenta , la joven novia se veía tan feliz como cuando era una niña, era una ceremonia llena de dicha ,no importaba lo que el futuro trajera , después de muchos años Candy volvió a sentir emoción por el porvenir.

Una pequeña niña comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor, la pareja la tomo en brazos y salió de la iglesia como el matrimonio en que se habían convertido.

Momentos más tarde todos se dirigieron al salón de un lujoso hotel de Chicago donde sería la recepción – _que bonito lugar_- le cuchicheo Candy a la señorita poni mientras caminaba del brazo de la mujer- si es precioso

-creí que lo harían en el jardín de la mansión britter o en el rancho Stevens- comento Candy confundida aunque muy impresionada con todo su alrededor, todo estaba resultando aunque muy elegante también discreto, seguro Annie le había dado su toque y tom el discreto.

-y así iba a ser- dijo poni- la fiesta seria en el rancho Stevens , pero la señora Britter se echó a llorar encima de Annie y le dijo que se sentía despreciada porque no lo querían hacer en la mansión britter , donde ella se había casado de joven

-¿y que paso?

-bueno entonces pensaron en hacerla fiesta en la mansión de los Britter pero el señor Stevens se puso muy triste y se enfermó…. aunque realmente no era nada , tanto la señora Britter como el señor Stevens querían ser complacidos entonces el señor Britter sugirió hacerlo aquí

-el señor Britter es un hombre muy razonable y bueno , es un buen padre , Annie y Tom hacen una pareja muy hermosa

-si… - contesto con nostalgia la señorita poni hasta poner una mirada curiosa en su rostro y dijo- solo falta mi chica loca….

-¿¡pero qué cosas dice señorita poni!- se escandalizo divertida

-Pues desde aquí veo dos hombres muy apuestos…..- ambas mujeres se miraron con complicidad

-¡señorita poni! ¡Señorita poni! – Dijo una niña pequeña que le jalaba la falda de su pulcro vestido a la buena poni, la misma niña que había revoloteado a la pareja en la iglesia-¿Qué sucede Drew?

- ¿ya me puedo quitar el vestido?-pregunto la niñita jalándose la falda de este

-pero Drew la fiesta todavía no acaba, mira a Candy ella también trae vestido, todas aquí traemos vestido

La niña miro a Candy y toco su cabello -¡que bonito cabello!

-Drew ¡eso no se hace!

-déjela señorita poni – la niña le sonrió al sentirse defendida-¡ eres muy bonita!

-gracias pequeña, pero tú lo eres más- dijo la rubia sonriéndole

- ¡eso sí!

-¡Drew!- regaño la señorita poni , Candy rio al ver a la niña que se iba corriendo traviesamente- déjela señorita poni …..

-esa niña es un diablillo, al principio creímos que se parecía a ti cuando niña, pero Drew definitivamente es más hosca- dijo poni sorprendentemente enfurruñada

Candy abrió la boca de sorpresa - ¡señorita poni me ha llamado hosca!- las dos se echaron a reír.

De pronto un montón de mujeres ansiosas comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor de la radiante novia que era cuidada por su marido , ahora ella era la señora ,"Anne Stevens" , Candy poso su mirada tratando de ver a Annie quien sonreía casi como si tuviera vaselina en los dientes , por un segundo ella también miro a Candy y con esa mirada le dijo "ven" .

-¡oh ya van a aventar el ramo!- dijo poni orgullosa pero no sin olvidarse-¡Candy, hija! ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí! , ¡Corre por el ramo!

-¿¡pero señorita poni! Yo estoy bien así , aquí con usted..

-¡pamplinas! Candy eres muy buena y tienes un gran corazón pero no te quiero como mi sucesora en el hogar de poni- bromeo la mujer- ¡serias un desastre!

-¡señorita poni!

- Candy…

-anímate Candy- dijo una alegre Dorothy quien también estaba con ellas

-¡de acuerdo! Pero no atrapare nada y las mujeres me tumbaran – la rubia se paró de su asiento y fue hacia donde estaba lo interesante , no sin traviesamente desviarse del camino e ir con Paty para evitar toda esa batalla por el ramo de flores de la novia, un grave error pues Patty la llevo ella misma de la mano a que peleara por su derecho de mujer, Candy se paró entre las de atrás puesto que había muchas mujeres , precisamente entre dos mujeres altas casi como las jirafas quienes no dejaban de dar grititos de emoción , adelante había una mujer rechoncha que seguro seria la victoriosa pues se veía con muchas fuerzas , Annie lanzo el ramo, o fingió hacerlo lo cual confundió a todas las damas que para eso se pusieron como vacas locas para buscar donde había caído o a quien le había caído , mientras la rubia se quedaba quietecita y cuando todas aun buscaban, de repente Candy sintió como algo reboto contra su cabeza y caía en el suelo muy lejos de todo el escándalo , Candy dirigió su mirada a aquella cosa que la había agredido alado de sus pies estaba el ramo de rosas blancas que esperaba ser levantado por la descuidada chica, nadie lo había notado aun y para terminar el juego Candy lo tomo en sus manos.

-¡_oh no puede ser_!- dijo una de las mujeres del fondo_-¡ya tengo treinta años y todavía no me caso!_- dijo otra indignada y de repente todo el tumulto desapareció y se fueron a sus lugares o a bailar los ritmos del jazz que tocaba la orquesta de hombres de color, Candy camino entre todas las parejas que bailaban alegremente escondiendo levemente el bouquet que acababa de ganar , cuando una mano tomo la suya -¡señorita White a atrapado el ramo!- dijo Emer Follows- confieso que ahora mismo la envidio , yo me forme pero una mujer me aventó y caí al suelo y ya no supe nada- confeso la chica simpáticamente.

-si quieres puede ser para ti- le ofreció Candy

-oh! No, no, pero que cosas dice señorita White ¡! Usted lo ha atrapado, ¡usted es la suertuda!- dijo la muchacha crédula, para Candy todo eso no eran más que supersticiones y a la vez tradición y a pesar de siempre ser una persona alegre no se dejaría llevar por eso.

-¿a quién busca?-pregunto Emer mirando a Candy que parecía mirar para todos lados

- no encuentro a Albert ni a Archie

-¡dios que hombre!-dijo la otra con una risilla

-¿perdón?

-siii, oh lo siento! Debe creer que soy una atrevida, pero de verdad que el señor Cornwell es muy apuesto.. – La señorita Follows soñaba despierta- cuando lo vi dije.. ¡Ese hombre debe ser para mí!

Candy sofoco una risita, aquella muchacha estaba muy lejos de parecerse a Patty ¿de verdad eran primas? Y hablando de Patty, esta las encontró antes que ellas a los demás y sabiendo de sobra como era el comportamiento de su prima, la llamo a su lado, justamente en medio de ella y Michael, la muchacha se quejó, pero la pareja la ignoro.

-ha sido muy difícil encontrarte.- dijo una voz detrás de ella, el hombre la miro con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

-¡Albert!

-creí que estabas huyendo de nosotros- dijo mientras ella tomaba su brazo- no sea tonto abuelo William – lo miro divertida- he estado con la señorita poni y después fui a atrapar el ramo- dijo enseñándole el bouquet de rosas

-¿debería comprar una sortija pronto?- sugirió el rubio mientras la llevaba a la pista de baile

Ella rio - ¡basta Albert! Me estás haciendo sonrojar ¿Dónde esta Archie?

-con George y el señor Ambrosse Castelli

-no lo conozco

El sonrio-despues te lo presento, ¿quieres bailar?

-me encantaría

La orquesta dejo el charlestón a un lado para tocar un vals , el la tomo por la cintura mientras ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre y en aquel rato se encargó de no alzar la vista hacia él , estaba bailando con Albert su amigo incondicional ,aunque era más que eso y lo sabía, Archie y Albert eran más que sus amigos, eran casi su familia, en los brazos de él se sentía protegida , nada podía sucederle, en sus ojos azules , tan claros como el cielo se vislumbraba la dulzura y la tristeza , se acorruco más contra su fuerte pecho y pudo aspirar su olor a maderas y a colonia fina y sin saber lo que hacía comenzó a seguir oliendo con su naricilla, un gesto evidente y muy cómico considero el hombre.

-Candy me bañe esta tarde- dijo divertido

A la rubia aquel comentario le cayó como una cubeta de agua fría, se puso tan roja como un tomate- hue,hueles muy bien…..

-gracias, tu también estas muy bonita ¿sabes que quiero que seas muy feliz verdad?- le pregunto el mientras le levantaba la barbilla a la chica

-si Albert…

-quiero que seas muy feliz Candy, quiero un día verte esa carita tuya y darme cuenta de ello..

-yo también quiero que tú seas muy feliz ¡muy! ¡Muy feliz!- dijo ella emocionada pero al parecer ninguno hablaba del mismo tipo de felicidad

-cada vez que te veo, no tengo duda porque todos mis sobrinos te quisieron tanto- dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos

-¡oh basta Albert! , me harás ponerme sensible..- chillo la chica

El rio- lo siento… no era mi intención es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-_nunca cambies…_

Ella lo abrazo aún más- pequeña ha salido algo de improviso…-¿Qué sucede?-dijo ella desde el confort de su pecho

-tengo que ir a filadelfia con George, al parecer ha habido un accidente con uno de nuestros barcos, pero Archie se quedara contigo

-¿eso es algo muy malo? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

-no, no te preocupes, solo iremos a revisar y esas cosas, Archie se quedara al mando de las empresas de chicago

- ya veo… ¿Cuándo se irán?

-esta misma noche

-pero…

-volveremos en una semana, cuídate mucho pequeña y no le des problemas a Archie- ella sonrió- te voy a extrañar Albert

-yo también- él le dio un beso en la mejilla

El vals termino y las parejas seguían pegadas a la pista , un hombre señalo al joven desde lejos mientras Albert se disculpaba y besaba la mano de su compañera mientras desaparecía, ella se había quedado de piedra en medio de la pista , la música dejo de ser calmada para alborotar a toda la gente que parecían bastante divertidos , se encamino de nuevo a la mesa donde estaba la señorita poni y vio a la pareja de novios tomados de la mano platicando con la señorita poni , emocionada Candy camino presurosa para felicitar a los novios los cuales habían estado muy ocupados todo el tiempo.

-¡muchas felicidades!

-¡Candy! – Los tres se abrazaron- siento no haberlos felicitado antes, pero es que llegamos un poco tarde y…

-¡tonterías!, Annie y yo estamos más que felices que todos estén con nosotros – dijo tom tomando por la cintura a su esposa- debemos aprovechar para presentarte a nuestra hija

-¡hija?- Candy se quedó atónita e interrogante mientras trataba de mirar algún indicio de embarazo en el vestido recto de Annie

-oh! No Candy no es lo que tú crees- se escandalizo la morena viendo las intenciones de su amiga- hemos decidido adoptar a una niña del hogar.

-¿de verdad? ¡Es eso fabuloso! ¿Quién es?

La pequeña Drew corrió a hacia la pareja mientras atrás de ella la señora britter la regañaba apenada del comportamiento de la niña – ¡es fabuloso!

-lo es


	16. Chapter 16

Sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes, Archie le abrió la puerta del auto mientras la rubia se metía sin ninguna ceremonia de manera pensativa y él tomaba el mando del volante, después de haber dejado las muñecas en el hogar de poni y todas las niñas corrieran por la suya como si fuera navidad, Archie prometió poner en la lista del primer inventario la fabricación de carritos o trenecitos en la recién inaugurada fábrica de juguetes que había adquirido la poderosa familia, los pequeños de inmediato los bautizaron como santa Claus y su señora Claus , durante todo ese rato Candy lo había estado mirando entre una especie de ensoñación y travesura.

La noche los comenzaba a envolverlos en sus penumbras, pero ninguno de los dos contemplaba la idea de la intimidad, solamente ellos dos….

el clima había dejado de ser bochornoso , el aire soplaba en sus rostros mientras ambos seguían cavilando en sus pensamientos , recuerdos de un pasado que recordarían siempre , era ya muy noche pero los días eran cada vez más cortos, Archie miro rápidamente el bouquet de flores que descansaba sobre el regazo de Candy y sonrió imaginando cosas que después lo llevarían a la amargura y frustración , ya no era un niño ni un adolescente ,debía dejar de pensar en lo imposible y poner los pies en la tierra aun cuando a veces viera indicios para sentirse con una oportunidad, Archiebald Cornwell era un hombre encantador, pero ya había recibido varios golpes en su vida y el dejarse llevar por sus fantasías no lo haría feliz y lo sabía .

para haber sido un muchacho rico con todos los privilegios con los que cualquiera podría soñar , también había tenido que crecer a paso acelerado , su familia la había encontrado en Lakewood a lado de su hermano , sus padres los habían dejado al cuidado de la tía Elroy desde que eran unos niños y podía decirse que solo los había visto contadas veces, no es que lo resintiera , jamás lo había hecho, en Lakewood se les había agregado un tercer hermano: el amable Anthony ,quien también había sido dejado al cuidado de la tía a raíz de la muerte de su madre y las ausencias de su padre por su ocupado trabajo , todos al cuidado de la severa matriarca que aunque siempre estricta los adoraba como sus hijos y los mimaba cuando se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo para con sus tres caballeritos , con tres niños la fría mansión se había vuelto cálida , llena de vida y los hermanos Cornwell le habían hecho sentir como otro hermano más , cuando al comienzo el pequeño Anthony se sentía triste y solo , el también pequeño stear con su carácter bromista y simpático y con su hermano de ayudante habían aligerado las penas del pequeño Anthony quien vivió una infancia feliz , a medida que crecían y las cosas cambiaban los tres prometían jamás olvidar aquellos felices recuerdos , se podía decir que los tres eran hermanos, hoy el único que podría recordar seria el, primero lloro con la partida de Anthony y cuando se fue Stear lo único que le quedo fue la rabia y más lagrimas que solo pudo sacar cuando toco su vieja gaita en la soledad , si seguía pensando solo se haría daño a el mismo , el auto atravesó el portal de las rosas haciendo a ambos detectar aquel olor dulce que desprendían , la mansión estaba a oscuras apenas alumbrada por las lámparas del exterior , los sirvientes se habían ido, Candy salió del auto y camino hacia la entrada principal mientras Archie seguía aun en el coche contemplándola pensativamente , la rubia volvió de nuevo al auto y extendió su mano con una sonrisa

-me he olvidado que yo no tenía las llaves – y extendió su mano aún mas

Aquello lo saco de sus pensamientos- si claro- busco en sus bolsillos y le entrego sus llaves tocando aquella pequeña pero suave mano femenina

-gracias-las tomo rápidamente, mientras se viraba de nuevo a la mansión y el seguía en su asiento-¿no vas a venir?-pregunto antes de seguir su camino

El asintió y salió del auto, mientras ella intentaba abrir con la llave equivocada y sus manos temblaban con un raro nerviosismo, se paró a su lado esperando a que la pequeña rubiecilla se diera cuenta, pero al contrario Candy se volvió aún más torpe y nerviosa, comenzó con una llave y seguía con otra y después volvía a meter la misma -¿quieres que yo abra?-ella le miro apenada y sin decir nada asintió y lo miro mientras él tomaba la indicada y abría fácilmente

-soy una torpe…..

-no lo eres- y aunque le sonrió desde la oscuridad, Candy pudo sentir que lo hacía mientras la recorría un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral, la rubia se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras emprendía su camino por las escaleras.

-¿tampoco dormirás?

-en un segundo

Ella vacilo pero igualmente asintió y subió las escaleras con sus piececillos desnudos mientras en una mano cargaba sus zapatillas y su pequeña y delgada silueta desaparecía entre la oscuridad.

Cuando al fin llego a su habitación se sacó el delicado vestido cuidando no rasgarlo , después las medias con la misma precaución , tomo una delgada bata de algodón con tirantes y se la metió rápidamente , viéndose en el enorme espejo ovalado de su habitación , miro su rostro y después su cuerpo ,ya no era una niña _se dijo a sí misma_ , no, ya no lo era ,otra vez con la mirada fija en su cara , llevo sus dedos a sus labios _, un beso robado, otro permitido y el ultimo…._

Seguía engañándose a sí misma si creía que podía olvidar el ultimo, una vez más Candy toco ansiosamente sus labios temblorosos con un poco de vergüenza mientras evocaba aquel instante donde el la había besado, donde sus labios se habían unido a los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión y sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo este había resultado inesperadamente maravilloso, sabía que era una locura, ellos eran amigos y tal vez el solamente la había besado para así cesar con su llanto, porque solamente eran dos amigos que se habían conocido cuando eran un par de jovenzuelos, tal vez había sido demasiado necia para entender que los años habían pasado dejando a cada quien vivir su vida a su manera , Annie se había casado radiante ese día y por un momento cuando Candy había tomado aquel ramo en sus manos , solo por un momento pensó en él, el camino de regreso se había tornado algo incómodo con aquellos pensamientos inadecuados que la asaltaban mientras viajaba a su lado, preguntándose si se había vuelto loca.

Contemplándose de nuevo ahora toco su cabello que comenzaba a crecer puesto que ya le llegaba a los hombros , sus manos viajaron a su cuerpo enfundado en la bata de algodón y en la intimidad de su habitación tuvo la idea de quitársela para mirarse tal como era.

Y ahí estaba ella de pie mirando la naturaleza de su cuerpo desnudo y virginal , a excepción de unos calzones que rompían con la armonía , la rubia se deshizo de ellos y los dejo sobre el diván, estaba decidida a verse como una de esas mujeres de los retratos de la antigüedad ,pero no fue así, las mujeres de la antigüedad y ella se parecían tanto como una manzana a una piña , se paseó desnuda por toda la habitación distrayéndose un poco de los pensamientos pesados que amenazaban con invadirla , traviesamente volvió a ponerse el vestido que había usado esa noche ¿y si no hubiera usado nada abajo? , se regañó internamente por tener aquellos pensamientos tan perversos, si seguía así se iba a condenar en el infierno, tan pronto como se amonesto a sí misma, dejo correr su imaginación preguntándose ¿Qué hacían los amantes? , ¿Amarse? , recordaba que un día le había descubierto un libro al doctor Martin creyendo que era otro clásico sobre una muchachita pobre o algo así, pero lo que vio a continuación no dejo de sorprenderle , ¿ cómo se llamaba? .. ,_ Julieta, julianne… Justine ¡sí! Ese era el nombre, lo había ojeado rápidamente antes de que el doctor Martin la descubriera, no le había gustado lo que había encontrado, un poco morboso, ¿grotesco tal vez? Tal vez… aquella chica había tenido experiencias muy joven ..Pero no Candy, ella ahora tenía veinte años… veinte años…tres besos… veinte años y tres besos, sin olvidar agregar una curiosidad que le había llegado en esos últimos tiempos por descubrir aquellas cosas de las que se veía privada toda señorita honorable, le daban pena sus mismos pensamientos y se preguntaba si todas las mujeres que conocía y también las que no, habían tenido esa misma curiosidad, ¿era insano pensar en esas cosas? , prendió otra lámpara y miro su cuerpo de nuevo llevando sus manos a sus senos, los cuales parecían haber crecido sin que ella lo hubiese notado y entonces la puerta se abrió._

_Aquella noche Archie no podía dormir tampoco, primero había ido a la biblioteca por algunos papeles, se tomó una copa de brandy y descanso su cuerpo sobre un cómodo sofá de piel, mientras las ramas de un árbol azotaban contra la ventana a raíz de un viento imprevisto._

_había hecho mucho calor los días pasados, que había sido un tormento haber tenido que ponerse un frac ese día, se había quitado el corbatín y había desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta ,con el cabello despeinado , se había arrepentido de llevarlo tan largo ,incluso un poco más que en su adolescencia, estaba pensando seriamente en cortárselo , ahí en la biblioteca con una copa en la mano en la otra tenía el retrato de los cuatro juntos , de ese retrato donde solo quedaban ellos dos , se levantó y dejo el marco de plata sobre la chimenea y la copa también ,decidió ir a ver a Candy quien dudaba estuviera dormida , tal vez ambos podrían dar un paseo afuera si seguía tan despierta como el , esta vez decidió no tocar la puerta ,podría ser que ella si estuviera durmiendo y si tocaba probablemente le arruinaría el sueño que él no tenía , así que abrió lenta pero silenciosamente dando vuelta a la perilla como un experto ladrón que entra sigilosamente a la casa para robar , pero tan pronto como giro la perilla descubrió que no estaba dormida y que tal vez hubiera sido mejor haber tocado ,puesto que lo que vio a continuación no se lo había esperado ,Archie no sabía si disculparse o quedarse mirando , era una ninfa que tenía desnuda ante él , sus cabellos rubios enmarcaban perfectamente aquel rostro con forma de corazón y algo aniñado, se había quedado mudo por más de diez segundos mientras una parte de el comenzaba a despertar y una ola de deseo lo asaltaba , llevando su sangre a un punto en general , Candy estaba sonrojada y el no pudo hacer más que disculparse inmediatamente y cerrar la puerta para marcharse, ella no dijo nada , ¿Cómo iba decir algo?, Archie camino hacia su habitación con pasos que ella podía escuchar desde su alcoba, donde a el hubiera gustado ser invitado , donde siempre se soñaba con ella , porque en el más perverso de sus pensamientos ella lo seguía y el la hacía suya de una y mil maneras y aunque el día de mañana no sabría que esperar , jamás podría olvidar aquella visión de su cuerpo desnudo alumbrado por la débil luz de las lámparas , podía cerrar los ojos y verla ahí de pie sonrojada, hermosa, mostrando la voluptuosidad que la ropa escondía no muy bien ,ella era menuda y voluptuosa…._

_Esa noche soñó con ella, esta vez la nitidez de sus curvas también habían aparecido y la sonrisa masculina no desapareció en todo el tiempo de sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente Candy se marchó en la bicicleta aun antes de que el despertara y aun antes de que todo chicago lo hiciera, sus mejillas no habían dejado de arderle toda la noche._

_Archie se había marchado mientras buscaba alguna señal de Candy , pretendía disculparse por aquello aunque su disculpa sonara algo ligera , no se podía arriesgar a perderla de vista, aunque jamás fuera para él , quería estar ahí con ella , así tuviera que seguir toda la vida como su buen amigo, lo había decido mucho tiempo atrás , pero lo había entendido hace muchos años._

_Tal vez por eso ella había aceptado su beso , tal vez porque lo veía como un amigo de toda la vida , había soñado con ella esa noche , en sus sueños sus instintos lo dominaban y el se adentraba en la habitación sin importar su desnudez y la tomaba por la cintura para después recostarse juntos sobre el lecho tibio mientras él le hacia el amor desesperadamente , ella le sonreía con tanto cariño que él se sentía mareado y cuando ambos estaban a punto de llegar al final de repente el cuerpo femenino desaparecía y solo quedaba la frustración._

_Se subió en el auto y miro una última vez la mansión , Dorothy le había dicho que nadie la había visto , seguro se había marchado muy temprano , cerró los ojos y la recordó una vez más ,se había estremecido en intenso deseo por tocarla en aquel momento, de tener el placer de tocar su piel tan suave como la seda, placer que nunca tendría, de explorar el mundo de los placeres con esa escurridiza rubiecilla que no había dejado de invadir sus sueños desde que era un adolescente y que seguía haciéndolo , porque después de todo él era un hombre deseando su presa como un animal hambriento, esa noche habían estado solos.. Otro hombre deseoso por la muchacha se hubiera aventado hacia ella, pero no el. _

_Tuvo que darse una sacudida mental ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Había perdido la cabeza?_ ¿Qué tenía Candy que lo hacía soñar con ella y sentir tanto? ¿Cómo es que lo llevaba a esos límites? , después de que se marchara Albert y George y ellos fueran al hogar de poni podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña haciéndola lucir más bella , aquellos ojos lo habían mirado .

-te digo que estas algo rara el día de hoy- le dijo el doctor Martin- estas casi tan rara y despistada como aquella vez pasada en que también llegaste temprano.

-no sé de qué habla doctor Martin, es solo que no tuve sueño y quise llegar temprano para.. Para..

-¿barrer? ¿Limpiar las vitrinas?

Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- dime… ¿te están tratando bien en esa casa?

-¡pero claro!-se apresuró en decir

-mmm bueno por tu expresión diría que me dices la verdad, ¿Quién vendrá por ti hoy? Has vuelto a tomar la bicicleta por lo que puedo ver

-mm me iré yo misma, Albert y George han tenido que salir de la ciudad

-¿y qué me dices del otro muchacho? Ese que también viene por ti, el señor Cornwell ¿el también se fue?

-Doctor Martin, los pacientes….

-no han llegado ¿y bien?

-no él se ha quedado aquí

-me alegra oírlo, alguien debe cuidar de una muchacha tan despistada y atolondrada como tú- bromeo el hombre

-¡yo puedo cuidarme sola!

El doctor Martin la miro dudoso después de darle un sorbo a su café- ¿sabes? aparte del señor Andley , el también me cae muy bien .. me gusta para ti…

-¡doctor Martin! pero si él es muy agradable-contesto ella mientras sin poder evitarlo se le enrojecían las mejillas

- y ¿cómo fue la boda de tu amiga Annie?

-¡de maravilla! , se veía tan enamorada…..- suspiro Candy- ahora se han ido de luna de miel, irán primero a Missouri y después irán a nueva Orleans ¡se divertirán tanto! , por cierto le manda saludos ¿Por qué no fue a la boda?

- he estado algo enfermo, achaques…

Preocupada la rubia pregunto-¿pero ya está mejor?

-que va… no te preocupes por este costal , estoy feliz por Tom y tu amiga Annie , el señor Stevens era el que se encontraba más enfermo , le ha sentado muy bien ver que su hijo se haya establecido y por fin se haya casado , ellos son muy buenas personas…

-lo son-ella estuvo de acuerdo

-pero creí…

Candy alzo una ceja, el doctor Martin era un chismoso que no contaba nada, quien estaba con la oreja parada cada vez que salía algo-creí que , Annie era novia de tu amigo…

-fueron novios cuando eran muy jóvenes….

-pues eso está muy bien, a veces es mejor conocer varias personas para descubrir quién es realmente el verdadero, tu amiga Annie hizo bien

-¡doctor Martin que cosas dice!-chillo la rubia

-vamos Candy… tu eres la persona con la mente más abierta que he conocido, no me mires de esa manera- sonrió el - pero hay que tener cuidado de no ser tan ciego, aunque esa persona te amé y los dos hubieran sido muy felices, no siempre va a estar ahí ¿sabes?-el hombre carraspeo un poco-las personas se decepcionan y a veces son los malentendidos lo que al final hecha a perder las cosas

-habla como si le hubiera pasado algo así- dijo Candy, amonestándose por ser tan directa

El doctor Martin le dio un sorbo a su café y saco su vieja cartera de cuero y con un cuidado increíble saco un pedazo de papel viejo y se lo cedió- es un retrato, no tenía dinero para una foto , pero entonces se me daba dibujar y trabajaba en ello cada vez que la veía

Y de verdad que dibujaba bien, era un pequeño retrato de una mujer con una sonrisa discreta , pero era bonita- Candy tomo el dibujo un momento con cuidado para no romperlo y lo miro confundida

-cuando era joven y fui a la escuela de medicina , había un maestro que nos daba anatomía que tenía una ayudante muy bonita , está por demás decir que era muy poco común que una mujer se dedicara a eso , pero ella solo iba y venía como un pasatiempo a veces trayéndole el almuerzo a su padre o simplemente sentándose entre nosotros y escuchando la clase , todos estábamos enamorados de ella …

Candy tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano-¿y que paso?

-un día se sentó a lado de mí, yo había sacado la peor nota y ella me había dicho que si quería me podía ayudar puesto que se sabía todo de memoria, solo tenía que pagarle 50 centavos la hora, solo tenía el dinero de la renta…. Pero ella era tan guapa que le dije que si

Candy rio un poco ante la historia del simpático doctor- explicaba mejor que su padre y cuando terminamos de estudiar, nos habíamos tardado ¡cuatro horas!

-¿y qué hizo? ¿ le pago?

- no le pague- respondió el doctor Martin llanamente

-¿no lo hizo?

-No, no tenía dinero , ella se enojó y me dijo que jamás volvería a ayudarle a un pobretón como yo y yo saque la nota más alta de todos gracias a su ayuda , tiempo después todos nos enteramos que " la señorita Hirsch" , se había casado con su prometido que estaba en el último año , también iba a ser doctor y él tampoco tenía nada

-¿no entiendo que tiene que ver entonces?- el rostro desencajado de Candy era como para reír

-bueno, que yo sabía que ella era la mujer de mi vida, pero a falta de dinero no pudo ser… y después ella se enamoró de otro hombre y no tenía dinero y…

-¡ha llegado un paciente!- salto Candy de su silla, salvándose de aquel embrollo, al final ella seguiría con aquellos pensamientos porque lo que el doctor Martin le había dicho había sido: nada.


	17. Chapter 17

No faltaba mucho para que terminara la semana y Archiebald Cornwell desayunaba tranquilamente mientras miraba la sección de negocios y dejaba a un lado el resto del periódico esparcido que estaba sobre la mesa , si tía Elroy estuviera ahí lo regañaría como a un colegial por sus malos modales.

la sirvienta se mordió el labio mirando como el apuesto señor Cornwell ignoraba su desayuno y leía su periódico con aquella mirada concentrada , ese perfil tan atractivo de él y su porte sofisticado como la sensación de un ser inalcanzable que solo en sus más locos sueños le declaraba su amor - ¿más jugo señor Cornwell?

El joven dejo el periódico en paz y desvió la mirada a la nerviosa mucama y sonrió-oh! No Wendy, solo dame café ¿quieres?

-claa , clar , claro señor Cornwell- Wendy , Wendy Michaels la mucama regordeta más chismosa y enamoradiza de mundos irreales quiso servir a su señor cuando no pudo evitar leer la noticia que estaba en primera plana de la sección de espectáculos que estaba sobre la mesa y en un descuido había chorreado los pantalones del joven ¡dios esos pantalones seguro se llevaban cuatro veces su sueldo! -¡oh lo siento tanto! –brinco la mujer llena de horror por lo que le esperaba

Precisamente la entrepierna, el pobre hombre hizo una cara de dolor mientras palpaba sus partes nobles sin importarle el pudor de la mucama ¡le había quemado todo! - ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Por favor perdóneme! ¡Ohh presentare mi renuncia hoy mismo!-Archie se paró y agarro la jarra de limonada fresca mientras se la echaba en el pantalón , la torpe mucama solo daba grititos , al ver la cara de descanso del apuesto joven que solía ser su patrón se preguntó si volvería a tener jefes tan guapos a la casa que fuera a trabajar en el futuro- tome –dijo Wendy dándole un pedazo de periódico para que se limpiara precisamente por el que tan distraídamente lo había quemado , se había sentido tan impactada que no se había dado cuenta.

-no Wendy olvídalo-dijo este sin aceptar el pedazo de periódico, otra vez era una torpe, le había ofrecido un papel cuando pudo ser una servilleta- ¡oh de verdad lo siento tanto! – y se hecho a chillar - ¡ahora de seguro me despedirá!

El joven que para eso se limpiaba con la servilleta , mientras Wendy lloraba sobre el piso, se agacho y la miro confundido- ¿de qué hablas? , por dios no llores… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡porque le he tirado el café encima y estaba ardiendo!

-es un buen punto-reflexiono el joven castaño-pero Wendy…..-le sonrió de manera para animarla - el daño no es tan grave , sabes algo , iré a cambiarme o más bien a bañarme y tu limpiaras esto- la mucama se sereno y lo miro incrédula a lo que el volvió a hablar -¿no es tan grave ehh?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escasear en sus medianos ojos negros - tal , tal, tal vez le deberíamos decir a la señorita Candy que lo revisara para ver si no tiene alguna quemadura a, aa , ahí…. –dijo la mucama con vergüenza- ella es enfermera y…

-¿sabes Wendy? Tienes unas ideas increíbles- dijo con una mirada picara- pero no, haremos lo que te he dicho-y antes de marcharse la mucama se echó a llorar de nuevo

-¡oh señor Cornwell de verdad yo no quería mancharle sus pantalones es que la noticia me ha impactado!- chillo la mucama

Gruñendo un poco en sus adentros regreso a consolar a la mucama- ¿Qué te ha impactado Wendy?

La mucama tomo de nuevo el periódico y se lo enseño- mire- el joven tomo el periódico en sus manos y busco con sus ojos lo que tanto afligía a la atolondrada mucama

"**Muere la joven actriz de broadway Susana Marlowe por complicaciones de salud"**

Archie siguió leyendo con un nudo que se le comenzaba a formar en la garganta y aun estupefacto releyó y comprobó si no era una broma después miro a la mucama y ella dijo- ¡usted sabe que yo amo el teatro!- y siguió hablando pero el ya no la escucho, no podía , el conocía a una persona que también amaba el teatro y se la había arrebatado , le había arrebatado su oportunidad para con ella.

Pero ahora aquel único impedimento ya no existía ¿Qué haría ella al enterarse? ¿Qué pensaría? , seria tal el descaro de este para venir a buscarla una vez estando liberado de aquella mujer que probablemente consideraba como su carga, ¿y si Candy se ponía mal? ¿y si ella decidía que todavía lo quería?, seguro el la alejaría de él y la llevaría consigo y todo se reduciría a unas cuantas cartas con aquellos sentimientos reprimidos que el sabia guardar desde siempre.

-Señor Cornwell ¿está bien? –pregunto la mucama extrañada, ahora el parecía más afectado que ella

- sí, sí, tira ese periódico que ya no sirve- le ordeno muy seriamente

-¿usted también era admirador de la señorita Marlowe?- pregunto la mucama esperando tener algo en común con aquel apuesto hombre

- emm , Wendy tomare un baño y después me ire , ¿sabes qué? , solo limpia todo y tomate el día libre, no creas que estas despedida, tómalo como un…. Un momento de luto

-¡oh señor Cornwell es usted tan bondadoso! ¡Tan sensible al comprender el dolor de esta pobre sierva! ¡Nadie respeta más los sentimientos humanos que usted! –dramatizo la mujer más enamorada que nunca de su apuesto patrón

-si claro… aa ¿y Wendy?

-¿sí?

-no quiero que repongan el periódico, antes de que la señorita Candy se marche, cuando desayune, pídele a Dorothy que le de esta nota

-si señor

Esa noche ella estaba muy nerviosa , por la mañana había leído su nota y aunque en el fondo le encantaba la idea , no sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarse, prácticamente se había escondido de el toda la semana, se había puesto su vestido color perla y unos aretes en forma de lagrima , claro estos eran de fantasía, el vestido sencillo pero elegante, esta vez y siempre quería estar a la par de su amigo y no es que supiera como llevar la ropa elegante ni nada por el estilo, de hecho no sabía, pero ese vestido era bonito y no se le veía mal , tomo un poco de colorete de su tocador y pinto sus labios , esparciendo de este por sus mejillas , solo un poco para resaltar sus pómulos , mirándose en el espejo , espero que el encontrara algo más que la Candy que se convertía a la adultez con discreción y por un momento deseo que el encontrara algo más que una amiga como antaño , la gente juraba estar enamorada pero este desaparecía si no se le alimentaba , en lo más profundo de su ser y en el más loco de sus pensamientos , ella deseaba algo más….. Que a su sentir estaba mal, deseaba algo que ambos se podían dar pero solo un atrevido haría, era la mujer y no la niña la que comenzaba a plantearse su vida y contemplaba aquella loca idea que tal vez, comenzaba a pensar que ya estaba desvariando debido a los sucesos de la vida.

Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras hasta llegar a el que yacía sentado en el sofá más cercano , el pobre estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido , tenía ojeras y el cabello revuelto y a juzgar que soñaba que el hombre yacía con una sonrisa en esos labios suyos.

-¿Archie..?- ella le llamo despacio, el abrió los ojos desperezándose al momento y parándose cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí – lo siento… ¿estas lista?

-si…-ella sonrió con pena

-bueno vamos- él le presto su brazo y le dio una media sonrisa mientras ella dudaba- pero te vez muy cansado… tal vez deberías dormir un poco..-sugirió preocupada

-tonterías gatita, sube al auto enseguida vuelvo

Ella sonrió ilusionada y obedeció, subió al auto y espero a que el volviera, tal vez estaba siendo un poco egoísta, su amigo se veía muy cansado y ella no había insistido en dejar todo , pero dios ¡tenía tantas ganas de salir !

-¿estas lista?-pregunto él una vez dentro

-¿a dónde vamos?

-iremos a aquel restaurant que han abierto a las afueras de chicago

-pero Archie…. El camino es largo….

-basta gatita, solo vive la vida- dijo este con una sonrisa seductora mientras tomaba el volante, ella se quedó quieta en su asiento procurando mirar por la ventana – creo que esto es muy extraño ¿no lo crees?- comento ella después de tiempo un poco nerviosa, por primera vez desde que se conocían tenía el sentimiento de estar a solas con él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-no lo sé….. Tu y yo… estamos aquí….. Tu sabes….

-tranquila Candy solo somos un par de amigos ¿no es cierto? –Respondió el distraído del tono nervioso de ella, pero ella no pudo sonreír- como sea, te tengo una noticia

-¿de qué se trata?-pregunto sin mucha curiosidad

-he hablado con Albert

-¡oh de verdad! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?- pero callo al darse cuenta que ella misma sabia la respuesta, había estado tratando de no toparse con el

-el y George están bien, regresaran pronto y ….

-¿?

- nada… se encontró a su vieja amiga, la hermana de la señorita Follows, ella regresara con ellos

-¡la mujer misteriosa!

El la miro divertido-¿la mujer misteriosa?

-si… recuerda que se la han encontrado pero yo jamás la he visto

-cierto

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Cómo es de qué?

-su aspecto….

-¿sabes? Es raro que me preguntes eso , no creí que fueras tan curiosa , mm, veamos…., es agradable ..

-aja….

-alta, delgada, blanca y con un lunar en la mejilla

-rayos Archie… ¡qué descripción más mala!-bromeo ella mientras él sonreía al volante - y no soy "curiosa" solo una amiga que se preocupa por su amigo- se defendió fingiéndose ofendida

-¿también te preocuparías por mí?- pregunto divertido

-¿¡estas saliendo con alguien!-pregunto sobresaltada

El la miro extrañado- no…. Pero creo que mientes…

-¡claro que lo haría!, al igual que por Albert, no lo sé , últimamente no dejo de sorprenderme, no es que no me agraden las sorpresas , siempre me han gustado ,pero….. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

-mm creo que no

-ya sabes… la gente empieza en amistad y de pronto ¡bum! Descubren que es más que eso

-¿te preocupa que Albert llegue a sentir interés por ella?

-¡sí! …¡no! Es decir, bueno me preocupo por el al igual que lo haría por ti, si estuvieras en una situación parecida…-se lo pensó mejor y siguió- la gente se casa y no es la misma… últimamente todos parecen enamorarse y casarse y ¡su vida cambia! , no se…. Comienzo a sentirme ¡oh no lo sé!… ¿crees que él nos diría si algún día se enamorara?

Irónicamente el sabia la respuesta y cualquiera que no fuera ella se daría cuenta en un segundo, decidió calmarla diciéndole lo que quería oír- seguro que si

-tu… tu...¿Archie tú me lo dirás también?

-¿decirte que?

-si alguna vez….

-¡ah! Eso…. – sonrió amargamente, solo había a una persona a la que había querido revelarle aquel sentimiento y esa misma le había pedido que callara, pero claro , hacer oídos sordos era lo mejor en aquel tiempo donde todos parecían encontrar a la persona perfecta excepto el , ahora esa persona lo estaba acosando con preguntas para respuestas que ya no tenían caso, después había decidido que las confesiones se habían quedado en la adolescencia, pero si ella volvía preguntar, quién sabe , tal vez el también contestaría , miro rápidamente a la pequeña rubiecilla que lo acompañaba y se sintió afortunado, habían crecido en un mundo que comenzaba a cambiar constantemente , un mundo que a veces lo hacía olvidar.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Candy no cabía en asombro, había creído que sería un lugar lujoso , pero su imaginación se había quedado corta , se sentía inadecuada incluso cuando había tratado de arreglarse de la mejor manera , pero el, él estaba ... él estaba perfecto en su frac negro y aquellas hebras de cabello color miel que escapaban de la cinta que sujetaba su cabello , en aquel lugar justo con el hombre que se encargaba de verificar la reservación , colgaba una magnifica araña de cristales como la que había en Lakewood , no sabía si el hombre lo hacía a propósito o en realidad solo hablaba francés, pero eso no fue impedimento puesto que su amigo, su caballero elegante lo hablaba perfectamente como aquella vez…..

Soltó una risita tonta recordando cuando lo habían dejado en el hotel porque ella lo había visto platicar con una mujer, una mujer muy guapa por cierto y fingió no haberlo encontrado.

El joven volteo a mirarla mientras los conducían a la mesa -¿Qué pasa gatita? –pregunto sonriendo por el mero hecho de ver como sus ojos verdes se tornaban traviesos

-¡oh no es nada! Solo recordaba…..

-¿Qué recordabas?

-nada, nada, ¡boberías mías!, ¡este lugar! , no me dijiste que vendríamos a un lugar tan lujoso….

-¿no te ha gustado?- pregunto algo desilusionado, con un gesto de niño pequeño

-claroooo, ¡oh Archie es hermoso!, es solo que ….. ¡No se! Todos visten tan…. ¡debí enrollarme en perlas!- bromeo ella- toda la gente se ve tan distinguida

El sonrió con su comentario- bueno… yo no vengo enrollado en perlas Candy

-¡oh pero tú eres muy apuesto!- pensó en voz alta

El sonrió aún más mirándola fascinado- quiero decir….. Tu siempre… tu … ya sabes … con cualquier cosa que te pongas parece que vale miles de dólares.. y ese traje bueno te queda muy bien….-comento poniéndose aún más roja, había creído que podía arreglar la situación pero por lo visto no hacía más que arruinarla y perder su orgullo.

El rio de buena gana y la miro con media sonrisa- me siento halagado, pero se supone que yo debo elogiarte primero- le susurró al oído- si no fuéramos amigos desde siempre ¡ creería que mi Candy se ha vestido para gustarme!

El camarero llego pronto a su mesa parloteando un montón de cosas que ella no pudo entender mientras les daba la carta , Archie ordeno lo suyo y Candy trataba de descifrar lo que decía el menú , hasta que al fin se rindió – lo siento creo que no entiendo nada….. ¿Podrías pedir por mí?- el asintió y lo hizo , minutos después el hombre lleno dos copas con champagne ,Candy tomo su copa y bebió de ella rápidamente hasta vaciarla y mirar risueña el lugar entero como si fuera una fantasía.-esto… ¡este lugar es bellísimo! ¡Gracias por traerme!- sus ojos brillaron como dos esmeraldas entre la nada y el sonrió complacido – y tan elegante…..

La suave música comenzaba a levantar a los comensales de sus asientos y los piececillos femeninos se movían con el ritmo de la pieza ocultados por la mesa y su mantel -¿quieres bailar?

Ella acepto gustosa , fueron hacia la pista y danzaron con la pieza que la orquesta tocaba, Candy descanso su cabeza sobre su pecho firme y el , bueno el hizo que ella flotara con el ahí entre la multitud.

-me gusta bailar contigo…-dijo pensativo

- a mi también- respondió ella perezosamente sobre su pecho

-te están mirando…- se inclinó el para susurrarle al oído dejándola temblando

-¿será porque somos el puntito y la i?-pregunto ella en broma

El estallo en risas – ¡qué dices!….¡ No eres ningún puntito!

Debí traer unas zapatillas más altas- refunfuño- ¡parezco un puntito aquí contigo!

-tonterías así eres perfecta – dijo mientras buscaba la mirada de ella que se escondía en su pecho

-cualquiera que nos oyera diría que…

-que no eres un puntito- dijo el rápidamente- ¿eso es lo que querías decir?

-ah sí… eso….- se volvió a acurrucar sobre su pecho cuando el hablo de nuevo

-quiero disculparme por lo de aquel día- hubo un silencio- creí que estabas despierta….y creí que podíamos dar un paseo….

Ella se sonrojo como un tomate – no importa, ¡ya lo he olvidado!-fingió con falso entusiasmo para desviar aquel tema bochornoso.

-¡es un alivio! Por un momento creí que me habías estado evitando toda la semana-dijo el de forma más serena mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus fuertes brazos para la siguiente pieza

-¡oh dios no! He estado muy cansada…. ¡muy muy cansada!

-ya veo… - la conversación se convirtió en una más amena y ellos daban vueltas, como una pareja de baile consolidada, mientras el bromeaba con ella, Candy no pudo evitar notar como una mujer muy bonita miraba a su amigo desde una mesa que estaba al fondo.

- un penique por tus pensamientos- dijo el sacándola del transe

-¡oh! ¡lo siento!

-¿quieres que vayamos de nuevo a la mesa?

-no-dijo sin titubear- me gusta estar así…..- el esbozo una media sonrisa

Ella soltó una risita - ¿sabes? Siento…. Me siento ¡terriblemente bien!

-eso es bueno-dijo el con voz seductora

-no, no entiendes, siento como si yo no fuera yo….

Efectivamente la champagne la hacía ser más valiente, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía ,bajo la osadía de aquel efecto alzo la mirada y busco aquellos ojos ambarinos que la penetraron muy dentro de su ser , aquellos ojos la habían mirado con el mismo deseo que ella buscaba pero que no se atrevía a ceder , por un momento se había sentido turbada , una sonrisa ladina apareció en la boca masculina y ella se sintió viva , era un sentimiento tan extraño , no sabía que debía hacer a continuación pero su pequeño cuerpo se pegó a aquel grande y perfecto cuerpo masculino que pertenecía a su amigo de la adolescencia, se pegó lenta y fogosamente cada vez más hasta casi resultar indecente poniendo como pretexto la melodía lenta y enterró su cabeza en su pecho con gran placer , de vez en cuando separaba su cabeza y miraba hacia arriba y él estaba ahí, de nuevo con aquella mirada peligrosa que jamás había visto en un hombre y si la vio seguro la había ignorado , pero esta le gustaba.

-me siento tan bien a tu lado- confeso ella con risitas

-yo también

Creo que comienzo a sentirme dependiente-rio de nuevo

El sonrió con ternura- ¿tu? ¿Nuestra valiente y aventurera Candy?

-ella misma, cada minuto que pasa siento que puedo decir lo que sea y no pasara nada…

-pero no pasara nada, estás conmigo- él le guiño un ojo con un aire de complicidad, del mismo modo como lo hacía cuando era un jovenzuelo

Ella sonrió con pesar después de reconocer aquel gesto que conocía bien -de acuerdo, te mentí, realmente estoy muy preocupada por Albert, ¡por ti! , todo el mundo está haciendo su vida y yo me siento tan sola! Siento.. Siento que si no hago algo con mi vida pronto me perderé a mí misma… necesito… ¡necesito alejarme!

-comprendo….

-¿de verdad?- ella alzo la mirada sorprendida

Si , lo entiendo, me he sentido así- dijo el sin decir más , no necesitaba hacerlo pensó ella , algo la hacía pensar que ya sabía en qué momento se había sentido de esa manera

-¿y qué hiciste?

-lo que tenía que hacer, fui a la universidad y no volví por un buen tiempo-contesto el con una sonrisa

-no quisiste….¿no quisiste hacer otra cosa?

- tal vez… pero no tenía elección, últimamente los hombres en esta familia se hacen escasos- dijo él con un dejo de amargura

Ella se había quedado sin saber que decir – tranquila… siento que mis últimas palabras te han incomodado, pero no quise que las tomaras en ese sentido- el semblante del joven cambio rápidamente a uno más alegre-, Cuando éramos chicos solía bromear con Stear diciéndole que cuando fuera el tiempo, el iría a la universidad por los dos mientras que yo me divertiría a su costa en otro lugar, así el haría su parte por la familia y también la mía , pero era un niño, en realidad no sabía lo que decía, lo cierto es que me gusta lo que hago ahora.

El rostro de Candy se ilumino al escucharlo hablar -¿de verdad?

-si

-¿con todos esos números y cosas importantes?-bromeo ella

-con todos ellos-dijo el con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Candy lo miro fijamente, era muy apuesto, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora lo era tanto que podría ser un pecado, aunque realmente no era eso lo que veía sino al muchacho que había madurado y se había convertido en un hombre, aquel hombre que la había besado aquella noche con tanta pasión que creyó que jamás viviría.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-pregunto por fin dándose cuenta de aquellos ojos que no dejaban de observarlo

-nada- ella soltó una risita nerviosa - me preguntaba lo mismo que hace un rato

-tantas cosas pasan por esa cabecita loca que ¿puedo preguntar qué era eso?

-me preguntaba…¿Archie alguna vez has estado enam…- pero ella no acabo la pregunta porque él se le adelanto

-sigo estándolo

-¡oh! ¿¡de verdad? ¿En dónde la conociste?

- en Lakewood y está bailando conmigo.

**Gracias por leer y gracias a las cuatro chicas que me dejaron un mensajito en el pasado capitulo, que todas tengan un buen día y si a alguien le gusta manden un mensaje para saberlo chaoo**


	18. Chapter 18

Después de aquella confesión inesperada ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera hubo vergüenza, ¿Cómo podría?, después de todo; los años no pasaban en vano y no iban a pretender ser un par de jóvenes tímidos que apenas se conocían, cuando ambos ya compartían un pasado y un presente , siempre como un par de amigos ,claro.

Tampoco se miraron, pero si bailaron, ella volvió a acorrucar su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino y en su interior se regocijo con aquella loca idea, a continuación siguieron bailando hasta terminar la pieza y después de esa siguió otra y otra hasta que el lugar cerró y curiosamente el solo pago la cuenta puesto que jamás regresaron a la mesa.

Por su parte él no se arrepintió y no lo haría porque aunque ella lo hubiera sabido desde siempre o tuviera alguna sospecha , el al fin se lo había dicho y ella podía irse cuando quisiera , podía alejarse de sus vidas y aun así lo entendería porque sabía que esa era su naturaleza, ella pertenecía a muchos lugares y al mismo tiempo a ninguno, pero siendo honesto, si ella se marchase no podría soportarlo ,inclusive si volviera algún día con noticias de un nuevo romance , un compromiso o sea lo que fuese que ella hiciera con su vida , el la apoyaría , como la había hecho siempre aunque no todas las veces le gustaran aquellas decisiones alocadas , el así la amaba , aun cuando ella hubiera florecido en formas voluptuosas y ya fuera todo una mujer que lo volvía un loco disfrazado, no dejaba de ser aquella marimacho que un día había conocido en la puerta de agua, la chiquilla que no tenía nada y que a la vez lo tenía todo , a ella no le importaba dormir en los establos si así se lo ordenaban, era ella aquella misma chica que le había lanzado la cuerda con tal agilidad para que el no estropeara su estúpida camisa , no necesitaba fotografías para tenerla en la cabeza , su imagen ya estaba siempre en su cabeza, su risa loca lo perseguía en los momentos amargos para mantenerlo de buen humor y su cuerpo delgado pero pequeño y voluptuoso se apretaba contra el suyo cada noche , aunque la última parte solo pasaba en sus sueños, y si, ella era tan dulce como lo decía su nombre.

Aquella bondad desbordante que no había conocido en otro ser humano más que en ella lo había hechizado para siempre , aunque aquellos ojos risueños brillaran por otro el la amaría siempre y no dejaría de adorarla bajo aquella promesa de amistad, incluso si así fuera, al final de sus días su último suspiro seria por ella.

Dos días después, dos días donde él estuvo muy ocupado y ella algo esquiva, justamente un domingo por la mañana, la verja se abrió dando paso a un elegante auto con la insignia de los Andley , en aquel momento donde el mantenía sus ojos fijos a algún libro ,ella brinco del sofá para desaparecer de la biblioteca.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert!- Candy salió de la mansión corriendo a su encuentro , mientras el rubio bajaba del coche y algo cansado pero nunca para ella , la amarro entre sus brazos fuertes , fatigado, en el mismo momento que la había visto no dudo en sonreír.

-¡Candy! ¡Pequeña!- pronuncio con verdadera devoción, el sol baño el rubio cabello de los dos mientras reían con complicidad.

-¡oh Albert! ¡Qué bueno que has vuelto! –chillo ella mientras se le colgaba del brazo -¡te hemos extrañado tanto!

Archie también salió de la casa pero los espero recargado sobre el marco de la puerta principal , mientras ambos rubios caminaban juntos y charlaban animados, hasta llegar a donde estaba el.

-es bueno verte –saludo el con especial camaradería y una sonrisa alegre

-lo mismo digo Archie

-¿Albert donde esta George?- pregunto Candy un poco confundida

-él tuvo que visitar a cierta dama….-dijo el rubio mientras sonreía con travesura y Candy sonreía con el-¿me has extrañado?

-¡ya te he dicho que sí!-contesto ella alegremente -pero…. ¿Dónde está la señorita Follows? Archie me dijo que vendría con ustedes, creí que vendría..-dijo ella mientras volteaba para todos lados

-hubo un cambio de planes

-es una lástima… ¡tenia tantas ganas de conocerla!

Los tres pasaron la tarde juntos, aquella semana había quedado en secreto para Albert , por su parte Archie nunca volvió a tocar aquel tema y volvió a ser el amigo de siempre , pero Candy, ella guardo inconscientemente cada palabra en su memoria y cada sentimiento en su corazón.

¡oh los años veinte eran otra vida!, era como si estuviera muy separada del pasado y a la vez irremediablemente ligada , pero el entusiasmo llego a sus vidas como un regalo por el que tanto habían esperado, era la recompensa de una guerra desdichada ,que los había hecho olvidar como sonreír , como bailar, como cantar y sobre todo como ser felices.

Los constantes viajes de trabajo eran casi como vacaciones, inclusive ella ¡podría jurar que ya había conocido toda América! ,al terminar el día Candy los recibía en el departamento , mansión ,hotel , en que estuvieran y cocinaba uno de sus famosos asados que Albert le había enseñado a hacer aunque claro que sus asados se pasaban de asados y siempre terminaban en un restaurant , el restaurant los llevaba a un club y el club a una pista de baile donde Archie era casi un profesional y como siempre Candy se animaba a ser su pareja, después Albert se paraba para bailar con ella, y así era siempre, Albert, Candy y Archie. Al final los tres habían acabado por mudarse a la mansión de Chicago dejando a Lakewood para ocasiones más especiales o simplemente porque era más práctico. Fue así como pronto los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, el primer año paso sin mucha novedad pero con mucha alegría el siguiente fue igual.

Candy y Archie , Archie y Candy , que bien sonaban sus nombres juntos pensó la rubia pecosa, mientras lo miraba discutir con Albert sobre algún asunto con cifras que ella no entendía , con una bandeja con té y galletas en sus manos la intención se había quedado dormida mientras soñaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, hace más de cinco meses que ella había dejado al doctor Martin ,quien con una sonrisa le había dicho que la iban a extrañar pero que no se preocupara , en ese momento no lo había hecho , ella misma se había puesto tan contenta con su reacción que no había dudado que era la mejor decisión, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que el doctor Martin tal vez estaba demasiado contento con la noticia.

Después de todo tanto Albert como Archie le habían casi rogado que fuera con ellos, ¿para qué? , no lo sabía, pero le gustaba estar con ellos, desde hace mucho se habían convertido en su familia o tal vez lo habían sido siempre. Esta vez ambos habían alegado que necesitarían una enfermera en caso de que alguno se enfermera, aunque claro , esto tampoco sucedía y ella comenzaba a sentirse inútil, no es que quisiera verlos enfermos , en otra situación ella jamás hubiese aceptado pues siempre había optado por su independencia , pero había algo que la hacia rendirse, sus enormes ojos verdes solo lo contemplaban a él y de repente aquellos ojos ambarinos atraparon su mirada mal disimulada y pensó que si los ojos pudieran reír , esos no podían parar.

-¡Candy! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la puerta pequeña?-pregunto Albert mirándola mientras ella parecía estar en otro lugar, en cualquiera menos ahí, sus ojos temerosos rehuyeron a la mirada del joven sentado junto a la ventaba quien no decía ni una sola palabra y que solo se reducía a una sonrisa discreta.

Candy disimulo lo mejor que pudo y se puso seria mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesita e iba hacia Albert sentándose a su lado , él dijo algo que ella no pudo comprender , lo había oído pero no lo había escuchado , estaba tan inmersa en esos pensamientos recurrentes que le sucedían cada vez que él estaba enfrente de ella, extrañamente Archie no entro en la conversación , estaba concentrado en algunos papeles que miraba sin pestañear , se veía tan guapo por la mañana (pensó), tan distante cuando si no fuera por lo que los unía , por lo que ella creía era una barrera , sino fuera por eso, quizá ella …. ¡Dios mío! ¡Que estaba pensando!

Mientras Candy platicaba amenamente con Albert , Archie pudo aprovechar para lanzar miradas furtivas desde sus informes , que aburrido era leer lo que parecía importante cuando estaba ella enfrente, sonriendo de esa forma y que esa sonrisa no fuera para él , aunque estaba bastante consciente que jamás encontraría paz mental mientras siguiera haciéndole caso a un amor imposible.

Candy era un gran enigma con sus ojos grandes y pelo alborotado por las mañanas, por mucho tiempo había tenido miedo de no verla entrar por esa puerta, de que aquel día en que ella quisiera marcharse dejando solo una nota ,pero curiosamente ella se había quedado y él estaba muy agradecido.

Ahora ella permanecía a su lado, o más bien alado de Albert, de quien últimamente no se separaba, no podían estar solos si Albert no estaba ahí, ¿Por qué tenían que estar todo el tiempo así? , le tenía miedo, tal vez…. Tal vez ya no lo quería ver?

Él podía pensar muchas cosas pero los ojos de Candy vagaron hasta aquel cuerpo bien definido enfundando en un traje gris de tres piezas que debía ser muy caro y ese aire de sofisticación que el emanaba , empezó por las largas y fuertes piernas masculinas , después llego al torso , a aquel torso perfecto ,ni una sola abertura en su camisa y así ella pudiera mirar traviesamente , entonces se enfocó en su rostro de rasgos afilados y labios seductores , su mirada ámbar fija en unos papeles ,esa misma mirada que se tornaba osada cuando jugaban a ser dos extraños con el fin de coquetear inocentemente , su cuerpo yaciente en una postura desenfadada muy ajena a la del joven de escrupulosa elegancia que había sido, ese era Archie, "su Archie", su amigo de siempre , el hombre al que nunca había mirado más que como un amigo, el hombre por el que ahora no podía dejar de morderse las uñas y mirar nerviosa .

-están todos muy callados-dijo Albert rompiendo el silencio-¿porque no vamos a la ciudad? , tengo que encontrarme con alguien ahí y podríamos..

-¿A dónde iríamos?-pregunto Candy sonriente por la invitación

-a donde tú quieras

-¿Dónde yo quiera?...

-si….-dijo este mirándola muy cerca, los ojos de Candy brillaron con travesura mientras Albert la abrazaba, Archie los miro un momento y después volvió a lo suyo.

Dos horas más tarde los tres salieron para disfrutar de una tarde soleada , aunque realmente ninguno de los tres parecía muy entretenido, Albert desapareció un momento para ir al encuentro con aquella cita que había hecho , seguramente era algún socio necio que se había obsesionado con algún proyecto y quería platicar con el de ello , normalmente ese era el trabajo de Archie debido a su cargo , pero este una vez cumplido su trabajo se aseguraba de cerrar con ello, lo demás eran necedades, aquel socio inseguro tenía mucha suerte de que Albert fuese tan paciente.

Candy y Archie caminaron viendo un montón de aparadores y sin entrar a ninguna tienda, seguían caminando sin ningún destino, todo hasta que ella se adentró en una librería, hecho una mirada por todo el lugar y fue al área de las enciclopedias tal vez podría comprar un tomo para los niños del hogar de poni tal vez podría llevarles algún cuento infantil , ese día se podría gastar el dinero de su primer sueldo , la cantidad era mucho más de lo que el doctor Martin le pagaba en un mes por sus servicios y tal vez esa era la ventaja de trabajar en un hospital como no lo hacía hace mucho.

Tomo los pesados libros entre sus brazos y camino hacia la sección de literatura clásica -¡tú no puedes cargar eso!-dijo una voz detrás de ella, Archie le quito los libros para cargarlos el -¿Por qué quieres enciclopedias? En la mansión de chicago, en Lakewood hay muchas ,sabes que también son tuyas.. ¿Para qué quieres esto gatita?-pregunto curioso al mismo tiempo que bajaba la vista para ver mejor las expresiones de ella

-oh! No son para mí! Las quiero comprar para llevarlas al hogar de poni, no es que los niños se pongan contentos por ello, pero todo niño debe aprender cerca de una

-es cierto-coincidió el- pero….. a ti nunca te gusto leer ..-dijo divertido

-¡oh pero claro que he leído! ¡Una enfermera lee libros de medicina para ayudar a sus pacientes!- reclamo orgullosa- además, estoy consciente de que una enciclopedia amerita ¡un buen y entretenido libro de cuentos!

Ambos caminaron a la sección de literatura clásica, Candy tomo dos libros y Archie los llevo junto con el cargamento de pesadas enciclopedias, hasta que ella empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?-pegunto el, desconectado pero a la vez complacido de oírla reír de esa manera

-es solo- pero la risa no paraba- es solo … es solo que.. –Candy le enseño los dos libros, la razón de su alegría y de sus tragedias, la razón del recuerdo que la había hecho sentirse como en otros tiempos.

-Elegancia y Sueño De Una Muñeca Francesa…. parecen títulos que solo leería Eliza cuando éramos…

-recuerdo que yo compre estos libros hace años , bueno… al menos trate de hacerlo , ese día Eliza y Neal me habían tendido una broma dejándome al momento que yo entrara a la librería ..

Y como Candy sonreía, Archie se sintió contagiado, notando como ella no podía hacer más que sonreír cuando la desventura se encontraba a la vuelta, y con una sonrisa picaresca pregunto-¿los quieres?

Entonces ella se puso seria -¿Qué!

-uno siempre necesita reconciliarse con su pasado ¡qué mejor que leerlos!

-¡leer! ¿Yo?-pregunto confundida-¿pero Archie? ¡No tengo tiempo para leer!

-¡tonterías! ¡Te he visto leer novelas románticas! –la acuso este mientras una sonrisa torcida de él la hacía sonrojar

-ohh pero…

-¡estaba bromeando!, jamás dejaría que leyeras eso …

, ambos fueron al mostrador, mientras ella sacaba de su bolso un pequeño monedero –espere ¿Cuánto es?

La dependienta alzo una ceja y miro exasperada como Candy sacaba las monedas y comenzaba a contar lentamente –no te preocupes gatita yo lo pago

-oh no! Yo tengo dinero

-vamos Candy sabes que eso no importa….

-pero…

-¡vamos mujer! –Dijo la dependienta cansada de Candy- ¡deje que su novio pague!

Candy se sonrojo hasta el pelo, mirando rápidamente a Archie quien parecía muy tranquilo tomando las bolsas de papel con los libros adentro, pero este no reclamo, al contrario sonrió a la dependienta y agradeció mientras tomaba su pequeña mano antes de salir.

-¿oíste cómo me llamo?-pregunto aun traumatizada

-¿es mucha la ofensa?-el la miro y espero por su respuesta de manera tranquila

-bueno….

Candy lo miro sin saber que decir, él lo había tomado por otro lado, ¡ella y su bocota!, a lo lejos en una esquina había una vieja tienda de antigüedades, la chica corrió a meterse y tan rápido como lo hizo callo hipnotizada curioseando por el establecimiento que carecía de luz , miro varias cosas , entre ellas unos bonitos portarretratos , unas lámparas con motivos de florales y unas cuantas chucherías más.

-¡mira Archie! ¡Cuántas cosas tan bonitas!-dijo acercándose al solitario mostrador donde había un montón de joyería extravagante y unos bonitos zarcillos no dejaban de brillar - ¡ven a ver esto Archie!- dijo ella animosamente sabiendo que tal vez no le importaría pero igualmente se acercaría a observar para complacerla , extrañamente él nunca se acercó y peor aún no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de él , extrañada miro en toda la tienda pero él no estaba, sin mucha importancia Candy decidió buscarlo después y regreso para mirar una vez más las joyas protegida por el vidrio del mostrador .

-¿son bonitos verdad?-pregunto una voz femenina a su lado

Candy volteo para ver a la persona- sí, son unos pendientes preciosos- la mujer sonrió rápidamente- ¡oh! no hablaba de los pendientes, ¡claro que también son hermosos! , pero me refería a los peinetas de plata que están a lado..

-¡oh!-Candy le prestó atención a las peinetas con esmeraldas incrustadas, la mujer tenía razón, eran realmente hermosas- se ven muy lindas ¡y muy costosas!- exclamo ella sin querer, provocando la risa de la extraña

-¡créeme que pensamos igual!-coincidió la mujer con una sonrisa amigable, tenía un rostro amable y lozanamente bello que permitía admirarlo gracias a que su cabello se escondía bajo un bonito gorro con una elegante flor adornándolo, era tan alta. , también tenía un lunar muy coqueto que le hacía recordar a una artista, Candy la había mirado rápidamente temerosa de que tal vez la mujer se ofendiera ante el escrutinio.

-seguramente nadie lo ha comprado porque es ridículamente caro-hablo de nuevo la mujer

-seguramente

-¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?-dijo una viejecita apareciendo a lado de las dos mujeres

-oh! Nos gustaría ver esos pendientes que están aquí y las peinetas

La anciana se carcajeo y las miro con curiosidad- de acuerdo...

Candy se encogió de hombros y miro lo que hacia la viejecita misteriosa –para dos chicas de su edad , de verdad tienen buen gusto- elogio la anciana con una sonrisilla, desapareció un momento y trajo un cofrecillo empolvado de donde saco una bolsita de seda , después coloco una tablilla forrada en terciopelo y de esta misma bolsita saco una llave para abrir y colocar sus tesoros con la mano temblorosa , Candy observo uno y cada uno de ellos, algunos parecían sacados de las joyas de la corona

-¿son bonitas verdad?-pregunto la anciana aun sabiendo la respuesta

-si…

-jamás han sido vendidas-dijo la anciana encogiéndose de hombros como lo había hecho Candy- ahora solo quieren comprar esos largos collares de perlas y esos gorritos con piedritas que casi parecen pelucas.

-¿puedo probarlas?-pregunto la mujer a lo que la anciana asintió, la mujer se quitó el sombrero y dejo a la vista su precioso cabello negro como la noche, tan lacio que al instante en que quiso probarla, la peineta se había resbalado , provocando las risas de la anciana

-¡oh creo que no me queda bien!-chillo esta-¿Por qué no te la pruebas tú? Tienes un cabello muy bonito y las esmeraldas combinan con tus ojos

-gracias... Pero…

-¡pamplinas!-exclamo la extraña colocándole una ella misma ,tomando a Candy por sorpresa -¡oh lo siento ¡ ¡dirás que soy una maleducada!-dijo entre risitas- pero de verdad que ¡se te ven preciosas! ¡Mírate!

Candy se miró al espejo, eran las peinetas más bonitas que había visto en su vida –son muy hermosas…

La anciana les hecho una mirada para después advertirles-¡Me temo que esas peinetas valen una pequeña fortuna!, pertenecieron a una condesa arruinada, son muy antiguas, han estado aquí desde que mi padre abrió esta tienda en 1865 y tiene incrustaciones de esmeraldas que perte...

-deberías comprarlas- le animo rápidamente colocándose de nuevo sus sombrero

-no tengo tanto dinero….

-madam…

-Higgins

-sí, madam Higgins ¿Por qué no le hace un descuento a mi amiga? Dudo que le compren alguna vez las peinetas con ese precio y como usted dice primero tendrán que pasar un montón de collares de perlas- dijo esta con atrevimiento

-la anciana ofendida alzo una ceja- ¡definitivamente no!

-pero tal vez te puedas llevar los pendientes…-continuo la anciana codiciosa intentando no perder a sus clientas con poco dinero.

-¡oh dios no puede ser!- exclamo la mujer

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Candy consternada al ver la expresión de la extraña amistosa

-¡hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana! Y me he olvidado de comprarle ¡no sé qué comprarle!

Candy miro hacia la ventana del local y justo en ese momento vio pasar una silueta masculina muy parecida a la de Archie, ¡Archie! ¡Seguramente debía estarla buscando! , Candy volteo a mirar a la mujer y le entrego los pendientes que había estado a punto de comprar- cómprale estos, seguro le gustaran mucho.

-oh pero no puedo aceptarlos, tú los querías…

-lo siento me tengo que ir-dijo la rubia sin muchos despidos saliendo prontamente de la tienda, tal vez si corría rápido podría alcanzarlo

-¡gracias! –grito la mujer antes de que esta desapareciera del todo

Candy corrió tan veloz como pudo, se le caía la cara de vergüenza con el pobre Archie quien estaba al otro lado de la acera-¡Archie!

Este volteo de inmediato la miro- ¡Candy! ¿Dónde has estado?

-lo siento

-¡te he estado buscando por todos lados!- dijo preocupado

- sí, lo siento es que yo….-Candy cruzo la acera cuando un carro por poco la atropellaba y el claxon del conductor hacia escandalo mientras este mismo la insultaba marchándose rápidamente

El corazón de Candy se aceleró quedándose ella a mitad de la calle, Archie corrió de inmediato para hacerla que subiera a la banqueta -¡dios Candy! ¡Ese estúpido casi te mata!-exclamo enojado

-lo siento… es que yo quería llegar a ti y….-pero no pudo terminar la frase y por una extraña razón rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña

El joven la consoló abrazándola protectoramente-perdóname… no sé qué me pasa… yo, yo yo nunca lloro… y se cruzar las calles y…

-tranquila, tranquila…

La mujer que había estado antes en la tienda de antigüedades los miro y sonrió desde lejos entendiendo el motivo de su premura por marcharse, mientras veía como la chica rubia de la tienda abrazaba a su novio que estaba volteado de espaldas.

¿Emmaline?-la llamo una voz -¿¡Emmaline Follows!

¡**lo se! Esta lleno de cliches , no olviden dejar su comentario si les gusta , en caso de que les guste verdad.. o sugerencias mm bueno eso es todo y un abrazo y agradecimiento a todas las chicas q leen esto y q me dejaron su review la ultima vez , estos cuentitos no están corregidos ni nada como se escribren se suben asi q perdonen las faltas **


	19. Chapter 19

-¡Pete esta defectuoso!-dijo el niño a lo que los demás lo apoyaron con una carcajada grupal

-¡Robbie!-regaño enojada la enfermera-¡discúlpate con Pete!

El niño torció los ojos y se cruzó de brazos esperando no tener que hacer lo que ella le pedía pues si el accedía se arriesgaba a perder el respeto de sus camaradas que también como el yacían postrados en las inmaculadas camas blancas del hospital , Candy se viro y fue hacia el pequeño Pete quien lloraba desconsolado tocándose su pierna lisiada ,ella tomo una silla y se acercó a la cama del pequeño ,después busco en las bolsas de su uniforme blanco y saco un chocolate

-solo son niños….-hablo la rubia más para sí, pronto el niño dejo de llorar comenzando a devorar una de aquellas barras de chocolate que todos los niños codiciaban como un ladrón a los lingotes de oro , tenía más de tres meses que la habían asignado al área infantil y era casi un record pues todas las enfermeras solían quejarse de aquella área al final del día , curiosamente la rubia no parecía pensar lo mismo, aquellos niños necesitaban atención y ella se las daría.

-¡hey Can! Me duele aquí- dijo uno de los niños mirando celoso como el afortunado Pete tenia a la enfermera a su disposición

-tal vez deba inyectarte-contesto inocentemente-para que se vaya el dolor

El niño abrió la boca en sorpresa a su astuta enfermera- creo que ya me siento mejor

-algo me decía que así era

Pete miro a la ventana como siempre lo hacía, Candy lo vio y lo acompaño silenciosamente después de darles a cada quien su medicamento

-Ha comenzado a llover- le dijo el pequeño- mirando como una lluvia tan fuerte como la de los días anteriores aparecía en su ventana

-eso parece-concordó Candy

Como cada domingo por la mañana el joven volvía a visitar a sus seres queridos, dejando un par de rosas en la tumba de cada uno de ellos , "dulces Candy" había sido la última creación de su primo , con despreocupación se sentó sobre la hierba cerca de sus tres tumbas y una ráfaga de aire fresco le recordó que debía cortarse el cabello , sin darle importancia a su apariencia despeinada miro a su alrededor y sonrió tristemente , recordando viejos tiempos, ellos ya no estaban ,se dijo a sí mismo, se habían ido.

El cielo parecía nublado y pequeñas gotas casi imperturbables comenzaban a caer , Archie levanto el rostro hacia el cielo y por un momento había creído oír el regaño de la vieja matriarca por su apariencia desaliñada y aquellas malas posturas, su muchacho elegante estaba actuando de una manera impropia , de una forma tan ordinaria como un jovenzuelo cualquiera ,después, escucho la voz de Anthony abogando por él y oyó las risas de Stear.

y de repente como si alguien lo hubieran pellizcado para que dejara de soñar , abrió los ojos consciente de que era todo una fantasía , gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sin piedad mientras unos dedos le toqueteaban la espalda para que volteara, hasta que su voz lo despertó completamente de su endiosamiento.

-Archie, Archie, - la muchacha abrió grandemente sus ojos con curiosidad- ¿estás bien? – el cielo comenzaba a tronar mientras la lluvia se hacía cada vez más densa

-sí, sí, yo solo estaba…- pero no importaba lo que el dijera, Candy lo miraba con comprensión, con ella no tenía que explicar cosas que ya de por si eran difíciles.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? Creí que hoy irías al hogar de poni..

-pensaba hacerlo

-¿pero?...

-bueno, pensaba pedirles que me acompañaran , pero al parecer Albert ha salido y no se a donde fue , entonces me quedabas tu- contesto ella con una sonrisa , el sonrió con ella olvidándose de todo y ella rio mientras lo miraba pícaramente - ¡deberías verte! ¡Has puesto una sonrisa de bobo!- dijo ella mientras sus ojos risueños lo revisaban como una caricia inocente - ¡archiebald Cornwell! ¿Alguien a hecho algo con mi amigo Archie?- parloteo de nuevo la muchacha como si se hubiera vuelto loca

El alzo una ceja y miro a la rubiecilla que parecía haber amanecido de muy buen humor- aquí está tu amigo- dijo el al mismo tiempo que se quitaba un mechón de la frente y le guiñaba el ojo como una de tantas veces.

Ella rio un poco- no, no eres mi amigo-dijo poniéndose seria

- ¿entonces que soy? –pregunto el con picardía

-mi amigo Archie jamás se ensuciaría como lo has hecho tú, ¡dios Archie! ¡Estas hecho un desastre!-fingió preocupación

Él se miró y estuvo de acuerdo- lo estoy ¿cierto?- dijo sin mucho animo

-me pregunto si esos pantalones son costosos-menciono ella

Y entonces el entendió el juego- muy costosos- contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado- pero mira quien me lo dice "la marimacho que colgaba de los árboles"

Ella frunció la naricilla mirándolo – oye! eso no ha sido muy gentil

-era broma gatita-dijo este serio al ver la expresión alterada de la chica

-tenía razón, aquí no está mi amigo, Archie jamás perdería el sentido del humor

Él se encogió de hombros- supongo que este si

Ella rio, ahora el parecía el afectado y dijo sin poder evitarlo -pero me gustas, me gusta, quise decir que me gusta cómo te vez…

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento y la miro serio mientras ella seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido con el fin de que el olvidara la primera frase - a mi también me gustas- pero aquella afirmación la había hecho con toda la intención, con un gesto inocente prosiguió- quise decir que me gusta cómo te vez hoy

-bu, bueno gracias- las mejillas de la chica parecían tomates

-ese vestido te sienta de maravilla

-¿tú crees?- pregunto ella

-si , te queda …¿Cómo era la palabra? A sí! ¡Soberbio!

Ella soltó una risita y lo miro risueña - bueno , pero es una lástima que ya no lo podre usar hoy- y en efecto no podría, los muy tontos se habían quedado parados platicando en medio de la lluvia , estaban tan empapados que sin darse cuenta la ropa ya hasta les escurría , ambos se acercaron hasta juntar sus cuerpos , era un gesto demasiado íntimo. de una manera diferente a un par de amigos , pero ninguno de los dos había podido evitarlo por más tiempo ,pronto el joven se inclinó para acercarse a la rubia menuda y alegre que tenía frente a él y Candy espero ansiosa como si el la fuese a besar , sin muchas contemplaciones el joven la tomo por la cintura y beso a la pequeña Candy , dar un beso en los labios podía ser un saludo para muchas personas , pero este definitivamente no lo era , tan pronto como sellaron sus labios , paso a ser un beso real , un beso que solo los amantes se darían, un beso tan atrevido que perturbaría a más de una solterona y cuando al fin se separaron para poder respirar ,ella hundió su rostro en el pecho masculino , entonces Candy rompió el abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos lo miro avergonzada – yo , yo…

El la sujeto de nuevo por la cintura, tomando una vez más sus labios, y así matando las palabras.

Candy dio un largo suspiro, mientras el niño la miraba curioso y la enfermera del otro turno llegaba para suplirla – oh no! A llegado la feroz Betty! – susurro un chico que estaba alado de la cama del pequeño Pete , Candy dejo de soñar y le sonrió al niño con travesura pues ella también había corroborado el porqué de su sobrenombre , momentos después se despidió de los niños y saludo a "la feroz Betty" como todos la habían bautizado, pues al principio era casi tan mala con la jeringa que cada vez que la feroz Betty inyectaba podía dejar moretones que duraban días.

-hola Betty ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien Candy, mi madre se ha enfermado, pero el doctor Webster la ha ido a ver y no nos ha cobrado nada ¿no te parece gentil de su parte?

-sí, es un gran gesto por su parte

-¡y es tan guapo! –exclamo la enfermera mientras servían los vasitos con jarabe que le iba a dar a los niños - hablando de hombres guapos.. No sé porque te entretengo, hay uno muy apuesto preguntando por ti en la sala de espera

-¿Qué dices?

-sí, es alto, guapo….

Tan rápido como pestañeo su rubia amiga ya había desaparecido, Candy tomo su bolso y se quitó la cofia , se miró en el espejo del baño y se pellizco las mejillas , se había soltado el cabello que para su mala suerte se le había alborotado, entonces lo trato de peinar con los dedos y se había mirado esperando que el la encontrara bonita, tan pronto como salió , con paso apresurado llego hasta el ; llevaba un sombrero , con una gabardina y un periódico que le tapaba toda la cara ,pero había venido por ella, como solía hacerlo .

-¡qué bueno que has venido!- exclamo ella, mientras casi se le caía la sonrisa del rostro, aunque por alguna extraña razón aquella escena le había recordado al pasado.

El hombre bajo el periódico y sonrió- lo mismo digo pequeña- él también tenía una sonrisa en sus labios

-¡Albert! – exclamo un poco decepcionada, algo que se recrimino momentos después pues él lo había notado.

-creí que te iba a gustar que viniera por ti , hace mucho que no lo hago –dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y Candy se sintió terrible por hacerlo sentir mal

-calla tonto! Es una fantástica sorpresa, es solo que es eso, me has sorprendido….

- si bueno , Archie a veces viene por ti y yo no , pero esta vez lo he dejado en el banco a que revise unas cosas y después ira con George a una reunión en las oficinas centrales.

-suena a mucho trabajo- contesto pensativa

-y eso es solo el comienzo…. – dijo el mientras abría el paraguas para los dos y dirigirse al auto

- ¿Por qué solo el comienzo?- pregunto con curiosidad

Albert no dijo nada, limitándose a ladear la cabeza y así indicándole que subiera al auto , Albert Andley lucía una apariencia despejada esa tarde lluviosa , pensó Candy mientras estudiaba a su amigo y entonces el hablo -mañana habrá un baile de beneficencia en el Drake para las viudas de la guerra y me estaba preguntando , ya que será tu día libre…

-¿si podía dejar mi descanso para acompañarlos?-completo ella

-bueno algo así…

- ¿algo así?-lo miro confundida aunque solo jugaba, la respuesta era un sí rotundo

- quería saber si podrías ser mi acompañante, Archie no podrá venir con nosotros, ira con George a una junta de socios en Nueva York

-¡tan lejos!- exclamo desde el corazón

-no te preocupes, regresaran casi de inmediato-dijo el notando su expresión triste –Archie regresara pronto

-Candy lo miro, sintiéndose avergonzada – ¡qué dices! No estoy triste- la rubia miro por la ventanilla- era solo un comentario..

-¿no?

-los has dicho como si fuera algo mas-ella lo acuso

-tranquila, tranquila, no te estoy acusando de que te guste Archie – dijo el embromándola

-¡que me gusta! , claro que no me gusta, es mi amigo, me gusta lo mismo que tú me gustas- se defendió ella sin la menor delicadeza

-en ese caso me gustaría sentir un poco más de afecto – dijo el de manera cantarina mientras seguía al volante con una de sus sonrisas en los labios

- ella acerco su cuerpo al de el pero sin molestarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- aquí te dejo un poco de amor

-no lo sé, no lo sé , juraría que antes sentía que tenías más preferencia hacia mí- se quejó juguetonamente

-vamos Albert…. Tu siempre serás mi príncipe de la colina…-dijo ella divertida

-y tú siempre serás mi pequeña

-eso lo se

-¿sabes? Hay alguien alguien que he querido presentarte-dijo el de manera tranquila mientras aparcaba el automóvil enfrente de la mansión

-¿Quién es?

-aun no te puedo decir, pero le he hablado de ti y ella está ansiosa por conocerte

-suenas muy misterioso señor Andley – y tan pronto como pudo salió del automóvil se dirigió a la entrada pero se detuvo con aire pensativo -solo espero que la dama no te pretenda , porque primero tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver- dijo fingiéndose celosa mientras le sacaba la lengua , entonces ella desapareció.

El la miro por largo tiempo , o al menos lo que estuvo hasta que ella desapareció, recargado sobre el auto no pudo evitar pensar que hubo un tiempo en que sentía que todo era posible y que siempre estaba mañana para posponer aquel sentimiento que lo picaba desde algún tiempo , pero que siempre había pospuesto, ese día había comprobado que ya no tenía sentido exteriorizarlo , su tiempo había pasado , ella ya había escogido su camino y la muy despistada aún no se había dado cuenta , metió las manos en sus bolsillos y entro también a la casa.

Por la mañana Candy había estado buscando en el armario que ponerse, tendría muchos vestidos si no hubiera estado regalando cada uno de ellos cada vez que terminaba la celebración y alguna chica del servicio le brillaban los ojos con ensoñación, pero lo cierto era que las cosas bonitas no eran solo vestidos y joyas y a ella no le importaba mucho , aunque probablemente si tía Elroy viviera la hubiera regañado como a una chiquilla.

Ahora ella no tenía ningún vestido decente para acompañar a Albert al baile de beneficencia y ya se lo había prometido , tampoco tenía dinero para comprar uno, puesto que se había gastado todo en darle algo a sus madres , comprar las barajitas de beisbol para los niños del hospital que tanto les gustaban y un nuevo uniforme pues el suyo ya estaba más que para la basura.

No pensó mas en eso , tampoco le pediría dinero a Albert , ella también tenía su orgullo, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dirigirse a la tina y darse un baño con agua caliente y unas cuantas burbujas , se vistió con un simple traje de dos piezas de marinerito que tía Elroy le había regalado y se abrocho sus botines que todavía tenían restos de barro de aquella tarde que había ido a Lakewood , ¡cómo no se le había ocurrido antes! ¡seguro que ahí había dejado algún vestido!, una vez bajo , descubrió que nadie la acompañaría a desayunar, probablemente Albert tenia trabajo y Archie igual, sin mucho pensarlo se pasó por la cocina a comer algo antes de marcharse y encontró a la señora Reynolds una cocinera de piel del color de la noche y algo pasada de carnes, la señora Reynolds era amable , muy simpática y algo nostálgica cuando hablaba de su hijo Gavin , que vivía en new Orleans tocando con un conjunto de jazz , entonces Candy se sentaba y la escuchaba hablar desde su hijo , hasta sus aventuras trabajando como ayudante en un circo , le agradaba la señora Reynolds , era una mujer alegre pero regañona ,algo así como una mama ganso , aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario y reflejaran todo el sufrimiento del pasado , Georgia Reynolds era una mujer sabia , alguna vez le había contado su infancia y aunque había sido huérfana como ella, había una gran diferencia , mientras Candy había sido encontrado en la nieve con Annie , esta había sido encontrada en la basura y si , también nevaba,

Había recorrido todos los orfanatos de Nueva york hasta que el ultimo encargado se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena seguir acogiendo a una niña negra de diez años que la gente no adoptaría , pero justo cuando eso iba a pasar, una estrella brillo en el cielo o al menos eso creyó y Bodie Reynolds un granjero de Missouri de unos treinta años la llevo con él , un blanquito con ascendencia irlandesa como lo llamaban todos los de su color por aquel sitio, la pequeña Georgia toda inocencia había creído haber conseguido un padre , al principio eso había sido , la pequeña Georgia amaba tanto a su padre Bodie que este un día le pidió lo impensable ,aquel día la inocencia había dejado a Georgia Reynolds y los siguientes días todo aquello la había asqueado, entonces eso se convirtió en ocasional y al fin Bodie se casó, con una mujer a la cual le mandaba cartas , cuando cumplió doce años , Georgia tuvo a su primer y único hijo y Bodie ardió en furia cuando su mujer había descubierto que era de él , la Georgia se fue de Missouri con un pequeño en los brazos y trabajo de lo que pudo , lo demás era historia, pero no dejaba de ser triste ,a sus sesenta y cuatro años Georgia Reynolds se había protegido de todas las amarguras por las que había pasado y sonreía con todos sus magníficos dientes blancos mientras preparaba el puré de patatas con especias más supremo que Candy había probado.

**Gracias por leer (para la que lo haya hecho)**

**¡si! ¡tardo mucho en actualizar! Lo se…. Pero tengo un buen pretexto, al principio el auténtico era que tenia tarea pero ya no , por si leen el fic , aquí va mi verdadera excusa: no me dan ganas, sufro un desapasionamiento por los personajes (si es que se puede decir asi , ya lo puse como quiera, me sucede seguido pero ahora se me ha alargado mas) , me gusto mucho la serie y todo muy inspirador pero , para resumir lo que sucede aquí es que: estos no son mis personajes, no quiero echarle a perder su lectura a nadie yo misma leo fics cuando me aburro (que eso es muy seguido o si no me busco un libro) , mmm bueno ya no quiero sonar mas cruda , me gusta cuando me han mandado sus reviews y todo, gracias chicas.**

**probablemente me tiraran un tomate por que en cada capitulo a candy le gusta mas Archie, a parte yo tambien les tengo una queja a ustedes con respecto a Albert de un comentario de una de ustedes que me parecio muy razonable ****¡Albert tiene bastantes fics****! , todo mundo puede leer lo que quiera y yo soy una persona muy indesisa pero si no hay amor con albert y eso no les gusta les recomiendo que se lean el fic de la vecina , en fin para que darle tanta importancia es un fic, solo un fic , una imaginación ,piensen eso, aun con mis no ganas y todo espero terminarlo para ustedes y si no se queda con su galan favorito , piensen que es solo un fic de una persona que se aburrio y se puso a escribir.**

**Bueno les agradezco mucho si me leen y si quieren dejar un review aun mas, perdonen por mi comentario este , creo que esta mas largo que el capitulo D: , yo seguire subiendo la historia cu , tambien agradezco a todas las chicas que dejaron su review el capitulo pasado :D y perdonen todas las faltas de ortografía y los errores gramaticales, nunca preste mucha atención a la clase de español :(**

**¡cuídense y que tengan un buen día!**


	20. Chapter 20

Candy descendió del automóvil que ella misma había conducido , mientras una pequeña niña salía de la puerta principal con la cara iluminada y corría hacia la joven

-¡Shelley! – Candy abrió los brazos para envolver a la pequeña

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!-la pequeña Shelley abrazo entre risas a la joven mientras Dorothy se apresuraba a salir de la casa para regañarla - ¡Shelley no inoportunes a Candy!

Shelley volvió la mirada a su madre sin dejar de amarrar con sus bracitos a la rubia que tanto adoraba, mientras que Dorothy se secaba las manos en el delantal para después ponerlas sobre su cintura y mirar a la niña quien le hacía un puchero- tranquila Dorothy, no me molesta –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa para serenar a la buena Dorothy

El cabellito rojo de Shelley se movió cuando el viento soplo y sus mejillas sonrosadas se acorrucaron sobre las pierna de Candy aun cuando esta caminaba y aunque Candy era menuda, no dudo en cargar a la pequeña Shelley que comenzaba a chuparse el dedo.

-lo siento tanto Candy-dijo Dorothy empezándose a disculpar- Shelley es demasiado activa, ya ni siquiera le quiero dar caramelos ¡no podría con ella! , ¡Imagínate si la viera el señor William o el señor Archiebald!

Candy sonrió de medio lado, mientras colocaba a la pequeña niña sobre un silloncito de la sala y la cobijaba con una frazada que había por ahí pues no había tardado mucho en quedarse dormida- basta Dorothy! Sabes bien que ellos no dirían nada, todo mundo aquí adora a Shelley!

La mujer sonrió con agradecimiento y con algo de vergüenza -¿quieres que te traiga algo Candy? ¿Ya has desayunado?- pregunto la mujer con eficiencia a lo que Candy negó con la cabeza

- ya he desayunado Dorothy, gracias

-te veo muy delgada…. Tal vez querrías un poco de esa tarta que hacia la señora Elroy….

-¿la has hecho?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida

Dorothy asintió mientras Candy sonreía y miraba por la ventana- es curioso ¿no? , el día del testamento la herencia que mas me entusiasmo fue "la herencia intangible" y otros cuantos encargos más , aquel testamento era muy original – Candy suspiro- a veces extraño mucho a tía Elroy….

-todos la extrañamos por aquí , nadie sabía mandar de esa manera – recordó Dorothy con pesar – el señor Whitman ha venido un par de veces , el sigue cuidando de las rosas , después de ciertos sucesos la señora Elroy siempre se encargó de que el señor whitman atendiera el jardín de la señora Pauna y ahora que ya no está , tampoco ha dejado de hacerlo.

Candy asintió y camino hacia la puerta – Dorothy.. ¿Están todavía las cosas en la habitación donde yo dormía?- pregunto la rubia algo cautelosa

-¡pero qué dices Candy! , nada se ha movido de tu habitación-respondió Dorothy mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña Shelley

Candy sonrió de medio lado –en ese caso creo que subiré a buscar unas cosas- diciendo esto último la rubia se marchó , con pasos lentos llego al fin a la escalera donde al ir subiendo no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor , todos amaban Lakewood , pero tiempo después de la muerte de la tía Elroy ninguno de los tres había podido vivir por más tiempo ahí , todo se había reducido a visitas casuales y fechas especiales.

desde la impresionante fachada , hasta su inmobiliario lujoso , Lakewood era un tesoro digno de la corona y un enorme terreno mezclado de buenos y malos recuerdos , y Dorothy tenía razón , cuando Candy giro la perilla , se dio cuenta que todo seguía igual que siempre , realmente lucia igual que la primera vez que le habían otorgado esa misma habitación años atrás .

la chica se dio su tiempo para que sus ojos divisaran el lugar**:** la cama de dosel , los suaves almohadones , el tocador blanco de la madera más fina, sus cepillos de plata con motivos florales grabados en la parte de atrás, los colores pastel de la habitación con esas ventanas enormes que dejaban que la luz se colara de una manera casi perfecta , y en especial aquel balcón con vista al portal de las rosas , todo era tan bonito que la primera vez había pensado que de ser un sueño , no quería despertar , pero lo cierto era que cuando los duros sucesos se presentaban en su puerta , ella había querido despertar muchas veces , se asomó a la ventana , hacia el portal de la rosas que lucía en su esplendor e imagino que dos muchachos bien parecidos , una joven dama y la abuela la saludaban , entonces para corresponder ella también los saludo, de repente la puerta se abrió y Candy salto del espanto , como si se hubiera visto descubierta.

-¡Dorothy!- exclamo mirando al ama de llaves que se asomaba por la puerta entre abierta

-lo siento Candy, creí que tal vez necesitabas algo…

Inmóvil por un minuto Candy al fin hablo – a si… casi lo olvidaba , quería ver si tenía por aquí un vestido….

Dorothy comenzó a avanzar por la habitación hasta llegar hasta el ropero junto con Candy y juntas abrieron las puertas ,como si fueran dos investigadoras ansiosas por encontrar un tesoro – veamos… ¿Qué tal este?- sugirió Dorothy tomando un vestido blanco sin mangas y después le siguieron otros más , cada uno iba bajando en edad y la talla iba haciéndose más pequeña.

-no lo sé..- dijo la chica poco convencida , tal vez no había sido tan buena idea - me temo que necesito un vestido más formal y creo que aquí solo hay vestidos de cuando tenía trece años – dijo la rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- ¿Qué hay de este?- era un vestido de satén color perla y un grueso lazo de gasa en la cadera y desafortunadamente dos tallas más grande , era raro que no lo hubiera regalado ,aunque no dejaba de ser hermoso , entonces Candy decidió que si esa era su única opción , tal vez lo podría arreglar…..

-¡es perfecto!

- pero Candy…. ¿te queda esto?- pregunto una Dorothy dudosa, sin aquel toque de respeto estricto que utilizaba en el pasado

- no, pero lo arreglare- dijo ella sin mucha importancia

-bueno si, tal vez lo podemos arreglar… ¿para cuándo lo necesitas?

- no hay tiempo, creo que así estará bien ¡gracias Dorothy! –Candy salió de la habitación como un rayo, no sin antes despedirse con un beso en la frente a la pequeña Shelley quien seguía dormitando, tomo el auto y regreso a la mansión de chicago mirando su reloj de pulsera antes de que se le agotara el tiempo.

Nuevamente se dispuso a ir a su habitación donde en la comodidad y soledad del lugar le brindaría el espacio para realizar los ajustes que ella misma le haría al vestido, abrió el armario y saco una canasta con el material necesario para poder hacer posible su cometido , donde un montón de hilos , agujas e instrumentos de costura , aguardaban para ayudar al que lo necesitara , con cuidado tomo la canasta y cerro el el ropero , puso la canasta sobre la cama y también el vestido , se puso dos horquillas en el cabello para despejar el rostro y sobre todo los ojos y se cambió a una bata de dormir donde estaría más cómoda , después se preparó para entrar en acción , mentalizándose a sí misma como una excelente costurera , que no solo dejaría aquel vestido de manera que le quedara bien , si no que haría de el una obra maestra.

Tres horas después se había dado por vencida, ¿a quién quería engañar? Ella era una terrible costurera y el solo hecho de querer modificarlo , era convertirlo en algo desastroso , sabia tejer un poco , pero definitivamente coser no estaba en sus posibilidades, miro a la pared donde su bonito reloj Cuckoo Clock salía para avisarle la hora y le recordó que ya no tenía tanto tiempo.

Pero aún tenía otra esperanza ,se puso las pantuflas y bajo a la cocina , tal vez la señora Reynolds le podría ayudar, esa mujer hacia unos manteles dignos de un artesano , pero entonces recordó que ella misma le había dado la tarde libre ¡cielos! . ¿Ahora qué haría?

Volteo para todos lados de la cocina y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose pesimista, nada le había salido bien, hasta que sintió su presencia**:** el recargado sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras en los ojos del joven se veía una chispa de diversión.

Ella brinco al verlo -¡Archie! ¡Oh dios me has asustado! – cuando lo miro nuevamente no se pudo controlar, trago saliva lentamente, estaba tan apuesto como siempre , ahí recargado con su alta figura portaba un traje negro de tres piezas perfecto para ir a un lugar como al que ella tenía que asistir esa noche ¿es que ese hombre nunca se podía ver mal?

El rio y la miro con coquetería y duda ¿Qué hacía Candy vestida así? - tranquila gatita solo vine por algo de comer…- él se adentró en la cocina, buscando algo que ella creía era comida preparada

-le he dado la tarde libre a la señora Reynolds- menciono ella , cuando él se viro de forma seria y de repente sonrió- siempre tan amable , nunca cambies Candy , bueno, ya que no tenemos a la señora Reynolds , ¿Dónde está Wendy? –pregunto este sin darle mucha importancia – no cocina tan bien como la señora Reynolds pero estará bien.

-bueno pues... como la señora Reynolds tenía libre la tarde, pensé en dársela también a Wendy y las dos se fueron a jugar al bingo

-¿pero me dejaron alguna comida preparada?

A Candy le tembló la sonrisa – les dije que no se molestaran….. ¡Pero no te preocupes! , hay comida en las gavetas y en….

Archie la miro como si estuviera bromeando, con una mano se revolvió el cabello y al igual que ella minutos antes, miro el reloj de la pared y ella volvió a hablar

-Albert me dijo que irías con George a una junta de los socios en Nueva York , yo creí que…..

-si bueno, pero el viaje no es hasta en la noche, no te preocupes gatita – dijo el sin mucho animo

- ¿y tienes hambre?- pregunto ella, recriminándose internamente por hacer una pregunta tan tonta

-si….- contesto de manera cansada, puesto que no solo su voz sonaba así, todo el parecía cansado

-no te preocupes, ¿sabes? , he traído tarta de la que hacia tía Elroy, por que no te sientas y te sirvo un poco- dijo ella improvisando nuevamente ahora con el rol de cocinera, Archie asintió y obedeció

-la ha hecho Dorothy?- pregunto cuando ella le sirvió

- sí, ¿no es la tarta más deliciosa?

- bueno eso sí, hace mucho que no la probaba., que creo que por un momento he olvidado lo que es bueno – dijo este comiendo hasta el último pedazo

-¡oh casi lo olvido! , yo diciéndote que no había comida, la señora Reynolds hizo estofado ayer, ¿quieres estofado? Te podría calentar un poco…

El asintió, sintiéndose agasajado por la rubiecilla que caminaba de una lado a otro de la cocina – también, te podría hornear un pan ¿Archie, quieres pan? –cuando le sirvió él le tomo de la mano y la obligo a sentarse, al parecer no haría pan, pero ella no opuso resistencia y se sentó a su lado a mirarlo con timidez.

Ha sido una comida fabulosa , muchas gracias – dijo el mientras sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos no dejaban de mirarla de manera extraña – serás una magnifica esposa y ama de casa

Los dos rieron y ella después hablo - ¡no quiero ser ama de casa! –exclamo en su defensa

-bien dicho, yo tampoco querría serlo – dijo juguetón

No bueno, si quiero – aclaro poniéndose seria, como si hubiera sido mal interpretada - pero también quisiera seguir trabajando…

-¿Qué más?

Bueno, tendría que seguir yendo al hogar de poni y seguiría…- pero antes de continuar, Candy se dio cuenta que él seguía bromeando y roja de vergüenza lo acuso - ¡archiebald Cornwell solo te estas burlando de mí!

El sonrió de medio lado y la miro de nuevo con aquellos ojos que no sabía interpretar- no te enojes, el que se quede contigo no sabrá que encontró un pequeño tesoro

Ella se ruborizo ante el cumplido mientras él le sonreía y ella le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera tímida y nuevamente centro sus pensamientos en aquel vestido , se le había ido la noción del tiempo con él a su lado , se paró y fue hacia la mesita de madera que estaba despejada donde había dejado su vestido de satén y lo tomo echándole una mirada preocupada.

-¿iras con Albert al baile de beneficencia ehh?- pregunto el joven aun sentado

Ella voltio y se encogió de hombros – pensaba hacerlo, pero creo que tengo algunos problemas….

-¿de qué tipo?

Bueno , problemas de mujeres – dijo ella sin da muchos detalles

El alzo una ceja interrogante y ella explico – el vestido me queda un poco grande, creí que lo podría arreglar pero…

Él se paró y fue hacia ella, Candy le tendió el vestido - ¿Por qué has comprado esto sino te queda?

No lo he comprado , bueno si , hace mucho , pero no tenía tiempo de ir a comprar nada entonces pensé ponerme ese- mintió , lo cierto es que no tenía mucho dinero

-creo que le diré a Albert , que no iré ….

Archie la miro suspicaz y dijo - basta Candy, yo te ayudare

-¿tu?- pregunto incrédula

- ¿no necesitas ayuda?

Ella asintió sin rechistar y juntos subieron a su habitación donde tenía las cosas , él se sentó sobre la cama y le hecho una mirada al vestido mientras Candy se encargaba de abrir bien la puerta, para que todo el que pasara por ahí se diera cuenta que no hacían nada malo , cosa que a él le hizo gracia.

-esto es dos tallas más grande Candy…

Ella le arrebato el vestido- no importa Archie, olvídalo, debes estar cansado, ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? , le diré a Albert que tengo jaqueca

Él se lo arrebato de nuevo- puedo dormir en el tren

Solo una vez él le pidió que se probara el vestido para saber cómo se le veía, la estudio un momento con él y ella jugo a modelarle mientras ambos bromeaban , después sin saber cómo sucedió la habitación se llenó de silencio y Candy lo admiro cosiendo y descosiendo algunas partes del vestido mientras ensartaba y cortaba hilos , ¿Qué estaba haciendo? , no le importaba , ni siquiera le importaba si el vestido le quedaba peor que antes , ¡dios! solo sabía que le gustaba observarlo, pero después de tanto observarlo su mente comenzó a vagar y se mordió el labio para reprimir aquellos pensamientos malsanos , lucia tan concentrado en su trabajo que ni siquiera sus enormes ojos fijos en él , podían sacarlo de su trabajo.

-ya está- anuncio , cortando el ultimo nudo de la parte interior ,si el había dicho algo , ella no había escuchado , no podía dejar de mirarlo

-¿Candy? , ¿Candy? – dijo el mientras la movía con un dedo

-oh lo siento! ¿ya está?

-eso es lo que he dicho

-oh muchas gracias Archie, ¡jamás te lo podre pagar!

-sí , bueno, ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Ella obedeció y se fue hacia el biombo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación , después salió , para mirarse en el gran espejo ovalado y sus ojos no creyeron lo que vieron

-¡dios mío! ¡Te ha quedado maravilloso! – Dijo la rubia sin poder cerrar la boca de la sorpresa, sin dejar de mirarse - este escote está a la altura más perfecta que he visto, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Él se encogió de hombros – bueno pues, solo tengo que ver a la mujer para saber sus tallas- dijo el de la manera más normal

¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡es precioso Archie! ¡de verdad muchas gracias! , Albert es muy bueno en la cocina, ¡pero tú eres un costurero magnifico! , ¿Por qué no le haces la competencia a coco channel?- bromeo ella mientras se daba vueltas con el vestido sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo

Él sonrió de medio lado y arranco una orquídea de uno de los floreros – solo falta esto

Ella se quedó inmóvil mientras él le acomodaba la orquídea entre su cabello – así está mejor – dijo el, cuando se detuvo a mirarla y hacer nada más que eso, mirarla ,las piernas de Candy temblaron y sus ojos se enfocaron a otro punto de la habitación que no fuera el para que el no viera lo abochornada que estaba.

-bueno supongo que ya me tengo que ir- aviso el, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – adiós gatita - esta vez cerrando la puerta, el se marcho

Toda la gente más influyente de chicago estaba presente para el baile de beneficencia en el hotel Drake , la ciudad entera parecía resplandor sobre un montón de luces y la gala que los esperaba era ridículamente fastuosa que caía en la vergüenza de llevar por nombre la palabra

" Beneficencia" , pensó Candy , mientras un amable Albert la ayudaba a bajar del auto que el había conducido , la gente que seguía afuera cuchicheaba y reía sobre los demás, mientras se regalaban sonrisas que ni ellos mismos se creían , Candy agarro fuertemente el brazo de Albert para no tropezar y simulo no estar intimidada como tantas veces había hecho, Albert le echo una mirada de comprensión para que venciera la timidez.

-gracias. ¿Te he dicho que estas muy bonita?.- se inclinó el rubio para susurrarle al oído

-tu también te ves muy guapo – le susurró también ella

Adentro del salón del hotel , la orquesta tocaba la música jazz que todos querían oír , mientras la mayoría se paraba a bailar al ritmo de la melodía y reían si alguno se equivocaba en los pasos , en las mesas , grupos de parejas bebían y platicaban entre risas , un mesero le decía a una señorita que si podía dejar de fumar y la muchacha iracunda se ponía a hacer un berrinche enfrente de todos sus conocidos , así era la vida ahora y ciertamente los tiempos habían cambiado mucho , pensó Candy , mientras Albert la hacía avanzar hacia la mesa de ellos , donde unas personas muy elegantes los saludaban, eran unas personas amables que se habían presentado con un apellido extraño como Vanderbilt " , Candy converso un poco con la señora que le contaba de aquí y de allá , no eran más que un montón de temas aburridos sobre cosas materiales a las que ella se fingió interesada , con un poco más de experiencia se bebió una copa de champagne , mientras la sofisticada dama le había dicho algo que la había hecho sonreír " ese vestido tuyo es hermoso"

Candy agradeció y recordó con una sonrisa dulce al autor que se había encargado de mejorarlo , después otras mujeres más se sentaron en su mesa y sin mucho prestar atención , pero con buena educación la rubia se retiró para ir al tocador , Albert parecía muy enfrascado en una plática con varios hombres de aspecto pudiente sin olvidar el habano en sus manos , en una oportunidad Albert la miro y le hizo una mirada disimulada de auxilio mientras ella soltaba una risita y caminaba distraída cuando creyó tropezar con alguien.

Ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo y Candy se sobo un poco antes de cualquier otra cosa, mientras la mujer se paraba rápidamente sin quejarse, era tan alta como cualquier hombre de altura promedio, y su vestido era de un color plateado con un bonito tocado de cuentas, que tenía más bien el largo de una peluca ,que la hacía brillar más que una estrella, parecía una cleopatra en plateado.

Aquella mujer extravagante parecía una artista o tal vez simplemente era la amante de algún rico , esta vez Candy se regañó internamente por encasillar a la gente sin conocerla.

-lo siento tanto- se excusó la mujer, dándole una mano a la rubia para incorporarse

- no se preocupe, ha sido mi culpa, no me he dado cuenta...- de inmediato la miro, la mujer sonrió con sorpresa, aquel rostro lo había visto en otro lugar…

-¡hola! – Soltó la extraña- es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí

Candy también sonrió, recordando a la amable extraña de la tienda de antigüedades- lo mismo digo

-veo que ya se conocieron – dijo una voz entre ellas, en algún momento Albert había llegado hasta ahí y las presento- Candy, ella es Emmaline Follows, Emma ella es Candy White Andley.

**Gracias por leer y por la su paciencia , gracias a las chicas que dejaron review tmb**

**amiga elyter no era regaño , no se lo tome asi , era solo una opinión mia y ya con tantos comentarios crei q era bueno hacerlo , no se escribir ni nada , pero me gusta.**

**Así que si te pasas por aquí espero te guste el capítulo ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Era curioso que la misteriosa señorita Follows había resultado ser nada más y nada menos: que la joven de la tienda de antigüedades ,y al fin el velo de misterio que la cubría ya no existía más, había pensado Candy por un momento después de ser presentadas , pero lo cierto es que le había agradado mucho Emmaline Follows con su parloteo divertido y aquellos aires de mujer independiente que no hacían más que revelarle porque Albert y ella eran tan amigos ,los dos se habían conocido precisamente en el San Pablo y también era una sorpresa que ella y Paty fueran primas, el mundo era muy pequeño se había dicho a sí misma , tanto ella como Emer Follows la joven con más hormonas que un chico de catorce años eran la parte pobre de los O 'Brian , su madre había sido la más bonita de las mujeres O 'Brian y la más descocada , a la edad de quince años se había fugado con el hijo de un comerciante que tenía una tienda de sombreros no muy lejos del internado de señoritas donde estudiaba la madre de Emmaline , por alguna extraña razón era un muchacho quien atendía el lugar y lo cierto es que aquel lugar siempre estaba atestado de mujeres que compraban un montón de sombreros que no necesitaban ,solo para ver al apuesto joven de sonrisa discreta y espíritu de vendedor , a sus veinte años Nigel Follows era un rompecorazones , uno muy despistado cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero no demasiado para quedarse con la señorita O 'Brian.

Emma o Emmaline, como quisieran llamarla , era una mujer simpática y ciertamente bella, sin olvidar decir que también era sofisticada pero no una snob, a Candy le recordó a Karen klaise en su versión mejorada pero menos pretensiosa.

Debía ser un poco menor que Albert y un poco mayor que ella, tal vez unos veintisiete años, pero estaba tan fresca como una lechuga y ambas se habían agradado instantáneamente.

Candy le había contado que era enfermera , pero Emmaline no pareció disgustarle aquello, todo lo contrario, la mujer sonrió encantada pidiéndole que le contara más a cerca de ella, esta a su vez le contó que había tenido algunos empleos los últimos años , o más bien desde que pudo escaparse una vez terminando el internado.

Y bien Emmaline Follows había empezado por trabajar como dama de compañía para la madre de una de sus amigas , pero su madre era una pesada y la señorita Follows había decidido que no era el trabajo para ella , otras veces fue corista o camarera en algún club exclusivo , pero la mayoría del tiempo era modelo ya fuera para algún pintor Europeo o para alguna casa de moda que modelaba elegantes prendas para señoras ricas , pero todos aquellos inestables trabajos le habían traído algunas beneficios , como el hecho de poder visitar muchos lugares que con su poca fortuna jamás hubiera visto: desde el escenario exótico que podía ser la india , hasta la elegante Francia y sus paseos por el boulevard, también había conocido mucha gente , algunos se convirtieron en sus amigos y otros no tanto. Ahora estaba convencida que había visto mundo e incluso más de lo que era permitido para una mujer de su tiempo, por muchos años había sido una trotamundos involuntaria, solo que esta vez había decidido que era momento de establecerse.

He tenido que Chicago porque Emer pronto se va a casar , no ha dejado de chantajearme con que le daré mala suerte si no venía ,tenía pensado esperar a la boda y después volver a volar- sonrió esta con un chispa infantilismo - pero ¡ Chicago ha resultado ser un lugar fantástico! , con el dinero que he ahorrado tengo pensado abrir un negocio- le confeso esta con orgullo

-¡es fantástico! ¿de qué será?

-bueno , estuve pensando , si ponía una escuela de protocolo pronto quebraría cuando la gente se diera cuenta que no doy resultados ,y si pusiera una librería ,Paty me compraría todos los libros y no me gusta aprovecharme de los familiares , entonces pensé en una tienda de sombreros , se todo sobre el negocio de los sombreros-sentencio decidida y sus ojos negros brillaron como si saboreará la idea

-¿ya no quieres ser modelo?

Emmaline rio suavemente- ¡dios, no! , era un trabajo muy pomposo, por esta vez preferiría estar detrás de un estante luciendo como yo quiera sin necesidad de sobresalir

-¡lo tienes todo pensado!- exclamo una Candy impresionada

- la verdad es que no tenía nada pensado , hasta que he hablado contigo – confeso con un poco de vergüenza y risa , las dos estallaron en carcajadas –pero ha sonado bien, probablemente lo haga –dijo esta después con una expresión mas seria

-¿puedo saber que es tan gracioso? – la mirada de Albert se posó en cada una y después tomo asiento en medio de las dos mujeres

Solo platicábamos, pero justo cuando llegaste , estaba a punto de contarle lo extraño que te veías con la barba y anteojos

-aquellos días…-evoco con un suspiro mientras su mirada parecía más divertida que otra cosa -¿quieren bailar?

-nos encantaría! –Chillo Emmaline, después se puso más dubitativa -pero somos tres… si quieren vayan ustedes , yo aquí estoy bien- fingió la morena alentándolos con una sonrisa

-¡tonterías! , ¡Bailaremos los tres!-alentó la rubia pecosa

los tres lloraron de la risa mientras cada quien exponía sus mejores movimientos , el lugar estaba lleno de algarabía y todos se divertían , Emmaline era muy buena bailarina y Albert no se quedaba atrás , Candy bailo un rato hasta cansarse , entre bromas y risas no se había podido aburrir , no podía estar en mejor compañía , pero no podía dejar de anhelar la presencia de una persona en especial y se preguntó dónde estaría el , probablemente estaría en el tren de camino a nueva york en compañía del buen George, ¿se habría quedado dormido ya? O tal vez el y George estarían jugando cartas como otras veces, a la mejor solamente estaba tranquilo leyendo un libro o algunos papeles, tal vez simplemente miraba la ventana pensando en cualquier cosa, y si fuera asi ¿pensaría en ella? ¿Pensaría en ella alguna vez? , pero ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en ella? , probablemente tendría mil cosas más importantes en que pensar, pero entonces recordó aquellas palabras que no había podido olvidar y que tal vez no quería olvidar, "_sigo estándolo_" él le había dicho después de que ella lo acosara con preguntas sobre su vida amorosa, le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella , aunque en aquel momento ella había decidido no contestar nada porque sorprendentemente no había surgido ningún tipo de incomodidad entre los dos , tampoco había querido arruinarlo , ¿con que objeto? , él era su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque siempre había sospechado algo , nunca lo había querido comprobar por lealtad a Annie y porque ella había estado muy ocupada con su vida enamorándose de otras personas, Archie simplemente era el buen amigo que se preocupaba por ella un poco más de lo normal , era ese amigo apuesto que la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta y aquel fiel y bondadoso amigo que la defendía desde que era un muchachito.

después volvió a la realidad y se excusó para ir al tocador , mientras Albert y Emma siguieron bailando alegres en la pista de baile , Candy les hecho una última mirada y supo que no haría falta , pensó en lo extraña que era la vida , pero le agrado ver a su amigo bien acompañado.

De repente algo muy curioso sucedió, lo que parecía una bonita y simple amistad de tantos años , era más compleja que eso , podía engañar a los demás , pero no a ella misma: Candice White siempre sabía lo que había en los adentros de su corazón , su sonrisa se borró y acepto lo que había estado renuente en hacer.

-¿Candy? – Pregunto Albert mirándola un poco extrañado- ¿te sientes bien pequeña?

-¿uhmm?-ella levanto la cabeza para mirar a su amigo –oh si, si

-tal vez estés cansada- dijo Emma a su lado aunque Emmaline Follows nunca le fallaba su instinto y sabía que no era eso , pero quiso ayudar – yo también lo estoy , creo que ya me marchare

-nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Albert tomando a Candy por los hombros - ¿quieres que te llevemos?

-oh no! , no se preocupen por mí , Michael me ha prestado su automóvil , ustedes váyanse tranquilos.-después de eso los tres se despidieron , Emma les había dicho que se estaba quedando en la casa que rentaba la abuela marta y su hermana ya que Patty vivía a la vuelta y así todos estaban muy cerca y no dudo en invitarlos en cuanto pudieran.

Albert y Candy se marcharon juntos, pero el no pudo dejar de notar la expresión retraída en el rostro de ella, mientras el conducía y miraba al frente como cualquier conductor responsable, Candy miraba por el cristal del auto, ¿se habría ido ya? ,¿y si conocía a alguien más allá?, se preguntó cuándo volvería y si sería la primera en verlo, de pronto una voz la desconecto

-¿estas cansada?- pregunto Albert con su voz tranquila y amable de siempre

-solo un poco- dejo de mirar la ventana para verlo a el – gracias, me he divertido mucho

-yo también

-Emma es muy agradable

-sí, bueno así es Emma, por cierto me ha dicho que hará una especie de fiesta para su hermana, donde solo habrá mujeres, me pidió que te dijera

Candy sonrió – gracias

-y la he invitado a conocer Lakewood la próxima semana, cuando tengas tu día libre, tal vez podríamos ir al lago a nadar un poco o algo así

-suena genial

-pareces un poco distraída- observo Albert - ¿es por Archie cierto?

Candy lo miro sobresaltada, mientras él sonreía ligeramente -¿po .porque dices eso?-pregunto haciéndose la inocente

-¡vamos Candy!, te conozco demasiado bien, creo que incluso prometimos contárnoslo todo ¿no?- mirándola de reojo –es solo que te noto un poco ausente

-no sé porque lo dices-contesto fingiendo demencia

-y yo no sé porque ninguno de los dos se decide

Ella abrió bien los ojos sin creer lo que oía -¿d , de de que hablas Albert?

El sonrió como lo haría un hermano mayor, o al menos trato de hacer su mejor esfuerzo- estas enamorada de Archie


	22. Chapter 22

_Querida Annie_

_¿O tal vez debería llamarte "Señora Anne Stevens"? , ¡Es broma! , la verdad es que cuando pienso en ustedes no dejo de alegrarme por ambos , les deseo que siempre sean felices , aunque creo que ya se los he repetido incontables veces , es cierto que al principio me quede sorprendida , ¿Quién hubiera pensado que mis dos queridos amigos de la infancia terminarían juntos?, aunque no supe ni como sucedió tengo que admitir que hacen una preciosa pareja , la última vez que visite a la hermana María y la señorita Pony , no pude dejar de notar el retrato que reposaba sobre la chimenea del hogar, un bello retrato donde están Tom y tú el día en que se casaron , por suerte tanto la hermana María como la señorita pony no estaban ahí , porque el sentimentalismo se apodero de mí y estuve a punto de echarme a llorar por los tiempos de antaño, aquéllos años que parecían no terminar nunca y siento que fue apenas ayer cuando los tres éramos unos niños que jugaban entre la nieve, disfrutando de la simplicidad de la vida , de cada pequeño detalle , de cada momento bueno o malo porque al final la vida solo está hecha de recuerdos._

_Creo que después de todo yo era la llorona, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo están ustedes? , siento como si hubieran pasados décadas desde que se mudaron a Oklahoma ¡los extraño mucho!, Albert dice que ya madure ,que después de todo siempre era yo la que siempre se marchaba y se iba a buscar su propia vida, esta vez lo he mirado con ironía y después me ha sonreído sin necesidad de decir algo más , ¡pero es que ha sonado como si yo fuera una anciana! , pero basta de hablar de mí. ¡Patty ha tenido su segundo bebe! Y es una hermosa niña a la que llamaran "Eunice" y me ha dicho que está deseando que me apure a encontrar un buen esposo porque de lo contrario solo habrá niños Stevens con los cual Eunice pueda jugar ,lo sé, algo ha cambiado en nuestra querida Patty, aunque sigue siendo la misma chica con modales intachables que un día conocimos , ahora parece más relajada y segura en sí misma , se le ve muy alegre a lado de Michael ,el pequeño David y la bebe Eunice , que aunque es algo tan pequeñito , no deja de arrancar sonrisas a los orgullosos padres y poner celoso a su hermano._

_Además de Drew y los próximos niños Stevens que habrá y mis pequeños imaginarios sin padre ,Patty también ha contado los niños de su prima Emer que se va a casar muy pronto y es un hecho que tendrá , hablando de su prima ,¡ me he llevado una gran sorpresa! , pues la hermana de Emer resulto ser la misteriosa amiga de Albert, su nombre es Emmaline ¿y a que no te lo imaginas? ¡También fueron al San Pablo juntos! , ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre la foto de un chico rubio con el uniforme del colegio y la chica mirándolo? ¡Eran ellos dos! , y es entonces cuando pienso que el mundo es muy pequeño , te diré que lo he descubierto cuando fui con Albert por algunas cosas a Lakewood , ese día terminamos caminando por toda la casa que no sé como pero acabamos en la habitación contigua a la biblioteca ,se quedó impresionado puesto que no sabía de su existencia , me pregunto cómo es que yo sabía de ella ,le dije que tía Elroy me la había enseñado hace tiempo y se quedó aún más impresionado cuando le dije que la tía me había dicho que había sido construida especialmente para su hermana porque él no tenía ni la menor idea , si pudieras haber visto su expresión te aseguro que tampoco hubieras podido saber que pasaba por su cabeza ,su rostro parecía contener tantas emociones que jamás supe si fue alegría o tristeza lo que vi esa tarde , pero ya sabes cómo es el de reservado, se quedó mirando un rato y después nos pusimos a ver los álbumes de fotos y de repente salió aquella foto, me dijo que se la habían tomado el día en que el había terminado el colegio y que después de ahí su amistad con Emmaline se resumió a cartas y algún encuentro esporádico, ¿no es la vida un poco extraña? , hace mucho creía que esas cosas solo me sucedían a mí , pero creo que después de todo era un pensamiento un poco engreído , por cierto , creo que deberías conocer a Emma , ella es fantástica , tiene una tienda de sombreros que se venden como pan caliente que seguro te encantaría , le he contado sobre ti y me dijo que espera con ansias por conocer a alguien que hable el idioma de la ropa y sobre todo de "los sombreros" _

_Últimamente Emma se ha convertido en un visitante asiduo en la mansión de Chicago y no solo ahí , a veces las encuentro a ella y a la abuela Martha en el hospital para el chequeo de la señora Martha , por suerte, la buena fortuna ha sido grande con esa mujer que sigue tan sana como un roble y una vez y salgo a la cafetería ahí están ellas con algún pastelillo extra , nos sentamos un rato mientras dura mi descanso , a veces también se nos une Michael si es que tiene un poquito de tiempo y después me despido a prisa por los pasillos porque para eso mi descanso ya termino , realmente creo que te encantaría conocerla, probablemente es como la abuela Martha hubiera sido si hubiera tenido toda esa libertad de joven de la que su nieta goza._

_Tiene ese aire elegante, que te recuerda a una estrella de teatro haciéndola parecer casi inaccesible, pero una vez que hablas con ella y llegas a conocerla es una de las personas más amables y divertidas que puedas encontrar. Emma es bastante bonita , creo que haría buena pareja con Albert, la otra noche que se reían juntos no deje de planteármelo, pero ninguno de los dos parece pensar en ello , probablemente debería de dejar de entrometerme._

_Todo el mundo comienza a contarme sus planes para el futuro, el otro día me preguntaron los míos y me ha dado vergüenza responder ,la verdad es que no he ideado ninguno , al menos ninguno que valga la pena , pero estoy segura que en cuanto me sienta iluminada sobre la incertidumbre de mi vida , no dudare en contártelos._

_Albert está muy ocupado en estos días y Archie ni siquiera ha regresado de su viaje a Nueva York de una semana que ha terminado por convertirse en dos meses, el otro día llamo y una risa femenina se filtró por el teléfono y después se escuchó la voz de George , ¿me pregunto dónde estarían?, no importa , probablemente nunca lo sepa, solo espero que este bien , que ambos lo estén._

_Se me hace tarde, me despido mi querida y entrañable casi hermana, señora Anne Stevens, mándale un saludo a Tom de mi parte, al señor Stevens y a la pequeña Drew._

_Te quiere siempre, tu amiga del alma Candy _

Candy metió la carta en el sobre y después en su bolso , tan pronto como lo hizo se levantó de la silla situada enfrente de su tocador , tomo su abrigo y decidió ir al correo , de paso iría a probarse el vestido que Emer Follows había escogido para ella , sería su dama de honor haciendo con ella el total de ocho mujeres vestidas de un horroroso amarillo chillón en corte recto por debajo de la rodilla y una banda con plumas en la cabeza del mismo color asemejándose más a un pollo que a lo que debería ser una dama de honor , pero aun cuando su propia hermana la había persuadido de que cambiara de parecer , la muy listilla se había negado , alegando que toda su vida había soñado con ese color para sus damas de honor y que era el ideal puesto que así nadie opacaría a la novia, las damas se quejaron y amenazaron con ni siquiera ir ,poniendo a Emer Follows casi pálida , pero firme en su capricho aunque no por eso hablo , fue Candy quien las había calmado diciéndoles que la complacieran , después de todo Emer era la novia y ¿Quién eran ellas para negarle un deseo a una mujer que se casaba? ¿Quién eran ellas para negarle algo en el que sería el mejor día de su vida? , siendo la frase más trillada del mundo, había sido lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento y resulto porque todas accedieron sin rechistar.

Tan despistada como siempre Candy salió de la mansión y una vez en el portón , saco sus guantes de un bolsillo de su chaqueta , se acomodó mejor el pequeño sombrero que acunaba su cabeza rubia dejando solo unos rizos rubios al descubierto, cuando a continuación una ráfaga de viento sacudía los rebeldes bucles y refrescaba sus mejillas mientras una hoja de otoño se posaba sobre su respingona nariz , la rubia movió su naricilla en un gesto gracioso y la hoja voló con el viento mientras ella la miraba hipnotizada y sin que se diera cuenta , el viento le había arrebatado el sombrero despeinándola más que nunca y fue cuando una rica risa masculina inundo sus oídos haciéndola sonreír del anhelo contenido , fue entonces cuando volteo ansiosa para todos lados en busca de su dueño y ahí estaba el , con su maleta en manos caminando hacia ella ,parecía no haber dormido en días, con su traje estropeado y unas enormes ojeras y sin el menor indicio de irritación , este le brindo una gran deslumbrante sonrisa , instantáneamente ella también sonrió y camino hacia él aunque su sonrisa estaba a punto de desbordarse y controlándose lo más que pudo trato de no echársele encima.

Pero no lo logro.

-¡Archie! ¡oh Archie!- Candy se hecho en sus brazos imitando una escena de una mujer que abraza al amor de su vida, se hecho a sus brazos y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo mientras el la abrazaba en el aire con la misma devoción que ella contenía , juntos se fundieron en aquel abrazo donde las palabras no eran necesarias , ambos lo sabían , pero no se atrevían a decirlo , el la sujetaba entre sus brazos de una manera querida , su Candy era pequeña , pero muy hermosa , siempre lo había sido , aun con los pies de la chica en el aire el la seguía sujetando entre sus brazos como si fuera una ligera pluma , pudo percibir su olor a rosas , aquel era el abrazo más íntimo que nunca habían compartido y él supo que ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida, ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que lo seguía teniendo embrujado después de tantos años? ¿Era su misterioso encanto tal vez?

Con una pena disimulada, George fue hacia ellos y saludo a la muchacha tan cordial como siempre, mientras Archie la bajaba con cuidado - Señorita Candy es un gusto verla

-lo mismo digo George, ¡creí que jamás volverían!-pero sus ojos verdes se entornaron al joven que también disimulaba una alegría que iba más allá de una simple amistad- hemos venido lo más pronto que pudimos

Candy asintió comprensiva y George se despidió dejando a los dos jóvenes con más privacidad-¡oh Archie! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!- dijo de sopetón mientras él la miraba halagado y ella se sonrojaba por tanta sinceridad.

-yo también te he extrañado…..- le susurró al oído y sus ojos ambarinos parecieron intimidantes

Candy lo miro un poco ruborizada y el hablo de nuevo esta vez mirándola curioso- pareces muy ocupada señorita gatita, puedo preguntar ¿A dónde va?

Solo deseaba estar parada algunos peldaños más que el para no tener que alzar la cabeza, mirarlo ya la estaba intimidando demasiado , con ojos expertos noto que el cansancio le daba un aire seductor , y por primera vez en su vida , observo algo que no había visto nunca en él : una sombra de barba en el rostro de Archiebald Cornwell , después unos enormes círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos, aquel día su cara alargada denotaba más sus rasgos afilados , parecía un poco mayor ,pero se veía muy atractivo , entonces en su cabeza Candy quiso imaginar que él no había podido dormir por estar pensando en ella , lo miro de nuevo

¿No me veo apuesto hoy?- pregunto curvando sus labios en una sonrisa divertida

Ella rio de nuevo- ¡oh Archie! ¡No tienes remedio!, pero…. ¡pareces tan cansado!

El hizo una mueca simpática y respondió con sinceridad -¡estoy cansado!

-tal vez deberías ir a dormir- dijo ella estudiándolo de nuevo

-he dormido en el tren- pero Candy no le creyó y puso sus manos sobre su cintura en un gesto de una madre regañando a su hijo, el había mentido.

-vamos Candy, no te veo en dos meses y tú me quieres mandar a dormir- esta vez ella no contesto

-además tengo algo que darte-dijo el joven mientras regresaba al automóvil a sacar unas cosas y ella lo seguía

-¿de verdad?

-así es

-y…¿Qué es? –pregunto curiosa y el paso un brazo por sus delicados hombros-bueno…..

-¿si?

-¿alguna vez vista a un sueño caminar?

-no-respondió confundida

-yo si

-¿?

-¿alguna vez viste a un sueño hablar?

Ella negó con la cabeza -yo si

-¿alguna vez oíste a un sueño cantar?-ella alzo la cabeza para mirarlo mejor y descubrió que él estaba bromeaba con ella

-¿alguna vez viste a un sueño bailar?

Candy negó de nuevo, eso ya no parecía una broma – bueno, yo si

Ella alzo una ceja sorprendida y de repente se sintió violenta-¿en Nueva York? ¿La conociste en Nueva York?- el tiempo se detuvo, todos los malos recuerdos y hechos siempre provenían de ese lugar que provocaba fascinación en los demás, pero para ella todo lo proveniente de ahí eran malas noticias, lo que pasa una vez pasaba dos veces…..

-¡¿de qué hablas?- pregunto confundido

-oh lo siento….. Yo creí….

-vamos Candy! , como si eso fuera posible, George y yo no hemos dejado las oficinas hasta la mañana de ayer –dijo mientras la miraba, simplemente por hacerlo

-lo siento…..

-además no hay ninguna mujer que se compare a nuestra Candy ehh?

-¡oh Archie!- exclamo ruborizándose como una colegiala

Él se quitó el sombrero que le daba un aire sobrio pero elegante, parecía más maduro con él y su traje negro de tres piezas, aquella mirada calculadora y ese porte, el muchachito vanidoso se había convertido en un hombre que dejaba a las mujeres suspirando, incluso a la más despistada que juraba quererlo solo como amigo, si, incluso a ella, incluso a Candy.

Pero cuando su sombrero desapareció dejo a la vista su cabello que no era rubio , pero tan poco castaño ,aunque nunca había dado con el color ella pensaba que tal vez era un rubio oscuro, el cabello era espeso y estaba despeinado y ahora era sorpresivamente más corto ,aunque se seguía viendo igual de guapo ahora con el rostro más despejado se podían apreciar mejor sus pómulos altos , su nariz recta y elegante ,definitivamente el rostro de ese hombre era muy flexible a los cambios.

-¡te has cortado el cabello!-exclamo mientras lo miraba hacia arriba

-ah, eso…, si bueno un hombre también tiene que cuidar su apariencia

Ella lo miro con mofa, Archiebald Cornwell era el hombre mas vanidoso que conocía y ahora hacia como que no le importaba, el la miro y entendió de inmediato el mensaje – hey! Yo era un muchacho, la gente cambia…

-¿lo hace?

-si

-oh…

-¿Candy?

-si?

-tu nunca lo hagas

-¿el qué?

-nunca cambies

Sus miradas se perdieron y el silencio reino, el la quería tal como era- mientras lo miraba embobada ,el aprovecho para tomar uno de sus brazos que estaban a los costados y abrir una de sus pequeñas manos para poner algo frio y después cerrarle el puño, Candy dejo de mirarlo y centro su atención a su mano cerrada en un puño por el , lo miro de nuevo , pero el no dijo nada, entonces extendió la mano y encontró un relicario ovalado de oro , cuando lo abrió descubrió su nombre grabado en el

Ella siguió mirando el relicario que tenía en la mano- si no te gusta lo puedo devolver

-oh no! , no, ¡es muy bonito!-exclamo mirando su regalo con una sonrisa-me gusta mucho, gracias

-puedes poner fotos dentro –dijo el, mientras ella asentía feliz

-muchas gracias Archie, ¡es el mejor regalo que me han dado!- y los ojos de la rubiecilla brillaron-¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?

El rio de buena gana e hizo lo que le pedía- señorita gatita eres muy exagerada, pero sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a una persona

-oh Archie! Pero es cierto ¿Por qué no me crees?-pregunto mientras se giraba hacia el y quedaban muy cerca, ella cerro los ojos y lo abrazo como una niña pequeña, sorprendido el correspondió al abrazo.

-es muy bonito-dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-lo llevare siempre conmigo-pero cuando ella dijo aquello se dio cuenta que había más de un significado para ello, algo abochornada, Candy se las ingenió para deshacer el abrazo que ella misma había incitado y no mirarlo a los ojos

-¿sabes algo? Creo que se me ha hecho tarde-miro nerviosamente su reloj y se excuso - lo siento Archie, me tengo que ir…

-¿quieres que te lleve?

-oh no! Tu estas muy cansado, tu duerme, duerme, el sueño te hará bien– hablo la rubia sin saber lo que hacía, mientras un Archie sonriente la ayudaba a entrar al automóvil y después arrancaba el auto.

-que, que ¿Qué haces?

-manejar

-¡oh Archie! ¿Es que no estas más cansado?

-creí que te gustaría que te llevara-dijo regalándole una de sus sonrisas

-Archiebald Cornwell eres muy bueno para ser verdad

El rio complacido, con una risa suave y masculina – ¿ a dónde quiere ir la señorita gatita?

-pensaba ir al correo, tengo unas cartas….

- de acuerdo

Ella miro a la ventana y después lo miro furtivamente, el parecía pensativo, pero le gusto el hecho de estar con el- ¿sabías que ya ha nacido él nuevo bebe de Patty?

-no lo sabía, ¿Cuándo nació?

-hace dos semanas, la llamaran Eunice

-me alegro por ella y por Michael, ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado David?

-un poco celoso, pero él está bien

Candy se preguntó si Archie pensaba en su hermano, ahora se había vuelto callado y dubitativo, cuando él se aparcó ella bajo y entrego la carta en el correo- gracias por llevarme, me pregunto si… ¿me podrías dejar aquí?

-¿aquí?

-si

-¿Qué harás aquí?

-caminare

-¿ a dónde iras?

- tengo que ir a la casa de la abuela Martha, Emer nos entregara los vestidos esta tarde ..

-te llevare

-oh no Archie! Son unas pocas cuadras, de verdad no importa

-claro que no importa- pero él no la escucho y nuevamente la llevo a donde quería ir , Candy bajo del auto ayudada por su paladín y este la escolto hasta la puerta , donde una Patty alegre con el cabello algo esponjado y un bebe en brazos los recibió a ambos.

-pasa Candy ¡Archie has vuelto!

-las dos están hermosas-dijo el mirando también al pequeño bebe en brazos de su madre

-oh Archie!- la joven mama lo miro cautivada

Eunice chillo en un sonido que casi les rompía los tímpanos a todos y Patty se disculpó- lo siento, lleva llorando toda la tarde y no se quiere dormir , David ya se ha dormido pero este bebe simplemente le gusta estar despierto

-¿puedo?- pidió, mientras Patty le daba a Eunice en brazos e inesperadamente dejaba de llorar, la pequeña bebe cerro sus ojos y durmió la siesta en los brazos masculinos

-¡dios santo! ¡Ni Michael ni yo podemos hacer eso! –exclamo Patty con asombro- oh Archie!¿sería mucha molestia si la acuestas en su cuna? La abuela Martha compro una porque dice que de todas maneras siempre estamos con ella

Archie sonrió e hizo lo que Patty le dijo mientras ella misma lo escoltaba hacia una de las habitaciones de arriba – Candy! Las chicas están en la sala- dijo Patty antes de marcharse

-gracias- Candy se quedó un momento para ver como desaparecían sus dos amigos y después toco el relicario que colgaba de su cuello, ese era Archiebald Cornwell.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Emer la tomo del brazo y la llevo con ella- que haces aquí sola! , ya veras, te va a encantar lo que hice con los vestidos

En la sala la abuela Martha inspeccionaba con ojo crítico los vestidos de las damas, mientras el grupo de mujeres hablaban sin parar emocionadas por su vestido, Candy llego y la abuela Martha le dio una caja blanca que cuando la destapo un bonito vestido de gasa color melocotón le dio la sorpresa

-¡Es precioso!

-sabía que le gustaría- dijo la abuela Martha a su nieta que estaba a un lado

Candy la miro confundida- ¿creí que usaríamos el amarillo?

-oh no!, todas tenían razón! Pero después de que hablaste por mí, me dio pena con todas ustedes, me abriste los ojos, pensé que era mejor que todas vistieran algo bonito

-no fue así, yo le estuve diciendo toda la semana- hablo la abuela Martha

-¡abuela!- chillo Emer

-oh que bonito!- dijeron las gemelas Flynn y próximas cuñadas de Emer , que al igual que Candy ,llevaban su caja en brazos

-a nosotras nos ha tocado lavanda ¿no es bonito?- dijo Jean Flynn la gemela que había nacido después

-si muy bonito-contesto Candy mientras se lo mostraban, momentos después Patty y Archie entraban a la sala , platicando entre ellos , las gemelas y las otras tres mujeres comenzaron a secretearse entre ellas ,mientras Archie saludaba a la próxima novia y esta no perdía oportunidad para colgársele del brazo y hacer las presentaciones, pero como siempre Archie se había mostrado educado y una que otra mujer no dudo en suspirar lo más bajito en esa habitación repleta de hormonas femeninas.

-oh Archie!-chillo Emer-¡Eres malo! Nunca nos visitas, todo se lo debo a Candy, porque sé que si no fuera por ella, no estarías aquí- el rio , ante los comentarios de Emer Follows quien no había dejado de ser algo impertinente y que no había tardado mucho en tutear a todos

-¿quieres Candy?- pregunto la abuela Martha ofreciéndole galletas de una de las bandejas

-gracias abuela ¿sabe cuándo vendrá Emma?

-la verdad Candy que no lo sé, pero ¿quieres algo más?

-no así está bien gracias

Emer comenzó a dar a todas algo que parecía un libreto de teatro repartido por la abuela Martha que aunque era más que absurdo , la joven no paro de hablar de lo importante que era el orden cuando todas entraran caminando por el altar y la postura

-¡la postura chicas! ¡La postura!

Todas las damas parecían abrumadas de tanta información obsoleta que les brindaba la futura novia , Archie se sentó a lado de Candy quien no corrió con la misma suerte , pues estuvo entretenida un largo rato mientras este bromeaba con ella casi en secreto hasta que un risa de la rubia desentono en la sala llena de mujeres aburridas que de vez en cuando se alegraban la vista lanzando miradas furtivas al hombre apuesto que compartía una sonrisa cómplice con la rubia , hubo suspiros ,cuchicheos y sospechas, esta última fue de Patty y su abuela, Emer por su parte no dejaba de hablar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se despidieran y justo cuando los dos avanzaban hacia el automóvil un auto estacionado más adelante que resultaba algo familiar yacía estacionado junto a la acera abría sus puertas, un hombre alto y apuesto salía y ayudaba a bajar a Emma quien envuelta en un costoso abrigo de piel y un llamativo sombrero negro de ala ancha decía algo inaudible , ella se acercó al hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hubiera podido pasar por casto , pero no en esos seductores labios rojos , después él se marchaba pero sin antes susurrarle algo al oído, tanto Archie como Candy se habían quedado de piedra ante la escena que habían presenciado porque ese hombre era Albert.

**No pondré ningún comentario mío porque no si todavía estén ahí :p , pero esto ya mero termina **


	23. Chapter 23

Los árboles se sacudían furiosos desprendiéndose a su vez de sus hojas, a sus oídos llegaba el sonido más bien como un susurro que producía el viento cada vez más enfadado y agresivo, la noche había mudado a la tarde ocupada y Candy yacía sentada sobre el diván simulando leer alguna revista que se había tomado del hospital mientras Albert sentado en un cómodo sofá miraba atento unos papeles ,no paso mucho tiempo hasta que por fin Candy fue la primera en perder la paciencia, no podía seguir más en suspenso, al final la curiosidad habia matado al gato y sus enormes ojos también de gato se posaron en su rubio amigo quien parecía muy entretenido metido en sus asuntos , Candy se paró y fue hacia la mesita de la esquina donde el gramófono descansaba, la música comenzó a sonar y solo de esa manera pudo llamas la atención de Albert quien de inmediato la miro sorprendido

-estas feliz-dijo el con una sonrisa de lado , sin dejar de estudiarla

-intrigada diría yo

-no, tu estas feliz y ambos lo sabemos-inquirió el sin ninguna duda

-que, q ,¿de qué hablas?

-Archie ha vuelto, solo tengo que mirar tus ojos para saber lo feliz que estas- explico el mientras dejaba sus papeles a un lado

-bueno es normal que este feliz, es mi amigo y lo quiero- dijo ella mientras él hacia una mueca que significaba que ni ella misma se lo creía, pero él le estaba desviando la conversación- otra vez con eso!, además se suponía que hablaríamos de ti- acuso mientras se sentaba a su lado

El la miro confundido-¿de mí?

- ¡cómo pudiste! –Chillo-yo te cuento todo… oh casi todo!-y el sonrió.

-pequeña no se dé qué me hablas

-¡te hemos visto! Tú y Emma esta tarde!

-¿en dónde? ¿Qué sucede? ¿le paso algo?

-vi que la dejabas en su casa

-si-respondió el muy tranquilamente

-pero se veían muy íntimos! Casi parecía como si ustedes dos estuvieran teniendo un romance…

Albert pestañeo un rato y después se echó a reír a punto de soltar lágrimas- ¿un romance dices?

-¿no es así?...-pregunto cuidadosamente

-¡claro que no!- desmintió como si fuera lo más ridículo que hubiera escuchado en su vida

El rio un rato más y ella espero para que él se pusiera más serio y una vez que se mantuvo sin soltar ninguna risota hablo con la seriedad que se merecía el asunto - le dije a Emmaline que esto no serviría de nada, pero ella insistió, desde hace un par de semanas le surgió un admirador" –él se pasó una mano para revolver aquel cabello rubio y siguió- no es nada peligroso, es solo uno de esos viejos viudos ricos que se encaprichan con mujeres guapas y jóvenes y ya que Emma es guapa y joven y aunque se crea la muy defensora de los derechos de las mujeres y todo eso , no le importa y anda por ahí vestida como todo lo contrario ¿entiendes lo que digo? , me pidió de favor que fingiera ser otro admirador" para que el ya no la moleste pero yo le he dicho que eso no funciona así

Candy se preguntó cómo funcionaba pero no quiso cuestionar a su amigo que ya no parecía muy divertido- ¿y por qué fingías cuando estabas casi en su casa?

-porque su admirador" nos miraba

Candy abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo-¡es un acosador!

-no esta tan loco

-¿entonces por qué los perseguía?

-es algo más complicado que eso

-¿Qué puede ser tan complicado?

- que el hombre vive en frente de su casa

-¿la enorme casa que abarca casi toda la manzana?

-esa misma

-oh dios!

-lo se

- pero ella puede…

-no

-pero..

-el hombre es dueño del hospital donde tú y Michael trabajan

-¿Cuánto hace que…

-un mes, pero estoy deseando que esto termine, le he dicho a Emma que esto es un juego de niños, pero cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es como si no escuchara

-¿entonces no estas interesado en Emma?-pregunto algo decepcionada

El sonrió mientras ella le enumeraba todos los atributos de Emmaline Follows , su querida Candy tenía un buen corazón y quería que todos fueran felices pero irónicamente ella se negaba la suya- es muy bonita, divertida y a todos nos cae bien, ¿estás seguro que no te gusta ni tantito? Se veían tan bien juntos….

-Emma y yo solo somos buenos amigos, la conozco desde que ella era una niña, tampoco puedo negar que es muy guapa, pero Emma es Emma –respondió el hombre parándose y llevándose sus papeles consigo , preparándose para marcharse no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches.

Candy suspiro compungida, pero sabía que aunque no sucediera inmediatamente, juraría que un día de estos ya fuera que ese día resultara muy lejano Albert por fin abriría los ojos y tal vez Emma fuera la indicada.

La siguiente mañana estuvo llena de trabajo para Candice White Andley, esta vez la habían asignado a la sala de recuperación, una sala algo quejumbrosa ,donde la mayoría de las enfermeras que les tocaba se quejaban y decían que odiaban esa sección , era la sala más llena de calamidades" , le decía Rose su nueva amiga también asignada al mismo lugar , a Candy realmente no le importaba mucho, pues ella sabía que todos merecían buenos cuidados y en pocos días se había vuelto la enfermera favorita de aquella área , sino era porque desde los casi tres años que llevaba ya lo era.

-ehh Candy! Odio este yeso dulzura ¿Por qué no bienes y me lo quitas?- soltó Enzo, un muchacho italiano que había terminado con las dos piernas rotas por andarse con una de las mafias italianas de su barrio.

-perdónelo señorita Candy – dijo Marcelo el hermano mayor de Enzo que tampoco era muy inteligente y había terminado con la misma suerte

Candy se acercó a ellos, los dos hermanos estaban a lado del otro aunque la cama de Enzo ya estaba en muy mal estado el joven no se quejaba, los miro y les sonrió a ambos, no por ser coqueta, era más bien una de sus sonrisas que le dedicaba a todos sus pacientes.

-lo siento chicos, el doctor ha dicho que tal vez en una semana mas

-no se preocupe, creo que después de todo no están malo estar aquí

-¿verdad que no?- sonrió esta

-no, porque así puedo ver a mi enfermera favorita "la belleza rubia"

-oh Enzo no tienes remedio!- rio ella , el muchacho le sonrió también , ambos hermanos eran guapos y su amiga Rose le rogaba ser ella siempre quien les diera los famosos baños de esponja.

-cuando pueda caminar la invitare a casa y le presentare a mi madre, usted le encantara ya vera ¿sabe cocinar señorita Candy?

Candy se lo pensó un poco , no era tanto que quisiera impresionar al pícaro bambino de las piernas quebradas, sino más bien tal vez por un poco de vergüenza , una mujer de su edad ya debería ser una cocinera consumada-un poco , pero no soy muy buena- dijo al fin decidiéndose por la verdad.

-bueno, bueno, no importa, siempre se puede aprender ¿no es cierto?

Ella asintió riendo de buena gana

Marcelo se tapó la cara con las dos manos, ahí iba otra vez su hermano declarando su amor a cuanta chica bonita conociera, pero Candy lo trataba como otro más de sus pacientes simpáticos.

-Candy, Candy- la llamo Rose que se colocó a su lado- te solicitan en dirección

Candy la miro extrañada – lo siento chicos, me requieren en otra parte, Enzo pórtate bien.

-lo hare señorita Candy y no se olvide de nuestra cita

-no lo hare

Por el pasillo Candy no dejo de preguntarse qué era lo que le deparaba en la dirección ¿tan mal enfermera era? ¿Consentía demasiado a los pacientes? , probablemente debería ser menos parlanchina y más profesional, sabía que no era la enfermera modelo pero no creía que estuviera haciéndolo tan mal, hacia todo lo que se le tenía programado y a veces hasta se quedaba a suplir a otras de sus compañeras, pero, ¿y si ya no la querían?

Iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien la jalo por uno de los pasillos, pero ni siquiera protesto cuando la voz que responsable de ello le hablo - ¡qué bueno que estas aquí!- soltó Emma quien lucía como una espía , vestida con una sobretodo negro y un sombrero del mismo color y gafas oscuras, en ella el atuendo se hubiera visto gracioso , pero Emmaline Follows podía convertir cualquier cosa en oro.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo está un poco confundida- creí que ya no querías venir aquí por…

- lo sé, pero necesito de tu ayuda- pidió algo mortificada- Candice White andley sé que sales a las seis y ya es la hora, ¿me podrías acompañar? ¿Por favor?

No había entendido mucho pero asintió sin pensarlo- ¿entonces no me han hablado de la dirección?

Esta vez Emma fue quien la miro confundida-¿Qué? ¿la dirección? ¡Oh no! – Ella soltó una risita- tuve que inventarme eso, ahora, ¿me ayudaras por favor?

Candy emitió una ligera sonrisa- espera aquí, iré por mis cosas y le diré a Rose que ya me marcho

Las mujeres salieron del hospital tan sigilosas como dos ratones , Emmaline le había dicho que no quería que ese hombre la viera y durante el trayecto en el auto , se había visto en la necesidad de contarle todo aquel asunto y también aquella conclusión de que Albert no era a la solución a sus problemas.

-¡ese hombre me acosa Candy! –Exclamo molesta al volante- ya hasta me es incómodo vivir en mis propia casa ¡el hombre es nuestro vecino! , siento que aun desde su casa el me mira, ¡el otro día vi que traía unos binoculares!,¿puedes pensar en algo más perturbador?

Candy no supo que decir, aunque sabía que no era lo que dijera, Emma solo quería desahogar su pena, alguna vez había pasado por lo mismo y podía comprender perfectamente cómo se sentía.

-todos los días recibo un montón de flores que creo que ya podría abrir mi propia florería, va a mi tienda casi siempre, o si no es que pasa por ahí, incluso ha llevado a sus nietas a comprar para disimular, ¡nietas! ¡el hombre es un viejo! ¡Y casi les compro toda la tienda! , no es que no me guste el dinero…., pero ese hombre podría ser mi abuelo, hablando de abuelos, es el colmo ¡se ha hecho amigo de la abuela Martha! ¿Puedes creerlo? , el otro día me mando un vestido tan costoso que incluso pensé en olvidarme…

-¡Emma!-exclamo la pecosa

Emma le echo un vistazo rápido a la cara que Candy había puesto y se echó a reír- ¡pero es broma! , dios Candy, ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?

-¿y qué piensas hacer entonces?

-¿hacer?

-si….

-bueno , tenía pensado que me acompañaras a ver alguna casa o departamento , la abuela Martha se ira a florida en cuanto Emer se case y Emer para eso ya vivirá con su marido y ya que esa casa no es nuestra , no puedo esperar para desaparecer de ahí.

-¿ya lo saben Patty y Michael?

-oh si

-¿Qué dijeron?

-me han ofrecido vivir con ellos

-¿y qué sucedió?

-por Dios Candy, ¡ellos viven casi a la vuelta! , además son un matrimonio joven, no los quiero incomodar

-creo que tienes razón

- sí... Yo también

-¡ya lo tengo!

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-¿Por qué no bienes a vivir con nosotros? , la mansión es tan grandes que apenas nos vemos y..

-no Candy… tu eres pariente de los Andley o algo así…. Y yo no, además Albert ya me lo había dicho antes, yo más bien estaba pensando que tal vez un departamento estaría bien, nada exclusivo o lujoso, más bien algo sencillo, un lugar tranquilo, estoy en la quiebra y con la tienda apenas me estoy levantando, creo que seré feliz con el solo hecho de que no tenga un par de viejos verdes por vecinos, sé que es mucho pedir pero ¿crees que podría encontrar algo así?

-tal vez….. yo solía vivir en un departamento parecido ,a veces extraño aquel departamento en magnolia ….. –dijo en un suspiro

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Emmaline en una voz casi ansiosa , como si le hubieran mencionado la fuente de la juventud

Candy pareció despertar de su ensueño y rio un poco-¿el departamento? , seguramente estará ocupado….

-y yo que creía que eras la persona más positiva que había conocido, ¡vamos Candy no seas envidiosa y dime donde esta!

Emma estaciono el auto en la acera de enfrente, mientras una Candy nostálgica miraba la casa de ladrillo rojo en una tarde como el día en que la había encontrado con Albert, miro la casa y observo que en ninguno de las ventanas había ningún letrero de se renta, pero el anhelo por rencontrarse de nuevo con aquel lugar que evocaba los buenos tiempos era más grande que sus ganas de marcharse.

-creo que tenías razón- dijo Emma comenzando a subir al auto

-espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-vamos a entrar

- pero Candy, no están rentando nada – dijo Emma contrariada

Esta vez Candy no escucho y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, Emma la siguió y vio como una Candy casi hipnotizada entraba en ella, algo le había contado Albert de la temporada donde el había perdido la memoria y los dos Vivian en un departamento muy parecido a este , fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el departamento en magnolia era ese mismo y entonces lo comprendió todo, Candy atesoraba sus recuerdos.

Emma observo como la chica saludaba a un hombre mayor que parecía muy alegre de verla y Candy también sonreía , lo había llamado Señor Thomas y le había preguntado por su hija que vivía en Italia con su marido , después habían platicado de otras cosas , que por un momento creyó que se habían olvidado de ella , hasta que Candy se disculpó y la presento

-oh pero no sé qué me pasa! , señor Thomas ella es mi amiga Emma

-es un gusto señorita

-Emmaline Follows , el gusto es mío y tiene una casa muy bonita

-gracias, gracias

-¿quieren alquilar un departamento?

-oh sí, mi amiga la señorita Follows , pero creo que llegamos algo tarde , lamento haberlo importunado..

-Candy, tu nunca inoportunas- dijo el hombre sonriendo amigablemente- pero mira que es raro, desde que se desocupo el departamento que tu alquilabas, una pareja lo alquilo y ya que el esposo ha tenido un ascenso y la esposa espera al segundo hijo, me dieron la noticia apenas hace dos semanas de que por fin han comprado una casa, estaba pensando en poner el letrero pero últimamente todo se me olvida…

-¿de verdad?

-me temo que si

A Emma le brillaron los ojos de la emoción y no pudo evitar hablar-¿Cuándo podríamos venir a visitarla?

-bueno….- el hombre se rasco la cien algo pensativo- supongo que en una semana, ya casi se han llevado todo y creo que…

-¡oh muchas gracias!

-se lo agradecemos mucho señor Thomas - dijo una Candy sonriente

Cuando ambas salieron de la casa , a Emma le pareció como si Candy aun siguiera pensativa y a la vez embobada ,el lugar era bonito y el señor Thomas se había portado muy bien con las dos , lo único que no le gusto es que otra vez tendría que estar sola , pero siempre era así y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder de nuevo , ambas subieron al auto y antes de que Emma arrancara el automóvil miro a Candy

-me gusta, aún no he visto el departamento, pero el solo lugar ya es bonito y la renta no es cara

-sí , es fantástico , te gustara mucho , cuando yo vivía ahí siempre era tranquilo , esta tan lleno de luz y por las noches es fresco , recuerdo que nunca me preocupaba por dejar la puerta cerrada , cuando volvía de mi turno Albert cocinaba, o si no venían todos y nos acompañaban , todos estaban ahí: Paty , Annie , Archie , Stear…. Te hubiera encantado conocer a stear….- entonces su voz se quebró.


	24. Chapter 24

No fue hasta la noche cuando Candy arribo a la mansión de chicago, después de visitar el departamento en Magnolia y disculparse por llorar enfrente de la misma Emmaline , esta le había mirado preocupada y le había dicho que estaba bien , que no era bueno guardarse las cosas, después Emma le había contado algunas historias para hacerla sonreír y habían ido a comer a un lugar que vendía perritos calientes ,ninguna de las dos se había sentado, era tan irónico como esa tarde había despertado muchos recuerdos y ahí estaba ella comiendo a lado de Emmaline Follows ambas riendo de bromas tontas y aunque los recuerdos iban y venían , sin que lo supiera , se formaban otros que pintaban a ser muy diferentes, después Emma había insistido en que fueran a tomar un café, aunque un ligero presentimiento le dijo a Candy que probablemente lo hacía para evitar que se sintiera triste , esta accedió sin pensarlo dos veces .

En el trayecto a la mansión mientras Emmaline hablaba de como los tocados de perlas eran muy solicitados, Candy trataba de seguir la conversación aunque no era un tema que le importara mucho, pero era mejor que pensar en otras cosas y aunque agradecía el intento de la buena Emma por espantar sus demonios internos, desafortunadamente Candy había perdido el hilo de la conversación hace mucho tiempo y volvía a pensar en Stear, su querido amigo, hoy se cumplía otro aniversario de su muerte , había querido no pensar en ello de la manera lúgubre en que lo estaba haciendo , pero al final el asunto se le había escapado de las manos y sus sentimientos , los sentimientos de la niña llorona que vivía adentro de la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo , se habían apoderado de ella , no dejo de sentirse triste al recordar como todo había pasado tan rápido y el pensamiento de la culpa comenzaba a acecharla ,pero ella era una adolescente ansiosa por el romance y había estado más ocupada pensando en su encuentro con Terry y después en su ruptura , mientras que su buen y joven amigo Stear vivía la guerra en carne propia, ella era una ilusa jugando a las muñecas mientras partía a Nueva York , había sido tan tonta que no había podido darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con Stear, el había sido un buen amigo ,el buen y alegre Stear , siempre preocupándose por ella y ¿ella como le había pagado?¡había sido una ingrata! se habían encontrado en la estación ¡ y no lo había advertido! , no había podido darse cuenta de las intenciones de un Alistear Cornwell que trataba de encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

A veces pensaba que si tan solo ella no se hubiese marchado podía haberlo persuadido de que no fuera, ¡podía haberlo hecho! Y lo sabía…..

Disuadirlo de que no partiera rumbo a una muerte segura, pero no lo había hecho, había partido esa mañana en la que sería su último encuentro sin saber de aquella idea tan disparatada que se había formado en la cabeza de su amigo, él no le había contado sus planes pero si le había regalado la caja de la felicidad y lo irónico fue que aunque era uno de los pocos artefactos que habían servido, aquella dulce melodía jamás cumplió su cometido y la felicidad jamás llego.

Entonces pensó en Archie, el joven y educado Archie, que sonreía antes de enfadarse, el muchacho más atento y elegante que había conocido.

Lo recordó llorando, Archie tocando la gaita para su hermano muerto, recordó al joven que sollozaba mientras una melodía era emitida con el aliento de su boca, recordó al muchacho que sollozaba en privado creyendo que nadie lo miraba, recordó al muchacho que no compartió su dolor.

Se quedó afuera un segundo después de que Emma se despidiera y la regañara por ponerse tan seria ,al final Candy había sonreído débilmente y cuando esta se marchó se adentró en la casa como autómata , cansada y triste , noto como toda la mansión entera estaba a oscuras, parecía tan sola , Candy prendió la lámpara del recibidor y camino a oscuras sin un solo tropezón , probablemente Albert y Archie habían salido fuera de la ciudad por un imprevisto como sucedía normalmente y seguramente George había ido con ellos.

La mansión parecía tan desierta de vida humana que ni siquiera había rastro del personal de servicio, el sentimiento que la amenazaba con aquella incomodidad de la nostalgia prolongada al fin se había apoderado de ella y se sintió tan sola como cuando era una chica viajando como polizonte, como cuando era una niña sirviendo a los Leagan y sufriendo el desprecio de aquella gente, pero aquella soledad infantil no se comparaba con la tristeza que sentía por el pasado que sabía bien no volvería.

Esta vez subió las escaleras y decidió tampoco prender ninguna luz , camino sin hacer mucho ruido y busco su habitación , cuando la encontró giro la perilla y se adentró en su alcoba tan oscura como el resto de la casa , las luces seguían apagadas pero tampoco se molestó en encenderlas , con pesadez se quitó el uniforme y se deshizo de la cofia que portaba en la cabeza junto con la coleta que llevaba , dejando una masa de risos más ondulados que rebeldes cayendo sobre sus hombros , se quedó con la menor ropa posible, solo su ropa interior y un fondo algo viejo de tanto uso, la prenda era tan suave y cómoda que no le importa dejársela puesta ,con los pies descalzos camino hacia la cama y sin muchas ganas de nada se metió en ella , las ventanas estaban abiertas y el viento soplaba frio y salvaje helándole las mejillas y como un roedor se escabullo entre las frazadas , la cama era enorme por lo que se quedó solo en una orilla ,casi siempre dormía en camas pequeñas, pero las camas de las habitaciones de la mansión de Chicago no había ninguna que no dejara a una persona extenderse a sus anchas.

Por una extraña razón fue entonces que se preguntó si toda la vida dormiría sola, sin darse mucho tiempo para pensar en ello su mirada se fijó en el techo alto de la habitación y miro las paredes más oscuras de lo habitual , había jurado que su habitación era más clara y le pareció extraño no percibir el aroma de las rosas que Wendy ponía en su habitación , pero supuso que eso no importaba, la habitación era tan grande que seguro una familia entera podría vivir dentro y ahí estaba ella acostada en esa cama, en una enorme habitación, cansada pero sin sueño con los recuerdos agridulces golpeando en su mente y una sola conciencia que trataba de no dejarlos pasar , solo quería dormir y dejar sus demonios internos desaparecer ,pero esa noche todo resultaba demasiado difícil, cerró los ojos pretendiendo dejarse llevar por el sueño pero este nunca llegaba , entonces utilizo el método infalible : comenzó a pensar en cosas aburridas, pero su cerebro no lo hacía bien , miro el techo de nuevo y una avalancha de pensamientos llegaron a ella , se revolvió entre las sabanas y acalló sus memorias con la almohada aplastando su cabeza, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo…..

A la mañana siguiente despertó demasiado cansada, como si no hubiera dormido, la habitación estaba bañada con los rayos del sol, no le tardo mucho tiempo desperezarse, tomo su baño habitual de las mañanas sin ayuda de ningún sirviente como acostumbraba y después se puso un vestido sencillo de color rosa, parecido con el que se soñaba bailando cuando era una jovencilla, largo y con volantes, siendo ahora una mujer hermosa como lo era , la suave tela se pegaba a su pecho generoso y sus caderas de mujer.

Dejo su cabello suelto y se puso algo de colorete, cuando salió de la habitación una brisa de verano toco sus mejillas, era tan extraño que por un momento sintió que estaba en otra parte, siguió caminando hasta bajar las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar, era ridículo ponerse un vestido así para los tiempos que corrían, sobre todo por lo largo, las mujeres de ahora eran practicas con sus ropas, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un hermoso vestido.

Otra vez parecía que no había nadie, camino por toda la casa sin dejar de notar como se parecía a Lakewood ¡estaba en Lakewood! ¿Quién la había llevado ahí? , busco por todas partes, pero no había rastro de Albert o Archie, probablemente Dorothy estaría en la cocina con Shelley, pero cuando fue a la cocina tampoco las encontró, no encontró a nadie, era como si todos la hubieran dejado sola, entonces escucho ruidos y salió por una de las puertas y lo que vio a continuación la dejo petrificada, ¡era Stear! , stear arreglando uno de sus aparatos, una chica con coletas paso a su lado sin notarla y lo llamo

- ¡Stear buenos días!- dijo la chica caminando hacia el

-hola Candy- saludo Stear dejando su invento para mirarla

-¿Qué estas preparando?

-un invento para la cacería del zorro

Mientras ambos hablaban, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Candy quien seguía parada junto a la puerta sin moverse y a continuación vio como un muchacho rubio se les unía y los tres reían contentos.

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte, pero ninguno de los tres la escuchaba y de repente creyó oír los pasos de alguien más, el la llamaba, y sintió como unos brazos la envolvían protectoramente mientras ella lloraba.

-Candy, Candy

Ella se sacudió en sus brazos, mientras aquel aroma masculino inundaba sus sentidos y sentía como este la sujetaba con cuidado- Candy….

-¿gatita, estas bien?

Candy abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo encontró a él , sus ojos la miraban fijamente con preocupación y sus brazos la sujetaban de una manera intima pero protectora -¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella parpadeo unos segundos y lo miro a los ojos con sus grandes ojos verdes sin poder emitir ninguna palabra

-estabas llorando

Candy miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no fuera otro sueño , aun aquella débil luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche podía mostrarle una habitación que no se parecía mucho a la suya y entonces se dio cuenta…..

¡Esa no era su habitación!

-¿Candy?

¡Era la habitación de Archie!

El aun la sostenía, casi contra su pecho y noto como su camisa estaba desabotonada ligeramente y su cabello revuelto, el chico que sollozaba ya no era más un chico, Archiebald Cornwell era un hombre, trago fuerte, lo primero que pensó fue en correr y tomar el resto de su ropa, hacia cosas tontas cuando estaba cansada pero hoy se había llevado la palma y aunque no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones, decidió actuar lo más normal posible

Su rostro seguía preocupado -¿Candy?-dijo llamándola de nuevo

El seguía mirándola algo mortificado mientras ella comenzaba a tartamudear decidiendo hacerse la loca - que, que ,¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

El miro a su alrededor para no equivocarse y después a ella – al parecer estabas dormida en mi habitación- y después le sonrió ligeramente

-¡oh dios! - el no dejaba de mirarla, probablemente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en su habitación y sin mucho ingenio hablo- ¡lo siento! .. Estaba muy cansada y todo estaba oscuro y me equivoque de habitación y…. probablemente quieras dormir, ¡que vergüenza!.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el tomando su mano, mientras ella saltaba de la cama para comenzar a marcharse

- ¡lo siento mucho!, me iré antes de que alguien descubra esta situación tan embarazosa- dijo mientras tanteaba el suelo para tomar sus ropas y evitar mirarlo para no tener malos pensamientos

El rio con desgana pero a comparación de ella, Candy sabía que el si la miraba y se sonrojo de solo pensarlo- la tía abuela te educo bien….

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo al fin volteando-¡oye ya te he dicho que lo siento!

- vamos Candy…- él se paró de la cama y se acercó a ella – no te pongas así…¡de verdad te vez cansada! , yo te creo…

Candy alzo la mirada hacia el – nunca me pasa esto.. es solo que….

-tranquila, solo te equivocaste de habitación, a todo mundo nos pasa.

-hoy no es un buen día…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta y pesadumbre en su semblante que el inmediatamente identifico.

-no llores por él, no llores por ellos, no de esa manera…

Ella lo miro sorprendida-¿co?¿cómo sabias…..

-ellos no hubieran querido que los recordaras así- ¡la había descubierto! Él sabía que ella estaba llorando por stear!, las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente a sus ojos y el la acorruco contra su pecho – no lo hagas Candy….

Él se separó un poco y la miro serio-¿quisieras que te recordaran así?

Candy negó con la cabeza-el , el ,¡él era tan joven! ¡Era casi un niño! ¡El no merecía morir!- exclamo ahogándose en sus propios sollozos , mientras el la abrazaba más fuerte- todo..¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡yo los mate a los dos!- y ya no pudo mas

Inesperadamente el abrazo se rompió justo cuando ella más lo necesitaba, pero el no dejo de sujetar sus brazos y aquellos ojos ambarinos que siempre la habían mirado con cariño le parecieron demasiado fríos- ¡cállate!

Candy lo miro asustada-deja de asumir culpas que no te pertenecen….. Solo déjalo ¿quieres?….- el sonrió amargamente y se sentó en el suelo donde ella estaba hincada cuando el la abrazaba y entonces hablo-no sabes cuantas veces pensé lo mismo…

-Archie…..- Candy se acercó a el , pero desistió cuando el la miro sin expresión alguna

-¿no te parece irónico? ¡yo era el patriótico de la familia! ¡y él fue el que se fue a la guerra! ¡Se marchó! Ya se había embarcado cuando leí su nota!- su voz era amarga, pero él no hablaba con ella

Candy lo miro sentado, inmóvil, sin expresión, Archiebald Cornwell no lloraba, pero aquella imagen la había destrozado, sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazo como el la había abrazado a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla- no es tu culpa – le dio otro beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo fuerte, sin que el hiciera nada , sus ojos parecían turbios , Candy acaricio su rostro con una de sus manos y después le beso en los labios, pero el no pareció notarlo y lo beso de nuevo, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo comenzó a besar hasta que el respondió a su beso de una manera casi violenta, la sujeto por la cintura y sus bocas se volvieron a sellar en un beso salvaje que siguió sin interrupciones, Candy acariciaba su cabello , mientras él le provocaba cosas que no sabía que existían, el sabor salado de las lágrimas de ambos llego a sus bocas y después estas dejaron de correr.

La habitación comenzaba a tornarse calurosa, y cuando al fin se separaron ella se quitó el fondo ignorando su pudor, mucho más alto y grande que ella, Archie la cargo hasta llevarla a la cama donde ella había dormido anteriormente y un hambre extraña se apoderaba de ambos y mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban, de repente él se detuvo.

**¡chiquitisimo el capitulo! Ahí me cuentan si les gusto o no ,gracias a las que dejaron anteriormente sus reviews: anttealb, Wendy y chrisk**

**Por cierto chrisk acerca de tu observación de la edad, de 1919 , creo que le habia puesto ahí que candy cumplia diecinueve años cuando viaja con ellos en el barco en ese año y albert naturalmente cumpliría veinticinco pero eso no lo escribi , ahí si le subi o les baje la edad ,no se, yo mas o menos le calcule , al fin y al cabo me digo a mi misma que esto es solo un fic , si lo sigues leyendo espero te guste : ) un saludo grande.**

**Cuídense todas**


	25. Chapter 25

_Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado _

_Guy de Maupassant_

-¿qué ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella algo atontada y con las mejillas encendidas

Archie se sentó en la orilla de la cama y ella se acercó a el- ¿Qué pasa?…

-no tienes que hacer esto-dijo el mientras la miraba aun con ojos tristes y se ponía de pie

Candy trago en seco, mientras se daba cuenta como la rechazaba-eres muy hermosa Candy…..- dijo el después de unos segundos, entonces sus ojos penetrantes la miraron de nuevo y ella no supo que decir, era como si por un momento se hubiese quedado muda mientras lo miraba en una especie de hipnotismo.

Había querido simplemente dejarse llevar y descubrir lo que había mas allá de su comprensión , había querido mostrarle que ella también sentía algo por él, quería compartir su soledad, había querido yacer a su lado esa noche mientras la oscuridad los rodeaba y tal vez solo así al fin seria valiente y le diría que ella también lo quería , era un sentimiento tan inexplicable que ni siquiera ella sabía que era , no había sido así en el pasado, distaba de ser igual a lo que había sentido por Anthony o Terry cuando era ella una jovencita, quería envolverse en los brazos de Archiebald Cornwell y que la protegiera de todos sus miedos , quería escuchar sus penas , quería besarlo nuevamente como lo había hecho y que él la besara también , quería sentir su cuerpo sobre el de ella y que este le susurrara lo hermosa que era, aunque ni ella misma se lo creyera.

Era inevitable seguir viéndolo solo como un amigo, no quería una simple amistad con Archiebald Cornwell , necesitaba más de él , y se preguntó si él se había sentido igual en algún momento, se preguntó si todavía la quería como le había dicho aquella noche mientras bailaban, ¿ y si había encontrado a alguien más? ¿a alguien mejor que ella? .

-si quieres puedes dormir aquí , yo me iré a otra habitación- hablo el mientras se acercaba a la puerta y Candy pudo admirar su alta figura- y no te preocupes, Albert y George han tenido que salir fuera de la ciudad y el servicio llegara más tarde mañana.

Candy alzo la mirada ¡él se marchaba!-¿Por qué te vas?..

En un gesto simple Archie paso una mano por aquel cabello espeso que a ella le gustaba tocar y fingió una sonrisa- bueno, porque ya es noche.

-pero es tu habitación, me marchare yo

-déjalo Candy, tu estas cansada y yo puedo dormir en cualquier otra habitación

-¿po , por ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?-dijo rápidamente , antes de que se le subieran los colores y tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza, pero cuando volteo de nuevo él ya se había ido , aquellas palabras habían salido en un susurro que él ni siquiera la había escuchado, pero aunque le avergonzaba un poco , una parte de ella hubiera querido que el la escuchara y se quedara con ella aquella noche , aun si su relación cambiara para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente no lo encontró, se había marchado antes de que ella pudiera abrir los ojos , incluso se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre para poder alcanzarlo ,aunque había sido algo inútil, aun así era su día libre y desayuno en la cocina con Georgia la cocinera ,quien le trataba de sacar sonrisas contándole sobre su anterior trabajo como ama de llaves de una escritor demasiado viejo y demasiado mujeriego para hacerse cargo de el mismo y aunque escuchaba atenta su mente no podía evitar divagar unos segundos y pensar en él, por fin cuando termino su desayuno se excusó con la buena Georgia y decidió ir de nuevo a la habitación de Archie donde le dejaría una nota.

_Querido Archie_

_He preguntado por ti esta mañana pero me han dicho que te has marchado antes _

No, no le dejaría ninguna nota , no sabía que ponerle , Candy tiro el papel en la cesta de basura y salió de la habitación , si él hubiera querido verla lo hubiera hecho o tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez el ni siquiera le había dado importancia a lo sucedido, odiaba sentirse así, ¡los hombres eran tan difíciles!, esta vez volvió y escribió lo que quiso.

_Querido Archie_

_Jamás pensé escribir algo así, pero lo cierto es que necesito verte, no pude dormir anoche ¿pudiste hacerlo tú? , hay algo que tengo que decirte, probablemente estas demasiado ocupado en otras cosas, solo quería que supieras que has malinterpretado lo que sucedió, tal vez te sorprenda y te suene muy atrevida pero, he soñado con ello muchas veces ¿sabes?_

_Siempre tuya: Candy _

Una risilla nerviosa salió de ella mientras doblaba la nota, jamás podría dejar que el leyera algo así y fue entonces que metió aquel absurdo papel en una de los bolsas de su vestido, ¿dios, que le pasaba? ¡Ella no era así! se sentía como una colegiala tonta, sin darse cuenta, la nota se había salido de la pequeña bolsa de su vestido y había caído al suelo ,con cuidado cerró la puerta y después se marchó de Lakewood, para visitar la tienda de Emmaline y comprar un bonito sombrero para la señorita poni y otro para la hermana María para las pocas veces que dejaba su hábito.

Se había arreglado el pelo con unos broches para que este no le callera encima, solo que no había contado con que se le esponjara mientras el viento hacía de las suyas por las ventanas del taxi, durante el trayecto no dejo de toquetear el relicario ovalado que él le había regalado y que su vestido se encargaba de cubrir bien.

Cuando entro a la tienda, vio como un hombre no dejaba de asediar a Emma quien parecía estar controlándose a sí misma, si bien le estaba pidiendo su ayuda, el hombre se fingía indeciso para elegir entre dos sombreros muy parecidos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo único que hacía era mirarla de una manera rara, era uno de esos señores ricos, canoso vestido de traje y corbatín, con su sombrero de bombín pegado a la cabeza y un bigotito simpático.

-¡Candy! –saludo Emmaline yendo hacia ella de inmediato -¿pero qué haces aquí?

El hombre también la siguió- Emmaline querida, me podrías envolver este, creo que lo llevare.

-claro que sí, señor Miller- dijo esta tan cortes como pudo- Candy, él es "Charles Miller", mi vecino.

A Candy le tomó por sorpresa conocer al fin ,al ferviente admirador de Emma -mucho gusto señor Miller, soy Candice White – el hombre le beso la mano y la halago un rato diciéndole que no había duda que era amiga de Emmaline porque las dos eran muy bellas , podía ser un comentario muy bobo pero Candy tuvo que sonreír a su galanteo y aunque aquel hombre podría ser su abuelo , no pudo evitar mirar la chispa de donjuán en sus ojos y aquella expresión de adoración hacia la hermosa Emmaline Follows y aquella juventud que aunque añoraba , el ya no tenía.

El hombre se despidió y se marchó caminando con mucho brío en compañía de su sirviente quien cargaba un montón de cajas con sombreros femeninos -¡al fin se ha ido! – exclamo Emma haciendo notar por fin su exasperación por el hombre.

-¡es muy galante!- dijo Candy en broma.

-pudiera serlo si tuviera la edad de la abuela Martha ¡qué bueno que has venido!

-pensaba ir al lugar de poni, pero se me ocurrió comprarle algo a la hermana María y la señorita poni-comento Candy, Emma asintió más relajada, Candy le había contado de su infancia en el hogar de poni y también de sus madres.

Como siempre Emma le ayudo a escoger dos sombreros discretos y muy bonitos, tampoco eran caros, la tienda de Emmaline Follows era flexible de muchas maneras.

Emmaline parecía aburrida y un poco retraída, no pudo evitar suspirar- ¡cómo me gustaría tener un lugar así! Ya sabes, donde siempre te esperen, no es que no quiera a mi familia, Patty y la abuela Martha han sido muy amables conmigo y Emer, pero no es lo mismo…

-¿Por qué no me acompañas?

- ¿al hogar de poni?

Candy asintió y el rostro de Emmaline se ilumino-¿hablas en serio?

-claro que lo hago

En el camino las dos se entretuvieron tarareando alguna canción la cual Emma comenzaba, no era muy buena cantante, pero tampoco lo era Candy así que ninguna tenía nada que decir al respecto.

-el señor Miller es muy atento.

-le diré que te enamoraste de el-contesto Emma al volante mientras se comía un caramelo de la bolsa de dulces para los niños del hogar.

-se ve que cuando era joven no era feo….-dijo Candy maliciosamente para reír después

-Candice White Andley, no sabía que te gustaran los viejos-Emma le siguió el juego- pero quiero que sepas que ese hombre está loco por mí.- Emma aparco el auto cerca del hogar, con las instrucciones de Candy solo se habían extraviado unas cuantas veces, no porque Candy fuera mala en las direcciones , era solo que Emma apenas comenzaba a conocer Chicago y que estuviera en las afueras no había ayudado.

Cuando caminaron, vieron como un montón de niños pequeños rodeaban a un joven, el hombre era bastante alto y decir que era apuesto era poco, entonces Candy se quedó petrificada cuando ambos se encontraron con la mirada.

Archiebald Cornwell repartía algunos libros a los chicos del hogar y tanto la hermana María como la señorita poni miraban sonriendo embelesadas al joven Cornwell, quien reía con los niños como si fuera otro más de ellos, Candy lo observo un rato, el joven tenía una apariencia desenfadada con la camisa arremangada y el cabello algo revuelto por el aire, lucia relajado y alegre mientras sonreía ajeno a lo que ella sentía , con aquella sonrisa tan perfecta que le dio un vuelvo al corazón, Candy sonrío como una tonta cuando lo escucho reír, Emma que estaba aún a su lado la miro con curiosidad.

-¡Es Candy!- grito uno de los niños al percatarse de la presencia de la rubia

Algunos niños se acercaron a ella y la jalaron con los demás -¡Candy ha traído a otra persona!

Candy se esforzó en disimular su sorpresa y a la vez algo que no podía describir- chicos, ella es Emmaline

-¡hola Emmaline! – dijeron todos al unísono

Después le presento a la señorita poni y la hermana María quienes la miraron encantadas, ambas mujeres las invitaron a comer tarta que la hermana maría había horneado por la mañana y algunas niñas monopolizaron a la guapa Emma preguntándole si era una princesa.

-¿Candy sabes jugar al baseball? –Pregunto un pequeño con las rodillas repletas de costras- Archie nos ha enseñado y nos divertimos mucho, también nos ha regalado libros ¡este es mío!

Me temo que no se, Johnny –Candy alzo la mirada hacia el joven que parecía tan agradable como siempre, después tomo el ejemplar en sus manos y leyó el título "El libro de la selva" - ¿le has dado las gracias ya?

El chico negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Archie quien guardaba algunas cajas vacías en su auto-muchas gracias Archie

El joven sonrió y sacudió la cabellera del pequeño en un gesto cariñoso, algunos niños se acercaron con un bate y unas pelotas nuevas junto con un guante que Archie les había dado, y le gritaron a Johnny que se viniera a jugar, el pequeño se despidió y se fue corriendo.

Archie se acercó a ella hasta ponerse a su lado-no creí encontrarte aquí- dijo ella rápidamente, pues comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-es sábado, el hombre debe tomarse un descanso los sábados.

Aquello la hizo sonreír- creí que los Andley eran protestantes

Él también sonrió- y tienes razón, pero aun así no veo porque no tomarme el día.

No muy lejos de ahí, algunos niños habían tomado a Emmaline como la invitada especial y la llevaban a conocer al padre árbol y aun a lo lejos pudo advertir a aquellos dos que se decían ser amigos.

**Gracias a todas por sus mensajes**

**Andrea galariel**

**Delindase**

**Chrisk**

**Lucero **

**Wendy**

**MonyATAAS**

**Anttealb**

**MoniqueAlizee**

**Paulau2**

**Nelly **

**Lady**

**4tardecer (a mi tampoco me gustan los fics cursis, no queria hacer de este un fic cursi ,no me habia dado cuenta que lo era, tal vez esta algo ñoño , tenia pensado algo asi como un rencuentro de todos y mm bueno es puro rollo lo que te voy a decir , espero te guste.)**

**Trastuspies.**

**Gracias a todas , es la vez que mas comentan y me di cuenta que les gustan las escenas picantes! , no me dare golpes de pecho , ami tambien me gustan D: , lo malo es que no soy muy buena escribiendo eso , espero tambien les guste el capitulo y pónganse atentas porque esto podría estar por terminar o a la mejor por nunca terminar.**

**Cuídense!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Las cartas de amor se escriben empezando sin saber lo que se va a decir, y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho._

_Jean Jacques Rousseau_

La hermana María y la señorita poni habían preparado tanto estofado como para un pelotón entero, todos se sentaron en la mesa del hogar de poni y los tres se ofrecieron a ayudar en servir mientras las mujeres mayores descansaban sonrientes, Emma se encargó de servir con ayuda de Archie y Candy revisaba las manos de cada niño antes de comer, se sentía algo nerviosa y rara con la presencia de Archie cerca , volteo disimuladamente y lo miro riendo con Emma de alguna cosa , Candy sabía que ellos ya se habían conocido antes , pero no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo al ver como Archie, su Archie platicaba con Emma , debería ser ilegal que un hombre como Archiebald Cornwell hablara con una mujer, aquel hombre no hablaba , flirteaba, aquella risa suave y masculina le erizaba la piel , Candy lo miro embobada , su sonrisa armonizaba con ese rostro casi perfecto, se preguntó si ya le habrían dicho antes que tenía una sonrisa bonita ,sin querer soltó un suspiro que espero no lo hubiera escuchado nadie.

-es una pena que el señor Andley no haya podido venir, le agradecemos enormemente su visita señor Cornwell , los niños están muy felices -dijo la hermana María cuando todos estaban ya en la mesa , Candy enarco una ceja sorprendida y busco la mirada de Archie quien parecía imperturbable.-¿Qué pasa , Candy?-pregunto la hermana María

-nada, solo no sabía que Albert y Archie venían a verla

-hija, estos hombres son muy buenos- dijo la señorita poni

Archie se ruborizo un poco-¡vienen más que tú! – acuso uno de los niños.

-¡hey!

-Annie nos quiere más- dijo otro de los niños-la hermana María y la señorita poni nos contaron que Archie y Annie eran novios, pero ella se casó con Tom ¿Por qué la dejaste que se casara con Tom?-pregunto el niño mirando a Archie inocentemente.

-¡cállate Johnny!

-pero hermana! , ¡No importa! , ¡Archie aún se puede casar con Candy!

Archie casi escupió la sopa y Candy se sonrojo como un tomate, mientras Emma soltaba una gran carcajada- lo siento.- y de la cual se disculpó al momento que nadie la acompañaba en su diversión.

-estamos muy apenadas con usted, señor Cornwell…- se excusó la hermana María- Johnny discúlpate con el señor Cornwell y Candy.

-no se preocupe hermana-dijo este sonriendo, que por alguna extraña razón parecía divertido- no me ha molestado ¿a ti te molestó, Candy?-pregunto después dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta que la derritió.

-a mi… no, no – después miro a todos soltando una risita nerviosa- Johnny es solo un niño

La tarde paso sin más dificultades, todos comieron tarta y Emma les regalo algunos lazos a las niñas que se emocionaron con la señorita Follows y le dijeron que si algún día se le ocurría adoptar a alguna niñita, ellas estaban más que disponibles, Emmaline las abrazo enternecida y prometió que lo tendría en cuenta.

Después de contemplar por un largo rato la ventana Candy salió del hogar y sin querer la puerta se azoto por una corriente de viento que comenzaba a sacudir los árboles , Archie arreglaba algunas cosas que estaban adentro de su auto, mientras tímidamente se acercaba a él tratando de portarse lo más normal posible

-he pasado un buen día-dijo este mientras la miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

-si…. yo también.

A Candy le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de tanto alzarla para mirar al joven apuesto que había sido su último paladín mientras este le contaba todo lo que habían hecho los niños y el durante la mañana y aunque el parecía tan amigable como siempre, nunca menciono lo que había pasado en su habitación y se preguntó cómo es que él podía seguir con su vida mientras ella ya no podía seguir sintiéndose igual.

-la señorita Poni y la hermana María son buenas mujeres- dijo el mientras cerraba la puerta del auto-criaron a una niña traviesa ¡y dios que lo hicieron bien!, esa niña ahora es una buena mujer- mientras él la miraba ella no supo si dejar de sonreír como una tonta e idear alguna respuesta inteligente o simplemente ceder al encanto masculino que cada vez se volvía más fuerte y aunque intento hacer lo primero, no pudo más que callar.

Candy quiso mirar para otra parte y así evitar aquella mirada insistente de él ,era como si quisiera que ella gritara algo de lo que ni ella misma estaba segura , esa mirada expectante que aguardaba por alguna confesión, Candy pego su cuerpo a la puerta del auto y miro las cajas que había en el asiento trasero junto con dos maletas y aprovecho para tener un nuevo tema de conversación -¿pa , ¿para qué son esas maletas?

-tengo que viajar a Nueva York, las oficinas centrales de los Andley están ahí y ha surgido un problema, nada importante en realidad…

-¿te iras?- pregunto evitando notarse decepcionada ¡él se marchaba! ¡Se marchaba por ella!

-sí, pero no tienes que preocuparte, Albert volverá pronto

Ella asintió con la cabeza , tratando de contener emociones que desconocía.

-¿es eso una cara triste lo que veo ahí?- dijo el poniendo un dedo sobre la pequeña naricilla femenina-¿me vas a extrañar, señorita gatita?

Ella se sonrojo -¡pero sabes que lo hare!, al igual que cuando Albert se va, tú y Albert son mi familia.

-y tú la nuestra.-este le dedico una sonrisa triste y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla-despídeme de la señorita poni y la hermana María – después subió al auto mientras ella aún seguía inmóvil.

-¿Archie?

-¿sí?

-olvídalo…

-de acuerdo. También despídeme de Emma y los niños.

"Emma y los niños" aquella frase se registró con disgusto en el cerebro de la rubia, no quería despertarse un día y descubrir que Archie su amigo Archie, "su Archie", tenía niños , la había deprimido pensar en el con su propia familia.

Entonces el comenzó a poner en marcha el auto- ¡espera!- Candy se acercó a la ventanilla del auto y puso un casto beso sobre la mejilla masculina- cuídate mucho Archiebald Cornwell, no me hagas preocuparme.

Este sonrió complacido-¿estas segura que no querías decirme nada?- pregunto en tono bromista

Ella negó- solo cuídate, ¿quieres?

-lo hare.- contesto el dedicándole una última mirada a aquella mujer que le brindaba una sonrisa dulce, el viento soplo y su cabello dorado se sacudió violentamente como las hojas de los arboles mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, por un momento deseo que aquella mujer que conocía de casi toda la vida fuera suya y que en realidad esa sonrisa fuera de angustia, y no una simple sonrisa que ella le dedicaba incluso a los extraños , soñó con que esa pequeña mujercita era su suya y con lo mucho que ella lo amaba.

Una vida diferente donde él y ella se marchaban juntos, ella se subiría al auto y se sentaría a su lado, después reirían de alguna tontería juntos y él se detendría para mirar lo bella que era.

A lo lejos aún se podía mirar la silueta femenina mientras sacudía la mano diciéndole adiós, haría cualquier cosa si Candy lo quisiera un poco de lo que él la quería a ella.

Tenía que dejar de soñar.

Era más que evidente que ella no quería más que su amistad, y aunque no era imperativo que el fuera a Nueva York, creía que era lo más prudente para poner una distancia que ambos necesitaban, Candy parecía comenzar a confundir las cosas, aquella noche había trastornado todo, porque por más que la deseara, no quería a una Candy que lo consolara con su cuerpo, jamás podría utilizarla de ese modo sabiendo que el suyo era solo un amor casi fraternal que nada se asemejaba con lo que el sentía.

Sus planes no cambiaron, tomaría el tren de las cinco, aunque se le hacía tarde no le había importado estar un poco más de tiempo mientras ella le hacía compañía, todo el tiempo había parecido algo retraída y triste, a Candy no le gustaba estar sola, aunque tampoco se quejaba, una de las cosas que más le admiraba era su fortaleza, era la única mujer que lo podía sorprender cada vez que hacía algo, y la única mujer que lo había mantenido cautivado desde su adolescencia.

Era la persona a quien podía contarle sus cosas más privadas, ella lo entendía y lo escuchaba atenta, ella llenaba su vida de alegría aunque solo fuesen amigos.

La jovencita risueña que había conocido un día se había convertido en una mujer muy bella, a veces juraba que podía conformarse con aquella simple sonrisita inocente aunque por dentro se estuviese consumiendo en deseo.

Nuevamente las palabras se habían quedado atrapadas dentro de su garganta, su mano seguía diciéndole adiós aun cuando el auto se alejaba más y más hasta que al final desapareció, era una cobarde, lo admitía, ¿era tan penoso decir que le gustaba Archie? ¿Qué le gustaba y no precisamente como una amigo?, o tal vez sería un sentimiento más profundo…

-si un hombre me mirara así yo caería a sus pies- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Candy volteo asustada encontrando a Emma recargada sobre el marco de la puerta- no sé de qué hablas- contesto la rubia roja de vergüenza ¡Emma también la había descubierto!

Divertida y algo escéptica Emma la miro - si tú lo dices…pero se ve que él no pone empeño en ocultar su interés por ti

-no, Archie y yo somos amigos, lo hemos sido por muchos años, tu no entiendes…

-¡vamos Candy! ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!

Candy miro a su alrededor cuidando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharlas- supongo que no.- respondió está encogiéndose de hombros y una expresión de frustración en el rostro.

**Gracias a todas por seguir la historia , prometo que pronto llegaremos a su fin , gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Antealb ,4tardecer, moniATAAS, Wendy, Nelly, luna White29, chrisk,paolau2,andrea galariel.**

**Y a cualquiera que lea esto.**


	27. Chapter 27

Emer Follows se casó en una tarde de invierno en una enorme mansión a las orillas del lago Michigan, había sido una boda con toda la opulencia de la alta sociedad y la que siempre había querido la feliz novia. La ahora señora Flynn había cumplido su objetivo de cazar un pez gordo, ¡y que pez!, ¡un Flynn de Greenwich!, después de todo había sido bastante propio de Emer eso de buscarse un esposo de sangre azul.

Tanto Patty como la abuela Martha lucían más que felices por la joven novia, mientras que por otro lado Emmaline Follows ponía los ojos en blanco al ver como su hermana tan snob como siempre y más que nunca acogía a sus invitados entre conversaciones vanas y siempre cordiales, deseando locamente encajar en los círculos de la clase alta donde siempre había anhelado moverse, nadie conocía mejor a la novia que su hermana , solo Emma conocía aquellos ojos que brillaban por el porvenir de una Emer Flynn en su futura casa en Washington Square; llena de sirvientes para complacerla y un marido que debido a sus frecuentes ausencias la mimaría hasta al colmo por una culpabilidad irracional. Emer separaba a sus invitados según su rango social, tanto ellas como Candy habían sido sentadas en la misma mesa, mientras Albert había tocado en la mesa con un Vanderbilt que había estado de vacaciones.

Asediado, los hombres de sombrero de copa envolvían al joven rubio entre conversaciones sobre Calvin Coolidge y el gran papel que estaba cumpliendo como presidente, hombres sonrientes con un habano junto a la comisura de la boca, se deleitaban contando lo ricos que se hacían con la baja tasa de imposición tributaria del señor Coolidge , al mismo tiempo que lo alababan como a un dios de la prosperidad, nadie podía estar más feliz.

Parejas entusiastas bailaban algún tango mientras ciertas matronas los miraban como un suceso aberrante y sumamente sexual ,un mesero servía champagne en un montón de copas acomodadas a manera de pirámide , un hombre algo obeso y bebido contaba un chiste de mal gusto y del otro lado Candy miraba sin mucho interés el desfile de las personalidades más importantes de Chicago, o al menos con reputación intachable, los Flynn no trataban con la mafia , esa mafia que había vuelto de Chicago una de sus ciudades favoritas.

-¡espero que nunca me suceda!- declaro Emmaline con una copa de champagne en cada mano-¡el amor le hace cosas terribles a la gente!

Candy volteo a mirar a Emma mientras esta tenía una sonrisa fastidiosa en su rostro -¡anímate Candy White! ¡Eres joven y bella! y lo mejor de todo…¡eres soltera!

Candy rio un poco -¿cuantas copas llevas?

Emma la miro con descaro- querida, ya de por si la prohibición es severa…. ¿¡qué importa cuántas sean!? - y le dio una

-¡porque Emer sea muy feliz!- brindo Candy con inocencia

Las dos bebieron el costoso champagne después de que a Emma se le escapara una risita cínica con el brindis de Candy.

-¡Oh, amo esa canción!- exclamo la morena mientras apuraba su copa de champagne-¡vamos!- Emmaline tomo la mano de Candy llevándola hasta la pista donde la orquesta había comenzado a tocar "té para dos".

- ya que eres la más bajita de las dos, yo seré el caballero y tú la dama- anuncio Emma simpática a lo que las dos reían.

-¡me encanta bailar!- mientras las burbujas del champagne se subían a la cabeza de una risueña Candy.

- ¡a mi también!

Los hombres ataviados en caros fracs, fumaban su puro en caladas lentas y meditabundas creyendo así darle un toque más elegante, mientras se recargaban sobre sus sillas confortablemente y en otra mano sostenían una copa del mejor whisky, aunque claro, siempre ignorando olímpicamente la celebración sentimental de la pareja dejando a sus esposas para que hicieran las relaciones sociales , en medio de una disputa sobre la banca Morgan , Albert trato de descansar de ellos mirando hacia otro lado y sonrió divertido al advertir a Candy y Emma bailando.

-Señor Andley, ¿usted qué opina?- pregunto uno de los hombres más viejos al darse cuenta como el joven heredero Andley les dedicaba una sonrisa tonta a unas señoritas que bailaban indecentemente juntas.

-creo que Albert nos observa- dijo Emma a Candy mientras ambas desviaban su atención al rubio quien hace unos minutos las miraba.

-¡qué hombre!-exclamo una Emmaline más desinhibida que nunca- ¿no te parece apuesto?- pregunto la atrevida señorita Follows, lanzando una mirada de femme fatale al rubio ocupado que discutía con un montón de hombres ceñudos, Candy sonrió con dulzura y la chispa traviesa de siempre.

-¿Albert? , si es muy guapo.

Emma observo con la tranquilidad que Candy lo aceptaba y no pudo evitar agregar- es una lástima que Archie no esté en la ciudad… - y suspiro intencionalmente

Entonces la rubia enarco una ceja pues no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban-¿por qué es una lástima?

Emmaline la miro con malicia y después soltó una carcajada-¡deberías ver tu cara!, vamos Candy…. ¡no seas tan victoriana!

-¡Oh, pero si lo has hecho a propósito!- Candy toco sus mejillas que comenzaban a ponerse rojas-¡Emmaline Follows, eres la peor amiga!

-lo siento querida, no quería ponerte en evidencia- dijo Emma toda sonrisas –porque…¡qué derecho tiene un hombre para reducir a una mujer a ese estado!

_Querida Candy_

_Siento tener que contestar tan tarde, Nosotros también los extrañamos, a Tom le ha hecho gracia cuando le leí tu carta, no ha dejado de llamarme "señora Stevens" para molestarme, aunque más bien me agrada._

_Pero por favor dime ¿Cómo están todos por allá? , dale mis felicitaciones a Patty por su pequeña y también a Emer por su boda y dile que le mando mis mejores deseos, creo que Patty ya no me podrá reclamar nada. ¡Les tengo una sorpresa! ¡Pronto serán tías! , la casa se ha llenado de alegría en cuanto nos hemos enterado._

_Aunque temo que nuestra dicha no pueda ser completa , el señor Stevens está cada vez más enfermo y no parece mejorar, en cuanto le dije que te escribiría me ha pedido que te mande saludos de su parte , debo confesar que al principio me intimidaba un poco, pero se ha convertido como en otro padre para mí , él y Drew son muy unidos , espero que dure más entre nosotros, Drew no deja de hornearle galletas, ¡el pobre hombre ya no puede más!._

_Lo cierto es que soy muy feliz, ¿quién lo iba a decir?, esto es muy diferente a lo que pensaba que sería mi vida, pero no la cambiaría por nada, mi madre ha venido a visitarnos ,¿ y adivina qué?_

_¡Cada vez se queja menos! , el otro día la descubrí en un estado muy relajado sentada en el porche contándole algún cuento a Drew, mi padre y el señor Stevens también se han llevado bien._

_Últimamente le he encontrado un cierto entretenimiento a mi labor para con la granja, aunque no soy muy amante de los animales y ellos lo recienten , estoy tratando de hacer que me quieran y Tom me está enseñando todo lo que necesito saber para cuidarlos , aunque la parte que más me gusta es ayudarle a administrar la granja , claro que eso nadie lo sabe , porque a pesar de que estos años se hayan vuelto más liberales , no se vería bien que una mujer hiciera lo que su marido tiene asignado._

_Mi querida Candy no me canso de decirlo pero ¡soy muy afortunada! , es algo embarazoso de escribir ¡pero le amo! y si no fuera por él, todavía seguiría empeñada en comportarme como una muñeca de porcelana, pero ¿de qué sirve parecer bonita sin ningún otro atributo que el de ornamentar una casa?_

_Tom me ha hecho darme cuenta que debo aprender a valerme por mi misma , y aunque antes me aterraba la sola idea , creo que es algo excitante , la gente dice que cuando se es esposa la mujer se recluye en una vida de obligaciones para con su marido y su casa , cuando era niña y mi madre me lo llego a decir , asentí con la cabeza y no pensé en nada mas , solo el hecho me parecía una lástima que toda mi vida no fuera algo que yo pudiera decidir y menos con lo tímida que soy , entonces me acordaba de ti y pensaba que uno de esos días seria como tú , quería tener esa fuerza interior, quería vivir grandes aventuras y a mi manera supongo que ahora las vivo, es bastante interesante llevar las riendas de una granja y a pesar de que el trabajo nunca termina, supongo que todo tiene su lado bueno ,¿verdad?._

_A veces acompaño a Tom a otras ciudades para ver a algunos ganaderos, y claro está que le ayudo a escoger su atuendo, ¡el muy malo siempre quiere traer sombrero de vaquero! , pero yo me he encargado de meterlo en un buen traje._

_Últimamente me ha estado hablando sobre lo maravilloso que es el sur ,comienzo a creer que tiene alguna intención escondida y cuando menos me lo espere estará mascando tabaco y se cosera el sombrero a la cabeza ,¡ese hombre es experto en romper los sueños románticos de las mujeres!._

_No hace mucho uno de sus amigos le regalo un banjo, ¡no deja de tocarlo! , todas las noches, las mañanas, siempre que tiene tiempo libre, ¡simplemente no lo suelta!, el otro día me enseño, creo que cuando nos veamos te podre tocar alguna canción, ¡la vida es muy extraña!, aunque no por eso he dejado de enloquecer cada vez que miro los aparadores con algún vestido bonito, por cierto que me encantaría visitar la tienda de sombreros de la señorita Emmaline Follows._

_cuando me has contado de ella no he dejado de imaginarme a una de esas mujeres modernas que luchan por la emancipación ,subida en algún banquillo con un cartel que hable sobre los derechos de las mujeres y protestando tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitan ,una sufragista con ojos muy maquillados , un cigarrillo entre labios escarlata y su cabello cortado a la garçon , mientras mantiene una mirada seductora muy a la Clara Bow._

_¿O tal vez sea como theda bara?, no importa, de todas maneras me ha intrigado mucho, suena como una buena persona, aunque tal vez al principio probablemente me intimidaría un poco._

_He olvidado decirte que le mandes saludos también a la abuela Martha a Albert y Archie. _

_Mi queridísima amiga, a pesar de que soy algo tímida, no he podido mandar esta carta al correo sin antes decirte que se leer entre líneas y tu última carta me ha llevado a la conclusión de que hay algo que no me has dicho aun, y no te lo reprocho pues no es tu deber, hemos sido amigas desde siempre excepto por aquellos años infantiles en los que te di la espalda, pero conociéndote siempre supe que cuando algún dolor te mortificaba lo guardarías para ti, pues bien, no sé porque tengo un ligero presentimiento que esta vez se trata de algo diferente, ¿sabes? Siempre creí que tú y Albert terminarían juntos, creo que después de todo me equivoque, aun así no puedo evitar desistir de mi idea, tal vez sea una un poco descabellada pero, estoy algo decepcionada ¡no puedo creer que después de que te cayera mi ramo de novia el muy tonto no se aventurara! y no me refiero a Albert._

_No te preocupes tanto por el futuro que tarde o temprano llega, solo asegúrate que antes hayas hecho lo que necesitabas para que todo esté en su lugar._

_Se una vez más esa Candy que sale a la calle sonriente y que ve la vida como una gran aventura, la Candy que nos ha enseñado a todos a ser valientes, la que nos habla de nuestras virtudes sin que nosotros sepamos aun que las tenemos, la Candy que no vacila cuando es un mal día, se una vez más la Candy que siempre hemos admirado y por favor nunca cambies._

_Con mucho cariño, tú amiga de siempre __Annie Stevens_

¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Annie lo sabía! , Candy releyó con cuidado la carta por tercera ocasión mientras yacía sentada en las escaleras del porche, absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más se sentó a su lado hasta que esté la abrazaba con ternura.

-¡Albert!-sonrió mientras al mismo tiempo lo miraba con preocupación- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Está helando!

El rubio la miro divertido-¡lo mismo te pregunto yo! , te he estado observando, no has dejado de mirar esa carta, ¿de quién es, eh?

-es de Annie, les manda saludos a todos

Con voz tranquila el hablo-cuando le escribas salúdamela también.

-lo hare… ¿y adivina qué?

-¿Qué?

-Annie y Tom tendrán un bebe.

-también escríbele mis felicitaciones.

-lo hare.

-ayer llame a Archie-dijo el- necesitaba algunos papeles que no encontraba, y me dijo que estaban en su habitación.

Candy lo miro sin entender y el continuo- estaban en su escritorio y justo arriba de ellos había un pequeño papel, supongo que el servicio lo habrá puesto ahí después de limpiar, dudo mucho que el la haya leído, no te leeré la nota porque resultaría un poco incómodo.

Candy lo miro ceñuda- ¿una nota?

-sí, una nota dirigida a él firmada por ti.

-no recuerdo ninguna nota

-mm, pues no estoy muy seguro a que se refería, pero decía algo así como de que no podías dejar de pensar en lo que…

¡La nota! ¡Albert había leído la nota!

Y justo en el momento en que se ponía más roja que un tomate, un auto era recibido en la mansión de Chicago, y no había nadie que hiciera más escandalo con el claxon que una sola persona.

-¡ehh Candy!,¡Albert!-los llamo Emma por encima de sus gafas de sol mientras bajaba del auto ,luciendo tan glamorosa como siempre: unos zapatos negros con discreto tacón y una gabardina del mismo color con una estola rodeándole el sedoso pelo oscuro, los labios en una humedad escarlata , los ojos muy maquillados , las largas pestañas de lujuria tropical, y entonces la descripción de Annie se volvió de carne y hueso.

-¡pero si es la señorita Theda Bara!-dijo un Albert cambiando radicalmente su tono por uno divertido-¿Cómo marchan las cosas en Hollywood?

- ¡cariño, me he despertado con ganas de ser el bistec más jugoso de la ciudad!

Ambos rieron mientras Candy aún seguía en shock de lo que Albert le había dicho, ¡él había leído la nota!, tuvo que pensar muchas veces como podía haber pasado eso, ¡había guardado la nota en su vestido!¡era imposible! pero no lo era….

- he venido para llevar a Candy conmigo, creí que estarías muy ocupado haciendo dinero, señor Andley- dijo esta con mofa

-Oh, yo no diría eso…. ¿es que el negocio de los sombreros no marcha bien?

-excelentemente, ¡pero solo soy una humilde comerciante comparada contra el imperio Andley!-dramatizo la señorita Follows

Albert acerco a Candy hacia él y dijo con un tono malvado definitivamente falso- pequeña ten cuidados con estas compañías, ¡a ese paso Emma te convertirá en una feminista!

Emma ignoro el insulto-broma –ya que el pequeño Bert también está aquí ¿Por qué no me ayudan ambos con mi nueva casa? ¡y hablaremos hasta no poder más!

-¡nos encantaría!

-¡qué bueno, porque el coche se está calentando!- dijo está palmeando una de las portezuelas de su modesto y usado modelo T , era raro que Emmaline Follows no se le notara el acento de algún lugar.

los tres subieron al auto, mientras Emma conducía y tarareaba alguna canción, el departamento en magnolia al fin estaba completamente acondicionado tal como ella queria , la abuela Martha se había marchado a florida y la nueva señora Flynn disfrutaba de un crucero de placer para después instalarse definitivamente en Nueva York con su marido.

-es curioso….- dijo un Albert meditabundo desde el asiento de atrás- cuando eras niña fingías acento inglés y ahora te podría confundir con una americana.

-¡Albert!- regaño la pecosa- ¡eso fue grosero!

-déjalo Candy…. Lo que sucede es que yo nací en Irlanda y viví hasta los nueve años ahí, hasta que mi padre decidiera que debíamos mudarnos a Inglaterra por el bien de mi educación ¡el resto es demasiado aburrido! , tal vez el señor Andley esperaba que sacara a relucir mi terrible acento de Cork.

Albert sonrió más relajado y pronto pararon las extrañas agresiones pero el silencio sepulcral no duro mucho siendo Emma la primera en hablar -¡ah, que sola me siento!

-extrañare a la abuela Martha- dijo Candy mientras Emma aparcaba el auto.

-sí, yo también, es una lástima que el señor Miller no haya caído perdidamente enamorado de la abuela, así hubiera tenido más de un millón de motivos para quedarse.

-creí que el señor Miller te perseguía a ti-dijo un Albert confundido

-cambio de parecer cuando por fin mantuvimos nuestra primera conversación, era el típico hombre que solo se enamora de una cara bonita y un par de curvas- dijo está bromeando hasta que de repente se puso muy seria y dijo - ¡ el muy odioso me llamo sufragista!¿cómo se atreve a llamarme sufragista?

-dudo mucho que la abuela Martha se quisiera volver a casar-dijo una pensativa Candy

-al menos se dio cuenta a tiempo- bromeo el rubio y en cuanto se dio cuenta en donde estaba las miro con suspicacia - ¿Candy?

-¿sí?

-¿Cómo es que Emma sabe de este lugar?- pregunto con toda la cautela posible-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-¡sorpresa, es mi nuevo hogar!-exclamo una Emma jubilosa- ¿ah que no es maravilloso?

Albert se quedó mudo.

-¿no te ha gustado?

-¿Candy, no le dijiste?- pregunto Emma mientras miraba a la rubia acusadoramente.

-no lo recuerdo, ¿no te dije?-la rubia miro con inocencia a Albert

Y el negó con la cabeza – no importa, pero ¿Por qué te quieres mudar aquí? - dijo mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios en su bien parecido rostro y sus ojos se tornaban melancólicos.

-¡bueno, pero si ya me estoy arrepintiendo de mudarme!-bromeo Emmaline

Los tres rieron de buena gana y cruzaron el vestíbulo saludando al señor Thomas quien sorprendido saludo a Albert y este a su vez platico tan cómodo como si fuera otro señor de sombrero de copa, aunque lucia bastante más relajado.

-¡pero si este era nuestro departamento!- dijo un Albert escandalizado una vez subieron.

-error, ahora es mío- corrigió una insolente señorita Follows- pero Candy puede venirse a vivir aquí cuando quiera.

-¡eso sí que no!-protesto Albert

-¡pero, es un escándalo vivir con dos hombres!-alego sabiendo que ni ella misma se lo creía

-mira quien lo dice….

La puerta se abrió y tanto Candy como Albert se tuvieron que tallar los ojos para ver lo que Emmaline Follows había hecho con su departamento en magnolia: era una mezcla de todo, desde un estilo renacentista, hasta una pintura de Manet con una señora que servía copas entre caras tristes y aquella enorme alfombra persa.

Pero eso solo era la sala y el recibidor, lo demás tenía un estilo moderado y hasta elegante, Emma se acercó rápidamente a cerrar las ventanas del balcón y después de mucho pensarlo Candy no pudo más.

-necesito un favor.

**Gracias a todas por seguir la historia , solo queda capitulos si mis cálculos no me fallan.**

**Thatis2000**

**4tardecer**

**Paolau2**

**MonyATAAS**

**Paola Cornwell (no he leído tu historia, cuando me pase por ahí t dejo un review, gracias)**

**Andrea Galariel**

**delindase (¿parece telenovela? , no me gustan las telenovelas, ni veo tele , amiguita eso no me gusto)**

**guest **

**Wendy**

**Anttealb**

**Terry´s girl**

**Luna white 29**

**Gracias por leer y siéntanse libres de dejar un review , espero les gusten estos capítulos , a mi cuando no me gusta algo me pongo a leer otra cosa , tambien pueden hacer eso , pueden sugerir y lo que quieran pero pues a veces la persona que lo escribe no hace caso y lo arruina todo , espero no arruinárselos y si no ,siempre esta el fic de la vecina : )**


	28. Chapter 28

_Y así vamos adelante, botes contra la corriente, incesantemente arrastrados hacia el pasado_.

Scott Fitzgerald

Nueva York se abría esplendorosa para cualquiera que la visitase; desde sus enormes rascacielos que llegaban hasta las nubes, y sus clubes disfrazados que vendían alcohol ilegalmente con animosas y un tanto fogosas bailarinas de atuendos brillosos y piernas desnudas, algunos decían que era la ciudad más grande del mundo, donde vivía el pueblo más fuerte , el único que, después de la guerra , había logrado realmente organizarse; el único que no vivía del crédito de su pasado, aunque la última parte era de cuestionarse , Nueva York era la madre de los huérfanos, acogiendo a un sin número de extranjeros, a diario cuando estos pisaban tierra Neoyorquina y sonreían, no era muy difícil adivinar que lo hacían de saberse en América recordando que era esa la tierra de las oportunidades. Era una atracción eso de ir al puerto y recibir a la gente, ya fuera al revés donde las personas despedían a sus seres queridos y se quedaban un momento en el camarote siempre con la esperanza que el barco zapara y se olvidara de ellos llevándolos al viejo mundo.

Y cuando se trataba de recibirlos, incluso el periódico contaba con su sección de los recién llegados, era en el puerto de Nueva York donde los extranjeros se llevaban la impresión de una América hospitalaria sobre todo en una partida mientras las damas prendían en su abrigo la orquídea, flor de la partida.

En Nueva York se percibían los movimientos de multitudes, iluminaciones, anuncios, nubes humaredas, solo ahí se podían oír todas las lenguas del universo en medio de un estruendo de camiones, de silbidos estridentes y conciertos radiofónicos.

Nueva York cambiaba día con día , jamás rezagada , apenas algunas décadas atrás nunca se vería una mujer americana fumando y se podía contemplar algunas amazonas cabalgando por Central Park , había cine y teatro toda la noche, la vida americana era una máquina de emociones; ahora bien se decía que había más emoción en una jornada de Broadway que en los cuarenta y ocho estados de la unión reunidos.

También era realista en el sentido de que la política y la guerra habían ido siempre después de los negocios. No ejercía su poder sino indirectamente. Con aquella apariencia democrática del resto de los Estados Unidos. Gobernada desde fines del siglo XVIII por una aristocracia de banqueros en intimo contacto con la aristocracia agrícola del sur y con la aristocracia intelectual de Nueva Inglaterra, al norte. La demagogia no reinaba allí sino en la baja política municipal, como decía un hombre de estado Nuestro gobierno es y ha sido siempre una república; el peligro seria en que se convirtiese en una democracia.

Eran la clase alta, los burgueses casi feudales, los ricos comerciantes, los que habían creado al Nueva York del siglo XVIII y eran los bancos los que la habían transformado en metrópoli y finalmente el imperialismo militar y comercial era el que había hecho de Nueva York el centro del mundo.

Pero cuando la gente pensaba en dinero, solo Wall Street simplificaba todo. Apresurando el paso, bordeando el Equitable trust y la casita de mármol blanco que no era sino la Banca Morgan, en otra época Morgan, Drexel & Co.; los detectives la vigilaban desde que en 1920 un coche cargado con dinamita estalló ante su misma fachada.

Una nación cuya fortuna había pasado de ochenta y ocho millones a trescientos cincuenta mil quinientos millones de dólares en menos de treinta años, tenía que colocar su dinero en algún sitio: la bolsa de Nueva York no era un edificio majestuoso que perteneciera al estado; pues no ocupaba más que los pisos bajos de un edificio corriente, cuya parte corriente estaba alquilada para oficinas particulares.

Archiebald Cornwell intento hacerse sitio entre gentes que tenían los brazos y los bolsillos llenos de títulos, no paso mucho tiempo para que se detuviera en el descansillo veintidós, ese día tenía que hacer una visita al único bolsín francés, junto al stock Exchange, quien lo esperaba en su despacho.

En pleno cielo; no cabía duda que el atlántico y el Hudson componían un bello fondo al rostro enérgico del joven hombre de negocios, bastante más de un metro ochenta, rasgos finos y armoniosos pero al mismo tiempo masculinos que reducía a todas las personas al sometimiento mas deferente, el porte elegante del más joven de los Cornwell había evolucionado a un desenfado natural de elegancia pura, que cualquier vulgar rico tanto envidiaba y hubiese deseado comprar de estar está en venta

-tengo una cita con el señor Morand - dijo el joven mostrándole una sonrisa encantadora a la secretaria

-¿Señor Cornwell?- sonó casi a pregunta por parte de la sonrojada secretaria que lo miraba con ojos soñadores desde sus bifocales.

-Archiebald Cornwell.

-oh si, si, el señor Morand lo está esperando en su oficina , la de la derecha por favor – comento amable mientras lo admiraba en silencio, no todos los días llegaban hombres así de guapos -espere, déjeme acompañarlo.

-gracias.

-el señor Morand vendrá de inmediato- dijo está mirando de reojo por ultima vez.

El joven se sentó en el sillón de piel algo mullido, la oficina estaba vacía , en la habitación contigua se podía entrever gentes sentadas en sillones parecidos, que vigilaban un marcador donde se transcribían en cifras blancas y rojas el flujo y el reflujo de los valores, de la siguiente puerta salió un caballero rechoncho vestido de traje y algo calvo mientras soltaba un montón de palabras en francés que la secretaria se apresuraba en escribir con su terrible taquigrafía, de pronto el hombre paro cuando miro a Archie y fue hacia el olvidando el dictado y hablando el idioma de los americanos.

-¡Señor Cornwell!- exclamo este tendiéndole la mano-lamento hacerlo esperar, estas secretarias son muy monas pero nada eficientes-gruño el viejo francés y la secretaria bajo la cabeza con vergüenza.

-no creo que su asistente haya tenido la culpa.- comento con un encanto fluido y fácil que atrapaba incluso a los clientes más cautelosos, y una percepción veloz y astuta de los pormenores que le ganaban la confianza de ellos.

El señor Morand se quedó sin palabras y entre algo avergonzado le dio la razón mientras la secretaria caía enamorada.

Ambos salieron de las oficinas y fueron al exterior , donde la emoción nacía y moría al mismo tiempo , todo un personal jadeante, sudoroso, con las mangas dobladas , se afanaba por cumplir su tarea , con una mano en el teléfono y anotando con la otra ceros sobre grandes registros , así como el signo del dólar , aquella serpiente que se retuerce a través de un palo.

-vea usted- le dijo el señor Morand- las ordenes afluyen de Berlín y de parís- y algo más excitado exclamo-¡aún queda dinero en la vieja Europa!

Archie lo miro divertido pero atento, aquel viejo entusiasmo le recordaba a muchas cosas y a pesar de que el señor Morand solo pedía un préstamo para extenderse y el solo ganaría dinero que bien y habría podido mandar a algún asistente, este lo dejo seguir.

-en seis minutos, recibimos una orden de parís hasta de las provincias francesas y claro está el valor es comprado en Nueva York….

El joven Cornwell escucho con interés hasta que se percató de algo en el panorama que no andaba bien; no muy lejos entre un montón de secretarios frenéticos, una tempestad de mensajeros, y alguno que otro corredor de bolsa que no estaba en su lugar , una joven caía al suelo en un ruido sordo, había caído tan fuerte que era una sorpresa que no se hubiera roto nada , era menuda y algo torpe y usaba un gorro que le tapaba la cara escondiendo también su cabello , en cuanto alguien la ayudo a pararse esta le agradeció sin cesar, era raro ver a una mujer en ese tipo de lugares y definitivamente no lucia como una eficiente secretaria , pero cuando la mujer volteo hacia donde estaba él ,quien no había dejado de observarla todo ese tiempo ,solo entonces sus miradas se cruzaron en rápidos segundos, pero ambos se habían reconocido , el la miro sorprendido a lo que la mujer abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente no dudo en huir despavorida.

-disculpe- dijo Archie marchándose de inmediato, ¡era Candy! , esa mirada, esos gestos ¡esos ojos! , avanzo entre una muchedumbre frenética pero ya no había rastro, pero no podía haber ido muy lejos ¿Por qué había huido de el? No tenía duda que era ella, ese rostro era inconfundible ¿habría pasado algo malo? ¿Qué hacía Candy ahí? y nuevamente ¿Por qué había huido de el?

No tardó mucho en encontrarla sentada en una pequeña salita junto algunos hombres con sus portafolios y sombreros de bombín ,de pronto Candy White se había reducido a una chica de rostro asustado que no paraba de mirar a todos lados con temor.

-¿Candy?...- llamo el tanteando el terreno aunque sabía que no era posible que se hubiese equivocado de persona.

La rubia dio un salto en su asiento y movió lentamente la cabeza hasta comprender que Archie había ido tras ella-¡Archie!

-¿pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto al fin en un gesto de preocupación- ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Todos están bien?

Ella asintió de inmediato y sus mejillas arrebolaron con violencia , hacía ya mucho tiempo que no podía controlar aquella reacción ,esta se relamió los labios pintados de carmín , mientras se quitaba el gorrito que parecía pegado al cráneo y acariciaba un poco su cabeza mientras sus rizos se soltaban salvajes y rozaban sus mejillas traviesos , lucía un vestido color olivo de mangas largas con ningún adorno más que aquel relicario que él le había regalado , Archie sonrió inconscientemente ante la sorpresa mientras los pequeños pies de la rubia se juntaban y hacia sus zapatos de tacón chocar , la encontró tan hermosa como siempre o tal vez mas y al parecer las miradas furtivas de los demás hombres en la sala también concordaban con el

-he venido a un congreso- soltó una Candy nerviosa mientras comenzaba a hablar demasiado rápido – te has de preguntar ¿Qué hago aquí? Pero de repente recordé que tú estabas también aquí y quise pasar a visitarte ¡aquí hay mucha gente! Pero como ya te encontré creo que ya me puedo ir...- dijo mientras se paraba ridículamente y trataba de huir de nuevo como una oveja asustada

El hombre cruzo los brazos y la miro escéptico- ¿Albert sabe que estas aquí?- dijo sin creer aquella ridícula respuesta, parecía estar bastante nerviosa para hablar de esa manera

-¡como si fuera una niña! , claro que sabe el mismo me ha llevado a la estación.-contesto bruscamente

-bien.

-pero ya me iré.

-¿irte? – él sonrió recurriendo a un encanto calculado- pero si apenas has llegado , ¿Por qué no me esperas aquí? Iré terminar algunas cosas y tú y yo iremos a otra parte.

Los ojos ambarinos la miraron como si la acariciasen y Candy accedió de inmediato mientras sonría tontamente.

Dos horas mas tarde no podía dejar de removerse en su asiento , mataría a Emmaline con sus tontos planes , había parecido una buena idea al principio, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse como una acosadora ¡eso es lo que les gusta a los hombres! había dicho Emma después de soltar una risa sonora.

Y a pesar de que trataba de culpar de todo a la ausente señorita Follows de la manera más infantil, sabía que todo había sido idea suya y la culpa solo residiría en ella. Aunque Emma la había alentado bastante, y lo que empezaba mal terminaba mal comenzando por sentirse como una tonta desde que había tomado el tren a Nueva York, ya estaba grande como para seguir siendo la misma chica impulsiva de siempre y Archie la miraba como si tuviera monos en la cara.

¿El muy tonto no podía darse cuenta solo? Pero…. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por él? Y…. ¿el sentiría algo por ella?

Debía haber escuchado a Albert y esperar algún momento más oportuno, después de mucho tiempo el rubio había vuelto a adoptar nuevamente la posición del hermano mayor y protector lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria , solo el la conocía tanto en sus momentos de tristeza y no quería verla sufrir , pero esto era diferente, había querido explicarle Candy, en aquellos momentos donde se sentía tan decidida nadie la hubiera podido convencer de lo contrario, desafortunadamente esos sentimientos de valentía y decisión se habían esfumado.

Ahí estaba ella como un bicho raro entre tanta gente que no parecía tener tiempo para nada ni nadie, aquel era un mundo extraño y ella no tenía cabida ahí, era aquel un mundo de hombres donde las mujeres solo participaban como compañeras de lujo , muchachas preciosas con grandes atributos , verdaderas bellezas, no la simple Candy White.

Una vez más había vuelto a Nueva York por razones del corazón.

¡Archie ya había tardado demasiado! y con cada minuto se acobardaba más…. Si hubiera accedido a que la acompañara George… , de cualquier manera el tenía que viajar a Nueva York muy pronto y le habría hecho algo de compañía mientras sus inseguridades se debatían por lo mismo de siempre.

Pero la antigua Candy no había podido concebir aquello, en su mente soñadora había planeado un gran encuentro de esos que no son más que fantasías y que nunca suceden porque la realidad siempre es más fuerte y vence a la gente con imaginación.

Un sudor frio perlo su frente ¿y si el sentimiento no era mutuo? ,¿Había venido a Nueva York a confesarle que estaba locamente enamorada y que no sabía cómo había sucedido? ¿y si solo hacia el ridículo? , probablemente su amistad de años se vería arruinada, porque después de eso ya nada sería igual, ¿y si no? , entonces igualmente todo cambiaria para siempre.

¿Estaba ella preparada para un cambio tan radical? ¿o es que prefería seguir soñando despierta con su amigo de la adolescencia?

Inconscientemente se aliso la falda del vestido mientras Archie llegaba y la llamaba por segunda vez- ¿Candy?

Candy nuevamente brinco en su asiento, esta vez más alto que la anterior -¿sí?

-perdón la demora, ya nos podemos ir- dijo este mientras le cedía su brazo -¿te hice esperar mucho?

-¡oh! no te preocupes, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sentí el tiempo-declaro la rubia sin pensar

Este enarco una ceja interesado-¿puedo saber qué tipo de cosas son esas?

-ahh, solo cosas aburridas del hospital.

-¿también son del congreso?

-sí, también.

Ambos salieron del edificio y abordaron un elegante auto negro que la rubia no pudo dejar de admirar en silencio.

-¿te gusta?-Candy asintió y el comenzó a dar marcha con el auto- es un Rolls Royce, aquí se debe tener uno para infundir respeto.

Ella lo miro confundida- creí que los respetaban en Chicago

Archie rio divertido- y lo hacen, pero Chicago amerita otro tipo de autos.

-oh- Candy sonrió y se acomodó bien en su asiento, y mientras el manejaba la miro de reojo – y bien gatita ¿tienes algo de tiempo para tu viejo amigo?¿ o quieres que vayamos a cualquier lugar rápidamente? No quisiera que perdieras nada de tu congreso por mi culpa….

-¡oh! Descuida, es hasta mañana, ya sabes como soy , quise llegar temprano porque de lo contrario ¡me temo que llegaría atrasada! ,¿Por qué no me enseñas la ciudad mientras tanto?

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-no lo sé…. Cualquier lugar estaría bien.

Archie detuvo el auto y la miro sonriente mientras se acercaba al rostro femenino de una manera peligrosa como si supiera de alguna forma que eso la intimidaría- vamos… ¿A dónde quieres ir?-pregunto una vez más fingiendo inocencia.

-no lo sé Archie, tu eres el que tiene más tiempo aquí, no yo.- y tratando de fingir que su cercanía no le afectaba puso la cara más controlada que tenía.

-bien, tienes razón-dijo este volviendo a manejar sin ningún destino- creo que ya sé a dónde iremos.

-¿A dónde?

-es una sorpresa

-¿puedo adivinar?

-no.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque ahora es mi turno de sorprenderte.

-lo siento…-se disculpó incomoda- pensé que te gustaría que fuera a visitarte….

La boca del joven se curvo en algo muy parecido a una sonrisa, mientras sus palabras la acariciaban y su mirada lánguida se posaba en ella causándole un escalofrió excitante - gatita, es la mejor sorpresa que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

**Lo dejo hasta aquí , despues seguimos , ahí si lo leen me dicen que les parece , gracias a las chicas que comentaron:**

**Wendy , Andrea galariel ,paola Cornwell burgess weasley / delindase / guest/ paolau2 / MonyATAAS / teeryytina / 4tardecer / guest .**

**No lo revise ni nada asi que si ven demasiado errores como siempre por favor disculpenme.**


	29. Chapter 29

Habían terminado yendo a visitar a los animales del jardín zoológico, tan bello como el zoo londinense. Soplaba un viento helado, del norte; las focas , de traje aceitoso, miraban con disgusto el agua endurecida de los estanques; era una fauna rica con sus coyotes de la pradera , perros salvajes o dingos , zorras rojas o plateadas y yacks gibosos.

Bisontes de enorme testa y cuartos traseros derrengados, cuyos antepasados estaban dibujados en las paredes de las grutas prehistóricas, bisontes rojos de Oklahoma, cuya efigie figuraba en el anverso de las monedas de níquel , como siempre exaltando el patriotismo americano y por siempre siendo el símbolo de la conquista del oeste.

Y por primera vez en su vida Candy no se sentía muy atraída en visitar zoológicos , había pensado que tal vez iban a ir a un lugar más privado donde ambos pudieran hablar, pero no esto , aun caminando a lado de Archie , este no dejaba de comentar alguna cosa de interés cultural que ella no podía evitar en responder con monosílabos mientras el hacía un esfuerzo por los dos en reanimar la visita con su buen humor.

En todo momento se había sentido confundida y sorprendida de que la llevara ahí , Archie no era esa clase de persona, era más bien el tipo de hombre que vestía traje y no regresaba hasta media noche porque había estado haciendo dinero todo el día , el tipo de hombre que no tenía tiempo para visitar a unos niños del hogar de poni y mucho menos para zoológicos.

Pero al parecer ese hombre definitivamente la quería confundir con sus comportamientos raros.

Probablemente hacia todo eso porque era su amiga y el siempre había tenido un trato especial para con ella, ¿Cómo trataría Archie a sus conquistas?- se preguntaba- ¿Tendría conquistas?, aunque el misterio seguía cubierto probablemente las tenía, un hombre tan apuesto como el jamás se quedaba solo.

No parecía del tipo que batallara mucho para conseguir una cita, seguramente esas mujeres fáciles de Nueva York ya lo tenían en la mira, ¿Qué tipo de hombre seria Archie?

¿También las llevaría al zoológico?

Seguramente no.

Se lo imaginaba como esos hombres que solo daban joyas y abrigos costosos, el hombre que no la voltearía a ver de no ser porque era su amiga de años, el hombre que seguramente salía con incontables bellezas de buena familia pero que no se comprometía con ninguna a falta de interés, pero algo era seguro: en el futuro sería un hombre de familia con una flamante esposa que se encargaría de agasajar a los invitados y que esta sabría todas y cada una de las reglas de etiqueta, de todos los Andley no se podía decir que Archie fuera el más humilde.

No era que estuviera mal, ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo? Y mentalmente hizo una lista de todo lo que Archiebald Cornwell era:

1-guapo

2-amable

3-simpatico

4-inteligente

5-rico

6-vanidoso

7-buen costurero…

Algunas mujeres podrían ignorar sus defectos y considerarlo un hombre lleno de virtudes, incluyendo ella pensó mientras lo miraba sin disimular.

-¿Candy?

-¿sí?

-¿qué te parece este oso?

-¿Qué oso?

La rubia volteo y miro al grande animal apenas a un metro de distancia de ella , por suerte estaba cercado pero aun así dejo escapar un pequeño gritito asustado -¡oh Archie! ¿Por qué no me has dicho antes?

-lo siento- dijo este mirándola divertido- es que pareces tan distraída que quise despertarte- el joven se acercó y se inclinó a su mismo nivel para tomarla de la barbilla-,¿pero? ¿Qué tanto piensas?

-nada importante-dijo más que sonrojada y después agrego gruñendo alejándose lo más posible de el- y esas no son maneras de captar la atención de la gente.

-tranquila gatita.. – dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia mientras volvía a acercarse a ella esta vez solo se había colocado a su lado - creí que te gustaban los zoológicos, Albert también me lo dijo y recordé las veces cuando te fugabas para ir al zoo de Londres….. Pensé que te agradaría mi sorpresa- entonces hizo la sonrisa más cautivadora

-¡oh! Lo siento tanto…-lo miro apenada mientras su corazón palpitaba como loco- si me gustan los zoológicos, y ha sido una magnifica sorpresa ¡gracias Archie! ¡De verdad!

-no importa- dijo este sin creerle mucho -. ¿Oye, porque no vamos y comemos algo?- y después la tomo de la mano- creo que ambos hemos visto bastantes animales el día de hoy ¿Qué dices?

-¡me parece excelente!- y una sonrisa de esperanza invadió el rostro de la joven.

-¿de verdad?- el la miro dudoso-¿estoy con la verdadera Candy?

-tengo hambre.

-en ese caso creo que si eres la verdadera

-y tú eres el verdadero Archie.

El enarco una ceja y ella se apuró en explicar- él nunca se ensucia y es muy elegante para esto.

-veo que me conoces muy bien- el joven sonrió tomando la burla a su persona de buen humor.

Aun tomados de la mano Archie la guio a la salida del lugar, de nuevo en el auto el hombre encendió el motor mientras una Candy nerviosa pasaba sus manos por la falda de su vestido y después las colocaba juntas, el relicario caía sobre su pecho y ella decidió esconderlo adentro de su vestido, donde probablemente el frio metal se había hundido entre la suave carne de sus senos, rápidamente el joven volvió la atención a cualquier otra cosa.

-¿y dónde te estas quedando?

-he llevado mi equipaje a un hotel no muy lejos de donde será el congreso-mintió.

-siempre has sido una chica lista- y Candy agradeció a dios que después él se pusiera a hablar del restaurante donde iban a cenar, ya se le ocurriría algo después.

-está en Park Avenue del otro lado de la ciudad- decía – te gustara.

Para entonces a Candy le hubiera encantado un simple café, pero sin duda aquel lugar del que Archie hablaba hubiera dejado satisfecho al más exigente paladar.

Nuevamente se sintió inadecuada, tal parecía que ese no iba a ser su día.

La decoración del lugar era convencional, pero las paredes con paneles grises estilo Luis XVI: hacían que resultara evidente la popularidad de los reyes de Francia entre los decoradores de interiores de Nueva York. Los muebles, en verde pálido adornados con brocado rosa y marfil, mientras la iluminación llegaba por los caireles que parecían una serie de fuentes ornamentales. Había rincones retirados para comidas de dos personas. El de ellos estaba decorado con claveles rosas y blancos, y bajo una servilleta se reclinaba en un balde de plata con hielo otra botella ilegal del mejor champagne francés.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la prohibición?- pregunto la rubiecilla sorprendida de lo fácil que resultaba aquello, aunque en Chicago la gente también se las ingeniaba muy bien.- ¿no es ilegal beber?

-¡bienvenida a la Nueva York del intendente Jimmy Walker donde hasta la ley está a la venta para quien la pueda pagar!-dijo el con sorna mientras el camarero llegaba.

- El _filet de sole_ es la especialidad de la casa….

Fue solo entonces cuando Candy decidió que esa noche la disfrutaría, a pesar de su inadecuada ropa y su terrible plan, claro estaba.

Miro una vez más al joven hombre en el que se había convertido Archie, todo en el parecía tan sofisticado….

Su sonrisa confiada, su perfil casi perfecto y el cabello ahora algo revuelto después de quitarse el sombrero, luciendo tan apuesto con su traje negro.

¿A dónde habían ido todos?

Se sintió nuevamente como aquella niña con coletas recién salida del hogar de poni.

Miro al pasado donde los años parecían pasar lentos y suaves con el sabor semi amargo de lo perdido, recordó a los muchachos inocentes que se divertían en el agua , los cuerpos larguiruchos y el pudor inexistente, la amabilidad de su buena educación, la amistad que los unía a todos, porque todos en alguna forma también eran huérfanos al igual que ella ,recordó a la niña pobre deslumbrada por hermosos regalos de la familia Andley, sus tres paladines, las travesuras e invitaciones corteses de una vida que parecía soñada, una vida que prometía la felicidad completa, y claro que aquello era una gran mentira.

Parecía apenas ayer cuando era unos chicos, pero el muchacho que flirteaba con ella hasta el descaro había desaparecido.

¿O tal vez no?

A pesar de todo él nunca la miraría como menos –gatita. ¿Estás bien?

-¡oh sí! es solo que hubiera deseado llevar otra ropa….

-yo te veo muy guapa.

-gracias.

-no hay por qué.-y el desinterés pareció apoderarse de el por un momento.

Tiempo después ambos estaban embarcados en una discusión sobre la prohibición y otras cosas que ya no recordaba, y no fue sino después de perder por tercera vez el hilo de la conversación que Candy advirtió que el había estado bebiendo agua mientras ella consumía casi todo el contenido de la botella.

-¡Archie, malvado, me emborrachaste!

-¡eso fue para poder interrogarte si en verdad existía ese congreso!-dijo muy serio- algo me decía que mentías….

Nuevamente el sudor frio perlo la frente de la rubia sobresaltada.

¡la había descubierto!

Podría negarlo todo, pero ¿Qué más daba ahora? A eso había venido ¿o no?

-¡suéltalo ya!- sus ojos la miraron acusadores - has venido a ver a Terry ¿no es cierto? Él te escribe y tú le sigues….

Aquello parecía lo más gracioso que hubiera escuchado y la rubia soltó una carcajada que hizo voltear a más de un comensal.

¡Él creía que ella quería ver a Terry!

-¿Por qué ríes?- pregunto el joven sintiéndose ofendido, su buen humor se había esfumado y ella estaba demasiado mareada y borracha por su culpa.

-no lo he venido a ver a él.- y tomo el resto de champagne que quedaba, haciéndola hipar.

El la miro confundido- ¿no? ¿Entonces a quién? – le quito la copa y la dejo a un lado- Candy no está bien que una chica respetable como tu haga esto, ¡da gracias a dios que soy yo quien está contigo en estos momentos! No quisiera pensar que hubiera pasado de lo contrario….

-¡oye tú me has emborrachado!

-lo sé... lo siento mucho..

-He venido a ver a otro hombre.-develo al fin y una expresión de decepción se denoto en el joven.

-¿Albert lo sabe? ¿Y aun así te dejo marchar?

Ella asintió- ¿no es chistoso? y ni siquiera me mando un boleto de ida… por lo menos Terry escribía….

-¡Candy esto no es chistoso!- contesto enojado- ¡Ese hombre es un cobarde! , las mujeres no deben perseguir a los hombres, gatita. Debe ser al revés.

Ella soltó un suspiro – lo mismo me dijo Albert, pero yo trate de explicarle y me dijo que el confiaba en ti.

-¿en mí?

-sí.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-mucho.

-no entiendo- dijo algo frustrado- se directa, ¿Por qué te di de beber?

-recuerdo cuando éramos chicos- dijo ella cambiando la conversación mientras se tocaba las sienes con las dos manos- creo que Albert no debió confiar en ti ¡me duele mucho la cabeza!

-ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-Archiebald Cornwell, eres pésimo para sacar la verdad-sus ojos lo miraban fingiendo enojo y su sonrisa traviesa decía otra cosa.

-te llevare a tu hotel.- dijo este con culpabilidad.

-¿eso es todo?-dijo la rubia con decepción al momento que se paraba de su asiento tambaleándose un poco- dime algo, ¿todavía me quieres?

El joven se paró y la volvió a sentar algo alarmado de causar algún alboroto-Candy, yo siempre te voy a querer.

-parecía que te gustaba…-dijo de manera temeraria mientras mostraba su sonrisa más tonta- cuando éramos chicos siempre me guiñabas un ojo e ignorabas a las otras chicas ¿sigues haciendo lo mismo? ¿Todavía te gusto Archie?

-por favor Candy, no sabes lo que dices….-la miro- mañana te arrepentirás si sigues…

-probablemente sí, probablemente no- la rubia jugueteó con la botella vacía - me siento muy celosa de esas mujeres que seguro frecuentas ¿no suena tonto? , la verdad es que solo vine para verte , no hay ningún congreso no hay nada, todo lo he inventado….

-¿y el otro hombre?

-no hay ningún otro hombre - sus ojos verdes comenzaban a tornarse somnolientos-bueno si, tú.

-¿yo?-pregunto fingiendo que no entendía.

-vamos Archie… me lo estás haciendo muy difícil. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Después cayo dormida.

**Hasta aquí nos quedamos , gracias a las chicas por dejar su mensaje , siéntanse libres de dejar su review con su opinión ahí me cuentan si les gusto o no .**

**no quiero sonar mala , pero en caso de que lo dejen no escriban algo asi como " me encanto , actualiza yaaaaaaaaaaa" " actualiza mas rápido" eso suena muy mandon y yo soy muy lenta , mejor dejen algo que anime para terminar con la historia de una vez tal vez asi me tarde menos.**

**monyATAAS**

**Wendy **

**Paolau2**

**Andrea galariel**

**Jimena Andrew**

**Luna White 29**

**Terryttina , luna**


	30. Chapter 30

Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que tal vez todo había sido un sueño, desde que vivía con los Andley la opulencia de sus habitaciones no era una novedad, por lo tanto no era eso lo que la había sobresaltado sobremanera , aunque sabía que no debía acostumbrarse, era humana y tampoco podía negar que estar rodeada de lujos era bastante bueno.

Pero ese día en particular la habitación lucia algo extraña, y más extraño aún era que las flores que adornaran la alcoba fueran un montón de orquídeas, en vez de las dulces Candy o las rosas según la estación que el mismo jardinero se encargaba de escoger para que el servicio las acomodara donde más le pareciera.

Y a veces una nueva flor decoraría alguna mansión, gracias al buen Señor Whitman, que a pesar de ya no trabajar para la familia, volvía como cada año para regalarles alguna de sus creaciones. A pesar de que ella no era muy asidua a la jardinería, el buen anciano y Candy se pondrían a plantar algunas flores y recordarían el pasado con una nostalgia grata.

En su día libre en el hospital , ella y el viejo Whitman trabajarían sin parar y una jarra de limonada con algunos emparedados preparados por Dorothy o Wendy , decorando el jardín de Lakewood o tal vez la mansión de Chicago, pero si era Lakewood se esmerarían más de la cuenta y acabarían cuando el sol comenzaba a irse, los escasos rayos de luz se filtrarían mientras ella despedía al jardinero más amable que hubiera conocido y sabría al final del día , que era ese un día para honrar la memoria de su querido Anthony , como también la de su madre , y se preguntaría si a él le hubiese gustado el resultado, y aunque hace mucho tiempo había dejado de creer en cosas sobrenaturales, puesto que la medicina le decía que todo tenía un porque , a veces creía oír su voz mezclada en alguna repentina ráfaga de viento, con aquel mismo timbre de voz que tenía cuando era un adolescente, aquella voz que le agradecía en un susurro y que podía ser tal vez, la única prueba que demostrara lo loca que estaba.

¿Es que el servicio había cambiado todo mientras dormía? ¿O sería que todavía no despertaba?

No…. Aquella habitación definitivamente no era la suya, Lakewood podía tener muchas y también la mansión de Chicago, pero no podía recordar ninguna como esa, la cama de dosel donde había despertado era blanda, igual que la de Chicago , pero definitivamente era la suya cual podía recordar era más cómoda, los cortinajes dorados de la habitación tenían un aire elegante , pero los suyos eran claros y justo enfrente de la cama en la pared colgaba un cuadro con una pintura de unas damas recogiendo flores silvestres en primavera, con abombados vestidos de día y sombrillitas románticas , sombreros de paja exclusivamente de ala ancha y su velo para tapar el paso a los piquetes de los insectos, era un cuadro lleno de color, y si comenzaba a soñar tal vez y podría meterse dentro de el , pero no estaba de ánimo para vivir nuevas aventuras en su imaginación como antaño, el presente le inquietaba demasiado y que decir de aquellos sentimientos inquietantes para con cierta persona.

Camino por toda la habitación hasta reparar en su ropa, era muy suave, la seda oscura caía floja sobre su piel y olía tan bien, parecía impregnada de esa colonia ridículamente costosa que usaba Archie, aquel olor que percibían sus sentidos cuando lo abrazaba, también era demasiado grande para ella, era demasiado masculina para ella, esa no era su pijama, no ¡era la pijama de Archie!

Una alerta se prendió en su cabeza.

Se palpo entre la ropa solo para cerciorarse ¡no llevaba sujetador! ¡Ni fondo! Solamente una pijama de hombre que le quedaba muy grande ¡de hombre!

Pero olía tan bien…..

Se le fue el color de la cara y nuevamente se paseó como loca por la habitación pensando que debería hacer a continuación.

O más bien….. ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Miro rápidamente el reloj, ni siquiera eran las siete de la mañana y su cabeza estallaba ¡había sido real! ¡Todo había sido real!

Pero….

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? ¿Y por qué no podía recordar nada? ¿Qué era precisamente ese "todo" ?

Recorrió todas y cada una de las habitaciones , al igual que la primera también estaban llenas de flores y Candy jamás había visto tantas orquídeas juntas , por un momento se había quedado mirando los cortinajes de terciopelo rojo que iban desde el cielo raso hasta el piso, la alfombra color oro, los apliques dorados , los muebles Luis XV, incluso había un chimenea de mármol , y fue ahí que escucho su voz proveniente de la habitación contigua.

Era Archie.

Antes de entrar en la habitación inconscientemente se miró en el espejo que colgaba de la pared.

Tenía el cabello alborotado y parecía nuevamente la chiquilla de quince años que se ponía la ropa holgada a manera de broma, no lucia para nada como la mujer sofisticada que Emma y ella habían planeado que sería al momento de pisar el andén que la llevaría a lo que ahora parecía una locura.

Esta vez se tranquilizó un poco y se pellizco las mejillas para que cobraran color mientras asomaba ligeramente su cabeza rubia.

En la sala un hombre alto que ella conocía muy bien vestía de traje y se acomodaba el sombrero de copa sobre el cabello ligeramente largo, que ahora lucia para atrás mientras le daba instrucciones a un sujeto que estaba volteado de espaldas.

¡Qué vergüenza! Mejor se alejaba y corría a esconderse en esa extraña habitación, jamás había sido demasiado tímida pero en esta ocasión le habían dado ganas de escapar.

Pero fue justo en ese momento que el advirtió su presencia, mirándola con cautela, no dudo en sonreírle ligeramente mientras le daba los buenos días- ¡pero veo que te has levantado!, creí que dormirías más.-comento al final con una naturalidad casi intima que la hizo sonrojar.

El otro hombre que de inmediato reconoció se volteo y la saludo con la cortesía de siempre -buenos días señorita Candy.

¡Pero si era George!

Y aunque aquel educado y gentil caballero la miraba sin ninguna expresión más que su característica manera servicial ,seguramente George sospechaba porque había querido venir sola y seguramente en estos momentos pensaba cosas terribles de ella, la rubia pecosa no los miro más y por primera vez en su vida se había permitido la grosería de no saludar y salir huyendo hacia la habitación de las orquídeas en un primer impulso.

Unos pasos la siguieron, sabía que era el, pero no le importaba, no hasta saber que había pasado.

-Candy, Candy- la llamo con tono preocupado mientras tocaba la puerta- gatita, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? , porque si te sientes mal le puedo decir a George que te traiga algo o que te lleve algún lugar….

-¡no!

-¿estas segura?

- aja…

-¿sucede algo?

-no….

-¿Por qué no me abres la puerta?-pregunto el evidenciando en su tono lo ridículo que era aquello.

Si , ¿Por qué no le abría?

Ella abrió y el entro como si fuera de lo más natural del mundo , mientras tomaba asiento en una esquina de la cómoda cama en donde había despertado hace algunos minutos, una cama que con facilidad podía recibir a cuatro personas , pero más cómodamente a dos…..

¿¡Pero en que estaba pensando!?

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto extrañado de verla toda sonrojada.

-no, solo me duele la cabeza….

-¿te sientes mal?

-¿Archie?

-¿sí?

-¿Qué me paso?

-bueno...- él se tomó su tiempo mientras miraba la habitación-ayer tomaste un poco y creo que no eres muy buena bebedora después de todo…. – hizo una pausa y pregunto solo para asegurarse -¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

-no mucho.

-no te preocupes, solo te quedaste dormida.-dijo simplemente mientras en sus ojos se vislumbraba un dejo de decepción y le daba una ligera palmadita en la espalda a lo que ella sintió una ligera descarga.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto sin saber si debía sentirse triste o feliz.

-si

-¿no hice… o dije algo?

Él se paró y fue hacia la ventana fingiendo estar distraído- ¿algo como qué?

Su figura alta y esbelta la distrajo por un momento.

-no lo sé….-dijo aterrada- he oído muchos casos, una enfermera me conto que se empezó a quitarse el vestido en la fiesta de navidad porque no sabía que el ponche tenia alcohol y Emma beso al novio en la boda de su amiga, su amiga no le ha vuelto a hablar.-las palabras se atoraron en su garganta hasta que logro proseguir- recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas, Annie y yo nos fuimos de picnic y bebimos todo el vino de la señorita poni pero ¿Qué podían hacer dos niñas?

Archie volvió a la cama donde ahora ella estaba sentada, mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

-no lo sé, ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros?-pregunto este con ligera picarda, mientras sus ojos como el color del brandy la miraban traviesos.

El solo jugaba.

-¡oh Archie!- chillo la rubia y le propino un buen empujón que parecía más bien un coqueteo que un símbolo de rechazo, Candy era tan inocente, pensó el joven mientras miraba el rostro femenino sonrojado, era bella incluso cuando despertaba, parecía una gatita perezosa que con algunos cariños se acurrucaría y descansaría sobre su regazo.

Siempre había tenido aquel magnetismo que hasta dolía ignorar, y el, bueno, el nunca había podido reponerse.

Las mujeres por lo regular sabían aprovechar cuando se sabían bonitas, pero Candy definitivamente ignoraba su belleza.

Su cara casi infantil tenía el ceño fruncido mientras se doblaba las mangas de su propia pijama con timidez.

-tranquila gatita….-dijo este con aquel falso aire fraternal que había adoptado muchas veces para con la rubia

-entonces… ¿dije algo? o ¿Hice algo?

-mm ¿Por qué tanto interés? ,creo que no... Solo dijiste algo así como lo mucho que te gustaba el lugar y mi compañía y te quedaste tan dormida que tuve que cargarte hasta el auto.

-¿eso fue todo?

-me temo que si- contesto el mientras le brindaba una sonrisa encantadora que por alguna razón parecía falsa- te tuve que llevar conmigo, a propósito que bueno que te quedo la pijama…

-¿Qué pijama?...- pregunto hasta caer en cuenta que ella llevaba puesta esa pijama tan grande que la llevaba enrollada. ¡Era su pijama!- ¡tú pijama! ¿Tú me pus….

- ¿Qué si yo te cambie?- y él no podía parecer más desinteresado, o al menos eso parecia.

Ella asintió con vergüenza.

-no, bueno, te dormiste pero volviste a despertar y yo te la di y tú te cambiaste sola.

-¡dios mío! ¿¡Que debes estar pensando de mí?!- la rubia se llevó las manos al rostro-¡¿que debe estar pensando George de mí!?

El la miro divertido- no pienso nada de ti y George tampoco , solo que has madrugado- pero cuando quiso bromear con ella ya era demasiado tarde , Candy parecía demasiado preocupada y entonces el trato de que no fuera así- le he explicado todo y por tu maletas no te preocupes, el mozo las ha traído hoy del hotel donde te habías hospedado, aquí es bastante grande para los dos y no veo porque te tienes que quedar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad , cuando yo estoy aquí, no podría dejarte sola…

-hablas como si fuera muy peligroso.

-cariño, lo es.

El la había llamado cariño.

¿Archie?

-¿sí?

-gracias.

-no hay de que- el castaño miro la hora- me tengo que ir, oye ¿Por qué no nos vemos por la tarde? te puedo ir a recoger a tu congreso y después podemos cenar….

-¿mi congreso?- ella pareció no entender-¡mi congreso! Es verdad…. ¡me encantaría! , pero porque mejor te busco yo…

- preferiría que el chofer te llevara al congreso y más tarde yo iré por ti para que no tengas problemas ¿Qué te parece?

Y al parecer ella no tenía muchas opciones- de acuerdo.

-bien, te veré más tarde.- y diciendo eso se marchó lanzándole un beso como cuando eran chicos.

Candy se echó sobre la cama, tenía que pensar en algo… Archie pensaba recogerla en quién sabe dónde y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Tal vez si le pedía ayuda a alguien, George estaba ahí…. El entendería, el siempre entendía, lo haría su cómplice aunque tuviera que confesarle su penosa verdad.

Una vez que Archie se marchó, supo que era la mejor opción, para su buena suerte George seguía en la sala, esta vez yacía sentado en un sofá mientras miraba algunos documentos y los guardaba en su portafolio para comenzar a marcharse.

-¿George?

El francés alzo la vista hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa educada – es un gusto verla por aquí señorita Candy.

-lo mismo digo, y puedo explicar lo que hago aquí…..

-¿explicar?- el parecía confundido- lo siento, ¿de qué habla?

-de mi presencia aquí, usted sabe, en el mismo hotel con Archie.

Él le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- el señor Cornwell se preocupa mucho por usted, me ha explicado el incidente, no se preocupe.

-¿lo ha hecho?

- así es.

El comenzó a tomar sus cosas nuevamente- espere George.

-¿sucede algo, señorita Candy?

- No, lo siento, para mi también ha sido bueno verlo.

-¿gusta que la lleve a su congreso?

-¿Qué?- ella rio nerviosamente- pero usted tiene otras cosas que hacer, no podría hacerle eso…

-aun me queda algo de tiempo.

-oh no! Archie me ha ofrecido a su chofer- fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta, merecía lo que le pasaba, nuevamente estaba siendo grosera con el buen George- aunque…. ¡creo que es una excelente idea! Me arreglare si todavía su oferta está en pie.

-la esperare aquí.

-de acuerdo.

Casi antes de marcharse volvió con el- siento molestarlo tanto pero, ¿sabe dónde ha quedado mi equipaje?

-afuera de su habitación.

-gracias.

-no hay de qué.

Los dos salieron no después de mucho tiempo, George conducía mientras una Candy pensativa miraba por su ventanilla.

-¿le gusta?

La rubia se sobresaltó-¿perdón?

-que si le gusta Nueva York

-¡oh sí! , es encantador, el hotel también es bonito…

-los Andley siempre se hospedan en el Plaza.

-me parece curioso que no se instalen en alguna de sus propiedades…

-es por qué no las tienen.

-creí que tenían propiedades en todos lados.

- así es , pero no aquí, nadie de la familia , el único que reside en esta ciudad es el señor Brown , ahora que está retirado pensó que este sería un buen lugar, aunque próximamente los hoteles Leagan invadirán Nueva York

-¿el padre de Anthony…?- pregunto la rubia con cautela.

-así es.

-jamás me imagine que el viviera aquí

George siguió mirando el camino mientras conducia y después dijo -por lo que he oído, vive con la familia de su hermana no muy lejos precisamente del hotel.

-Archie y Albert ¿lo saben?

El asintió- a veces lo visitan, ¿es que no lo sabía?

-me temo que no, nunca me han dicho nada….

-disculpe.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, tan herméticos como siempre, tanto a Albert como a Archie no eran muy predilectos de aquellas conversaciones, la muerte siempre andaría merodeando por ahí, y es que aquella conversación era propensa a terminar mal dentro de la familia Andley, que todos preferían guardarse sus tristezas por separado.

Pasaron por las cúpulas del Metropolitan Life , las enormes tiendas de muchos pisos a la altura de la calle treinta y pico, los leones de piedra ante la biblioteca de la calle cuarenta y dos, hasta acabar embotellados por el transito frente a la iglesia de San Patricio , Candy bajo un poco la ventanilla del auto y un viento frio le toco las mejillas sonrosadas , escucharon el sonido de las bocinas chillar y el rugir de los motores entorno, de repente una agitación desconocida la invadió de la más vibrante expectativa, tal vez el que ellos no le hubieran dicho nada , significa meramente eso, nada , tal vez debería dejar a la llorona Candy aun lado y sonreír como la chica del hogar de poni que había sido.

-descuide George, no diré que usted me ha dicho.

George asintió agradecido- dudo que le hayan querido ocultarle algo.

-lo sé.

Justo entonces habían llegado al hospital que Candy le había indicado, era un hospital viejo y respetable el cual tenía conexión directa con el hospital Santa Juana en Chicago, en alguna ocasión le habían ofrecido trabajo ahí y no , no había ningún congreso.

Solo era ella quien había adelantado impulsivamente sus vacaciones.

-¿estará mucho tiempo aquí en Nueva York , George?- pregunto ella una vez hubo bajado , el francés que para eso había vuelto a subir al auto la miro por la ventanilla de este mientras una nueva sonrisa discreta aparecía en su rostro- solo el tiempo necesario.

Ella asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿le puedo hacer la misma pregunta señorita Candy?- dijo el antes de marcharse.

-solo el tiempo necesario.- repitió convirtiendo su sonrisa en una picaresca, provocando autentica diversión en los ojos del Francés.

-me alegro que haya cosas que nunca cambian.-bromeo de entre las pocas veces que lo hacía.

-¡oh!, ¡pero que malo es!-chillo la rubia- ¡me ha llamado cosa!

-lo siento, quise decir personas- sonrió este mientras trataba de volver a su seriedad habitual -¿señorita Candy?

-¿sí?

-sabe que si necesita algo puede acudir a mi.-dijo el en un tono casi paternal.

-gracias.

Solo cuando el auto desaparecía llevándose con él su humo caliente, fue cuando Candy al fin pudo percatarse de lo frio que era el día, ha decir verdad en todo aquel tiempo de ensoñación truncada no le había prestado tanta importancia, solo sabía que Archie vendría por ella a eso de las seis de la tarde , si es que aguantaba…

Se caló el sombrero más de lo que podía y en un gesto desesperado se quitó el broche para soltar su pelo que apenas alcanzaba los hombros en un intento de conseguir calor para su delicado cuello y se ajustó su viejo abrigo que no era muy adecuando para aquel terrible clima , debía estar loca para llevar solamente un vestido de seda bajo aquel abrigo, junto sus piernas y las froto disimuladamente cuidando que sus medias no se rompieran , no es que las medias de seda fueran muy baratas, los zapatos de tacón le estaban deformando los pies, pero Emmaline había insistido en que las mujeres de verdad morían de frio todo el tiempo si de conquistar a su caballero se trataba , era la lógica más ilógica que había escuchado y Candy no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de arrepentimiento, bien, pues sus esfuerzos eran en vano , había olvidado que ya no eran unos adolescentes sin los problemas de los adultos , parecía que a todos les había llegado la hora de crecer y de ocupar su lugar.

Y ella seguía actuando como una jovencita impulsiva.

Querida todas las mujeres somos impulsivas le había dicho Emmaline

Pero ella era una humilde enfermera que gozaba de las bondades de los Andley, y ellos eran hombres importantes, hombres apuestos y llenos de dinero con responsabilidades que les abarcaba todo el día.

Él era un hombre importante , su caballero no vendría por ella en un caballo y una brillante armadura , pero si en un Rolls Royce negro y muy lujoso , aquello era tan típico de Archie que no le sorprendía, cuando era una jovencilla había sabido en lo que el se convertiría y no podía estar muy lejos de la realidad, aunque distaba mucho de ser aquel muchachito larguirucho pero bien parecido que vestía ropas costosas, el chico risueño y reservado aunque también emocional , pero siempre educado.

Si cerraba los ojos se sorprendería de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Esperaría

Entro al hospital, ligeramente adornado con algún moño rojo de terciopelo debido a los próximos festejos de la natividad, había algunas monjas en grupo con una que se encargaba de darles instrucciones, antes de realizar sus labores de caridad, los pasillos estaban fríos, pero era definitivamente mejor que estar afuera a la intemperie, se respiraba el mismo olor que en el Santa Juana y se preguntó en qué momento se había vuelto una mentirosa.

Repleto de hombres, el ambiente se respiraba aunque formal, algo más tranquilo que en las cuatro paredes de los bancos, desde los corredores más exitosos, hasta los hombres que deberían de estar retirados en alguna lujosa mansión en bar harbor, sino fuera por el amor a aquellos billetes verdes, olía a cuero y puros exóticos de esos que se compraban de premio por sus largas horas y sobretodo, siempre poniendo su reputación en juego.

El buen nombre no se conseguía de la noche a la mañana, oh no, había que sudar sangre para que eso sucediera, la inseguridad podía ser el defecto más grande, y la empatía fingida se ponía en práctica todos los días.

Cuando los europeos llegaban a una ciudad como Nueva York, clamaban el derroche de la vulgaridad Americana, pero muy dentro de ellos no había un lugar que amaran más que aquella ciudad decadente, desde que Europa había tenido que ponerse un tanto moderada la gente no dejaba de fantasear con la pompa y los pequeños placeres, era solo cuestión de visitar el nuevo continente para sentirse deslumbrado; empezando por sus sitios elegantes donde se celebraban las comidas que preceden a los bailes, las presentaciones en sociedad, los bailes de máscaras, las cenas de despedida y de regreso, las cenas de sociedades y de clubes, todo en cuanto estaba comprendido en el marco de lo que la prensa llamaba _social activities. _Las mujeres distinguidas, abandonadas durante el día por el elemento masculino que persigue el dólar en Wall Street, almorzaban solas en el Ritz o en el Colony-Club.

Aquel lugar no era la excepción, pero era más o menos la versión masculina de donde se reunían los hombres de aquellas distinguidas mujeres, sin olvidar a los más afortunados que no contaban con una.

-los judíos poseen Nueva York, los irlandeses lo administran y los negros gozan de el.- cito la frase célebre con una falsa sonrisa el señor Bellamy a lo que su joven aprendiz y sobrino concordaba de inmediato.- y dime hijo ¿Cómo están los Andley?

-se encuentran bien, gracias por preguntar.

-he escuchado que los Leagan piensan poner una cadena de hoteles.

-me temo que es verdad.

El camarero llego a su mesa, mientras el resto ordenaba – me gustaría participar, tengo entendido que ustedes también han entrado al negocio ¿cierto?

-así es.-concreto el joven con una sonrisa que no diría más.

Hal Bellamy le dio una calada a su puro cubano mientras se pensaba algunas cosas, y su imaginación lo llevo de nuevo a un futuro de ganancias compartidas, no por nada era uno de los principales directores del banco de los Andley en Nueva York, y próximamente le diría adiós abriendo el suyo propio.

Pisando los cincuenta años lucia bastante bien para sus cinco décadas y que decir de su extensa lista de mujeres, apreciaba a la familia Andley y no había cosa que le diera más pena que la muerte temprana de un joven.

Cuando se había presentado con Archie no había omitido el pésame por su hermano Stear y agregado que si alguna vez necesitaba algún consejo o algo, él estaba ahí.

Formalidades.

Archie se encontraba algo inquieto, pero al mismo tiempo pensativo, no había dejado de preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Candy?, estaba diciendo tonterías anoche

_La verdad es que solo he venido para verte _le había confesado ella mirándolo con los ojos somnolientos

Seguro lo quería ablandar un poco para después pedirle que le ayudara a dar con Terry, las mujeres estaban locas, y él era un tonto por seguirle el juego a una, aunque esta vez su gatita jugaría el suyo, pero ella tenía un congreso al que asistir, no sabía si preocuparse por aquella manera de mentir o simplemente reír.

Pero Candy se lo agradecería algún día.

En cuanto la vio le habían dado ganas de meterla en un vagón y enviarla de vuelta a Chicago de donde nunca debió haber salido, pero al mismo tiempo algo en él le impedía hacer eso, tal vez era egoísta de su parte el solo retenerla para disfrutar de su compañía, aunque no había ido a Nueva York precisamente en un viaje de placer, no importaba, ya encontraría tiempo para tenerla consigo y darle una lección, Albert había sido muy blando con ella, y Candy necesitaba dejar de idealizar a la gente y más a ese tonto ingles que ya ni la recordaba, aunque en realidad no tenía por qué insultarlo , había pasado tanto tiempo que sus rencores de muchacho herido no tenían sentido ya , si la vida hubiera sido otra y el y Candy se hubieran quedado juntos, no hubiera podido hacer más que aceptarlo, y si ella era feliz, entonces el sería feliz por ella.

Pero la situación era otra y Candy se seguía torturando por algo que ya no tenía razón de ser, como buen amigo que era, su deber era ayudarla de alguna manera u otra, incluso iría a darle una visita al mismo Terry para tenerlo al margen, esta vez se palpo la chaqueta del traje sintiendo el relicario que le había regalado, Candy se lo había dejado cuando se había cambiado, y él no lo había querido abrir para no sentirse más mortificado.

**Espero les guste esta vez se los traje más largo espero dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre que les parecio, cuídense y gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios y hacerme consciente de que alguien lo lee **


	31. Chapter 31

Ya era tarde cuando el clima se volvía mas gélido y la gente que caminaba por las calles comenzaba a escasear , con preocupación y un dejo de arrepentimiento Archie llego a la dirección que George le había proporcionado, y no tuvo que batallar mucho entre una aglomeración de gente como era lo común, porque justo en la entrada del hospital estaba ella volteada de espaldas con un atuendo demasiado veraniego para aquel inclemente clima, dos personas entraban al hospital mientras Candy seguía sin percatarse de su llegada y se entretenía mirando el interior de este sin atreverse a entrar.

Por un momento se preguntó que había hecho toda la mañana.

Parecía que se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras se frotaba las piernas en un gesto que parecía indicar que tenía frio, pero ella así lo había querido , solo por esa ocasión decidió permanecer en el auto hasta hacerse notar.

-hey lindura…. ¿Por qué no subes y te calientas un rato?

Candy volteo de inmediato entre molesta y temerosa, había estado cavilando tanto en sus pensamientos que no había reconocido su voz, ni siquiera el frio o las voces de los extraños que pasaban a su lado la habían podido distraer de aquel absurdo embobamiento y justo en el momento en que abría la boca para protestar se dio cuenta que era el con una sonrisa encantadora.

Con el solo mirarlo había hecho que se sintiera turbada al grado que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡sube ya!

Algo congelada, la rubia lo miro sin comprender, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo metida en el hospital merodeando por cada pasillo para evitar cuestionamientos sobre su presencia en él, pero no contaba que al salir de él sentiría la diferencia en sus huesos ¡y qué diferencia! , a decir verdad estaba más helada que uno de esos agradables monos de nieve.

Su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar y un reacio Archie bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto y como autómata ella lo hizo ,después permaneció en silencio, mientras él ponía el auto en marcha y se alejaban del hospital.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-ha sido muy interesante.

-me lo imagino.

Durante el trayecto Archie estaba bastante parlanchín, y queriendo o no, Candy había acabado inventando una gran mentira sobre su congreso ficticio y lo interesante que había sido su día.

-y solo has ido tu ¿o también han venido otras enfermeras del hospital?

El cerebro se le habida secado y solo alcanzo a decir alguna que otra palabra- yo.

-cuando te he tocado, te he sentido muy fría, ¿Por qué no te quedaste esperándome adentro?

-oh! ¡Eso! Quería tomar un poco de aire, en realidad no tenía frio.-mintió, ¡tenia tanto frio!

-cariño, estas helada- dijo mirándola con ligera diversión mientras detenía el auto en un semáforo.

Ella se sonrojo y agacho ligeramente la cabeza, otra vez la había llamado cariño.

-estaba pensando que podíamos ir a pasear un rato, antes de llevarte a cenar, si no tienes inconveniente claro…

-me encantaría.-dijo ella rápidamente.

-¿A dónde quisieras ir?

Candy pareció pensárselo un poco- bueno….

-podemos ir a donde quieras.- la tentó y sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en ella por un segundo, cualquier mujer con más imaginación hubiera sucumbido ante el múltiple significado de la oración.

- me gustaría ir a ese lugar donde hay muchos dólares.-dijo por fin-donde tu trabajas.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto algo escéptico- creí que preferías ir al teatro o algo parecido….

-creí que dijiste que iríamos a donde yo dijera…...-comento algo indignada.-¡vamos Archie! estoy curiosa por saber lo qué haces-insistió recuperándose de él horrible clima de afuera.

-gatita, te llevare a donde tú digas.-dijo lanzándole una sonrisa extraña que muy pocas veces había visto en él.

El coche giro a la izquierda con un aullido, se lanzó por otro de aquellos bulevares anchos y rectos de Nueva York y después enfilo a toda prisa en una calle lateral.

Archie no era un conductor rápido, ni lento, más bien le gustaba adecuarse, aunque a Candy le pareció raro que fuera demasiado rápido , por suerte el auto no era descapotable , de lo contrario su sombrero hubiera volado hace mucho tiempo, esta vez lo miro preguntándose en que pensaba.

Y no pudo evitar observar su bien parecido perfil

-bajaremos por Lexington y la veintitrés hasta Broadway- dijo el , mientras pasaban disparados bajo dos puentes de ferrocarril-¿asustada?

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa- no, no es solo que….. ¿soy yo? ¿o esta cosa vuela?

El soltó una carcajada, en el preciso instante en que el coche entraba patinando en la avenida Lexington, y por lo menos tres coches de alquiler trompeaban con sus bocinas.

A Candy le había parecido que habían dado con Broadway más por suerte que por calculo, pero no fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían dejado atrás el transito del centro y entraban en un barrio comercial , hasta que dejo de acorrucarse en su asiento y empezó a disfrutar el viaje.

Se había quedado mirando el espectáculo sorprendentemente rural de un gran cementerio en torno a una vieja iglesia, cuando de pronto Archie hizo girar el auto y se sumergían en las sombras de una tortuosa y estrecha calle.

-lo que has visto era la iglesia de la trinidad.- anuncio el joven como un educado guía de viajes- y aquí tenemos Wall Street, el templo de los billetes.

Ella sonrió-¿es este el templo de los billetes?

-lo es, pero si no me equivoco ¿creo que ya has entrado ahí?- la brillantes de sus ojos bromearon con ella, mientras se concentraba en proseguir-no encontraras dificultad para adivinar cual tiene los adeptos de los Andley, ahora bien- disminuyo la velocidad- aquí tenemos la bolsa de valores, y esa estructura griega es la secretaria del tesoro…

-¿Qué es el palacio blanco grandioso que hay allá en la esquina?

-El numero uno de la calle Walton, ¡Que halagador que hayas pasado completamente por alto la banca Morgan, que acabamos de dejar atrás!

-¿aquí están los adeptos de los Andley?

el asintió , Archie bajo primero para después ayudarla a ella , cosa que era innecesaria porque Candy no era demasiado delicada para esas costumbres, pero esta vez seria todo lo contrario, pensaba ser una mujer de lo más sofisticada y una mujer sofisticada debía dejar que su caballero la cortejara, un mozo los recibió a la puerta de la entrada.

Mientras ella lo miraba curiosa como si de una travesura se tratara-¿Cuántos pisos del edificio son del banco?- le susurro, mientras ambos se introducían en puntos de pie en un salón oval donde columnas de mármol se elevaban al encuentro de algún remoto techo en sombras.

-todos por supuesto. En el superior tenemos las operadoras de teléfonos, la distribución de correspondencia, el comedor de los directores y la cocina.

Era tan grande e intimidador que si no estuviera ahí con Archie probablemente jamás hubiera entrado, el joven le dio un recorrido y le explico todas las áreas del lugar, Archie se animaba contándole cada detalle y proceso, a comparación del Archie dubitativo que vivía en la mansión de Chicago y que visitaba Lakewood cada fin de semana, aquel hombre sabia como dejar sus fantasmas en casa.

Este Archie parecía lleno de vida y más apuesto que nunca, mientras sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y ella simulaba escuchar.

-tenemos los expertos en cuestiones impositivas, los economistas y el departamento de publicidad, debajo de ellos, en el tercero, está la sección de ferrocarriles, todas las operaciones con el extranjero y el departamento municipal.

-vaya,,,,,, parece que te gusta todo esto ¿eh?

Él se encogió de hombros- creo que he encontrado lo que me gusta hacer.

Después la condujo hacia un salón vacío, era un salón majestuoso con largos ventanales delgados que se elevaban por encima de paredes revestidas con paneles de roble, del otro lado de la valla de madera hasta la cintura que tenían delante, dormitaba una cantidad innumerable de escritorios caoba.

El silencio reinaba en el grande salón hasta que por fin Candy se decidió en ser la primera en hablar.

-es muy bonito- ella sonrió infantilmente- sino fuera enfermera me gustaría trabajar aquí.

-¿de verdad?

-si

-eso sería interesante, no hay mujeres trabajando aquí, solo hombres, las únicas mujeres son las secretarias.-dijo entre preocupado y pensativo.

-tranquilo Archie, solo te estoy tomando el pelo- Candy lo miro mientras tomaba una silla para sentarse- jamás podría trabajar en un lugar así, simplemente no es lo mío.

-ahora recuerdo, no eras buena en matemáticas-dijo sonriéndole tan encantadoramente que Candy no había podido replicar.

Ella lo miro y también sonrió, una sonrisa muy bonita, pensó Archie mientras iba hacia ella y la muchacha se comenzaba a poner roja.

Últimamente Candy se sonrojaba por todo, pero Candy había sido una chica bonita desde su más tierna pubertad , se dijo así mismo, aun la recordaba el día que la había conocido, ella se había sonrojado cuando el solo le había dado un beso en la mano , si lo pensaba más, le daban ganas de reír de aquellos aires de caballerosidad con aquella niña extraña de coletas y pecas por toda la nariz ,aquellos tiempos.

Cuando era un chico, no había un día en que no anhelara que ella lo mirara diferente, que lo mirara como había mirado a su primo Anthony o a Terry, pero no.

Ella jamás había vuelto su vista hacia el, los años habían pasado y se había convertido en una joven muy bonita, aquella linda y lozana muchacha de gorrito simpático y abrigo ligero con unas medias que comenzaban a agujerarse y unos zapatos que le quedaban algo grandes, esa era su Candy, la muchacha de mirada inocente y curiosa que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-creo que es momento de salir de aquí.

Ella lo miro interrogante.

-si alguno de los directores me ve, querrá que me quede.-aclaro el- y lo hubiera hecho pero había una muchacha que me esperaba….

-creí que tú y Albert eran los jefes de todos

-y así será cariño, algún día., Hoy solo soy un aprendiz y algo así como un enviado de chicago

-en ese caso creo que tenemos que marcharnos pronto para que nadie te vea.

Ella lo miro con complicidad, mientras el la tomaba de la mano y ambos salían por un lugar que no era la entrada.

-¡Esa muchacha debe ser afortunada!-bromeo ella

-lo es, pero no lo sabe, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres de ahora en día….

- ¿Archie?

-¿sí?

- creo que tengo frio.

Entonces él se detuvo y se quitó el abrigo, antes de llegar al auto el la envolvió en un enorme abrigo de hombre.

Candy alzo la cabecilla rubia para poder mirarlo mejor y le agradeció sonriente- eres un hombre muy dulce Archiebald Cornwell.

-iremos a comprarte alguna ropa decente.-dijo el ignorando su ultimo comentario mientras ambos entraban al auto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta?

El enarco una ceja.

**Chicas muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios, me he extendido más de lo supuesto pero ya verán que se los termino en este mes.**

**Este capítulo esta cortito pero espero les guste y dejen más comentarios para asi animarme a escribir el siguiente.**


	32. Chapter 32

Candy pasó la punta de los dedos sintiendo el delicado y muy cálido abrigo de piel que Archie le había obsequiado y que probablemente jamás usaría.

Miro la ropa que yacía tendida sobre su cama; en ella había otro abrigo muy bonito, aunque este no era de piel, pues a su criterio era más apropiado para una chica como ella, una chica sencilla que le gustaban las cosas sencillas.

Era un abrigo negro de muy buen gusto con motivos florales en los puños y de una tela suave y abrigadora , sin olvidar lo bien que le hacía lucir mientras este caía hasta sus rodillas, era el perfecto ejemplar para una joven sofisticada que buscaba lucir con clase sin tanta ostentación.

Después tomo sus nuevos zapatos cómodos y los probo en sus pequeños pies y se probó las zapatillas forradas de raso color verde mar con algunas piedras incrustadas al frente y un sombrero con unas plumas escandalosas que parecía bastante elegante, por no hablar de lo costoso que parecía aquello.

Y vestidos, muchos vestidos, pares de guantes a su medida con botones de perlas y montones de pares de medias y otras cosas que tal vez no debía haber aceptado , pensó ruborizándose.

Todo eso, sin tener que probárselo ella misma.

_Cariño, puedo saber las medidas con una sola mirada _le había dicho el mientras ella ponía cara de asombro y él le regalaba una sonrisa que bien podría ser ilegal y un guiño algo diabólico.

Al principio se había negado a la idea de que el fuera el que le comprara ropa, pero el había insistido tanto en que no tenía nada de malo que los amigos se hicieran regalos, y cuando ella estaba a punto de no aceptar él se fingió herido y Candy no pudo más, una dama tenía que aceptar los presentes de su caballero después de todo.

Solo que Archie no era su caballero.

más que emocionada se había probado todo para él, y este se había sentado cómodamente en la esquina de la cama de dosel ignorando los demás muebles de la habitación que podían haber sido un buen asiento, mientras esperaba a que ella saliera del biombo, fingiendo ser una chica flapper tan seductora como la noche.

Candy escogió un vestido que colgaba de los hombros por dos cintas delgadas y caía en línea recta en un tubo verde desde el busto a la cintura, mientras que a partir caía en pliegues de satén hasta un ruedo asimétrico por las rodillas.

Las modas femeninas de la posguerra habían terminado con los corsés dejando a la vista el cuerpo femenino en todo su esplendor.

Había salido del biombo tapando su rostro con un abanico de plumas de avestruz, mientras daba unos pasito de charlestón para completar y soltaba una risita nerviosa, sintiéndose algo abochornada de que el la mirara sin decir una sola palabra, ¿es que se veía demasiado mal? ¿Sería que no quería herirla?

Archie la admiraba en silencio mientras sus ojos pasaban estudiosos de sus medias de rayón color carne a la parte del busto que parecía bastante generosa y bonita , al parecer el diseñador no había pensado que no todas las chicas de la ciudad eran planas.

Su Candy era una mujercita bastante bella, con curvas suaves y aquella mirada traviesa le indicaba que todavía seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto al fin, mientras lo miraba fijamente y extrañamente tímida.

El frunció ligeramente el ceño-¿Qué si me gusta?

Ella agacho un poco la cabeza fingiendo normalidad mientras su corazón se aceleraba por lo que fuera su respuesta.

-¡estas arrebatadora!– exclamo haciéndola sobresaltar.

Su cabeza se alzó rápidamente y rio alegre-¿de verdad? ¿De verdad crees que me veo bien?

El asintió sin la menor duda, sonriendo por un momento-espero que te haya gustado a ti.

- ¡Y me gusta mucho! ¡Gracias Archie!– entonces su expresión cambio- pero…

Ella dejo las sonrisas y puso una cara de pena que lo angustio-¿Qué sucede?

- parezco un duende…, no tengo largas piernas…, ni un hermoso cuello de cisne….

El la miro con curiosidad y después se echó a reír , ante lo ridículo que resultaba eso

-un duende muy bonito.-dijo el con una sonrisa socarrona, pero ella no parecía creerlo- ven aquí…

Con pasos lentos y tímidos Candy se acercó mientras ambos quedaban frente a frente, el seguía sentado en el borde de la cama mientras ella lo miraba aun parada sin dejar de sentir algo perturbador en ello.

Y al mismo tiempo aquella proximidad resultaba bastante excitante.

-finges sentirte menos para que yo te diga lo bonita que eres…. ¿eh?- dijo mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos penetrantes.- ¿Por qué te pones tímida? No recuerdo que la Candy que yo conozco lo sea..

Sorprendida Candy le miro sin responder, limitándose solo a corresponder con la mirada que él le daba, mirándose tan fijamente que era casi difícil y solo por algunos minutos que parecían interminables.

Archie se sumergió en aquellos ojos tan verdes como la hierba. Dos enormes ojos que parecían un par de piedras preciosas como las esmeraldas brillantes, había algo en ellos que siempre le había gustado, pero se mentiría a si mismo, el decir eso era poco pues todo en ella siempre le había gustado.

Suavemente acaricio su mejilla mientras ella entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos al contacto de la mano masculina, acaricio su suave mejilla hipnotizado y ella acorruco su cabeza como una gatita a la que él quería mimar, el tiempo se detuvo para los dos mientras cada quien anhelaba lo mismo en secreto.

Aquel seria el invierno más cálido que los dos vivirían para recordar, aun cuando la nieve comenzara a caer y el viento gélido e impetuoso ese que calaba hasta los huesos se empeñara en enfriar el alma, simplemente no podría.

El momento se rompió y las mejillas de Candy se encendieron violentamente, después ambos buscaban algún tema de conversación que pudiera alejar aquella sensación turbadoramente desconocida, al final bromearon sobre el abanico de plumas- ¿quieres que me pruebe el otro vestido? Podría….

Él le hizo una sonrisa torcida y negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué mejor no te acercas más?- dijo tentado por prolongar aquella cercanía desconocida.

Candy vacilo por un momento mientras su mano jugaba con un colorete que se había encontrado tirado detrás del biombo.

El advirtió aquel gesto distraído y sin dejar de mirarla le sonrió casi hipnotizándola mientras tomaba con facilidad el objeto que ella tenía en su poder.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo sin decir nada mientras ella se hincaba y le miraba con sus ojos de gato, el inclino la cabeza para mirarle mejor y le tomo de la barbilla con las manos , Candy se había quedado tan quieta como una estatua y expectante de sus actos mientras una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su apuesto rostro , entonces él tomo un poco de colorete con los dedos y lo paso por los labios femeninos, aquellos labios llenos que parecían hechos para besar, ella tembló y cerró los ojos ante la sensación del contacto de sus dedos contra sus labios que habían dejado de ser rosados para teñirse de un color rojo como la sangre.

-así está mejor.- dijo el mientras ella le miraba confundida y algo inquieta.

- pareces una bruja que hechiza a los hombres.- dijo el con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Ella rio tímidamente mientras se levantaba algo turbada y decía lo impensable-¿te he hechizado?

El asintió calmadamente- lo has hecho.

-si claro….

Él también se paró, pero decidió dejarla creer lo que quisiera, al fin de cuentas Candy no era ninguna niña, era una mujer, una mujer que buscaba el pasado, un pasado que no tenía futuro.

Ella lo llamo antes de que se marchara- ¿Archie?

-¿sí?

-¿Por qué te marchas?

- creo que ya es algo tarde.

-tienes razón, buenas noches Archie.

-buenas noches gatita.

Los días pasaron como las horas y las horas como segundos que no daban tregua alguna, pero los recuerdos se iban acumulando como un álbum de fotografías que solo residía en la memoria , todos los días cuando él la recogía , la llevaba a lugares lujosos y bonitos donde volvía a sentirse como una chica de poni , pero a veces iban a algún lugar que ella miraba en el transcurso del recorrido, un lugar sin lo ostentosos donde también se divertían , a veces llevaba sus zapatos cómodos y su abrigo discreto pero de buen gusto con un gorrito negro que le había regalado Emma, pero la mayoría de las veces llevaba algún vestido de seda si es que el la llevaba a bailar.

a excepción de un día en que la llevo al teatro y ella no podía evitar notar como la expresión de Archie se volvía extraña y lúgubre por algo que nunca llegaba, se habían sentado en un palco que el mismo había alquilado mirando a un Hamlet interpretado por el famoso John Barrymore, por su parte Candy había disfrutado la obra dejando un sabor soñador y de tragedia en ella , siempre le había gustado ir al teatro y después de mucho tiempo había vuelto.

Aquel día él se había marchado temprano como siempre mientras ella fingía alistarse para partir a su congreso.

Un congreso que había durado tanto que dos días más y seria navidad.

Se puso unas medias de seda que bien hubiera preferido fueran de felpa, mientras se calzaba con sus zapatos cómodos y se ponía un vestido de cuello alto en tono marrón sencillo que había traído con ella , se arregló el pelo en dos trenzas pequeñas y se acomodó su sombrerito con coquetería mientras se tapaba con su nuevo abrigo, pero esta vez algo fallo.

El relicario no estaba.

Se palpo el cuello temerosamente, desde que se lo había regalado no había dejado de usarlo, algo mortificada busco entre sus cosas, no había nada, era tan distraída que probablemente lo podía haber perdido cualquier día.

Una vez más busco con más paciencia aunque el resultado fue el mismo, se sintió triste pero se dijo a si misma que después lo hallaría y se marchó.

Aquella mañana llego al mismo hospital gracias al chofer de Archie.

Y le espero como todos los días, no sin antes hacer una visita.

Entre frías y espesas paredes unos pasos resonaban por el piso de madera lo bastante antiguo para rechinar, pero no lo bastante descuidado para hacerlo.

El caballero vestía formalmente desde que él le conocía y una mirada inteligente ocupaba aquel rostro viejo y cansado de ver tantas cosas , pero era educado y al más mínimo desastre aquel buen hombre se ofrecía como el salvador.

-señor Cornwell.

Archie alzo la mirada al solo oír la voz del buen George- por favor pase, tome asiento.-dijo el joven con cordialidad mientras el hombre le agradecía.

-el agente me ha entregado el informe.

-¿y bien?

-nada

El enarco una ceja-¿nada?

-bueno, no hace lo que usted se imaginaba, no lo visita.

-¿entonces qué hace?

-visita al señor Brown

Archie hizo cara de confusión.

-ha sido mi culpa, le conté sobre él y que ahora vivía aquí , probablemente averiguo un poco y lo demás es historia.

-entiendo.

-solo visita al señor Brown y después se encuentra con usted , realmente la señorita Candy nunca ha tenido nada que esconder.

-hasta ahora.

Comprensivo George añadió- dudo mucho que haya venido para verlo a él , ¿no cree que si eso fuera, ya lo habría hecho?

-pero ya ha durado más de una semana ¡una semana! ,y ambos sabemos que ese congreso se lo ha inventado-replico algo obsesionado- ¿Por qué otra cosa ha venido sino?

Con la misma calma y una ligera sonrisa, George Johnson le miro- eso tendrá que averiguarlo usted.

A pesar de su irritación Archie no pudo dejar de darle las gracias , mientras antes de marcharse George le anunciaba de su regreso a Chicago , desafortunadamente para el las exigencias de su posición no lo permitirían marchar después de noche vieja.

El hombre se despidió y abría la puerta del despacho de Archie para marcharse, mientras otra persona se colaba por donde mismo y asentía a manera de saludo al buen George.

Hal Bellamy entro con la gracia de un león, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de esos cómodos y mullidos asientos de piel.

-veo que no has arreglado nada aquí.-dijo el hombre estudiando el despacho que parecía tan intacto como el mismo día que se lo habían entregado.

-estoy en eso.

-tranquilo hijo, no hablo de tus tareas con el banco, haces un trabajo estupendo-aclaro un Hal sonriente- eres igual de dedicado que Albert, aunque en ti es diferente, noto un interés nato, a veces quisiera que mi hijo tuviera más interés por el trabajo que algún día realizara también , pero creo que no será posible ,además es demasiado estúpido.- dijo bellamy desenvolviendo uno de sus costosos habanos importados.

Archie sonrió un poco incómodo ante la mención del hijo de Hal- seguro cuando crezca no pensara lo mismo.

El hombre soltó un bufido- ya tiene dieciséis , yo a esa edad ya era un hombre, perdona hijo, de solo pensar en ese chico me enojo , su madre lo hizo como ella , ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?..

El joven ignoro olímpicamente las inclinaciones del hijo de Hal Bellamy, Hal era un hombre agradable e inteligente y le gustaba platicar con él , pero entre sus actividades predilectas no estaba el juzgar a personas que no conocía y no iba a empezar ahora.

Ya tenía demasiado pensando en lo que haría con Candy.

-creo entender que te marcharas después de noche vieja-dijo Hal cambiando su propia conversación.- Esta vez la fiesta de noche vieja se dará en el Biltmore, ¿porque no traes contigo a tu prima? , parece una joven encantadora.

El joven le miro con sorpresa y sonrió con cortesía – no sé si todavía ella este aquí para esa fecha.

-los vi ese día, había creído que era tu prometida, pero uno de los empleados me aclaro que eran parientes.

-en realidad no somos parientes de sangre.

-ya veo.-dijo el hombre con el habano en una mano y una sonrisa de ironía en el rostro.

Por la tarde había empezado a nevar y ahí estaba ella parada, justo enfrente de la entrada del hospital, le miraba sonriente y lucia particularmente bonita, entro al auto y le saludo , se sentó en el asiento copiloto mientras él seguía con las manos en el volante pero sin conducir, miro el cristal delantero del auto hacia el exterior , tratando de controlarse un poco , pero tal vez ya no podría, no le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie, y no le gustaba que Candy fuera una ilusa, tampoco le gustaba ser el quien la hiciera mirar la realidad y lo haría.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu día?- aquella voz dulzona lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-bien.-respondió cortantemente.

- el mío igual.

Cuando puso el auto en marcha ella comenzó a hablar- creo que es el congreso más largo al que he ido-dijo con el mismo tono y una sonrisa nerviosa, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que era un tono falso, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan mentirosa?

Paro el auto y la miro seriamente fue entonces cuando todo sucedió y dijo en un tono exasperado -vamos Candy…. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿hacer que?-pregunto ella mientras la sonrisa comenzaba a temblarle.

-ya no tienes que mentirme.

- no sé de qué hablas.

La miraba a un punto intimidante y algo incomoda Candy se acercó a la puerta-¡nunca ha existido ningún congreso!- le miro acusadoramente.

Candy se quedó pálida y sin respuesta.

-no sé cómo convenciste a Albert para que te dejara hacer algo así pero…

-ya no soy una niña- contesto ella algo indignada.- soy una mujer.

-¡y una muy ilusa!-se burló- ¿crees que un hombre te respetara haciendo lo que haces?

-¿por ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-los hombres no quieren a las mujeres que se ofrecen, ¿Qué hombre quiere a una mujer que pide vacaciones solo para ir a verle? , que gasta todo su dinero en eso y después miente.

Pero ella no contesto.

-ya no eres una niña... ¿es que siempre te vas a comportar como una adolescente?

Estaba enfadado, debía calmarse un poco, tal vez se había excedido un poco, cuando volteo a verla descubrió que ella lloraba.

-escucha Candy… solo quiero…

Candy no le escucho y con los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja tomo su bolso y salió del auto.

-¡Candy!- la llamo saliendo del auto-¡Candy!

-¡no!-grito ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- tienes razón. Todo ha sido un error, un hombre no quiere a una mujer como yo, ¿Cómo podría? Tú no querrías una mujer como yo…

El la miro confundido y se sintió inexplicablemente triste -oh Candy….

Pero ella solo se marchó en un taxi que se había aparcado atrás de su auto y esta vez no la detendría.

Se quedó parado mirando a ninguna parte cuándo metió las manos en su abrigo y sintió el metal frio y ovalado con la cadena, era el relicario que le había regalado.

Se sintió más triste aun, lo contemplo un momento y después lo abrió.

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios , creo que este será el penúltimo capítulo, que pasen felices fiestas. **


	33. Chapter 33

_Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta._

_Sam Keen _

Y ella se había marchado…

Se había ido y el jamás se había sentido más vacío e irremediablemente solo, era una soledad diferente a las otras, y sin embargo estaba muy lejos de ser aquella soledad confortable que más de una persona deseaba para sí y disfrutar de su espacio privado.

Todo el mundo soportaba un poco de soledad de cualquier clase que esta fuera, pero ninguna se asemejaba a aquella que abrumaba con tal fuerza hasta provocar la desolación más penosa de todas, por un momento había creído cuando miro atónito las fotos del relicario que el mismo le había regalado que debía haber un error, tenía que ser un error.

Se había quedado frio.

¿Por qué había puesto una foto de el?

Todo el mundo sabía que en esos dijes solo se guardaban las dos fotos de las personas que se querían, el la quería….

Pero ¿ella le quería?

La primera vez que lo había pensado lo había creído una tontería, la segunda ya no estaba tan seguro y la tercera, bueno, no quería pensar en la tercera.

Era Candy, su dulce Candy de ojos brillantes y sonrisa sincera, su dulce y aventurera Candy, siempre amable y desinteresada.

Entonces vino a su mente como la pequeña rubiecilla de pecas y enormes ojos, la jovencita que recorría con curiosidad Lakewood una tarde soleada donde ridículamente el había decidido dormir la siesta en la barca que daba su recorrido hasta el portal de agua, ella lo había ayudado lanzándole ágilmente aquella cuerda como un vaquero del oeste , apenas una chica que no se pudiera decir una adolescente, una chica con un animal que parecía un apestoso zorrillo, una animal muy simpático que quería a su dueña como el resto de la gente lo hacia , la chica más bonita y la más humilde que hubiera conocido.

La risueña y encantadora Candy tenía razón, ahora era una mujer muy hermosa que parecía iluminarlo todo tal cual las luciérnagas, no tenía que ser alta o con cuello de cisne de lo que se había quejado de carecer, porque ya era hermosa y él no la había convencido totalmente de ello.

Se había limitado a reprocharle desde lo más profundo de sus suposiciones, era su interior herido y lleno de celos quien había hablado esa tarde.

_tienes razón, todo ha sido un error, un__ hombre no quiere a una mujer como yo, ¿Cómo podría? Tú no querrías una mujer como yo…_

Era curioso el hecho de que siempre había querido evitar las lágrimas de Candy, y lo sencillo que había sido que las derramara , no pretendía hacerla llorar pero todo se había salido de control y al final ya era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

Aun la recordaba sollozando, parecía tan avergonzada consigo misma que había evitado mirarlo lo más posible y había escapado, había escapado atemorizada y humillada , seguramente pensaba que el la despreciaba.

Pero nunca podría despreciar a Candy, ni siquiera aun cuando fuera a perseguir a todos los Terry del mundo.

Y ahí estaba el sintiéndose como basura, aun parado en la acera sin dejar de apretar el relicario en un puño mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre su sombrero.

Las copas de los arboles eran adornadas por la misma nieve que caía gentil en el resto de los peatones, autos o caballos, nieve por doquier.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta: Candy había logrado lo que él no había aprendido hacer, ella tenía el maravilloso don de seguir con su vida, sus mentiras piadosas no eran más que eso, todo ese tiempo mientras paseaba alegre de su brazo por las calles de Nueva York ella lo había disfrutado.

La joven que lo había acompañado aquella noche al teatro miraba atenta la obra y le agradecía con un dulce beso en la mejilla, pero la alegría infantil en sus mejillas era más que una recompensa.

Y el había sido tan ciego que no lo había podido ver.

Por la mañana los niños más mayores del hogar poni y Candy habían ido por el árbol de navidad, los niños habían cooperado excitados por aquel día tan especial del año , que si bien no estaban acostumbrados a los presentes de papa Noel por la mañana , justo en noche buena todos solían hacerse pequeños obsequios manuales, las niñas grandes y las más pequeñas ayudaron a decorar el hogar con guirnaldas y moños rojos de terciopelo que pendían de las guirnaldas, la señorita Poni y la hermana María se habían encargado de hacer las tartas favoritas de los niños, justo para después comenzar a preparar por adelantado la cena que incluía algunas gratas visitas de la temporada y nuevos amigos para todos.

No sería una gran cena con toda la pompa y lo que se estilaba debía ser, el hogar de poni tenía un presupuesto que cuidar claro estaba , pero entre las dos mujeres , los niños y la ayuda de Candy se habían organizado muy bien.

Tanto la señorita poni, la hermana María y Candy se encargarían de que todos los niños pasaran una feliz Noche buena y lo seria.

Candy recordaba con nostalgia las suyas en el hogar y no había habido ninguna que no pasara feliz y sintiéndose agradecida por tener dos madres con muchos hermanos que aunque en realidad no lo fueran , realmente no importaba puesto que todos formaban una gran familia que se apoyaba entre sí , en el hogar de poni las envidias duraban poco y las peleas aún menos , nadie podía obrar de mala fe por tanto tiempo sin sentirse mal y disculparse.

Aquella casita o cabaña tenía tantos recuerdos gratos que no pudo evitar sonreír , se sentía orgullosa de ser una chica del hogar de poni y agradecida por la gran familia en la que había tocado, una familia aunque temporal , no dejaba de ser una familia, su familia.

Por los pasillos oía las risas infantiles de aquellos años, las peleas y las burlas graciosas, las enemistades de los niños que prometían jamás dirigirse la palabra, pero que al final solo quedaba en una promesa necia.

Era en una partida cuando había más lágrimas y los enemigos acérrimos se abrazaban tristes ante la separación inminente de un destino con un camino ajeno al de los amigos que a veces se confundían más con hermanos, no era fácil despedirse de un miembro más del hogar de poni , el único consuelo era el bien de la persona, aquel niño o niña se estaría marchando con sus nuevos papas quienes le llenarían de amor y le darían una familia.

No había un solo niño en todo el hogar que no tuviera ese anhelo y no había niño que no se esmerara en su comportamiento ante el público que los contemplaba los domingos , para que al final fueran elegidos y llevados a una vida que aunque diferente, prometedoramente buena y feliz.

Las partidas eran tristes pero la causa era buena.

Una vez más Candy había vuelto al hogar de poni , la colina de poni y el padre árbol , todo tal como debía de ser, un lugar donde siempre seria bien recibida no importara lo que pasara, un hogar, su hogar, pero los Andley también habían sido su hogar.

Esta vez solo había vuelto a Lakewood para llevarle flores a la tumba de tía Elroy ,visitar al buen Stear y a Anthony , también le había llevado algunas flores a la madre de Anthony .

Cuando había estado en Nueva York había tenido la oportunidad de visitar al padre de Anthony quien reposaba enfermo en una cama en la vieja e ilustre casa de su hermana la cual era amable pero demasiado callada, al principio le había dado pena , tal vez era una grosería el presentarse sin ninguna invitación , pero en cuanto el hombre la vio musito su nombre con tanta seguridad que su sorpresa fue aún más cuando después de agradecerle, le pidiera que le visitase cada vez que pudiera.

Candy accedió dudosa y al mismo tiempo gustosa, su congreso imaginario consistía en algunas visitas a domicilio para el señor Brown y su vieja y viuda hermana que la invitaba a tomar el té aunque este tuviera que estar postrado, Candy le había ayudado ofreciéndole sus servicios como enfermera aunque el había rechazado halagado con su propuesta, ya tenía enfermera y muchos sirvientes que cuidaran de él , además de su hermana, pero ella era una buena compañía.

Tal vez aquella mentira hubiera tenido su lado bueno, había podido visitar al señor Brown y había pasado muy buenos momentos con Archie.

Suspiro un poco compungida, no tenía caso pensar en aquello, porque , ¿Qué caso tenía ya?

-¡Candy!-la llamaron-¡Candy!

Después de traer el árbol la joven organizo un comité de niñas pequeñas que le ayudaron adornar el árbol, algunas velitas sin encender, moños y entre otros adornos.

-¿puedo colocar la estrella, Candy?- pregunto una pequeña algo ansiosa.

Candy asintió sonriente- claro que si Marie.

La niña subió a la pequeña escalera con ayuda de Candy mientras esta la cuidaba, aunque no había gran riesgo, era un árbol bonito pero algo bajito y por suerte reducía el peligro para los niños.

Pronto un estruendo y un montón de niños se juntaron cuando Emmaline Follows entro por la puerta vestida bastante conservadora pero con una apariencia de una belleza clásica que hacia resaltar aún más su porte- ¡he traído regalos!

Emma saludo a la hermana María y la señorita Poni, para después terminar con Candy - ¿Por qué no dejas las cosas así? Yo terminare el árbol ya es tarde y ni siquiera te has bañado- apunto la señorita Follows con amabilidad.

-oh no te preocupes, enseguida me bañare, además solo vendrá Albert y Paty con Michael.

-Candy….- reprendió Emma con un tono de advertencia.

Candy evadió la advertencia-¿vendrá la abuela Martha?

-sí, si vendrá- aseguro Emma- la hubiera traído conmigo pero me ha dicho que primero quería hacer algunas compras, no le pude decir que no, ya sabes cómo es…. A veces creo que está más loca que yo, ¿Por qué venir a Chicago en Diciembre cuando se tiene Florida? , sus huesos son puro polvo y le he dicho que si pesca una pulmonía tu no la cuidaras!

Candy soltó una risita- pobre abuela Martha, ella solo quiera pasar Navidad contigo…

-vamos Candy…. Sabemos que tú eres su favorita- dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo.

Candy volvió a sonreír- también vendrá George y creo que se vestirá de Santa Claus.

Emma hizo una mueca de espanto-¿George? Ese hombre gentil y educado no puede ser un buen Santa Claus.

-¡qué mala eres!

-querida es la verdad, ¡el pobre hombre será devorado por esos niños! , creo que la abuela Martha sería un mejor Santa Claus.

-tal vez tengas razón.

-siempre la tengo, ahora ve a arreglarte.

-de acuerdo.

-y ¿Candy?

-¿sí?

-siento que haya pasado eso.- dijo Emma con remordimiento y preocupada.- lamento que sucediera, a veces mis consejos no son muy buenos.

Candy se encogió de hombros – no importa, ya lo he olvidado todo- mintió.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto una Emma perpleja

-¡claro que sí!- y fingió una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió varias veces recibiendo a Patty y Michael con los pequeños , la abuela Martha y Albert cargado con algunas bolsas oscuras mientras el rumor había sido falso y George vestía con su habitual manera , pero claro que nadie sabía que más adelante se convertiría en papa Noel con el atuendo que esperaba en el auto.

Candy obedeció , se había bañado y se puso un bonito vestido de terciopelo rojo de mangas largas y cuello redondo , se secó el pelo y lo dejo suelto mientras comenzaba a encogerse hasta los hombros .

Pronto la casita del hogar de poni se sintió pequeña pero cálida, todos se sentaron en el comedor a degustar los platillos preparados por las buenas señoras, Patty y la abuela Martha también habían traído tartas hechas por ellas mismas , momentos más tarde también había llegado el señor whitman con una cacerola de pasta y dulces , después llego Dorothy con la pequeña Shelley , cuando estaban todos juntos cada quien rezo algo original mientras todos lo hacían a su vez sin dejar de sentirse agradecidos.

Los niños del hogar se comportaron correctamente mientras después pasaban a la parte más excitante que tenía ese día, los presentes comenzaron a repartirse sin excluir a nadie, todos reían , bromeaban y de repente George Santa Claus apareció con un ho ho ho digno de semejanza al verdadero Santa, tan digno de halagos que se echó a todos esos niños crédulos a la bolsa, incluyendo a Emma quien ya no era una niña.

-¿Qué le pedirás a papa Noel querida Emma?- dijo Albert acercándose a ella mientras a un lado se encontraba Candy sentada.

-le pediré todo el imperio Andley- contesto mordaz y los tres rieron.

Afuera nevaba sin clemencia cuando un auto negro se estaciono , el hombre se apresuró saliendo de este sin molestarse por cubrirse de uno de los peores fríos en la historia de Chicago , al oscurecer el viento se había vuelto más salvaje mientras la nieve caía pesada y fría sobre él, camino más en zancadas que en pasos hacia la casa que estaba también llena de nieve y toco la puerta , pero nadie le abrió hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba abierta , entro sin hacer mucho ruido y la cerro de la misma manera cuando escucho voces , como autómata siguió la vibración de las risas y los comentarios hasta que llego a la habitación más grande donde estaban todos , todo el mundo lucia jubiloso y cuando la encontró no pudo evitar mirarla.

Ahí estaba Candy riendo como siempre lo hacía, luciendo hermosa como era ella , mientras soltaba una risita traviesa y sus mejillas se coloreaban simpáticamente, entonces sus ojos se encontraron , aquellos enormes ojos lo miraron a él y sus pasos lo acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué hace Archie aquí?- pregunto Emma mientras el joven se acercaba.

Albert la miro confundido -no lo sé.

Pero Candy se había quedado sin saber que hacer , pronto él estuvo frente a ella mirándola de aquella manera en que lo había hecho tantas veces pero esta vez ella bajo la mirada, solo entonces sus manos la tomaron por la barbilla y sus labios se tocaron, Archie la besaba.

FIN


	34. Agradecimientos

Queridas lectoras:

Quisiera agradecerles por haber seguido la historia todo este tiempo y por su paciencia conmigo a la hora de subir los capítulos, me gusto mucho recibir sus comentarios cada vez que subía uno nuevo y aunque a veces no les respondía quiero que sepan que los leí todos y trate de hacer lo posible porque les gustara aunque sea un poco.

Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de las faltas de ortografía y mis otros errores, la primera vez que empecé a escribir esto lo hice pensando en que sería un minific de unos cinco capítulos pero después me emocione y ya saben lo que paso.

Si les digo la verdad al principio de los capítulos ni siquiera sabía con quién iba a dejar a nuestra querida Candy y ni yo misma sabía que iba a pasar en el siguiente capítulo, pero como al resto de ustedes, a mi también siempre me gustó mucho Archie , era guapo amable y bueno, con muchas cualidades más.

Pero tampoco se puede plasmar al hombre perfecto, porque ninguna persona lo es, si se quedaron con esa impresión y al final se decepcionaron cuando Archie estallo, también hay que pensar que todos tenemos defectos hasta los personajes de una historia , no hay nadie demasiado maravilloso, hay que aceptarnos como somos y comprender porque si no nos llevaremos muchos disgustos.

Cuando escribía este minific que se convirtió en fic siempre trate de dejarlo lo más ligero posible que se podía , no tenia ganas de preocuparnos a todas con problemas , que aunque me gusta el drama de una vez en cuando es bueno estar en tranquilidad, como a ustedes a mi también me gusta leer y tambien me gusta escribir pero no soy para nada una escritora, solo empece a hacerlo porque me había quedado con ganas de más de nuestra Candy Candy.

Siento no poder complacer todas sus peticiones pero no cambiare el final porque mi idea de un final no es poner el principio hasta que ya no nos queda nada que imaginar de una historia, tambien siento no poder escribir si archie y candy se casaron y tuvieron hijos porque es ahí cuando entra la imaginación de todas nosotras , nunca tuve pensado un epilogo , de hecho casi no me gustan los epílogos , pero tal vez algún dia les suba un capitulo de esta pareja , pero no lo llamaría epilogo , tampoco es una promesa.

Entre los comentarios sentí algunos muy intensos , tal vez sea porque cuando lo lees no se interpreta de la misma manera asi que todas mis respuestas trate de que fueran neutrales para evitar confusiones , pero si se sintieron insultadas o cualquier cosa , por favor no se sientan asi, este fic solo fue hecho con intenciones de entretenimiento, yo pase un buen momento escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes leyéndolo.

Y Como ya termino creo que solo me quedan los pasajes de Candy , la verdad es que después de ese ya no escribiré más fics porque no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, pero últimamente pienso mucho en otra historia. ..


End file.
